Susurros de seda
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: La brillante y ambiciosa modista Isabella Swan es una estrella en alza en Londres. y ¿quién mejor para beneficiarse de su talento que la dama peor vestida de la sociedad, la futura novia del duque de Masen? Hacerse con el patrocinio de la futura duquesa significa prestigio y fortuna para Isabella y sus hermanas. Sin embargo, para llegar hasta ella debe ganarse al duque...
1. Prólogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Durante el verano de 1810 el señor Charlie Swan se fugó a Gretna Green con la señorita Reneé Dwyer.

El señor Swan lo hizo llevado por la certeza de que se fugaba con una heredera inglesa cuya fortuna pasaría directamente a ser suya después de tan impetuoso episodio. Una huida evitaba la molesta intromisión de los padres y los abogados en el tema de los acuerdos matrimoniales. Al fugarse con una dama inglesa de sangre azul y vasta fortuna, Charlie Swan seguía una antigua tradición familiar: tanto su madre como su abuela eran inglesas.

Por desgracia, fue engañado por su futura esposa, una joven versada en el arte de la mentira y el fraude, si bien lo hizo de forma elegante y encantadora, de la misma forma que él la había engañado. En realidad, había una fortuna. La hubo, en el pasado. Una fortuna que perteneció a la madre de la joven en cuestión, a quien John Dwyer sedujo y se llevó a Escocia, honrando de esa forma una antigua tradición familiar.

Dicha fortuna había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. La señorita Dwyer pretendía mejorar su situación económica siguiendo la costumbre de las mujeres de su familia: seduciendo a un crédulo caballero de sangre azul que estuviera forrado de dinero y loco de deseo por ella.

La señorita Dwyer, sin embargo, también fue víctima de un engaño, porque Charlie Swan era tan rico como ella. Según afirmaba, era hijo de un conde francés. No obstante, la fortuna familiar había desaparecido años atrás, junto con las cabezas de varios de sus familiares, durante la revolución.

Por culpa de esa concatenación de malentendidos, la rama más disoluta de una de las familias nobles de Francia acabó unida a sus equivalentes ingleses, más conocidos en las islas Británicas (donde los aborrecían) como «los Atroces Dwyer».

La verdad sorprendió a la pareja a varios kilómetros de la frontera con Escocia, poco después de haber pronunciado los votos matrimoniales. Y al tratarse de un par de sinvergüenzas que además estaban enamorados, acabaron llorando de la risa. Y después unieron fuerzas. Decidieron que estafarían y engañarían a cualquier iluso que se cruzara en su camino.

Un camino que fue largo y tortuoso. Y que los llevó a un trasiego constante entre Inglaterra y el continente, dependiendo de qué localización les resultara más conveniente en cada momento.

Y en el transcurso de sus viajes, Reneé y Charlie tuvieron tres hijas.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews! Mañana ya subo el primer cap.!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

"_LA MODA FEMENINA. Bajo este título debemos incluir no solo el oficio de la modista, sino también el de la sombrerera. En una sombrerería también se exige elegancia y sofisticación. Además de prontitud para identificar, imitar y mejorar los distintos estilos, que están en continuo cambio entre los círculos más selectos de la sociedad. "_** _Compendio de negocios mercantiles ingleses y de oficios útiles, 1818._**

_**Londres, marzo de 1835 **_

Isabella, Alice y Rosalie Swan, hermanas y propietarias de Maison Swan, un establecimiento emplazado en Fleet Street, al oeste de Chancery Lane, estaban reunidas cuando lady Yorkie, la esposa de sir Erik Yorkie, soltó la bomba.

Isabella, la primogénita, una joven de pelo oscuro, estaba haciendo un lazo con forma de mariposa a fin de que la dama anteriormente mencionada se fijara en su última creación. Alice, una criatura angelical de cabello pelirrojo, se encontraba ordenando uno de los cajones que una de sus clientas más exigentes había desordenado poco antes. Rosalie, la benjamina, que era rubia, estaba ocupada cosiendo el bajo del vestido de la mejor amiga de la dama, la señora Weber.

Aunque apenas fue un breve cotilleo que salió a relucir sin más en la conversación, la señora Weber gritó, como si en realidad se hubiera producido una explosión, tropezó y le pisó la mano a Rosalie.

Rosalie no soltó un improperio, si bien Isabella leyó en sus labios una palabra que dudada mucho que sus clientas estuvieran acostumbradas a oír.

Ajena a la posible lesión que pudiera haberle ocasionado a una insignificante modista, la señora Weber preguntó:

—¿Que el duque de Masen regresa a Inglaterra?

—Pues sí —contestó lady Yorkie, muy ufana.

—¿A Londres?

—Pues sí —repitió lady Yorkie—. Lo sé de muy buena tinta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lord Withlock ha amenazado con matarlo?

Cualquier modista que aspirase a vestir a las damas más selectas de la sociedad debía estar al tanto de todas las noticias. De ahí que Isabella y sus hermanas conociesen los detalles de la historia en cuestión. Sabían que Edward Cullen, el séptimo duque de Masen, había sido en el pasado el pupilo del marqués de Hale. Sabían que el señor marqués era el padre del conde de Withlock. Sabían que el duque de Masen y el conde de Withlock eran grandes amigos. Sabían que el duque de Masen y lady Tanya Buring, la mayor de las tres hermanas del conde de Withlock, estaban comprometidos desde su nacimiento. Masen la adoraba desde que eran pequeños. Nunca había demostrado el menor interés por cortejar a otras mujeres, aunque ciertamente había tenido muchas relaciones de otra índole, sobre todo durante los tres años que llevaba en el continente.

Si bien nunca se había anunciado el compromiso de forma oficial, todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su existencia. Todo el mundo suponía que el duque se casaría con lady Tanya en cuanto el conde y él regresaran de su gran tour por Europa. De modo que todo el mundo se quedó pasmado cuando el conde de Withlock regresó un año antes... solo. El duque de Masen siguió disfrutando de su vida disipada en el continente.

Al parecer, a alguien de la familia se le había acabado la paciencia, porque lord Withlock había viajado a París quince días antes. Según se rumoreaba, el motivo del viaje no era otro que tratar con su amigo el tema de la más que aplazada boda.

—Creo que amenazó con fustigarlo, pero no puedo asegurarlo —comentó lady Yorkie—. Lo que sí es cierto es que lord Withlock fue a París, que le hizo algo o lo amenazó de alguna forma, y como resultado su excelencia estará en Londres antes del cumpleaños del rey.

Aunque Su Majestad había nacido en agosto, ese año celebraría su cumpleaños el 28 de mayo.

Puesto que ninguna de las hermanas Swan hizo algo tan evidente como chillar, tropezarse o enarcar una ceja, nadie habría podido suponer la importancia que dicha noticia tenía para ellas.

Siguieron con sus quehaceres y atendieron a las dos damas, así como al resto de la clientela que fue entrando en el establecimiento. Ya por la noche cerraron la tienda después de que las costureras se marcharan a la hora habitual. A continuación, subieron a la planta alta, donde se encontraban sus cómodos aposentos, y disfrutaron de una cena ligera, como siempre. Isabella le contó un cuento a su hija de seis años, llamada Renesmee, y la acostó a la hora de costumbre.

Renesmee dormía como un angelito (en caso de que una criatura nacida en aquella degenerada familia pudiera considerarse angelical) cuando las tres hermanas regresaron a la planta baja y se dirigieron al taller de costura de su establecimiento.

Como era habitual a esa hora, un niño harapiento les llevaba los folletines de cotilleos en cuanto salían de la imprenta (de hecho, la tinta ni siquiera se había secado) y se los entregaba por la puerta trasera de la tienda. Rosalie fue quien los recogió y los extendió sobre la mesa de trabajo. Las hermanas comenzaron a ojear las columnas.

—Aquí está —dijo Isabella al cabo de un momento—. «El conde de Withlock volvió anoche de París... Según nos han comentado, a cierto duque, que actualmente reside en la capital francesa, se le ha informado de forma tajante y concisa de que lady Tanya está harta de esperar... Su excelencia espera volver a Londres a tiempo para celebrar el cumpleaños del rey... El compromiso será anunciado durante un baile que tendrá lugar en Hale House a finales de la temporada... la boda antes del final del verano...»

Le pasó el folletín a Rosalie, que siguió leyendo:

—«Si el caballero no cumple con lo pactado, la dama considerará el acuerdo que existe entre ambos como un "desacuerdo"». —Soltó una carcajada—. Después sigue una serie de conjeturas muy interesantes sobre el caballero que ocuparía el lugar del duque si llegara el caso.

Rosalie le ofreció la publicación a Alice, que estaba meneando la cabeza.

—Será tonta si renuncia a él —dijo esta—. ¡A un ducado, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cuántos duques hay, eh? Y además que sean jóvenes, guapos y ricos. Que yo sepa, uno. —Alargó un dedo y señaló la columna del folletín—. Él.

—Me pregunto a qué vienen tantas prisas —comentó Isabella—. La dama en cuestión solo tiene veintidós años.

—Además, con que vaya al teatro, a la ópera, a los bailes, a las cenas, a las veladas y demás le bastará —afirmó Rosalie—. Una joven aristócrata con belleza, posición y una dote respetable no tiene que preocuparse por atraer pretendientes. Esta en concreto...

No hubo necesidad de que terminara la frase.

Todas habían visto a lady Tanya Buring en varias ocasiones. Era una mujer de belleza deslumbrante, rubia, de piel clara y ojos azules. La clásica belleza inglesa. Puesto que entre sus numerosos encantos se incluían posición social, un linaje impecable y una dote espléndida, los hombres se arrojaban a sus pies allá por donde iba.

—Nunca más volverá a ostentar el poder que tiene ahora mismo sobre los hombres —afirmó Isabella—. En mi opinión, debería esperar casi a la treintena para decidirse por uno y sentar cabeza.

—Supongo que lord Hale no esperaba que el duque se ausentara durante tanto tiempo —comentó Alice.

—Según dicen, el marqués siempre ha tenido a lord Masen más derecho que a una vela —dijo Rosalie—. Desde que su padre murió alcoholizado. Así que no es de extrañar que su excelencia haya huido.

—Me pregunto si lady Tanya se ha impacientado —apuntó Alice—. Nadie parecía muy preocupado por la ausencia del duque de Masen, ni siquiera después de que lord Withlock volviera a casa sin él.

—¿Por qué iban a preocuparse? —le preguntó Isabella—. Casi se puede decir que están comprometidos. Una ruptura con lady Tanya significaría una ruptura con toda la familia.

—A lo mejor ha aparecido otro pretendiente en escena —sugirió Rosalie—. Un pretendiente que no le gusta a lord Hale.

—Más bien a lady Hale —la corrigió Alice—. Jamás permitiría que se les escapara el ducado de las manos. Me pregunto con qué lo habrá amenazado lord Withlock. Ambos tienen fama de ser violentos y alocados. No creo que lo haya retado a un duelo al amanecer. Matar al duque sería contraproducente para sus propósitos. A lo mejor se limitó a amenazarlo con una buena tunda.

—Me encantaría verlos pelear —comentó Isabella.

—Y a mí —dijo Alice.

—Y a mí —convino Rosalie.

—Un par de guapos aristócratas peleando —señaló Isabella con una sonrisa. Dado que el duque de Masen se había marchado a París unas semanas antes de que ellas llegaran a Londres, no habían podido verlo. Aunque eran muy conscientes de que todo el mundo lo describía como un hombre guapo—. Un acontecimiento digno de presenciar. Es una lástima que no vayamos a verlo.

—Claro que una boda ducal tampoco es algo que se vea todos los días. Y ya empezaba a pensar que esta en concreto no iba a tener lugar —replicó Alice.

—Será la boda del año, por no decir la del siglo —afirmó Rosalie—. El vestido de novia es solo el comienzo. Lady Tanya querrá el ajuar, además de un guardarropa nuevo que corresponda a su posición. Todo tendrá que ser de la mejor calidad. Montones de encaje dorado. Las sedas más delicadas. Muselina tan ligera como el aire. Se gastará miles y miles de libras.

Las hermanas guardaron silencio unos instantes, contemplando aquella imagen, de la misma forma que las almas pías contemplaban el Paraíso.

Isabella sabía que Rosalie estaba calculando la cifra total hasta el último penique. Todas eran buenas con los números, en especial si se trataba de las cartas. Rosalie, no obstante, era mucho más metódica de lo que su apariencia sugería. Bajo la indomable melena rubia se escondía una implacable mujer de negocios. Adoraba el dinero con ferocidad, así como todas las operaciones relacionadas con él. Trabajaba encantada en los libros de cuentas. Isabella prefería limpiar retretes antes que revisar los balances.

Sin embargo, cada hermana destacaba en algo. Isabella, la morena, era la única que se parecía a su padre. No sería de extrañar que fuese la única hija legítima de las tres. Ciertamente había heredado su sentido de la moda, su imaginación y su destreza para el dibujo. También había heredado su debilidad por las cosas buenas, pero después de los años transcurridos en París, aprendiendo el oficio del corte y la confección de manos de la prima Emily, la ambición de Isabella y de sus hermanas era mucho mayor en ese sentido que la de su progenitor. Lo que comenzó siendo un arduo trabajo, un oficio aprendido durante la infancia para sobrevivir, se había convertido en la vida y en la pasión de Isabella. Porque ella no solo era la diseñadora de Maison Swan, también era su alma.

Alice, por su parte, poseía una intensa vena dramática, a la que había aprendido a sacar partido. Una criatura de aspecto inocente, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, que en el fondo era un tiburón capaz de vender arena a los beduinos. Con ella lloraban hasta los prestamistas más crueles, y las clientas más tacañas compraban las creaciones más caras de la tienda.

—Piensa en el prestigio —dijo Alice—. La duquesa de Masen será un icono de la moda. Allá adonde vaya, creará tendencia.

—Será un icono de la moda si se pone en las manos adecuadas —apostilló Isabella—. De momento...

Dejó la frase en el aire, arrancando un coro de suspiros.

—Tiene un gusto desafortunado —comentó Rosalie.

—Su madre lo tiene —precisó Alice.

—Más bien la modista de su madre —replicó Rosalie.

—Lauren la Horrible —mascullaron al unísono.

Lauren Mallory era la propietaria de Mallory's, el único obstáculo que se interponía entre ellas y su máxima ambición: liderar el negocio de la moda femenina londinense.

En Maison Swan la tienda de su aborrecida rival se conocía como «Desaliño».

—Robársela a doña Desaliño sería una obra de caridad, en serio —comentó Isabella.

El silencio se prolongó mientras todas soñaban con lo de siempre.

Si conseguían robarle una clienta, las demás la seguirían.

Las mujeres de la alta sociedad se comportaban como ovejas. Un detalle que podía ser ventajoso, siempre y cuando se consiguiera dirigir a las ovejas en la dirección correcta. El problema era que Maison Swan no contaba con las suficientes clientas de la alta sociedad porque sus amigas no frecuentaban la tienda. Había pocas damas dispuestas a probar algo nuevo.

A lo largo de los tres años que llevaba abierta la tienda, habían atraído a algunas damas, como lady Yorkie. Sin embargo, solo era la mujer de un caballero al que acababan de conceder un título honorario, y el resto de su clientela pertenecía a su mismo estamento social: el último escalafón de la nobleza y los nuevos ricos. Las grandes damas de la aristocracia (las duquesas, las marquesas, las condesas y demás) seguían acudiendo a establecimientos con más años de experiencia, como el de doña Desaliño.

Aunque sus creaciones eran superiores a las procedentes de los establecimientos de sus rivales, Maison Swan carecía del prestigio necesario para atraer a las damas más influyentes de la alta sociedad.

—Tardamos diez meses en arrancar a lady Yorkie de las garras de doña Desaliño —les recordó Alice.

Y solo lo habían logrado porque la dama había oído comentar a la encargada de Desaliño, la señorita Kendrick, que los corpiños de los vestidos de su hija mayor eran difíciles de ajustar porque la pobre tenía un seno muchísimo más pequeño que el otro.

Una indignada lady Yorkie canceló un importante pedido, el guardarropa que ella y sus hijas llevarían durante el luto, y fue directamente a Maison Swan, el establecimiento que le había recomendado su amiga, la señora Weber.

Durante la sesión de pruebas, Alice le había asegurado a la llorosa hija mayor que ninguna mujer tenía los senos exactamente iguales. También le dijo que su piel era tan suave como el satén y que la mitad de las damas de la alta sociedad envidiaría su canalillo. Cuando las hermanas Swan acabaron de vestirla, la joven estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la alegría. Por si fuera poco, se corrió el rumor de que la resaltada figura de la muchacha también había estado a punto de provocarles un desmayo a varios caballeros.

—Esta vez no disponemos de diez meses —dijo Rosalie—. Y no podemos fiarnos de que esa mujer tan desagradable que trabaja en Desaliño insulte a lady Hale. Al fin y al cabo, es una marquesa, no la esposa de un simple caballero.

—Tenemos que hacernos con ella rápido o perderemos la oportunidad para siempre —les advirtió Alice—. Si doña Desaliño diseña el vestido de novia de la duquesa de Masen, le confeccionará todo lo demás.

—No si yo llego antes —sentenció Isabella.

* * *

**Gracias a LUCYarg y guest por los reviews! Besos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

_"ÓPERA ITALIANA, BOULEVARD DES ITALIENS. Los amantes de la lengua y la música italianas quedarán encantados con estos cantantes de gran talento operístico. El teatro está dedicado en exclusiva a las representaciones de óperas cómicas italianas. Cuenta con el apoyo del gobierno y está asociado a la gran ópera francesa. Las actuaciones tienen lugar los martes, los jueves y los sábados." **FRANCIS COGHLA. Una guía de Francia que explica todos los pasos y los gastos de Londres a París, 1830.**_

_**París, 14 de abril de 1835, **__**Ópera Italiana **_

Masen intentó no hacerle caso.

La despampanante joven morena había logrado llamar su atención por completo. Había aparecido en el palco de enfrente acompañada por su amiga actriz en el último momento.

Una aparición muy inoportuna.

Le había prometido a Tanya una descripción detallada de la representación de El barbero de Sevilla de aquella noche. Sabía que Tanya ansiaba visitar París, aunque se conformaba con sus cartas. En cuestión de un mes regresaría a Londres y retomaría la vida que había abandonado. Había tomado la decisión, por el bien de Tanya, de ser bueno. No sería el marido y el padre que había sido su progenitor. Una vez que se casaran, la llevaría al extranjero. Mientras tanto se carteaban, tal como llevaban haciendo desde que Tanya aprendió a escribir.

De momento, sin embargo, tenía la intención de aprovechar al máximo cada minuto de las escasas semanas de libertad que le quedaban. Razón por la cual la carta que le tenía que escribir a Tanya no era su única tarea aquella noche.

Había acudido en pos de madame Sarafyan, la cual ocupaba un palco cercano con sus amigos y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miraditas lánguidas. Se había apostado doscientas libras con Riley Biers a que madame lo invitaría a la velada posterior a la ópera que celebraba en su casa, donde esperaba abrirse paso directamente hasta su cama.

Aquella misteriosa morena...

Todos los hombres presentes en el teatro estaban pendientes de ella.

Ninguno le estaba prestando atención a la obra.

El público francés, a diferencia del inglés y del italiano, se mantenía en respetuoso silencio durante las representaciones. Sin embargo, sus compañeros no paraban de cuchichear emocionados, preguntándose por la identidad de aquella «magnífica criatura» que se sentaba junto a la actriz Emily Young.

Masen miró a madame Sarafyan y después, al otro lado del teatro, miró a la morena.

Poco después, mientras sus amigos seguían especulando y discutiendo, el duque de Masen se levantó y abandonó el palco.

—Menuda rapidez —murmuró Emily, ocultando los labios tras el abanico.

—Fruto de mi labor de investigación —adujo Isabella.

Había pasado una semana investigando los hábitos y los lugares predilectos del duque de Masen. Lo había seguido por todo París, día y noche, invisible a sus ojos y a los de todos los demás.

Al igual que el resto de su despreciada familia, era capaz de llamar la atención o de pasar totalmente desapercibida.

Aquella noche había salido a primera fila. Aquella noche todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella. Una desgracia para los cantantes, aunque sentía poca simpatía por ellos. A diferencia de ella, no estaban poniendo todo su empeño. Rosina temblaba en las notas altas y Fígaro carecía de entusiasmo.

—No ha perdido ni un instante —señaló Emily, con los ojos clavados en los acontecimientos que tenían lugar en el escenario—. Quiere una presentación, así que... ¿Qué va a hacer? Ir directo al palco de los mayores chismosos de París, mi viejo amigo el comte Amun y su amante, madame Kebi. Eso, querida, nos indica que es un experto en perseguir a mujeres.

Isabella era muy consciente de eso. Su excelencia no solo era un experto seductor, sino que además tenía un gusto exquisito. No se dedicaba a perseguir a toda mujer guapa con la que se cruzaba. No frecuentaba los burdeles, ni siquiera los más elegantes, como hacían muchos otros extranjeros. No perseguía a las doncellas ni a las costureras. Pese a su reputación, no era el típico libertino. Él buscaba a sus presas entre las beldades de la aristocracia y entre lo mejorcito de las cortesanas.

Si bien eso le aseguraba que su honor (el poco que tenía) no correría ningún riesgo, Isabella era consciente del desafío que supondría mantenerlo interesado el tiempo suficiente para lograr su objetivo. De modo que el corazón le latía desbocado, tal como le sucedía cuando veía girar la ruleta. En esa ocasión, no obstante, se jugaba muchísimo más que simple dinero. El resultado de ese juego determinaría el futuro de su familia.

Por fuera su apariencia era serena y confiada.

—¿Cuánto te apuestas a que aparece con el conde justo cuando dé comienzo el intermedio? —le preguntó a Emily.

—Ni muerta apostaría contigo.

En cuanto dio comienzo el intermedio, y antes de que el resto de la audiencia se pusiera en pie, Masen entró en el palco de mademoiselle Young acompañado del comte Amun.

Lo primero que vio fue la parte posterior de la joven morena: unos hombros delicados y una espalda que quedaba expuesta algo más de lo que las parisinas consideraban respetable. Su piel era como el alabastro. Sobre la nuca descansaban algunos tirabuzones oscuros, artísticamente alborotados.

Un simple vistazo a aquel cuello bastó para que se olvidara de Tanya, de madame Sarafyan y del resto de las mujeres del mundo.

Tuvo la impresión de que pasaba toda una vida hasta que logró colocarse frente a ella y vio unos brillantes y risueños ojos oscuros... y una boca de labios carnosos en cuyas comisuras bailoteaba una sonrisa. En aquel momento la mujer se movió, un simple movimiento de hombros apenas perceptible, pero lo hizo tal como lo haría una amante en la cama, o eso interpretó su cuerpo a juzgar por la tensión que sintió en la entrepierna.

La luz se reflejó en su pelo, bañó su piel con un lustre dorado e iluminó aquellos ojos risueños. Su mirada descendió un poco más, hasta posarse sobre las sedosas curvas de sus senos... su delicada cintura...

Sabía que la gente estaba hablando a su alrededor, pero era incapaz de concentrarse en los demás. Aquella mujer hablaba con voz ronca, si bien su tono era de un contralto ensombrecido por un leve matiz gutural.

Descubrió que su apellido era Swan, « Cisne » en inglés.

Le iba como anillo al dedo.

Una vez que saludó a mademoiselle Young, Masen se volvió hacia la mujer que había desestabilizado el teatro. Se inclinó sobre su mano con el corazón desbocado.

—Madame Swan —la saludó—. Enchanté. —Rozó el suave guante con los labios y captó un delicado y exótico perfume. ¿Jazmín?

Cuando levantó la cabeza, descubrió unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Sus miradas se encontraron y se entrelazaron durante un momento que estuvo cargado de emoción.

Acto seguido, madame Swan señaló con su abanico la silla vacía que tenía al lado.

—Excelencia, es un poco incómodo hablar echando la cabeza hacia atrás —dijo.

—Discúlpeme —replicó él y se sentó—. Ha sido una grosería por mi parte colocarme delante de usted de esa forma. Sin embargo, la vista desde arriba era...

Dejó la frase en el aire porque, aunque tarde, acababa de darse cuenta de un detalle. Madame Swan había hablado en su lengua, con la dicción exquisita de las clases altas ni más ni menos. Y él había respondido de forma automática, ya que de pequeño le habían inculcado el gesto de contestar a una pregunta en el mismo idioma que se había formulado.

—Esto es sorprendente —dijo—. Habría apostado cualquier cosa a que era usted francesa. —Francesa y plebeya. Eso había supuesto. Porque la había oído hablar en francés con Orefeur con un impecable acento parisino, mucho mejor que el suyo, desde luego. Un acento refinado, pero su amiga, mademoiselle Young (que ya estaba un poco talludita para seguir usando el «mademoiselle»), era una actriz. Y las damas de las clases altas no se relacionaban con actrices. Así que había supuesto que o bien era una actriz o una cortesana.

Sin embargo, si cerraba los ojos, podría jurar que estaba hablando con una aristócrata inglesa.

—¿Habría apostado cualquier cosa? —le preguntó ella. Aquella mirada oscura se posó en su cabeza y fue descendiendo, dejando a su paso un rastro de fuego, hasta detenerse en su corbata—. ¿Como ese bonito alfiler, por ejemplo?

Su perfume, su voz y su cuerpo le estaban ralentizando el cerebro.

—¿Una apuesta? —replicó, tontamente.

—O si lo prefiere, podemos discutir sobre los méritos de este Fígaro o debatir si Rosina debería ser una contralto o más bien una mezzosoprano —sugirió—. Pero creo que no le estaba prestando usted mucha atención a la ópera. —Cerró el abanico muy despacio—. Me pregunto por qué...

Masen logró recuperar el juicio.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo alguien podría prestarle atención a la ópera con usted presente —replicó.

—Son franceses —señaló ella—. Se toman el arte muy en serio.

—Y usted ¿no es francesa?

La vio sonreír.

—Al parecer, esa es la cuestión.

—Francesa —dijo Masen—. Es una brillante imitadora, pero es francesa.

—Parece usted muy seguro...

—Sé que solo soy un inglés testarudo —comentó—, pero hasta yo sé distinguir a las francesas de las inglesas. Aunque una inglesa se vista a la francesa de los pies a la cabeza, seguirá pareciendo inglesa. Pero usted... —Dejó la frase en el aire mientras su mirada la recorría.

Solo había que fijarse en su pelo. Llevaba un peinado similar a los exquisitos recogidos de las francesas, pero había algo diferente... no era igual. El suyo era más... era algo más... Como si acabara de salir de la cama y se hubiera arreglado a toda prisa. Sin embargo, su apariencia no era desaliñada. Solo era... distinta.

—Es francesa de los pies a la cabeza —afirmó—. Si me equivoco, el alfiler es suyo.

—¿Y si está en lo cierto? —le preguntó ella.

Masen hizo una rápida reflexión.

—Si estoy en lo cierto, mañana me concederá el honor de pasear conmigo en carruaje por el bosque de Bolonia.

—¿Nada más? —insistió madame Swan, en esa ocasión en francés.

—Para mí es mucho.

Madame Swan se levantó de repente, acompañada por el frufrú de la seda. Nuevamente sorprendido, Masen se puso también en pie.

—Necesito tomar el aire —adujo ella—. Aquí dentro hace calor.

Masen abrió la puerta del pasillo y la dejó pasar. Después la siguió con el corazón desbocado.

Isabella lo había visto en incontables ocasiones, a veces a pocos metros de distancia. Había vigilado y observado al detalle a aquel aristócrata inglés tan guapo y tan elegante.

Pero en las distancias cortas...

Todavía estaba obnubilada.

En primer lugar por su cuerpo. Lo había examinado con disimulo mientras él comentaba los últimos acontecimientos políticos con Emily. Aquel espléndido físico no era obra, tal como había supuesto, del diseño de su ropa ni de ninguna almohadilla, aunque bien era cierto que el corte de su traje era magnífico. No llevaba almohadillas en los hombros y aquel espléndido torso no estaba encorsetado, era todo músculo.

Como el resto del cuerpo. Había músculos por todos lados... en los brazos, en las largas piernas. Ningún sastre podría crear la fuerza y la agilidad que irradiaba su alta figura.

«Hace calor» había sido su primer pensamiento coherente.

Y después, cuando lo vio plantado delante de ella inclinándose sobre su mano, el calor aumentó.

En ese instante se fijó en su pelo. Ondulado y cobrizo, lustroso como la seda y con un artístico despeinado.

Después el duque levantó la cabeza.

Y vio una boca que debería pertenecer a una mujer, por lo sensual y carnosa que era. No obstante, era muy masculina, totalmente carnal.

Al cabo de un instante se fijó en unos ojos de un color muy extraño, un tono de verde similar al del jade, y en una voz ronca muy masculina que le acarició los oídos y pareció acariciar otras partes de su cuerpo que no estaban a la vista.

«¡Dios mío!», había exclamado en silencio.

Salió del palco a toda prisa, mientras cavilaba también a gran velocidad. Era consciente de los grupos de personas que se apartaban para dejarla pasar. Eso le hizo gracia, aunque siguió reflexionando sobre el inesperado problema mientras caminaba.

No había esperado que el duque de Masen fuese un problema.

Lo había subestimado.

Sin embargo, era una Swan, y los riesgos la excitaban.

Se detuvo por fin al llegar a una zona menos concurrida del pasillo, justo al lado de una ventana. Miró a través del cristal unos instantes, en silencio. Pero solo vio su propio reflejo: una mujer sensual y exquisitamente ataviada, un anuncio andante de lo que algún día (un día muy próximo gracias a la ayuda del duque de Masen) sería el establecimiento de moda femenina más prestigioso de todo Londres. En cuanto contaran con el patrocinio de la duquesa de Masen, la realeza no tardaría en buscar sus servicios. La luna y las estrellas estaban prácticamente al alcance de su mano.

—Madame, espero que no se encuentre mal —lo oyó decir en francés con un fuerte acento.

—No, pero acabo de llegar a la conclusión de que he sido un poco tonta —replicó—. ¡Qué apuesta más ridícula!

El duque sonrió.

—¿Está pensando en retractarse? ¿Acaso es un destino tan espantoso pasear en carruaje conmigo por el bosque de Bolonia?

Isabella lo vio esbozar una sonrisa traviesa mientras le formulaba la pregunta con una modestia que debía de haber hecho trizas la virtud de miles de mujeres.

—Tal como yo lo veo —contestó—, la victoria es mía en cualquier caso. Por más que reflexiono al respecto, esta apuesta es absurda. Veamos, cuando le diga si ha acertado o no, ¿cómo va a saber usted si estoy diciendo la verdad?

—¿Acaso creía que iba a pedirle el pasaporte? —le preguntó él a su vez.

—¿Pensaba fiarse de mi palabra?

—Por supuesto.

—O es un hombre muy galante o es un poco inocente —le recriminó—. No acabo de decidirme.

—Sé que no me mentirá —afirmó el duque.

Si sus hermanas se encontraran presentes, estarían dobladas de la risa.

—Ese diamante es exquisito —comentó Isabella—. Si no cree que una mujer sería capaz de mentir para conseguirlo, creo que sufre de un horrible caso de inocencia.

Aquellos hipnóticos ojos verdes recorrieron su cara antes de decir en su propio idioma:

—Estaba equivocado. Completamente equivocado. Ahora lo veo. Es inglesa.

Isabella sonrió.

—¿Qué me ha delatado? ¿La franqueza?

—Más o menos —respondió él—. Si fuera francesa, estaríamos debatiendo sobre la verdad. No hay nada que los franceses no se cuestionen. Siempre tienen que pasarlo todo por la lente de la filosofía. Es un rasgo entrañable, pero en ese sentido son demasiado predecibles. Todo debe ser diseccionado y catalogado. Reglas. Necesitan reglas. Tienen demasiadas.

—Si fuera francesa, no le beneficiaría mucho dicho argumento —le recordó.

—Pero no lo es. Ya lo hemos aclarado.

—¿Ah, sí?

El duque de Masen asintió con la cabeza.

—Ha apostado usted sin pensar —le dijo Isabella—. ¿Siempre es tan impulsivo?

—A veces sí —respondió él—. Pero me encontraba en desventaja. Jamás he conocido a una mujer como usted.

—En cierto modo, sí —lo contradijo ella—. Mis padres eran ingleses.

—¿Con algunas gotas de sangre francesa? —le preguntó el duque con un brillo jovial en sus ojos verdes, y a Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón, su frío y calculador corazón.

Era bueno, sí, señor, pensó.

—Algunas, sí —reconoció—. Uno de mis bisabuelos era francés por los cuatro costados. Pero tanto él como sus hijos tenían debilidad por las inglesas.

—Un bisabuelo apenas supone mucho para tenerlo en cuenta —adujo el duque—. En mi caso, tengo un sinfín de nombres franceses, pero soy inglés de pura cepa, de ahí que sea un poco lento, salvo para sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Bueno... Adiós, precioso alfiler... —Y levantó las manos para quitárselo.

Llevaba guantes, pero Isabella sabía que no ocultaban callos ni uñas rotas. Sus manos serían las típicas de su clase: suaves y con las uñas bien cuidadas. Eran más grandes de lo normal; no obstante, tenían dedos largos y elegantes.

Bueno, en ese momento no eran muy elegantes. Su ayuda de cámara le había clavado el alfiler con gran precisión entre los pliegues de la corbata, y no podía quitárselo.

O eso parecía.

—Será mejor que me deje intentarlo —propuso ella—. Es imposible que vea usted lo que está haciendo.

Le apartó las manos y, al hacerlo, se las rozó con las suyas. Un simple roce de sus guantes, nada más. Sin embargo, sintió su contacto como si hubiera sido un roce de piel contra piel, y la sensación se extendió a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Era muy consciente del amplio torso que se encontraba debajo de toda aquella costosa ropa. De la corbata, del chaleco y de la camisa. No obstante, sus manos se mantuvieron firmes, sin acusar el más leve temblor. Contaba con muchos años de práctica. Años de sostener cartas con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Años de lanzar faroles sin pestañear siquiera, sin hacer el menor gesto, sin delatarse.

El alfiler se soltó por fin, y el diamante brilló a la luz. Isabella clavó la vista en la corbata de lino que había arrugado.

—Qué desnuda parece —dijo—. La corbata.

—¿A qué se debe ese comentario? —le preguntó el duque—. ¿Se arrepiente?

—Jamás —contestó ella, recurriendo a la pura verdad—. Pero ese vacío ofende mi sensibilidad estética.

—En ese caso, me apresuraré a volver al hotel para que mi ayuda de cámara reemplace el alfiler.

—Parece tener un raro deseo por complacer —señaló Isabella.

—No veo nada de raro en eso.

—No se preocupe, excelencia —lo tranquilizó—. Tengo una solución magnífica.

Sustituyó uno de los alfileres de su corpiño por el del duque. Después le puso su alfiler en la corbata. El suyo no era tan espectacular como el diamante, ya que se trataba de una simple perla. Sin embargo, era bonita y lustrosa. Y relucía suavemente entre los pliegues de la corbata.

En ese momento se percató de que el duque la miraba con mucha intensidad mientras aguardaba sin mover un solo músculo.

Alisó con delicadeza la corbata y se apartó un poco para examinar su trabajo con ojo crítico.

—Creo que está muy bien —comentó.

—¿Ah, sí? —La estaba mirando a ella, no a la perla.

—Puede usar la ventana a modo de espejo —le sugirió Isabella.

Sin embargo, el duque siguió mirándola.

—El cristal, excelencia. Al menos podría admirar usted mi trabajo.

—Lo hago —le aseguró—. Y me encanta. —No obstante, se volvió muy despacio con el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios y se observó en el cristal—. Veo que tiene usted tan buen ojo como mi ayuda de cámara —le dijo—. Y es un cumplido que no hago a la ligera.

—Es imperativo que mi ojo sea bueno —comentó Isabella—. Soy la mejor modista del mundo.

Masen era consciente de que el corazón le latía de forma errática.

Con deseo, ¿con qué si no? ¿Y por qué no?

Ciertamente esa mujer no se parecía a ninguna otra que hubiera conocido jamás.

París era un mundo distinto de Londres, y las francesas pertenecían a otra especie diferente a la de las inglesas. Aun así, se había acostumbrado a la sofisticación de las parisinas, lo bastante para predecir casi en cualquier situación un giro de muñeca, el movimiento de un abanico o una inclinación de la cabeza. Reglas, tal como le había dicho a madame Swan. Los franceses se regían por ellas.

Pero aquella mujer tenía reglas propias.

—Una modista muy modesta —replicó.

Madame Swan se echó a reír, pero su risa no sonaba como el sonido delicado al que estaba acostumbrado. Era un sonido ronco y sensual, no apto para que los demás lo escucharan. Aquella mujer no intentaba que otras cabezas se volvieran para mirarla como solían hacer las demás. La única cabeza que quería que la mirase era la suya.

De modo que se volvió para complacerla.

—Tal vez, a diferencia del resto de los presentes en el teatro, no lo haya notado —señaló ella al tiempo que se pasaba el abanico cerrado por delante del vestido.

Masen dejó que su mirada descendiera desde el recogido artísticamente desordenado. Antes apenas había reparado en su ropa porque lo más atractivo era su físico: el cuerpo de curvas sensuales, la blancura de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos, la suavidad de aquellos rizos alborotados.

En ese momento se fijó en los adornos que cubrían aquel cuerpo seductor. La túnica, o capa o como se llamara esa cosa, de encaje negro que cubría un vestido de seda rosa fuerte; el vistoso efecto resultante de la unión del color, del encaje, de las joyas, de... de...

—Se llama estilo —la oyó decir.

En su interior se produjo un momento de pausa, de duda, de inquietud. Su mente, al parecer, era un libro abierto para aquella mujer, que ya había pasado del índice y del prólogo para empezar directamente el primer capítulo.

Pero ¿qué más daba? Aquella mujer, que saltaba a la vista que no era una inocente, sabía lo que él quería.

—No, madame, no lo había notado —admitió—. Porque solo tenía ojos para usted.

—Justo lo que una mujer querría escuchar —señaló ella—. Y justo lo contrario de lo que querría escuchar una modista.

—Le ruego que se limite a ser una mujer de momento —replicó Masen—. Como modista, estaría usted malgastando su talento conmigo.

—En absoluto —lo contradijo ella—. Si hubiera estado mal vestida, no habría venido usted al palco de mademoiselle Young. Y en caso de que hubiera sido tan impulsivo para pasar por alto los dictados del buen gusto, el comte Amun lo habría salvado de cometer un error suicida y se habría negado a presentarnos.

—¿Un error suicida? Percibo una tendencia a la exageración.

—¿Se refiere a mi sentido estético? Le recuerdo que estamos en París...

—En este momento me da igual dónde estoy —repuso él.

Otra vez aquella risa sensual. El sonido lo acarició como si su aliento le hubiera rozado la nuca.

—Será mejor que me ande con cuidado —dijo ella—. Está decidido a obnubilarme.

—Usted tiene la culpa —le aseguró él—. Por obnubilarme primero.

—Si está intentando obnubilarme para recuperar su diamante, le advierto que no funcionará —le avisó ella.

—Si cree usted que le devolveré la perla, está muy equivocada —replicó.

—No sea absurdo. Aunque sea demasiado romántico para preocuparse por el hecho de que su diamante equivale a cincuenta perlas como la mía, yo no lo soy. Puede quedarse con ella con mi bendición. Sin embargo, debo regresar con mademoiselle Young. Ah, aquí está su amigo el señor conde, que ha venido para evitar que cometa usted el error de volver conmigo. Excelencia, sé que está fascinado y desolado, pero yo también estoy desolée por tener que renunciar a su compañía. Es muy refrescante conocer a un hombre con cerebro, pero no puedo permitírmelo. No puedo favorecer a un caballero en especial. Es malo para mi negocio. Me limitaré a desear que volvamos a encontrarnos en otra ocasión. Quizá mañana en Longchamp adonde, naturalmente, acudiré para lucir mi mercancía.

El comte Amun se acercó a ellos justo cuando se oía la señal que avisaba del final del intermedio. En ese momento una joven saludó a madame Swan, que se alejó con una breve y elegante reverencia... y con una mirada sugerente por encima del abanico para Masen.

En cuanto estuvieron seguros de que no podía escucharlos, el conde dijo:

—Cuidado. Es peligrosa.

—Sí —convino el duque de Masen mientras observaba a madame Swan internarse en la multitud, que se abrió para dejarla pasar como si fuera parte de la realeza, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad. Era una comerciante, ni más ni menos. Así lo había afirmado, sin modestia y sin avergonzarse. Sin embargo, no acababa de creerla. Observó su forma de caminar mientras se alejaba, así como los movimientos de su amiga francesa. Lo hacían de forma tan distinta una de otra que no parecían pertenecer a la misma especie—. Sí —repitió—. Lo sé.

En Londres, entretanto, lady Tanya Buring deseaba estrellarle un jarrón de porcelana a su hermano en aquella cabeza tan dura que tenía. Sin embargo, el ruido atraería la atención de los demás y no quería que su madre apareciese en la biblioteca.

Precisamente había arrastrado a su hermano hasta la biblioteca porque era una estancia que su madre apenas pisaba.

—Jasper, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así? —gritó—. Nadie habla de otra cosa. ¡Me muero de vergüenza!

El conde de Withlock se sentó a regañadientes en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—No hace falta que grites. Mi cabeza...

—Tengo una ligera idea del motivo de tu dolor de cabeza —lo interrumpió—. Y no te compadezco en lo más mínimo.

Jasper tenía ojeras y estaba muy pálido. A juzgar por las arrugas de su ropa, no se había cambiado desde la noche anterior. Y el estado alborotado de su pelo rubio ponía de manifiesto que no había visto un peine a lo largo de dicho intervalo. Sin duda habría pasado la noche en la cama de alguna de sus conquistas, y ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa cuando su hermana lo había mandado llamar.

—Según tu nota, era un asunto urgente —le recordó él—. He venido porque pensé que necesitabas ayuda, no para que me dejes sordo con tus gritos.

—Ir corriendo a París para darle un ultimátum a Masen —dijo—. «O te casas con mi hermana o te enterarás.» ¿Así es como pensabas ayudarme?

Jasper abrió los ojos y la miró.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Es la comidilla de todo Londres —respondió—. Desde hace semanas, al parecer. Tarde o temprano tenía que enterarme.

—La gente está loca —replicó su hermano—. Un ultimátum, ni más ni menos. No fue así. Me limité a preguntarle si te quería o no.

—¡Válgame Dios! —Se dejó caer en un sillón y se tapó la boca con una mano. Estaba colorada como un tomate. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Jasper hacerle algo así? Claro que tampoco era para extrañarse. Jasper no era precisamente famoso por su tacto ni por su sensibilidad.

—Mejor yo que papá —le recordó.

Tanya cerró los ojos. Jasper tenía razón. Su padre le habría escrito una carta. Una solución mucho más discreta y bastante más demoledora para Masen que cualquier comentario de su hermano. Su padre habría logrado que el duque se retorciera por la culpa y por el sentido del deber. Justo lo que, tal como ella sospechaba, había hecho que Masen huyera al continente.

Se quitó la mano de la boca, abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a la mirada de su hermano.

—¿De verdad crees que habría llegado a ese punto?

—Querida hermanita, mamá me está volviendo loco y eso que yo no tengo por qué aguantarla porque no vivo aquí. Me espantaba la idea de aparecer por casa porque en cuanto me veía, empezaba a martirizarme. Pensé que era cuestión de tiempo que papá acabara haciéndole caso con tal de que lo dejara tranquilo. Ya sabes que se opuso a nuestro viaje desde el principio. Al menos se opuso en el caso de Masen. En el mío, estaba encantado de perderme de vista.

Era cierto que su madre se había vuelto demasiado insistente con el tema a lo largo de los últimos meses. Las hijas de sus amigas, que habían sido presentadas en sociedad al mismo tiempo que Tanya, ya estaban casadas en su mayoría. A su madre, mientras tanto, le aterraba la idea de que ella olvidara a Masen y se enamorara de un hombre inadecuado. Es decir, de un hombre que no fuera un duque.

«¿Por qué animas a lord Volturi cuando sabes que está prácticamente en la ruina? Y luego está ese espantoso señor Bates, que no tiene la menor oportunidad de heredar ya que es el tercero en la línea de sucesión al título. Ya sabes que la casa solariega de lord Brennan se está cayendo a pedazos. Y sir Vladimir Fisher... ¡sir Vladimir Fisher! ¿Mi hija alentando las atenciones de un simple baronet? ¿Acaso intentas matarme, Tanya? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de asegurarte el matrimonio con un hombre que te ha querido prácticamente desde que naciste y que le da mil vueltas a cualquier otro?»

¿Cuántas veces se había visto obligada a escuchar ese sermón, u otro parecido, desde que llegaron a Londres para la temporada social?

—Sé que tu intención era buena —dijo—, pero ojalá no lo hubieras hecho.

—Lleva casi tres años fuera —le recordó su hermano—. La situación empieza a tener un tinte ridículo, hasta para mí. O se casa contigo o no se casa. O decide vivir en el extranjero o decide vivir en Inglaterra. Creo que ya ha tenido tiempo de sobra para decidirse.

Tanya parpadeó. ¿Tres años? A ella no le había parecido tanto tiempo. El primero de esos tres años lo había pasado sumida en la tristeza por la muerte de su abuela, a la que siempre había adorado. En aquel entonces no se sintió con fuerzas para ser presentada en sociedad. Además, tanto aquel año como los posteriores recibió montones de cartas de Masen. Cartas maravillosas.

—No me había percatado de que había pasado tanto tiempo —reconoció—. Me escribe tan a menudo que parece que lo tengo al lado.

Llevaban manteniendo correspondencia desde que ella aprendió a escribir lo justo para decirle: «Espero que te encuentres bien. ¿Te gusta el colegio? Yo estoy aprendiendo francés. Es difícil. ¿Qué estás aprendiendo tú?». Ya de niño Masen era un maravilloso cronista. Era un gran observador, y tenía un don natural para la descripción, acompañado de un rápido ingenio. Tanya lo conocía muy bien, mejor que la mayoría de la gente, pero solo a través de sus cartas.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Mientras ella estaba en el aula, él estaba en el internado y después en la universidad. Y cuando ella fue presentada en sociedad, él ya estaba en el extranjero.

—Supongo que él tampoco se habrá percatado del paso del tiempo —replicó Jasper—. Cuando le pregunté directamente por sus intenciones, se echó a reír y me dijo que había hecho bien en ir a París. Dijo que debería haber vuelto antes, pero que en tus cartas le asegurabas que estabas disfrutando mucho de tu estatus como joven casadera más solicitada, así que no quería aguarte la diversión.

Ella tampoco había querido aguarle la suya. Porque la infancia de Masen no había sido muy agradable. Había perdido a su padre, a su madre y a su hermana en el transcurso de un año. Lord Hale, el padre de ella, había pretendido ser un tutor amable, pero sus ideas sobre el deber y la responsabilidad eran muy estrictas, y Masen, a diferencia de los hermanos de Tanya, había intentado no defraudarlo.

Cuando Masen y Jasper decidieron viajar al extranjero, Tanya se alegró por ellos. Jasper adquiriría algo de cultura y Masen, lejos de su tutor, se encontraría a sí mismo.

—No debe volver a casa hasta que se sienta preparado —afirmó.

Jasper enarcó sus rubias cejas.

—¿No serás tú la que no estás preparada?

—No seas tonto. —Por supuesto que se alegraría de que Masen volviera. Lo quería. Lo quería desde que era una niña.

—No te preocupes, porque nadie va a apresurar tu boda —le aseguró su hermano—. Le sugerí que esperase hasta finales de mayo. Eso les dará a tus pretendientes tiempo suficiente para suicidarse, para exiliarse a Italia o a cualquier otro sitio, o para morir discretamente de desesperación. Además, le recomendé que te concediera otro mes para que te acostumbraras a su corpulenta presencia. Eso te garantiza la libertad hasta el final de la temporada social, momento para el que recomendé una preciosa proposición matrimonial de su puño y letra, con numerosas afirmaciones de amor eterno, que fuera acompañada de un diamante descomunal.

—Jasper, eso es ridículo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues le pareció una idea estupenda. Y, si no recuerdo mal, lo celebramos con tres o cuatro o cinco o seis botellas de champán...

_**París, 15 de abril **_

La seducción era un juego que a Masen le encantaba. Disfrutaba más de la persecución, sobre todo de un tiempo a esa parte, que de la conquista. Perseguir a madame Swan prometía ser más entretenido de lo habitual.

Conquistarla supondría un cambio y un agradable final a su estancia en el extranjero. Aunque no tenía ni pizca de ganas de volver a Inglaterra y a sus obligaciones, ya era hora de hacerlo. París había comenzado a perder su brillo, y sin la entretenida compañía de Withlock, no le veía el encanto a un nuevo viaje por el continente.

Había planeado ir a Longchamp, en cualquier caso, para observar y así poder enviarle a Tanya una crónica amena. Todavía le debía una descripción de la ópera... y seguiría debiéndosela. Seguro que en Longchamp encontraba mucho más a lo que sacarle punta con su ingenio.

El desfile anual por los Campos Elíseos y el bosque de Bolonia tenía lugar durante el miércoles, el jueves y el viernes de la semana previa a la Pascua. El tiempo, que prometía ser estupendo a principios de la semana, cambió, y soplaba un viento gélido. De todas formas, la alta sociedad parisina hizo acto de presencia, ataviada a la última moda y luciendo sus elegantes caballos y carruajes, que circulaban en ambos sentidos por la parte exterior de la calzada. El centro lo ocupaban los carruajes reales y los de los aristócratas de más alto rango. No obstante, muchos de los asistentes, pertenecieran o no a las clases altas, habían decidido pasear, como era el caso de Masen, para observar y escuchar mejor tanto a los espectadores como a los participantes.

Se le había olvidado lo densa que era la multitud, mucho más que la que se reunía en Hyde Park a la hora del paseo diario. En un momento dado se preguntó cómo narices iba a encontrar a madame Swan. En Longchamp no faltaba absolutamente nadie.

Al cabo de unos minutos se preguntaba cómo habría podido pasarla por alto.

Madame creó un alboroto, al igual que había hecho en la ópera, pero en esa ocasión mucho mayor. Al duque le bastó mira hacia el lugar donde se producían los altercados para encontrarla.

La gente estiraba el cuello para verla. Los carruajes chocaban entre sí porque sus conductores la miraban embobados. Los transeúntes se daban de bruces contra las farolas y contra sus congéneres.

Y ella se lo estaba pasando en grande, no le cabía la menor duda.

En esa ocasión, al observarla desde lejos sin que lo distrajeran sus brillantes ojos oscuros y su voz seductora, logró mirar el conjunto completo. El vestido, el sombrero y... su forma de caminar. Desde lejos fue capaz de reparar en los detalles: el bonete de paja adornado con cintas de color verde claro y encaje blanco; el abrigo de color lila abierto al llegar a la cintura para lucir el vaporoso diseño de color verde que llevaba debajo.

Los hombres se acercaban a ella uno tras otro. Ella se detenía brevemente, sonreía, intercambiaba un par de palabras y seguía su camino, dejándolos boquiabiertos y embobados.

Supuso que esa fue la cara que se le había quedado a él la noche anterior, después de que ella se despidiera.

Se abrió camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a su lado.

—Madame Swan...

—¡Vaya, aquí está! —exclamó ella—. Justo el hombre a quien deseaba ver.

—Me alegro —replicó—, teniendo en cuenta que me invitó usted.

—¿Fue una invitación? —preguntó ella—. Yo lo vi más como una indirecta sutil.

—Me pregunto si fue usted por todo el teatro lanzando invitaciones a los caballeros. Parecen estar todos aquí.

—¡Ni hablar! —le aseguró—. Solo me interesaba usted. Han venido porque es casi obligatorio. Longchamp. La procesión previa a la Pascua. Todo el mundo viene para ver y para lucirse. Así que aquí estoy, exhibiéndome.

—Una exhibición preciosa —replicó Masen—. Y debe de ir muy a la moda, a juzgar por la envidia con la que la miran las mujeres. Los hombres están deslumbrados, naturalmente. Pero supongo que ellos no le interesan en ese sentido.

—Es muy importante mantener el equilibrio —comentó ella—. Debo ser agradable con los hombres, que son quienes pagan las facturas. Pero son las damas quienes llevan mis creaciones. Si me ven como a una rival que les roba la atención de sus pretendientes, no querrán ni pasar por delante de mi tienda.

—Sin embargo, a mí me lanzó una indirecta más bien directa para que viniera y la buscara entre la multitud —le recordó.

—Pues sí —reconoció madame—. Quiero que pague usted algunas facturas.

Y con aquel comentario volvió a sorprenderlo... otra vez. Pero en esa ocasión no le hizo gracia. La tensión se apoderó de él y le subió la temperatura, aunque no precisamente por el deseo.

—¿Las facturas de quién?

—De las damas de su familia —respondió ella.

Masen apenas daba crédito y le preguntó entre dientes:

—Mis tías le deben dinero, ¿y viene usted a París para requerirme el pago?

—Sus tías jamás han puesto un pie en mi establecimiento —le aseguró madame Swan—. Ese es el problema. Bueno, uno de los problemas. Pero no es la cuestión. La cuestión es su esposa.

—No tengo esposa —señaló él.

—Pero la tendrá. Y yo debo ser quien la vista. Espero que a estas alturas le parezca lo más lógico.

Masen necesitaba un momento para asimilarlo todo. Y después necesitó otro más para controlar su furia.

—¿Me está diciendo que ha venido a París para convencerme de que debe ser usted quien vista a la futura duquesa de Masen?

—Pues no exactamente. Vengo a París dos veces al año y por dos motivos. —Levantó un dedo índice cubierto por el guante—. En primer lugar, para hacerme con la atención de los redactores que nutren las revistas inglesas de moda femenina con las últimas tendencias parisinas. Una elogiosa descripción del vestido de paseo que llevé la primavera pasada fue precisamente lo que hizo que la señora Weber fuera a Maison Swan. A cambio, ella nos recomendó a su querida amiga lady Yorkie. Poco a poco, sus amigas irán formando parte de nuestra ilustre clientela.

—¿Y el segundo motivo? —le preguntó, impaciente—. No hace falta que use los dedos. Soy capaz de contar sin ayuda.

—El segundo motivo es la inspiración —respondió—. El corazón de la moda late en París. Visito los lugares que frecuenta la gente elegante en busca de ideas.

—Entiendo —replicó él, aunque en realidad no entendía nada. Claro que esa era la penitencia por relacionarse con una comerciante, con una persona vulgar, ansiosa por ganar dinero. Podría haberse acostado la noche anterior con madame Sarafyan (poco tiempo le quedaba ya para poder acostarse con alguien) y, sin embargo, había desaprovechado la oportunidad por perseguir a aquella... a aquella... criatura—. Yo soy algo secundario.

—Esperaba que fuese usted lo bastante inteligente para no interpretarlo de esa forma —repuso ella—. Mi mayor deseo es ponerme a su servicio.

Masen entrecerró los ojos. Aquella mujer lo había tomado por un tonto. Como lo había engatusado para que la siguiera en el teatro y después para que la buscara entre la multitud de Longchamp, había supuesto que lo tenía esclavizado.

No sería ni la primera mujer ni la última en dejarse llevar por la imaginación al respecto.

—Solo le pido que lo piense —prosiguió ella—. ¿Quiere que su esposa sea la mujer mejor vestida de Londres? ¿Quiere que sea un icono de la moda? ¿Quiere que deje de ponerse esos vestidos tan poco favorecedores que lleva? Por supuesto que lo quiere.

—Me importa un comino lo que lleve Tanya —respondió con tirantez—. Me gusta tal como es, la persona que es.

—Qué bonito —replicó ella—, pero no ha tenido en cuenta la posición de su futura esposa. La gente debe tenerla como modelo, debe admirar a la duquesa de Masen. Y la gente, por regla general, juzga el libro por la cubierta. Si no fuera así, todos iríamos vestidos con túnicas, con mantas y con pieles de animales, tal como hacían nuestros ancestros. Y es absurdo que sea usted, precisamente usted, quien afirme que la ropa no es importante. Solo hay que mirarlo.

En ese momento Masen hervía de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Tanya? ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle lecciones? Ardía en deseos de levantarla y... y...

¡Maldita fuera! Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había permitido que una mujer, ¡una comerciante para más inri!, lo sacara de quicio.

—Eche un vistazo a su alrededor —dijo él—. Estoy en París. La ciudad donde late el corazón de la moda, tal como usted ha afirmado.

—¿Y en Londres solo lleva trapos viejos? —replicó ella.

Estaba tan preocupado intentando no estrangularla que no se le ocurrió una buena réplica. Solo consiguió fulminarla con la mirada.

—Mirarme con el ceño fruncido no le servirá de nada —le aseguró ella—. Si fuera fácil intimidarme, no me dedicaría a este negocio.

—Madame Swan... —dijo Masen—, parece que me confunde usted con otro. Con un imbécil, creo. Que tenga un buen día. —Hizo ademán de volverse.

—Sí, sí. —Madame se despidió con un vago gesto de la mano—. Veo que se va hecho una furia. Márchese. Supongo que lo veré en el Frascati.

* * *

**Ga. con. gi:Graciaas por agregar la historia a fav y follow y por el review! Besos!**

**Angie Muffiin: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste la historia! Actualizo todos los días! Besos!**

**yunayi: Muchas gracias por tu review! Sí, Bella ya tuvo a Nessie! Besos!**

**Guest: Muchas gracias, me gusta subir historias con personajes nobles, inteligentes, valientes, la verdad es que yo soy de esas lectoras que cuando leen algo se meten en el personaje e intentan sentir cada cosa que les pasa, y eso es lo que quiero transmitir a las personas que leen las adaptaciones. Gracias por tu review!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

_"HOTEL FRASCATI, rue de Richelieu, n. º 108. Un antro de juego que puede decirse que ocupa el segundo puesto en «respetabilidad» de París, ya que la clientela es «selecta». Se admiten «damas»." **GALIGNANI. Nueva guía de París, 1830.**_

Masen se detuvo, se volvió y la miró.

Con los ojos verdes entrecerrados. Con un gesto firme en sus sensuales labios. Y con un tic nervioso en el mentón, cerca de la oreja derecha.

Era un hombre grande y fuerte.

Era un duque inglés, una especie conocida por aplastar a cualquier criatura molesta que se cruzara en su camino.

Su pose y su expresión habrían aterrado a cualquier persona normal.

Pero Isabella no era una persona normal. Sabía que acababa de agitar un trapo rojo delante de un toro. Y lo había hecho con la misma decisión que un experimentado torero. En ese momento, al igual que le pasaría a un toro, el duque solo tenía ojos para ella.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó él—. Ahora no puedo marcharme.

—No se lo tendré en cuenta —replicó Isabella—. Ha recibido un grave insulto. Pero sí le advierto, excelencia, que soy la mujer más decidida que haya conocido jamás y que estoy empecinada en vestir a su duquesa.

—Estoy tentado de decir «Por encima de mi cadáver» —repuso él—, pero tengo la terrible sospecha de que me respondería con un «Si es necesario...».

Sonrió al escucharlo.

La expresión del duque se suavizó un poco y apareció un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que hará cualquier cosa que considere necesaria?

—Sé lo que está pensando —contestó ella— y le aseguro que eso no será necesario. Le ruego que lo reconsidere, excelencia. ¿Qué dama con amor propio utilizaría los servicios de una modista especializada en seducir a los maridos o a los prometidos de sus clientas?

—Vaya, así que es una especialidad...

—Usted mejor que ningún otro caballero debería saber que la seducción es un arte y que algunos artistas tienen más talento que otros —señaló—. Yo he decidido emplear mi talento en vestir con elegancia a las damas. Las mujeres son caprichosas y difíciles de complacer, es cierto. Los hombres son fáciles de complacer pero muchísimo más caprichosos.

A ojos de una mujer experta, aquel apuesto rostro era muy expresivo. Observó, fascinada, cómo la reflexión eliminaba poco a poco el enfado. El duque intentaba comprenderla, estaba reconsiderando su primera impresión y, por tanto, decidiendo qué táctica debía emplear con ella.

Era un hombre inteligentísimo. Debía andarse con mucho tiento.

—El Frascati —dijo él—. Es una jugadora.

—Los juegos de azar son mi deporte preferido —adujo ella. Jugar, ya fuera con dinero, con las personas o con sus futuros, era la forma de vida de su familia—. Sobre todo, la ruleta. Es cuestión de suerte.

—Eso explica los riesgos que corre con hombres desconocidos —comentó él.

—El corte y la confección no es un negocio para los débiles —repuso.

El buen humor regresó a sus ojos verdes, así como la sonrisa a sus labios. En cualquier otro hombre esa expresión habría resultado simpática. En él era demoledora. Los ojos, la media sonrisa... derretirían el corazón de cualquier jovencita y otros órganos situados más abajo.

—Eso parece —comentó él—. Y también parece un negocio más peligroso de lo que suponía.

—No lo sabe usted bien —convino ella.

—Esto promete ser interesante —dijo el duque—. La veré en el Frascati.

Se despidió con una reverencia, y fue como contemplar a la personificación de la elegancia masculina, ya que sus movimientos denotaban un hombre elegante y seguro de sí mismo, a gusto con su poderoso cuerpo.

Isabella lo observó alejarse. Y vio que un buen número de sombreros y bonetes elegantes se volvían al tiempo que otras mujeres lo miraban al pasar.

Le había arrojado un guante que él había recogido, tal como sabía que haría.

Ya solo tenía que evitar acabar tumbada de espaldas con aquel espléndido cuerpo entre las piernas.

No le iba a resultar fácil.

Claro que de haber sido fácil, no tendría gracia.

_**Londres, miércoles por la noche **_

La señora Mallory esperaba en un carruaje cerca del domicilio de la costurera. Poco después de las nueve y media, la costurera pasó junto al carruaje y alzó la vista, pero no se detuvo. Al cabo de un momento la señora Mallory se apeó del carruaje, echó a andar por la calle y saludó a la joven como si fueran dos conocidas que se hubieran encontrado por casualidad. Se preguntaron mutuamente por su estado de salud y, acto seguido, caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa donde residía la costurera. Tras una breve conversación, la costurera se sacó del bolsillo un trocito de papel.

La señora Mallory hizo ademán de cogerlo.

—Primero el dinero —dijo la costurera.

—Deja que lo vea antes —exigió la señora Mallory—. Para asegurarme de que merece la pena.

La costurera se colocó debajo de la farola y desplegó el trocito de papel.

La señora Mallory jadeó al ver lo que contenía, pero se apresuró a ocultar su sorpresa con un resoplido desdeñoso.

—¿Nada más? Mis chicas pueden hacerlo en menos de una hora. No vale media corona, y mucho menos un soberano.

La costurera dobló el papel.

—Pues que lo hagan si pueden —dijo—. He añadido anotaciones sobre la confección en el dorso, pero seguro que sus chicas, que son tan listas, no necesitarán ayuda para saber cómo conseguir esos pliegues que ella hace ni para elaborar esos lazos. Y usted no necesitará saber qué tipo de cintas usa ni a quién se las compra. No, desde luego que no lo necesitará. Así que me llevaré este trocito de papel y lo tiraré al fuego. Porque yo sí sé cómo se hace, y madame sabe cómo se hace, e incluso un par de las aprendices más torpes saben cómo se sabe. —La costurera hablaba con desdén de sus compañeras, ya que se consideraba mucho mejor que las demás y estaba segura de que no la valoraban en su justa medida. De lo contrario, no estaría por la noche debajo de una farola cuando se moría de hambre. Ni tampoco estaría hablando con la competencia si «alguien» la valorase como merecía—. No, señora, no lo necesita en absoluto —continuó—, y eso hace que me pregunte por qué se ha molestado en venir a estas horas si sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Sí, ya he perdido bastante. —La señora Mallory rebuscó en su ridículo—. Aquí tienes el dinero. Pero si quieres más, ya puedes traerme algo mucho mejor.

—¿Mejor... en qué sentido? —preguntó la costurera al tiempo que se guardaba el dinero.

—No se puede hacer mucho con migajas. De patrón en patrón. Pero el libro de diseños... eso sí que valdría la pena.

—Desde luego que sí —convino la costurera—. Me valdría mi puesto. Una cosa es copiar un patrón y otra muy distinta, el libro de diseños entero. No tardaría en darse cuenta de que falta, y esas tres son unas arpías.

—Si perdiera el libro de diseños, lo perdería todo —señaló la señora Mallory—. Tendrías que buscarte otro trabajo. Y estoy segura de que la tarea de encontrar un nuevo puesto te resultaría más agradable con veinte guineas en el bolsillo.

Una doncella personal al servicio de una aristócrata podría ganar veinte guineas anuales. Eso era muchísimo más de lo que cobraba una costurera experimentada.

—Cincuenta —regateó—. Sé que a usted le convendría gastarse cincuenta guineas para quitársela de en medio, y yo no me arriesgaré por menos dinero.

La señora Mallory inspiró hondo mientras hacía cuentas.

—Que sean cincuenta. Pero tiene que ser todo. Será mejor que te asegures de anotar hasta el último detalle. Me daré cuenta enseguida. Y que sepas que si no puedo confeccionar una copia exacta, no te daré ni un penique. —Se alejó a grandes zancadas.

La costurera la vio alejarse y masculló:

—No serías capaz de imitarla de ninguna manera si yo no te diera hasta el último detalle del patrón, vieja estúpida.

Agitó las monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo y entró en la casa.

_**París, aquella misma noche **_

Dado que el Teatro de la Ópera Italiana estaba cerrado los miércoles, Masen fue al Teatro de Variedades, donde estaba seguro de que se lo pasaría en grande y de que además vería un magnífico espectáculo. Tal vez también se encontraría con madame Swan.

Al ver que no aparecía, el espectáculo empezó a aburrirlo y sopesó la idea de marcharse pronto y dirigirse sin más dilación al Frascati.

Sin embargo, Tanya ansiaba sus crónicas y no había podido contarle nada sobre la representación del martes de El barbero de Sevilla, una de sus obras preferidas. En ese momento recordó que también había abandonado Longchamp sin nada que decirle... al menos, nada adecuado para contarle precisamente a ella.

Se quedó y tomó notas en su cuaderno de bolsillo.

En sus páginas no había ninguna anotación sobre los comentarios de madame Swan acerca del estilo de Tanya o, más concretamente, de su falta de estilo. En su momento había decidido pasarlos por alto. O eso creía. Sin embargo, descubrió que lo estaban acechando, como si la dichosa modista se los hubiera cosido en el cerebro.

La última vez que vio a Tanya, iba de luto por su abuela. Tal vez los colores oscuros no le sentaran bien. El estilo... ¡Caramba, estaba de luto! ¿Por qué iba a importarle si iba o no a la última moda? Era una mujer guapa, se dijo, y una mujer guapa podía ponerse cualquier cosa... Aunque a él le daba lo mismo, porque la quería por su personalidad, y lo había hecho desde que tenía uso de razón.

Aun así, si Tanya se pusiera los diseños de aquella irritante modista...

La idea apareció en su cabeza y se asentó en ella mientras se sucedían los últimos actos del espectáculo. Se imaginó a Tanya vestida con gran elegancia, haciendo que los hombres se volvieran para mirarla. Se imaginó a sí mismo como el orgulloso dueño de semejante obra de arte, como la envidia de todos los hombres.

Después se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Maldita sea su estampa! —masculló—. Esa bruja me ha envenenado el cerebro.

—¿Qué dices, amigo mío?

Masen volvió la cabeza y se percató de que Riley Biers lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿De verdad importa lo que una mujer se ponga? —preguntó Masen.

El francés puso los ojos como platos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si el duque lo hubiera abofeteado.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó a su vez.

—Quiero saberlo —repuso Masen—. ¿De verdad importa?

Biers lo miró sin dar crédito.

—Solo un inglés haría semejante pregunta.

—Pero ¿importa o no?

—Pues claro que importa.

—Solo un francés contestaría de semejante manera —replicó Masen.

—Los franceses tenemos razón y te diré por qué.

La ópera terminó, pero no así el debate. Biers pidió refuerzos entre su círculo de amistades. Los franceses debatieron el tema desde todos los puntos de vista filosóficos posibles de camino al hotel Frascati.

En cuanto llegaron, el grupo se separó, ya que sus componentes se dirigieron a sus mesas predilectas.

Como de costumbre, la mesa de la ruleta estaba a rebosar de hombres sedientos de juego. Masen no vio a ninguna mujer. Pero mientras rodeaba la mesa despacio, la muchedumbre se dispersó un poco.

Y el mundo se sacudió bajo sus pies.

Ante sus ojos quedó al descubierto una maravillosa espalda que conocía muy bien. Volvía a llevar el pelo un poco alborotado, como si acabara de abandonar los brazos de un amante. Parecía que el recogido se le estaba deshaciendo, ya que un mechón oscuro le rozaba la nuca. Ese rizo rebelde atraía las miradas hacia su cuello, y desde ese punto hacia la suave curva de sus hombros y hacia las mangas de farol. El vestido era de un rojo rubí, increíblemente sencillo y con un escote atrevidísimo. Por un instante, deseó poder ordenar que la retrataran en aquella pose.

El cuadro se llamaría La encarnación del pecado.

Estuvo tentado de colocarse a su lado, lo bastante cerca para aspirar su perfume y sentir el roce de la seda de su vestido en las piernas. Pero la mesa de la ruleta no era el lugar apropiado para el coqueteo; y a juzgar por su postura, estaba tan absorta en el giro de la ruleta como todos los demás.

De modo que se colocó justo enfrente. En ese momento reconoció al hombre que ella tenía al lado: el marquis Benjamin, un afamado libertino.

—Veintiuno rojo, impar y pasa —anunció uno de los empleados de la banca.

Otro empleado empujó con su rastrillo un montón de monedas hacia ella.

Benjamin inclinó la cabeza para decirle algo.

Masen apretó los dientes. Clavó la vista en la mesa. Delante de ella había un montón de monedas de oro.

—Caballeros, hagan sus apuestas —dijo el empleado de la banca. Tiró la bolita de marfil e hizo girar la ruleta, que estuvo girando un buen rato hasta que por fin se detuvo.

En aquella tirada ella perdió. Aunque el rastrillo se llevó una buena cantidad de monedas, no parecía preocupada. De hecho, soltó una carcajada y apostó de nuevo.

En la siguiente jugada Masen también apostó al rojo. La bola dio vueltas. Negro, par y falta.

Ella ganó.

Masen observó cómo los rastrillos le daban a ella su dinero y el de los demás.

El marqués soltó una carcajada e inclinó la cabeza de nuevo para decirle algo, con la boca cerca de la oreja. Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Masen se alejó de la ruleta en busca de la mesa de Treinta y Cuarenta. Se dijo que habría ido al hotel estuviera ella o no. Se dijo que ella iba a la caza y captura de las mujeres y las amantes de otros hombres y que él no era el único hombre rico de París. Benjamin también estaba bien provisto, por no mencionar a su mujer, a su amante habitual y a sus tres cortesanas preferidas.

Estuvo jugando durante media hora. Ganó más que perdió y tal vez por eso se aburrió tan pronto. Se alejó de la mesa, buscó a Biers y le dijo:

—Esto está muerto hoy. Me voy al Palais Royal.

—Te acompaño —dijo Biers—. A ver si los demás quieren venir.

Los demás se habían congregado alrededor de la mesa de la ruleta.

Ella seguía allí, con aquel vestido carmesí imposible de obviar. El marqués aún estaba a su lado. Justo cuando Masen decidió apartar la mirada, ella alzó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron. Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que ella lo llamara con un gesto del abanico.

Se repitió que habría ido a ese lugar aunque no esperara encontrársela. Había ido y se había encontrado a otro hombre pegado a su lado. Le daba igual. París estaba repleto de mujeres fascinantes. Tan solo con inclinar la cabeza, hacer una reverencia o sonreír, podría haberse marchado del hotel.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, la encarnación del pecado, desafiándolo.

Y allí estaba Benjamin.

El duque de Masen jamás había cedido a otro hombre una mujer a quien deseara.

Se acercó a ellos.

—Vaya, Masen, creo que ya conoces a madame Swan —dijo el marqués.

—Tengo ese honor, sí —replicó al tiempo que la miraba con su sonrisa más dulce.

—Me ha dejado seco —explicó Benjamin.

—La ruleta lo ha dejado seco —repuso ella.

—No, ha sido usted. Le basta con mirar la ruleta para que se detenga donde quiere.

Ella restó importancia a aquellas palabras con un movimiento del abanico.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo discutir con él —le dijo a Masen—. Le he prometido darle la oportunidad de recuperar su dinero. Vamos a jugar a las cartas.

—Quizá te apetezca acompañarnos —lo invitó Benjamin—. Y a tus amigos, por supuesto.

Pusieron rumbo a uno de los salones de juego más exclusivos y discretos de París, situado en una residencia particular. Cuando Masen llegó con el grupo del marqués, ya había varias partidas en marcha.

A las tres de la mañana la mayoría de los jugadores se habían marchado. En la lujosa, aunque pequeña, antesala donde el marqués se había instalado con un selecto grupo de amistades, los jugadores se reducían a Benjamin, a una guapa rubia llamada madame Tia, a madame Swan y a Masen.

A su alrededor se encontraban los cuerpos de aquellos que habían sucumbido al alcohol y al cansancio. Algunos llevaban jugando varios días seguidos con sus respectivas noches.

En la ruleta, donde la habilidad y la experiencia no tenían cabida, Swan había ganado más veces que perdido. En las cartas, donde la habilidad marcaba la diferencia, su suerte, por extraño que pareciera, no era tan buena. El marqués tenía una racha de mala suerte desde hacía media hora y estaba repantigado en su silla. Masen tenía una racha de buena suerte.

—Ya he tenido bastante —dijo madame Tia. Se puso en pie y los hombres la imitaron.

—Y yo también —masculló Benjamin. Dejó sus cartas en el centro de la mesa y salió de la antesala en pos de la rubia.

Masen se quedó en pie, a la espera de que la modista se levantara. Por fin la tenía para él solo y estaba ansioso por acompañarla a otro lugar. A donde fuera.

—Tal parece que la fiesta se ha acabado —comentó.

Swan lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Y yo que creía que acababa de empezar... —replicó. Recogió el mazo de cartas y barajó.

Masen se volvió a sentar.

Jugaron al Veintiuno sin variantes.

Era uno de los juegos preferidos de Masen. Le gustaba su sencillez. Y descubrió que era muchísimo más interesante jugar con solo dos jugadores.

Primero, porque era incapaz de interpretar la expresión de ella. No hacía muecas cuando las cartas no le gustaban. No golpeaba nerviosa la mesa cuando sacaba una buena carta. Mientras jugaban con los demás, madame Swan había mostrado todos esos tics nerviosos y su estilo de juego le había parecido impulsivo. En ese momento era muy distinto. Después de haber jugado dos veces la baraja completa, tenía la sensación de estar jugando contra una mujer totalmente distinta.

Él ganó la primera mano, la segunda y también la tercera.

A partir de ese momento, Swan ganó de forma continuada y las monedas se fueron apilando delante de ella mientras que el montón de él decrecía.

—Parece que la suerte me ha abandonado —comentó Masen cuando le dio la baraja.

—Eso parece —convino ella.

—O tal vez haya estado jugando conmigo, madame, en más de un sentido.

—Ahora estoy más concentrada —adujo ella—. Antes me ha ganado en bastantes ocasiones. Mis recursos, a diferencia de los suyos, son limitados. Solo quiero recuperar mi dinero.

Repartió él. Swan miró su carta y colocó un montoncito de monedas a su lado.

Masen miró su propia carta. Nueve de corazones.

—Doblo —dijo.

Swan asintió con la cabeza para pedirle una carta, que procedió a mirar cuando se la ofreció.

Nada. Ningún indicio de si la carta era buena o mala. Él tuvo que practicar para eliminar los pequeños gestos que delataban sus jugadas. ¿Cómo había aprendido aquella mujer a ocultarlos o revelarlos a voluntad? ¿O acaso la fortuna le estaba sonriendo sin más? La había visto ganar en la ruleta, un juego que, tal como ella había dicho, dependía de la suerte, aunque los hombres no cejaban en su empeño de encontrar métodos para ganar.

Swan ganó otra vez.

Y luego una vez más.

En esa ocasión y una vez que terminaron la baraja, la vio recoger las monedas.

—No estoy acostumbrada a trasnochar tanto —dijo—. Es hora de que me vaya.

—Conmigo ha jugado de forma distinta a como lo ha hecho con los demás —afirmó él.

—¿En serio? —Se apartó un mechón rebelde de la frente.

—No sé si tiene una suerte endiablada o si esconde algo más de lo que se ve a simple vista —dijo.

Swan apoyó la espalda en la silla y le sonrió.

—Soy observadora. Antes he observado su juego.

—Pero ha perdido.

—A lo mejor su belleza me ha distraído —sugirió ella—. Ahora ya me he acostumbrado. Y me he percatado de los tics que delatan si tiene una buena mano o no.

—Creía que no hacía ninguno —repuso Masen.

Ella agitó una mano.

—Son casi imperceptibles. Me ha costado mucho descifrarlos... y eso que llevo jugando a las cartas desde niña.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. Siempre he tenido a los comerciantes por ciudadanos respetables que no gustan de los vicios, en especial del juego.

—Pues no ha prestado mucha atención —replicó ella—. El Frascati está lleno de ciudadanos normales y corrientes, de contables y de burgueses. Pero para los hombres como Benjamin y usted mismo son invisibles.

—Usted es muchas cosas, pero invisible no.

—En eso se equivoca —le aseguró—. He pasado a escasos pasos de usted, en más de una ocasión, y ni siquiera me ha mirado.

El comentario hizo que Masen se irguiera en la silla.

—Eso es imposible.

Swan recogió las cartas y las barajó con rapidez, seguridad y habilidad.

—Déjeme ponerle un ejemplo: el domingo, alrededor de las cuatro, montaba a caballo con una joven muy guapa en el bosque de Bolonia. El lunes a las siete estaba en uno de los palcos enrejados de la Real Academia de la Música. El martes poco después del mediodía paseaba por las galerías del Palais Royal...

—Me dijo usted que yo no era el único motivo de su viaje a París —la interrumpió—, pero me ha estado siguiendo. ¿O debería decir que me ha estado acechando?

—He estado acechando a muchos personajes importantes. Todos van a los mismos lugares. Y es difícil no verlo a usted.

—Lo mismo digo.

—En mi caso depende de si quiero que me vean o no —repuso ella—. Cuando no quiero que me vean, no me visto así. —Hizo un florido gesto para señalar el bajísimo escote del vestido carmesí. El alfiler de la corbata de él brillaba en el centro de la uve que conformaba el corpiño. Soltó las cartas, bien colocadas, sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos—. Una buena modista puede vestir a cualquiera —siguió—. En ocasiones, tenemos que vestir a mujeres que prefieren no llamar la atención por un motivo u otro. —Levantó las manos unidas y apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras colocaba la barbilla sobre los dedos—. El hecho de que usted no me viera en todos esos lugares debería demostrarle que soy la mejor modista del mundo.

—¿Todo es cuestión de negocios para usted? —le preguntó.

—Trabajo para ganarme la vida —contestó ella, que volvió la cabeza para observar los cuerpos tirados sobre los muebles y por el suelo. Con una mirada que dejó clarísimo su argumento.

Masen se sintió incómodo, más de lo que debería estar. De lo contrario, habría fingido que no sabía a qué se refería. Sin embargo, aquellas personas eran sus amistades habituales, de modo que su media sonrisa le resultó muy irritante. Molesto, concluyó el argumento en su lugar sin poder morderse la lengua:

—A diferencia de estos aristócratas disolutos y de mí, supongo. Qué pesada resulta la burguesía con su rígida moral.

Antes de extender las manos Swan se encogió de hombros, y el movimiento atrajo hacia ellos la mirada de Masen.

—Sí, nos hacemos muy pesados, siempre pensando en el dinero y en el éxito. —Levantó su ridículo y guardó sus ganancias, una señal inequívoca de que daba por terminada la noche.

Masen se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa para retirarle la silla. También le recogió el chal, que se le había deslizado por un brazo. Al hacerlo, dejó que sus dedos le rozaran el hombro desnudo.

El sutil jadeo que oyó le provocó un ramalazo de placer que borró su irritación. La sensación fue brutal, mucho más exagerada de lo que una caricia tan sutil y una treta tan manida deberían haber suscitado. Claro que Swan dejaba entrever tan poco que conseguir semejante reacción por parte de ella era toda una hazaña.

Aunque no quedaba nadie consciente a su alrededor, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

—No me ha dicho cuándo volveré a verla. La primera vez fue en Longchamp. Esta noche ha sido en el Frascati. ¿Dónde será la siguiente?

—No estoy segura —contestó ella al tiempo que se apartaba un poco—. Mañana o, mejor dicho, esta noche debo asistir al baile de la comtesse de Curry. Sospecho que será un evento demasiado formal para usted.

Durante un instante solo atinó a mirarla boquiabierto, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando como un palurdo que viera el circo por primera vez. Sin embargo, en cuanto eliminó la expresión sorprendida de su rostro, se preguntó para qué se molestaba. ¿Qué sentido tenía, al menos con ella, fingir que nada lo sorprendía cuando todo lo hacía? Era la mujer menos predecible que había conocido en la vida. Y en ese preciso momento se sentía como uno de aquellos hombres que se daban de bruces con una farola.

De modo que dijo, despacio y vocalizando muy bien, porque estaba seguro de haberla oído mal:

—¿La han invitado al baile de la comtesse de Curry?

Swan se ajustó mejor el chal.

—No he dicho que me hayan invitado.

—Pero va a asistir. Sin invitación.

Lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si no?

—¿No le parece que no debe ir a donde no la invitan?

—No diga tonterías —replicó ella—. Es el evento más importante de la temporada social.

—También es el evento más exclusivo de toda la temporada social —señaló él—. El rey va a asistir. La gente negocia, maquina y hace chantaje durante meses para conseguir una invitación. ¿No se le ha pasado por la cabeza que una persona sin invitación se verá a la legua?

—¿No me he cruzado con usted un sinfín de veces sin que me viera? —le preguntó ella a su vez—. ¿No cree que pueda acudir a un baile sin llamar la atención?

—A este baile no —contestó—. A menos que tenga pensado acudir disfrazada de criada...

—Eso no tendría gracia —replicó ella.

—No pasará de la puerta —vaticinó—. Si lo hace, la descubrirán nada más traspasar el umbral. Si tiene suerte, solo la pondrán de patitas en la calle. La comtesse de Curry es una mujer de armas tomar. Si no le hace gracia, y pocas cosas lo consiguen, dirá que es una asesina. —Era posible que alguien se tomara la acusación en serio, ya que Francia vivía tiempos tumultuosos y se oían rumores de otra revolución—. En el mejor de los casos, acabará en la cárcel y la condesa se asegurará de que nadie recuerde que se encuentra allí. En el peor de los casos, tendrá un cara a cara con madame Guillotine. Y no le veo la gracia a eso.

—No me descubrirán —insistió ella.

—Está loca —le soltó él.

—A ese baile acudirán las mujeres más ricas de París —dijo—. Llevarán las creaciones de los mejores modistas parisinos. Es la mayor competición de moda del año, un escalón por encima de Longchamp. Tengo que ver esos vestidos.

—¿Y no puede quedarse fuera con el resto de la multitud y verlos mientras entran?

La vio alzar la barbilla y entrecerrar los ojos. La emoción relampagueó en sus ojos oscuros, pero cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz tan fría y altiva como la de la condesa en cuestión.

—¿Como un niño con la cara pegada al escaparate de una confitería? No, gracias. Tengo la intención de examinar los vestidos de cerca, al igual que las joyas y los tocados. No todos los días se tiene semejante oportunidad. Llevo semanas planeándolo.

Le había dicho que era una mujer decidida. Y hasta cierto punto, había entendido su deseo de vestir a Tanya. Vestir a una duquesa sería muy beneficioso. Pero que una mujer como ella, una inglesa sin posición social, corriera el riesgo de enemistarse con la comtesse de Curry, una aristócrata formidable y una de las mujeres más influyentes de todo París... Y hacerlo en semejante momento, con la ciudad en tensión por el inminente juicio a unos supuestos traidores y con la condesa viendo asesinos por todas partes...

Era un riesgo imprudente, y todo por una tienda.

Sin embargo, madame Swan había anunciado su desquiciada intención con una frialdad pasmosa y un brillo acerado en los ojos. Y ¿por qué se sorprendía? Era una jugadora. Y saltaba a la vista que aquella partida era de vital importancia para ella.

—Puede que se haya colado en otras fiestas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no lo conseguirá en esta —le aseguró.

—¿Cree que se percatarán de que solo soy una humilde comerciante? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cree que no soy capaz de engañarlos? ¿Cree que no puedo conseguir que vean lo que yo deseo que vean?

—Con los demás, tal vez, pero no con la condesa. No tiene la menor posibilidad.

Sabía que a lo mejor tenía una posibilidad, pero la estaba presionando con la esperanza de que así revelara algo más sobre sí misma.

—En ese caso supongo que tendrá que comprobarlo usted mismo —replicó ella—. Porque imagino que ha recibido una invitación.

Masen miró su alfiler de corbata, cuyos destellos parecían burlarse de él desde el bajísimo escote del vestido rojo de ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido que antes.

—Por extraño que parezca, así ha sido —confirmó—. A sus ojos los ingleses somos una raza inferior, pero por algún motivo la condesa ha hecho una excepción conmigo. Debe de ser por todos mis engañosos nombres franceses.

—En ese caso, nos veremos allí. —Swan hizo ademán de marcharse.

—Espero que no —replicó él—. Me dolería verla en manos de los gendarmes, aunque eso animaría un poco una noche increíblemente aburrida.

—Posee una imaginación muy dramática —dijo ella—. En el improbable caso de que no me dejen entrar, se limitarán a despacharme. No crearían una escena con una multitud en las puertas. Al fin y al cabo, dicha multitud podría ponerse de mi parte.

—Es un riesgo ridículo —dijo—. Y todo por una tiendecilla.

—Ridículo —repitió ella en voz baja—. Y una tiendecilla. —Levantó la vista hacia los lascivos semidioses y hacia los sátiros que retozaban en el techo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos tenían una expresión fría y acerada, en contraste con su rápida respiración. Estaba furiosa, pero se controlaba de maravilla.

Masen se preguntó cómo sería aquella furia desatada.

—Esa «tiendecilla» es mi medio de vida —dijo ella—. Y no solo el mío. No tiene ni idea de lo que nos costó hacernos un nombre en Londres. No tiene ni idea de lo que significa aventajar a las modistas ya consolidadas. No tiene ni idea de a lo que nos enfrentamos: no solo a otras modistas (y son muy traicioneras), sino también al conservadurismo de su estamento. Hay abuelas francesas que visten con muchísima más clase que sus compatriotas jóvenes. En ocasiones es como una guerra... Así que es cierto, es lo único en lo que pienso, como también es cierto que haré lo que sea necesario para mejorar la reputación de mi establecimiento. Y si me echan a la calle o acabo en la cárcel, pensaré cómo darle publicidad a la situación para sacar provecho.

—Por unos trapos —repuso él—. ¿No le parece absurdo llegar a tales extremos cuando las inglesas, tal como acaba de decir, carecen de estilo? ¿Por qué no darles lo que ellas quieren?

—Porque puedo convertirlas en mucho más de lo que quieren —contestó ella—. ¡Puedo conseguir que sean inolvidables! ¿Tan alejado está de la realidad cotidiana que no lo entiende? ¿No hay nada que le importe tanto para insistir y superar los obstáculos que encuentre en su camino hasta conseguirlo? Menuda pregunta acabo de hacerle. Si tuviera usted un objetivo en la vida, se dedicaría a él en vez de matar el tiempo en París.

Masen debería haber sabido que le devolvería el golpe, pero había estado tan absorto en la pasión que ella sentía por su trabajo que lo pilló desprevenido. En su cabeza apareció una imagen del mundo del que había huido: el mundo aburrido y encajonado con sus interminables días y noches, y con los superfluos entretenimientos con los que había intentado llenar las horas. Recordó lo que le había dicho lord Hale: «Pareces empecinado en malgastar tu vida».

Sintió una punzada de vergüenza, pero después lo asaltó la furia, porque aquella mujer había conseguido herirlo.

Reaccionó sin pensar en esa herida y dijo:

—Ciertamente todo es un juego para mí. Tanto es así que le propongo una apuesta. Otra ronda de Veintiuno, con o sin variaciones, como usted prefiera. En esta ocasión y si usted gana, yo mismo la llevaré al baile de la comtesse de Curry.

Los ojos de Swan relampaguearon, con algo que parecía rabia u orgullo, aunque tal vez fuera simple desdén. Ni lo sabía ni le importaba en ese preciso momento.

—Ciertamente todo es un juego —repitió ella—. Una apuesta impulsiva detrás de otra. Me pregunto qué quiere demostrar. Claro que usted no piensa, ¿verdad? Desde luego no se ha parado a pensar en lo que opinarán sus amigos.

Masen apenas escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo. Estaba pendiente de la reacción física que le provocaban sus emociones: del color que subía y bajaba por sus mejillas; de las chispas que echaban sus ojos; de los rápidos movimientos de su pecho. Y mientras tanto era muy consciente del lugar donde su afilada aguja lo había herido.

—No quiero demostrar nada —le aseguró—. Solo quiero que usted pierda. Y cuando pierda, admitirá su derrota con un beso.

—¡Un beso! —Swan soltó una carcajada—. Un simple beso de una comerciante. Una miserable recompensa en comparación con su dignidad.

—Un beso como Dios manda no sería «simple» ni «miserable», madame —repuso—. No podrá saldar la apuesta con un besito en la mejilla. La pagará con el beso que le daría a un hombre al que se ha rendido. —Porque si no era capaz de conseguir que se rindiera con un beso, sería mejor que volviera a Londres aquella misma noche—. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que aprecia su respetabilidad, sé que es una apuesta muy arriesgada para usted.

Vio las chispas en sus ojos oscuros antes de que ella convirtiera su cara en una hermosa e impenetrable máscara gélida. Sin embargo, ya había vislumbrado la turbulencia que se escondía al otro lado y sería incapaz de alejarse de ella aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

—A mí me da igual —dijo ella—. ¿No ha prestado atención, excelencia? No tiene la menor posibilidad de ganarme.

—Entonces cuenta con toda la ventaja —señaló—. Ya que entrará fácilmente en el baile más exclusivo y tedioso de París.

Swan meneó la cabeza con gesto lastimero.

—Muy bien. Pero no diga que no se lo he advertido.

Regresó a su silla y se sentó.

Él hizo lo propio.

—Elija el juego que quiera —le ofreció ella—. En la modalidad que quiera. Dará igual. Yo ganaré... y me encantará hacerlo. —Le tendió la baraja de cartas—. Reparta —le ordenó.

Durante la Revolución francesa, el abuelo aristócrata de Isabella había conservado la cabeza precisamente de aquella forma, no perdiéndola. Generaciones de Swan (el apellido que había asumido su abuelo tras huir de Francia) habían heredado la misma frialdad, el mismo control y el mismo pragmatismo férreo.

Cierto que las pasiones de Isabella eran más profundas y oscuras, como era común en ambas ramas de su familia. Al igual que sus parientes, no obstante, era una maestra a la hora de ocultar sus emociones. Aunque había tenido que enseñarles el truco a sus hermanas, en ella, al parecer, era una habilidad innata.

Sin embargo, el deje despectivo y denigrante con el que Masen había hablado de su tienda y de su profesión le había encendido la sangre.

Ella también tenía sangre noble en las venas, con independencia de que fuera la sangre azul más corrupta de toda Europa. Pero Swan era un apellido muy común, razón por la que su abuelo lo había escogido. En ese momento, la mayoría de la familia había desaparecido, llevándose su infamia consigo.

Infame o no, su familia era tan antigua como la de Masen, y dudaba mucho que todos los antepasados del duque hubieran sido unos santos. La única diferencia era que en ese preciso momento él era rico sin haber tenido que trabajar mientras que ella tenía que trabajar por cada penique.

Sabía que era una estupidez permitir que la provocara. Sabía que sus clientas la miraban por encima del hombro. Todas se comportaban como lady Yorkie y la señora Weber, que hablaban como si sus hermanas y ella fueran invisibles. Para los miembros de la alta sociedad, los comerciantes solo eran otra clase de criados. Ese hecho siempre le había resultado útil, además de hacerle gracia de vez en cuando.

Pero él...

Daba igual. El quid de la cuestión era si lo dejaba ganar o no.

Su orgullo le impedía dejarlo ganar. Quería aplastarlo, aplastar su vanidad y ese aire de superioridad.

Sin embargo, el que perdiera podría suponer un grave problema. Sería imposible entrar en un baile del brazo del duque de Masen sin levantar una polvareda, justo lo que no quería hacer.

Claro que tampoco podía dejarlo ganar.

—Jugaremos toda la baraja —dijo él—. Repartirá uno cada vez, pero habrá una pequeña diferencia: no mostraremos las cartas hasta el final. Quien gane más manos, ganará la partida.

La imposibilidad de ver las cartas mientras jugaban complicaría el cálculo de probabilidades.

Sin embargo, ella era capaz de interpretar sus expresiones y él no. Además, el juego que proponía podía ser muy rápido. Lo bastante rápido para indicarle si el duque estaba jugando de forma imprudente.

La primera mano. Dos cartas cada uno. El duque le dio un veintiuno con un as de diamantes y un diez de corazones. Sin embargo, él también se había plantado con dos cartas, cosa que siempre hacía cuando sumaban menos de diecisiete. En la siguiente mano, ella sacó un as de corazones, un cuatro y un tres. En la siguiente, se plantó con diecisiete, todas las cartas de tréboles. Después consiguió otro veintiuno con dos cartas, al sacar un as de picas y un rey de corazones. Y en la siguiente mano consiguió una reina de corazones y un nueve de diamantes.

Y así siguieron. El duque solía pedir tres cartas mientras que ella se plantaba con dos. Pero estaba concentrado, al contrario que cuando habían jugado antes, y en esa ocasión ni siquiera podía detectar el leve parpadeo de sus ojos verdes que delataba que no le gustaban sus cartas.

Isabella era consciente de que el corazón le latía más deprisa con cada mano, aunque tenía muy buenas cartas. Sacó veintiuno en una, en dos y hasta en tres ocasiones. Y el resto de manos también eran bastante buenas. Sin embargo, él jugaba con tranquilidad, muy concentrado, razón por la que era incapaz de saber si la suerte le sonreía o no.

Jugaron diez manos.

Acto seguido, les dieron las vueltas a las cartas con gesto sereno mientras se sonreían con frialdad a través de la mesa, ambos confiados.

A Isabella le bastó una rápida mirada a las cartas para comprobar que le había ganado en todas las manos salvo en cuatro, y que una de esas cuatro era un empate.

Aunque no hacía falta mirar las cartas para saber quién había ganado. Bastaba con reparar en la inmovilidad del duque y en la expresión incrédula con la que miraba las cartas. Parecía totalmente desconcertado.

Apenas duró un momento, porque al instante se convirtió de nuevo en aquel hombre hastiado del mundo; pero en esa mirada vio al niño perdido que había sido y, por un instante, ella se lamentó por todo. Por haberlo conocido en aquellas circunstancias, por vivir en mundos opuestos, por no haberlo conocido antes de que él perdiera la inocencia...

Pero después él alzó la vista y la miró a la cara y en ese momento lo vio asimilar por fin la magnitud del embrollo en el que se había metido. No obstante, volvió a recuperarse enseguida. En el caso, más que probable, de que no supiera qué hacer, no lo demostró. Al igual que ella, estaba acostumbrado a ocultar lo que sentía. Ella también debería haberlo hecho. El duque debía de estar arrepintiéndose. Pensar lo contrario sería absurdo. Sin embargo, su consternación, aunque no la expresara, la molestó, y mucho más de lo debido.

—Ha sido impulsivo, excelencia —se jactó—. De nuevo. Otra apuesta absurda. Pero en esta ocasión hay mucho más en juego.

Su orgullo, la parte más sensible de un caballero.

El duque se encogió de hombros y recogió las cartas.

Sin embargo, ella sabía lo que enmascaraba aquel gesto.

Sus amigos lo habían visto aparecer en el palco que una actriz entrada en años tenía en la ópera a fin de que dicha actriz le presentara a su amiga. Benjamin sabía que ella era una modista londinense y a la noche siguiente la mitad de París sabría que era una persona irrelevante, que no era una actriz ni una cortesana extranjera, y mucho menos una dama, fuera de la nacionalidad que fuese.

¿Qué pensarían sus amigos cuando lo vieran asistir a una fiesta, a la que en circunstancias normales no asistiría, con una invitada tan desagradable como una comerciante?

—Qué hipócritas son los aristócratas —dijo ella—. Perseguir a las mujeres de clase inferior para someterlas, nunca mejor dicho, está muy bien. Pero intentar llevarlas a un evento social de postín... ¡Es impensable! Sus amigos creerán que ha perdido la cabeza. Pensarán que ha dejado que yo lo convierta en un hazmerreír. Dirán que lo he embrujado. El gran duque inglés embrujado por una burguesita con aires de grandeza.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—¿Eso van a creer? En fin, ver cómo se quedan boquiabiertos será gracioso. ¿Se pondrá un vestido rojo?

Ella se puso en pie y Masen también lo hizo, siempre tan caballeroso.

—Ha hecho un esfuerzo muy valiente —lo alabó Isabella—. Lo reconozco. Pero sé que se está arrepintiendo de la apuesta. Y dado que soy una mujer generosa, y aunque sea demasiado necio para comprender que solo quiero vestir a su esposa, lo libero de una apuesta que nunca debió hacer. Lo hago porque es usted un hombre y sé que en ocasiones los hombres utilizan otra parte de su anatomía que no es el cerebro para pensar. —Recogió su ridículo y se colocó bien el chal... y entonces recordó la caricia de sus dedos en la piel. Desterró el recuerdo y echó a andar hacia la puerta—. Adieu —se despidió—. Espero que tras unas cuantas horas de sueño recupere el buen juicio y que podamos ser amigos. Si es así, estaré encantada de verlo el viernes. Tal vez nos encontremos en Quai Voltaire.

El duque la siguió hasta la puerta.

—Es usted la mujer más irritante que he conocido —le dijo—. No estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres me den órdenes.

—Los burgueses somos así —replicó—. Carecemos de elegancia y de sutileza. Somos muy mandones. —Salió al pasillo desierto. Oía murmullos procedentes de una de las estancias. Aún quedaban jugadores en pie. De otras habitaciones le llegaban ronquidos. Sin embargo, sus oídos estaban pendientes de los pasos del duque, que primero la siguieron y después se colocaron a su altura.

—He herido sus sentimientos —dijo él.

—Soy una modista —repuso—. Mis clientas son mujeres. Si quiere herir mis sentimientos, tendrá que esforzarse hasta la extenuación, tanto física como mentalmente.

—Pues está claro que algo he herido —insistió el duque—. Está decidida a vestir a mi duquesa y afirma que no se detendrá ante nada, pero lo ha hecho. Está dispuesta a rendirse.

—Me subestima usted —replicó—. Nunca me rindo.

—Y ¿por qué me está echando con viento fresco?

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa —respondió—. Le he perdonado el pago de la apuesta, como es prerrogativa de todo ganador. Si usted hubiera pensado con claridad, no la habría hecho. Y si yo no le hubiera permitido provocarme, no habría accedido. Ya lo ve, los dos nos hemos equivocado. Ahora vaya a buscar a sus amigos y encárguese de que vuelvan a casa. Me espera un día muy largo y, a diferencia de usted, no puedo desperdiciarlo para recuperarme de esta noche.

—Tiene miedo —le soltó él.

Aquello hizo que Isabella se detuviera en seco y lo mirara. El duque le estaba sonriendo con una expresión satisfecha en los labios sensuales.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Que tiene miedo —repitió él—. Tiene miedo de lo que la gente dirá de usted y de cómo se comportarán con usted. Está dispuesta a colarse en el baile como una ladrona, con la esperanza de que nadie se dé cuenta, pero le aterra la posibilidad de entrar de mi brazo, a la vista de todos los invitados.

—Me entristece tener que destruir sus ilusiones, excelencia, pero a los demás no nos importa lo que sus amigos y usted piensen y digan. Confío en que nadie se fije en mí por el mismo motivo que un espía no quiere llamar la atención. Y parece que se le olvida que la emoción de ir a un sitio donde a uno no se le espera ni se le ha invitado (y salir airoso de la situación) hará que la fiesta sea muchísimo más animada para mí que para el resto.

Echó a andar, respirando demasiado deprisa y a punto de perder los estribos. Tenía un autocontrol formidable, aun con su temperamento; sin embargo, había dejado que la provocara. Solo quería vestir a su futura esposa, pero de alguna manera se había visto arrastrada al juego equivocado. En ese momento se preguntó si lo había estropeado todo, si el duque no la había engatusado con su apuesto rostro, sus falsas sonrisas inocentes y las caricias de sus dedos.

Oyó su voz desde atrás.

—Cobarde —la acusó el duque.

La palabra pareció resonar en el pasillo desierto.

«Cobarde.» Ella, que con apenas veintiún años se había marchado a Londres con unas cuantas monedas en el bolsillo y una montaña de responsabilidades a cuestas: una niña enferma y dos hermanas menores... y lo había apostado todo a un sueño y utilizado su valor para perseguirlo.

Se detuvo, se volvió y regresó junto a él.

—Cobarde —repitió el duque en voz baja.

Isabella soltó el ridículo, lo cogió de la corbata y le dio un tirón, obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza al tiempo que ella extendía los brazos para cogerle la cara entre las manos y besarlo en los labios.

* * *

**Gracias a LUCYarg, Coco Cu y guest por los reviews! Besos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

_"La señora Clark recibe constantemente «patrones» de algunas de las modistas más afamadas de París, lo que le permite confeccionar los vestidos más novedosos antes que nadie y confía en que el trato que ofrece a la clientela reciba la aprobación de las damas que visiten su establecimiento." **BELL. Compendio mensual de anuncios, junio de 1807.**_

No se trataba de una rendición, sino una bofetada en forma de beso.

Sus labios lo asaltaron y se separaron con descaro contra los suyos, y la colisión hizo que Masen se tambalease. Era como si hubieran sido amantes hacía mucho tiempo y hubieran acabado odiándose, de modo que esas dos pasiones se mezclaban en una sola: daba igual que se enfrentaran o que se amaran, porque era lo mismo.

Swan le sujetaba la barbilla con fuerza. Si le hubiera clavado las uñas en la cara, no le habría sorprendido en lo más mínimo, porque era ese tipo de beso.

En cambio, lo abofeteó con el suave roce de su boca, con la presión de sus labios y con el juego de su lengua, como si fuera un duelo. Y, sobre todo, lo abofeteó con su sabor. Porque sabía a brandy, a un licor fuerte, ardiente y áspero. Sabía a la fruta prohibida.

En resumidas cuentas, sabía a problemas.

Por un instante, reaccionó de forma instintiva a su asalto y le devolvió el beso con la misma ferocidad, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y se rendía al mismo tiempo, mientras se le aflojaban las rodillas y se le encogía el estómago. Sin embargo, ella tenía un cuerpo maravilloso y cálido; y a medida que se le derretía el cerebro, sus sentidos cobraban vida: el sabor de su boca, el olor de su piel, el roce de sus pechos contra su chaqueta y el de las faldas contra sus pantalones.

El corazón le latía demasiado deprisa y la pasión corría por sus venas en dirección a su entrepierna. La abrazó y extendió los dedos en su espalda, sobre la seda y el ribete de encaje, y sobre la sedosa piel que quedaba expuesta por encima.

Deslizó las manos hacia abajo, por su columna, trazando la curva de su cintura, hasta llegar a su trasero. Un sinfín de capas de ropa los separaba llegados a ese punto, pero la pegó contra su entrepierna con fuerza y ella soltó un gemido ronco que parecía de placer.

Swan apartó las manos de su cara y las introdujo entre sus cuerpos, bajándolas por su corbata y por el pecho, y más abajo todavía.

Masen se quedó sin respiración y se tensó, expectante.

Ella lo apartó de un empujón, y tuvo que emplear una fuerza considerable para hacerlo. Aunque el empujón no lo habría movido en circunstancias normales, fue tan fuerte y repentino que lo pilló desprevenido y lo llevó a aflojar los brazos. Swan se zafó mientras él trastabillaba hacia atrás, golpeando la pared.

La oyó soltar una carcajada burlona mientras se inclinaba para recoger su ridículo. Acto seguido, se apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara y se colocó bien el chal con un gesto elegante y descuidado.

—Va a ser entretenidísimo —dijo ella—. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento. Sí, ahora que lo pienso, nada me gustaría más que tenerlo de acompañante en el baile de la comtesse de Curry, excelencia. Puede ir a buscarme a las nueve en punto al hotel Fontaine. Adieu.

Swan se alejó por el pasillo, con paso tranquilo, y desapareció por la puerta.

No la siguió.

Era un mutis espléndido y no quería estropeárselo.

O eso se dijo.

Sin embargo y durante un instante, se quedó quieto mientras intentaba recuperar el juicio y la compostura, mientras intentaba desentenderse de la emoción que lo invadía, como si hubiera corrido hasta el borde de un precipicio para detenerse en el último momento a escasos centímetros del peligro.

Claro que no había tal precipicio ni vacío al que caer. Menuda tontería. Swan solo era una mujer, de las temperamentales, y él estaba un poco... aturdido... porque hacía mucho tiempo que no trataba con alguien como ella.

Echó a andar en dirección contraria, en busca de sus amigos... o de los cuerpos de los caídos, más bien. Mientras organizaba la vuelta a sus respectivos alojamientos y residencias, en un rinconcito de su cabeza era consciente de una desdeñosa voz que le decía que no tenía nada más importante que hacer que recoger a un puñado de aristócratas borrachos.

Más tarde, sin embargo, una vez a solas en su hotel y mientras empezaba una carta dirigida a Tanya porque no podía dormir, descubrió que era incapaz de escribir. Apenas recordaba la función. Tenía la sensación de que había pasado una eternidad desde que la viera en su palco, ansioso por encontrarse de nuevo con madame Swan. Las notas que había tomado durante la representación se volvieron ininteligibles ante sus ojos.

El único pensamiento claro y definido era que el baile de la comtesse de Curry estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en cuestión de horas, que había hecho un trato insensato y que se le presentaba un problema que él había insistido en resolver: ¿cómo conquistar a la dichosa modista sin sacrificar su dignidad, su vanidad o su reputación en el proceso?

Cuando Isabella regresó al hotel, descubrió a Bree Tanner adormilada en un sillón junto a la chimenea. Aunque la muchacha era la costurera más joven de la tienda y acababa de salir de una institución benéfica para «mujeres desdichadas», era la más sensata de todas. Por esa razón Isabella la había escogido para que le sirviera de doncella durante aquel viaje. Una mujer que viajaba con una doncella recibía un trato más respetuoso que una mujer que viajaba sola.

Shelly Pritchett, la costurera de más antigüedad, posiblemente estuviera todavía enfurruñada por no haber sido la elegida. Pero ya la había acompañado el año anterior y no le gustó la experiencia de ejercer de doncella personal. Nunca esperaba a Isabella despierta, a menos que fuera para quejarse de los franceses en general y del personal del hotel en particular.

Tanner se despertó sobresaltada cuando Isabella le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Qué tonta eres —la reprendió—. Te dije que no me esperases levantada.

—Pero, madame, ¿quién la va a ayudar a desvestirse si no?

—Podría dormir vestida —contestó Isabella—. No sería la primera vez.

—¡Ay, no, madame! ¡Con ese vestido tan precioso!

—Ahora ya no lo es tanto —replicó—. No solo está arrugado, sino que huele a tabaco y al perfume de los demás, entre otros olores.

—Pues vamos a quitárselo. Tiene que estar exhausta. Primero el paseo... y después toda la noche fuera.

La muchacha la había acompañado a la procesión de Longchamp y se había fundido con la multitud cuando le hizo la señal pertinente. A diferencia de Pritchett, a Bree Tanner nunca le importaba pasar desapercibida. Se había contentado con la distracción de observar a todos aquellos tontos ricachones lujosamente ataviados mientras paseaban en sus bonitos caballos o en sus elegantes carruajes.

—Hay que ir a donde van los aristócratas —adujo Isabella.

—No sé cómo se las apañan para salir noche tras noche.

—Ellos no están obligados a madrugar para entrar a trabajar a las nueve de la mañana todos los días.

La muchacha se echó a reír.

—Es verdad.

Aunque la desvistió con rapidez, lo hizo con eficacia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Isabella se había quitado el vestido rojo. Y en muy poco tiempo dispuso de agua caliente. Sin embargo, para darse un baño tendría que esperar hasta despertarse cuando el personal del hotel también estuviera despierto para atender sus necesidades. Mientras tanto, tenía que librarse del hedor de los antros de juego. Eso fue muy sencillo.

Lo que no sería tan sencillo era erradicar el sabor y el olor de un caballero en particular. Aunque se lavara la cara y los dientes, su cuerpo y su cabeza lo recordarían todo: la sorpresa de Masen, su ardor instantáneo, la descarada respuesta de sus labios y de su lengua, y el apasionado deseo que había provocado en ella con un gesto tan simple como acariciarle la espalda.

Besarlo no era la estrategia más sensata que podía llevar a cabo una mujer, pero ¿qué alternativa le quedaba? ¿Abofetearlo? Menudo tópico. ¿Darle un puñetazo? ¿En el duro cuerpo? ¿En el obstinado mentón? Así solo habría conseguido hacerse daño en la mano... y arrancarle una carcajada a él.

Seguro que en aquel momento no se estaba riendo.

Seguro que estaba pensando, y tendría que hacerlo a fondo. Más a fondo, seguramente, de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Estaba convencida de que el duque no rehuiría el desafío.

Era demasiado orgulloso y estaba demasiado decidido a ganar la partida... a ganarle la partida a ella, desde luego, y posiblemente al mundo entero también.

Iba a ser muy interesante ver cómo el duque conseguía colarla en la fiesta de la condesa. Si todo terminaba siendo una humillación para él, tal vez aprendiera algo de la experiencia. Claro que era muy posible que acabara odiándola y le prohibiera a su esposa poner un pie en Maison Swan.

Sin embargo, su instinto le indicaba otra cosa. Por más defectos que tuviera, y no eran pocos, el duque no era un hombre malicioso ni rencoroso.

—Vete a la cama —le dijo a Tanner—. Mañana nos espera un día ajetreado, ya que tendremos que prepararnos para la fiesta. Todo debe ser perfecto.

Y lo sería. Ella se aseguraría de que así fuera, de una manera o de otra.

Tenía al alcance de la mano una oportunidad única en la vida, casi tan importante como arrebatarle a doña Desaliño a la futura duquesa de Masen.

El duque había complicado lo que debería haber sido un asunto muy sencillo. Por su cuenta, colarse en la fiesta solo habría requerido un experto disfraz, alguna que otra maniobra evasiva y, por supuesto, mucha confianza. Pero eso ya daba igual. La vida tenía la costumbre de estropearle todos los planes. La ruleta era más predecible que la vida. Con razón se le daba tan bien el juego.

La vida no era una ruleta que girara sin parar. Y nunca, jamás, pasaba por el mismo punto una segunda vez. No se ceñía al rojo y al negro, ni a unos cuantos números. Se burlaba de la lógica.

Pese al orden que el hombre le había impuesto, la vida era pura anarquía.

Claro que cada vez que la vida le estropeaba un plan, ella ideaba uno nuevo para salvar lo que pudiera. En ocasiones incluso ganaba. Porque una de sus cualidades era la resistencia.

Pasara lo que pasase en la fiesta de la condesa, se aseguraría de aprovecharlo al máximo.

_**Esa noche**_

Aquella insolente modista se tendría bien merecido que la hiciera esperar, pensaba Masen. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran órdenes, y mucho menos a que se las diera una comerciante con aires de grandeza. «A las nueve en punto», le había dicho ella, como si fuera su criado.

Sin embargo, esa sería una reacción muy infantil, y prefería que Swan no añadiera el «infantilismo» a la lista de defectos que parecía estar recopilando de su persona. Además, seguro que achacaba su tardanza a un intento cobarde por retrasar el momento. De hecho, ya lo había tildado de cobarde al ofrecerse a liberarlo de la apuesta.

Llegó puntual. Cuando se abrió la portezuela del carruaje, la vio en el exterior, en una de las mesas que había bajo el porche. Un caballero, cuyos modales y vestimenta delataban su nacionalidad inglesa, estaba inclinado sobre ella mientras le hablaba.

Masen había planeado la noche minuciosamente: qué ponerse para asistir al baile, qué decirle a su anfitriona y qué expresión lucir mientras se lo dijera. Se había probado seis o siete chalecos y había dejado a su ayuda de cámara, Raoul, con un montón de corbatas arrugadas que recoger. Había redactado y desechado un sinfín de discursos. En resumidas cuentas, estaba muy tenso.

Swan, en cambio, parecía la personificación de la tranquilidad, sentada bajo el porche y coqueteando con el primer hombre que se le había acercado. Cualquiera diría que su única preocupación era entablar conversación con otro cliente potencial que pagaría las facturas de la modista.

¿Por qué iba a pensar en otra cosa? No serían sus amigos quienes se pusieran a murmurar a sus espaldas y a menear la cabeza con compasión.

Ya se imaginaba los comentarios de sus amigos. Dirían que la flecha de Cupido por fin se había clavado en el duque de Masen, pero que no había sucumbido a una beldad parisina, ni tampoco a la cortesana más afamada de la ciudad, ni a la dama más solicitada e importante.

No, su excelencia había sucumbido a una vulgar modista inglesa.

Maldijo en silencio a sus amigos y también su propia estupidez antes de apearse del carruaje y acercarse a su mesa.

Mientras se aproximaba a ella, Swan lo miró de reojo y le dijo algo al parlanchín caballero. Este le hizo un gesto de cabeza, y sin reparar en Masen se despidió con una reverencia y entró en el hotel.

Una vez que llegó a la mesa, Swan lo miró. Para su sorpresa, le sonrió: sus voluptuosos labios esbozaron una sonrisa cariñosa que estuvo a punto de postrarlo de rodillas.

Sin embargo, no pensaba rendirse sin pelear.

—Ha venido pronto —señaló ella.

—Nunca hago esperar a las damas —repuso.

—Pero yo no soy una dama —replicó ella.

—¿No lo es? En fin, en ese caso es usted un enigma. ¿Está lista? ¿O prefiere tomarse una copa para armarse de valor?

—Llevo la armadura que necesito —contestó. Se puso en pie y trazó un elegante arco con una mano para que se fijara en su atuendo.

Suponía que una mujer podría describirlo con una palabra concreta. Para él era un vestido. Sabía que las mangas tendrían un nombre concreto, à la Taglioni o à la Clotilde o algo igual de ridículo, solo comprensible para las mujeres. Sus vestidos le parecían todos iguales: mangas de farol, faldas abultadas y cinturas estrechas. Era el estilo que las mujeres llevaban desde que era adulto.

El vestido de Swan era de seda, de un extraño color arena que le habría parecido soso de haber visto la tela en un escaparate. Sin embargo, estaba adornado con voluminosos lazos rojos, que se asemejaban a las flores en el desierto. También había encaje negro, metros y metros de encaje negro, que se derramaba como una cascada por sus hombros de alabastro y por la parte delantera, donde iba sujeto por un ceñidor.

Le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se diera la vuelta. Ella lo complació, dando una vuelta completa. Swan se movía con sensualidad y elegancia, y el encaje que le cubría los hombros flotó en el aire con el giro.

Una vez que hizo el giro completo, siguió caminando hacia el carruaje hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿Cómo se llama ese color tan espantoso? —le preguntó Masen.

—Poussière, un rosa empolvado —contestó ella.

—Empolvado —repitió—. La felicito, madame. Ha hecho que el polvo sea atractivo.

—No es fácil lucir tonos empolvados —señaló ella—. Sobre todo con mi cutis y mi color de pelo. Los tonos empolvados fríos me sientan fatal, hacen que parezca que tengo ictericia. Pero esta seda tiene una base rosada, ¿lo ve?

—¿Qué puedo decir para que lo entienda? —preguntó—. No me fijo en esas cosas.

—Claro que sí —lo contradijo ella—. Solo le falta el vocabulario. Ha dicho que es atractivo. Se debe a la base rosada, que resalta mi cutis y mi color de pelo, y a la magnífica blonda azabache que me roza la cara y me sienta todavía mejor, además de aumentar mi atractivo por el marcado contraste con los demás tonos.

—Es encaje negro —dijo—, no blonda azabache.

—La blonda es un encaje de seda de gran calidad, en este caso de tono negro azabache —explicó ella—. Tal como he dicho, solo le falta el vocabulario.

Con esas palabras entraron en el carruaje. Masen se había preparado para continuar con la lucha de la noche anterior, pero Swan se comportaba como si fueran antiguos amigos, algo que lo desconcertaba y lo irritaba a partes iguales. Además, estaba tan pendiente del embrollo terminológico que casi se le olvidó mirarle los tobillos.

Sin embargo, el instinto lo salvó y recuperó el sentido común justo a tiempo. Mientras subía los escalones y se sentaba, Swan le ofreció una vista magnífica: unos quince centímetros de una exquisita extremidad enfundada en una media, desde la parte baja de la pantorrilla hasta el pie.

De repente, lo asaltaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, aunque fue más una sensación que una idea en sí, y le aceleraron el corazón. Se vio a sí mismo inclinado hacia delante mientras cogía un esbelto tobillo, se lo colocaba sobre el regazo y le subía la mano por la pierna, poco a poco...

«Después», se prometió antes de subir al carruaje.

_**Poco tiempo después**_

—Espero que tenga la amabilidad de permitirme presentarle a madame Swan, una modista londinense que tengo el placer de conocer —le dijo el duque de Masen a su anfitriona.

En un primer momento, las conversaciones a su alrededor continuaron. Pero justo cuando la comtesse de Curry se dio cuenta de que no había malinterpretado las palabras que el duque había pronunciado en un francés entrecortado y que realmente había dicho «modista londinense» en referencia a la persona sin invitación que lo acompañaba, la noticia corrió como la pólvora por el salón y el silencio se extendió, como las ondas que provocaba una piedra al romper la superficie de un estanque.

La condesa se irguió y se tensó todavía más, aunque anatómicamente parecía imposible, y la gélida expresión de sus ojos grises se agrió aún más.

—No comprendo el sentido del humor inglés —dijo—. ¿Es una broma?

—En absoluto —contestó Masen—. Le he traído una curiosidad, de la misma forma que los eruditos de antaño llevaban objetos curiosos de sus viajes por Egipto. Conocí a esta exótica criatura la otra noche en la ópera y ayer fue la comidilla en la procesión de Longchamp. Le ruego que me perdone y que, en aras de un experimento científico, disculpe que me aproveche así de su altruismo. Verá, es que me sentí como un naturalista que acabara de descubrir una nueva especie de orquídea y ansiara sacarla de su recóndito hábitat natural para llevarla al mundo exterior, donde otros naturalistas pudieran observarla. —Miró a Swan, y vio que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, ya que no le habían hecho gracia sus palabras.

Los colores que llevaba hacían que pareciera una tigresa, y los detalles rojos bien podrían ser los rastros de sangre de sus víctimas.

—Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, compararla con una flor tal vez no sea lo más adecuado —continuó—. Tal vez, teniendo en cuenta todos los detalles, debería haberla traído con una correa.

La tigresa le lanzó una mirada de reojo que prometía venganza. Acto seguido, inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la condesa e hizo una genuflexión tan elegante y refinada (el encaje flotó en el aire, los lazos se agitaron y la seda brilló) que lo dejó sin aliento.

Oyó el jadeo asombrado procedente de las personas que los rodeaban. Eran franceses y, por tanto, todos veían lo mismo: elegancia, belleza y estilo, combinado en una inolvidable y perturbadora obra maestra.

La condesa también oyó el jadeo colectivo y miró a su alrededor. Todos los invitados estaban embobados por la escena, y todos contenían el aliento. Se hablaría durante días de aquel momento, y se analizarían todos sus gestos y sus palabras. Sería el momento más interesante de su baile anual. La condesa lo sabía tan bien como Masen.

La incógnita era si se permitiría romper con la tradición y dejar que la gente se divirtiera.

La condesa guardó silencio, con la pose de un juez a punto de dictar sentencia.

En la estancia no se oía absolutamente nada.

Y después:

—Jolie —dijo la condesa, como si Masen le hubiera presentado una orquídea de verdad. Y con un gesto orgulloso de la cabeza y un movimiento apenas perceptible de la mano, le indicó a la modista que se levantara, cosa que Swan hizo con la elegancia de una bailarina, provocando otro jadeo colectivo.

Eso fue todo. Bastó una palabra, «bonita», para que los invitados respirasen de nuevo. Masen y su «descubrimiento» recibieron el permiso para continuar saludando a las personas que formaban la línea de recepción y, por tanto, hacia la fiesta en sí.

—¿Una modista? ¿Londinense? Es imposible. No puede ser inglesa.

Los hombres habían intentado rodearla, pero las damas se habían abierto paso a codazos y la estaban interrogando.

El vestido de Isabella había despertado la curiosidad y la envidia. Los colores eran habituales. Eran los tonos de moda. El estilo no difería demasiado de las últimas tendencias que se habían visto en Longchamp. Pero la combinación del estilo, los colores y sus toques personales, era exclusivo de Swan. Al ser francesas, las damas reparaban en los pequeños detalles y estos habían despertado su curiosidad lo suficiente para acercarse a ella, aunque fuera una anomalía social: no era una persona, sino una mascota exótica.

La exótica mascota del duque de Masen.

Isabella aún hervía de furia por aquellas palabras, aunque una parte de sí misma admiraba el ingenio del duque. Era justo la clase de descaro que solían usar los miembros de su propia familia cuando se encontraban en apuros.

Pero ya ajustaría cuentas con Su Arrogancia después.

—Soy inglesa y soy modista —afirmó Isabella. Abrió su ridículo y sacó un bonito tarjetero de plata, del que extrajo sus tarjetas de presentación. Eran sencillas y elegantes, igual que la tarjeta de cualquier caballero—. He venido a París en busca de inspiración.

—Pero debería tener su establecimiento aquí —dijo una de las damas.

Isabella observó el atuendo de las damas presentes con lentitud.

—Ustedes no me necesitan —replicó—. Las damas inglesas sí me necesitan. —Se detuvo antes de susurrar—: Desesperadamente.

Las damas sonrieron y se alejaron, todas ellas tranquilizadas y algunas incluso encandiladas.

Y en ese momento la rodearon los hombres.

—Es un misterio —dijo Biers.

—Todas las mujeres son un misterio —replicó Masen.

Estaban junto a la pista de baile, observando cómo el marquis Benjamin bailaba el vals con madame Swan.

—No, no me refería a eso —puntualizó Biers—. ¿De dónde saca una modista el tiempo para aprender a bailar tan bien? ¿Cómo es que una comerciante inglesa sabe hablar francés tan bien como la condesa? ¿Y te has fijado en la genuflexión que le ha hecho a nuestra anfitriona? —Levantó la vista al techo y se besó las puntas de los dedos—. Jamás olvidaré esa escena.

«Yo no soy una dama», le había dicho ella.

—Admito que es un enigma —reconoció Masen—. Pero eso es lo que la hace tan... entretenida.

—Las damas han ido a hablar con ella —dijo Biers—. ¿Lo has visto?

—Sí. —Masen no había esperado semejante reacción por parte de las mujeres. De los hombres sí, por supuesto.

Pero ¿de las mujeres? Una cosa era que la anfitriona la admitiera, pasando por alto los malos modales o la excentricidad de un invitado de alto rango, y otra muy distinta que las invitadas se acercaran a su «mascota» y charlaran con ella. Si Swan hubiera sido una actriz, una cortesana o cualquier otra modista, puestos a pensarlo, le habrían dado la espalda.

En cambio, habían apartado a los hombres a codazos para llegar hasta ella. El encuentro había sido breve, pero cuando se alejaron, todas parecían muy complacidas.

—Es una modista —dijo—. Su profesión consiste en hacer felices a las mujeres.

Sin embargo, no le encontraba explicación a la genuflexión.

Como tampoco se la encontraba a su pronunciación ni a su forma de andar.

Ni a su forma de bailar.

¿Cuántas veces había bailado ya Benjamin con ella?

En el fondo no era de su incumbencia. Él jamás cometería la enorme torpeza de bailar con Swan toda la noche.

Claro que teniendo en cuenta que se había expuesto a la humillación por ella, tenía derecho a un baile.

Aunque Isabella parecía estar pendiente del caballero que la acompañaba en cada momento, siempre sabía dónde se encontraba Masen. Era muy sencillo, ya que el duque les sacaba una cabeza a casi todos los caballeros y además era una cabeza muy característica: tenía un perfil que habría hecho llorar a los escultores griegos y su brillante pelo cobrizo, con sus aniñadas ondas alborotadas, destacaba muchísimo. Y luego estaban sus hombros. Nadie más poseía aquellos hombros. Claro que nadie más poseía aquel cuerpo. Tenía la sospecha de que podría haberle soltado cualquier tontería a la anfitriona porque la condesa habría aceptado lo que fuera solo por motivos estéticos. En fin, y también tal vez por motivos concupiscentes. Al fin y al cabo, la condesa era una mujer fría y vieja, pero no estaba muerta.

El duque había estado bailando y de vez en cuando los pasos los dejaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Pero siempre parecía estar tan absorto en su pareja como ella. Cualquiera habría dicho que le daba exactamente igual lo que ella hiciera. Había conseguido que entrara en la fiesta y el resto era cosa suya.

Sin embargo, había que ser muy tonta o muy ingenua para creer algo así, y ella no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

Sabía que el duque la estaba observando, aunque se le daba bien fingir lo contrario. No obstante, en la última media hora se había quitado la careta. Había estado dando vueltas por el salón, seguido por su amigo... un amigo que parecía muy locuaz.

Hasta que por fin ese paseo aparentemente fortuito lo llevó hasta ella.

Los hombres la rodeaban, tal como habían hecho desde que había satisfecho la curiosidad de las damas. Sin embargo, el duque no pareció reparar en los demás. Se limitó a acercarse a ella, y fue como si un barco llegara a puerto. La barrera de hombres no ofreció resistencia. Se apartaron sin más, como si fueran agua bajo su casco.

Se preguntó si a su abuelo le había sucedido lo mismo cuando era joven y guapo, un aristócrata poderoso perteneciente a un antiguo linaje. ¿El mundo se había apartado para dejarle paso? ¿Se le había pasado por la cabeza que alguna vez el mundo pudiera negarse a hacerlo?

—Vaya, aquí está —dijo Masen, como si la hubiera encontrado por casualidad.

—Como puede comprobar —replicó—, no he destrozado las cortinas ni he arañado los muebles.

—No, estoy convencido de que reserva sus uñas para mí —comentó el duque—. En fin, ¿bailamos?

—Pero madame me ha prometido el siguiente baile —protestó monsieur Alistair.

Masen volvió la cabeza y lo miró.

—O tal vez me haya equivocado —se corrigió monsieur Alistair—. Tal vez otra pieza.

El hombre retrocedió, como un lobo que se batiera en retirada ante el macho alfa de la manada.

Aquello no debería emocionarla, pensó Isabella. Solo una colegiala atolondrada se emocionaría si un hombre se peleara por ella como un lobo se pelearía con otro que se atreviera a acercarse a su hembra.

Sin embargo, se trataba del hombre más deseado de todo el salón de baile, y aquel pequeño arranque posesivo habría emocionado a cualquiera de las mujeres presentes. Con independencia de su profesión, seguía siendo una mujer, una mujer joven, y pese a toda su experiencia mundana ningún par del reino había espantado antes a otro hombre de su lado.

El duque no le concedió ni un solo momento para regañarse por ser tan tonta, ya que la condujo a la pista de baile. Le colocó la mano en la cintura y la instó a ponerle la mano en el hombro.

Y el mundo se detuvo.

Lo miró a la cara y vio en sus ojos verdes la misma sorpresa que a ella le había robado el aliento y la había dejado paralizada. Había bailado con un sinfín de caballeros. La habían sujetado de la misma manera.

En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, la caricia de su mano fue tan ardiente que se le quedó marcada en la piel. También sintió en su interior una extraña placidez. Antes de que le diera un vuelco el corazón y recuperase por fin el sentido común.

Compuso una expresión serena y él hizo lo propio. Entrelazaron las manos y el duque la instó a moverse al compás de los primeros acordes.

Bailaron un buen rato en silencio.

Masen no estaba preparado para hablar. Aún se sentía aturdido por lo que había sucedido justo antes de que empezara a sonar la música.

Sabía que ella también lo había sentido... aunque no consiguiera a ponerle nombre a lo que les había sucedido.

En ese momento Swan estaba pendiente de otra cosa, no de él. De hecho, miraba por encima de su hombro, de modo que él podía observarla a placer. En realidad, no era una gran beldad, pero lo parecía. Era atractiva, despampanante y única.

Su melena oscura estaba peinada a la moda, pero con un cierto aire despeinado. De haberse encontrado en otro lugar, le habría pasado los dedos por el pelo, tirando las horquillas al suelo. La ligera inclinación de su cabeza le permitía ver una orejita perfecta, cuyo lóbulo estaba adornado por un pendiente de color granate. En otro lugar, en cualquier otra parte, habría inclinado la cabeza para lamer su delicado lóbulo.

Sin embargo, no se encontraba en otro lugar, de modo que siguió bailando, girando una y otra vez, siguiendo los pasos de un conocido vals que poco a poco se volvía más erótico, más exótico y más ardiente.

Cada vez que giraba percibía con más intensidad el calor de su cintura pese al guante que le cubría la mano; notaba con más intensidad el seductor rubor que se extendía por su piel de alabastro a causa del calor, que también intensificaba su olor: la fragancia de su piel mezclada con ese sutil toque de jazmín. Un olor delicado en una estancia abarrotada, caldeada y cargada con otros olores. Sin embargo, solo era consciente, demasiado consciente, del olor de Swan.

Como también era consciente, aunque de un modo un tanto vago, de las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor, un remolino de colores aplacado por las notas negras, grises y blancas del atuendo de los caballeros. No obstante, toda esa gloriosa mezcla de color quedaba deslustrada en comparación con el halo dorado y rosado, como las arenas del desierto al amanecer, salpicado de lazos rojos como amapolas mecidas por una brisa estival. Más arriba se encontraba el encaje negro, flotando en el aire con cada movimiento.

Y por fin Swan lo miró.

Al observar el rubor de sus acaloradas mejillas y el pulso que latía frenético en su garganta, supo sin necesidad de mirar para comprobarlo que su pecho subía y bajaba con celeridad.

—Lo felicito —dijo ella con la voz ronca y un poco jadeante—. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera usar semejante artimaña entre todas las posibles. Claro que jamás me he visto como la «mascota» de nadie.

—La he presentado como «exótica» —señaló él.

—Pero me ha molestado el detalle de la correa —replicó Swan.

—Sería una correa muy elegante, se lo aseguro —le explicó—. Con diamantes engastados.

—No, gracias —rehusó ella—. También me ha molestado que se comportara como si usted hubiera ganado nuestra apuesta cuando, en realidad, la perdió... y no ha sido la primera vez. —Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron de la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose en su corbata y dejando un rastro ardiente a su paso—. Bonita esmeralda.

—Pero no se la va a quedar —le aseguró—. Esta noche no apostaré con usted. Es posible que nos echen si lo hacemos. La vicomtesse de Makenna me ha enseñado la tarjeta de presentación que le ha dado. ¿Nadie le ha explicado la diferencia entre un evento social y uno comercial? No estamos en un banquete oficial del Gremio de los Sastres.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Los sastres irían mejor vestidos.

—¿Acaso está ciega? —le preguntó—. Mire a su alrededor.

Swan hizo eso mismo con expresión hastiada.

—Ya lo he visto antes.

—Estamos en París.

—Me refería a los hombres, no a las mujeres. —Volvió a mirarlo—. De todos los hombres que se encuentran aquí esta noche, usted es el único del que un sastre londinense no se avergonzaría de reconocer como cliente.

—No sabe el alivio que supone su aprobación —dijo.

—No he dicho que lo apruebe del todo —replicó ella.

—Cierto, se me olvidaba que soy un aristócrata inútil.

—Tiene su utilidad —reconoció ella—. De lo contrario no estaría cortejándolo.

—¿Así es como lo llama?

—Veo que tiende usted a olvidarlo —dijo ella—. Esta fiesta. Usted... Todo es una cuestión de negocios.

Se le había olvidado. Swan quería asistir a aquel baile para observar. Habría ido sin él de no ser por su apuesta... aunque más bien había sido una lucha de voluntades que una apuesta.

—¿Cómo se me va a olvidar? —replicó—. No daba crédito cuando mis amigos me han enseñado las tarjetas comerciales que usted ha repartido entre los invitados como si fueran regalos.

—¿Su exótica mascota lo ha avergonzado, monsieur le duc? ¿El hedor del comercio ofende su olfato? Es curioso. Según recuerdo, usted fue quien insistió en traerme. Me provocó tachándome de cobarde. Sin embargo, usted...

—Sería una vulgaridad estrangularla en la pista de baile —la interrumpió—. Pero me tienta muchísimo la idea.

—No sea ridículo —protestó ella—. Lleva años sin disfrutar tanto. Usted mismo me habló de las maquinaciones y los trucos que los ricos y pudientes utilizan para conseguir una invitación a este aburridísimo baile. Ciertos parisinos venderían su alma por conseguir lo que usted ha logrado. Protagonizar el momento álgido de la temporada social. Al acompañarme ha roto la regla más antigua e inquebrantable de todas: se ha reído de las convenciones sociales, tanto francesas como inglesas. Y ahora mismo está bailando con la mujer más incitante de la estancia.

Masen tenía el corazón desbocado. Por culpa del baile, de aquel acalorado baile, de la conversación y del afán por mantenerse a la altura de aquella mujer, por igualar su ingenio. Sin embargo, era consciente de cierta inquietud interior, la misma que ya había sentido a su lado antes, porque todo lo que había dicho era cierto, muy cierto, pero no había visto la verdad hasta que ella se la había soltado.

—Veo que se tiene usted en gran estima —replicó.

—Mi querido duque, solo tiene que mirar a la competencia.

—Lo haría, pero es usted tan irritante que me cuesta apartar la mirada.

Seguían dando vueltas y vueltas, y ambos estaban sin aliento tanto por el baile como por la conversación. Swan lo miraba con los ojos relucientes y en su boca, esa boca que le había cantado las cuarenta, se atisbaba el asomo de una sonrisa.

—Fascinante —lo corrigió—. Quiere decir que soy fascinante.

—Mi amigo Biers la encuentra realmente fascinante. Se pregunta dónde aprendió a hacer una genuflexión tan exquisita, y a bailar y a hablar tan bien.

Se produjo un brevísimo silencio antes de que Swan dijera:

—¿Quiere decir como una dama? Solo me limito a copiar a los que están por encima de mí.

—Pues yo me pregunto dónde aprendió a copiarlos —continuó—. ¿No trabaja de sol a sol? ¿Acaso las modistas no empiezan a aprender el oficio a edades muy tempranas?

—A los nueve años —contestó ella—. Cuánto sabe, de repente, sobre mi gremio.

—Se lo he preguntado a mi ayuda de cámara.

Swan soltó una carcajada.

—A su ayuda de cámara —repitió—. Un detalle fabuloso, en serio.

—Pero usted tiene doncella personal. Una muchacha menuda y rubia.

La expresión risueña de sus ojos oscuros desapareció al instante.

—¿Se ha fijado en mi doncella?

—Durante el paseo, sí.

—Es más observador que la mayoría de la gente.

—Madame, me fijo en todo lo relacionado con usted, aunque solo sea por pura supervivencia.

—Llámeme cínica, pero creo que no tiene nada de «puro» —replicó ella.

El vals estaba llegando a su fin. Masen sabía que el ritmo de la música iba decayendo, pero estaba atrapado por la pasión que crepitaba entre ellos, tanto física como mental, y por la agitación que ella le provocaba.

—Y aun así me corteja —señaló él.

—En aras del negocio —precisó ella.

—Interesante —dijo—. Me hace dudar sobre sus métodos para aumentar la clientela. Dice que desea vestir a mi duquesa... pero empieza apropiándose de mi alfiler de corbata.

—Lo gané sin hacer trampas —le recordó Swan.

El vals terminó, pero no la soltó.

—Me incita, me provoca, me desafía y me enfurece —le dijo.

—Bueno, eso lo hago por diversión —confesó ella.

—Por diversión —repitió—. Le gusta jugar con fuego, madame.

—Al igual que a usted —replicó ella.

Transcurrieron unos tensos instantes antes de que se percatara de que la música había dejado de sonar y de que los demás invitados los miraban, aunque fingían no hacerlo. La soltó y le colocó el encaje con una floritura, recomponiendo su ropa como si fuera una niña. Esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente que sabía que la enfurecería y le hizo una reverencia.

Ella le correspondió con una genuflexión antes de abrir el abanico y llevárselo a la cara, de modo que solo dejó al descubierto sus burlones ojos oscuros.

—Excelencia, si quería una mascota domesticada, debería haber escogido a otra mujer.

Y con esas palabras se internó en la multitud mientras el encaje negro y los lazos rojos se agitaban sobre la resplandeciente seda de su vestido.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a LUCYarg, Coco Cu, Monse, yunayi y Suiza19 por los reviews! En total son 19 caps, faltan 14 caps. para que termine! Besos!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 5_**

_"Los bailes de máscaras se acaban una vez llegada la temporada social, pero los bailes de disfraces son tan frecuentes como a comienzos del invierno. Algunos de los disfraces más vistosos están confeccionados con gasa de colores totalmente novedosos, como amarillo intenso y lila, blanco y verde esmeralda, o rosa, beige y rojo cereza." **Disfraces parisinos, por una corresponsal en París. La Belle Assemblée, 1835**_

Isabella no tardó en salir del salón de baile y cruzar el pasillo. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para llegar a la escalinata, oyó que una voz familiar le decía en voz baja detrás de ella:

—¿Que yo la escogí?

Sorprendida, se volvió... y se dio de bruces con Masen. Trastabilló hacia atrás, y él la aferró por los hombros para evitar que se cayera.

—Un mutis fantástico —siguió él—. Pero no hemos acabado de hablar, ni mucho menos.

—Pues yo creo que sí —lo contradijo Isabella—. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Mi tarjeta llegará a manos de un corresponsal, como poco, junto con la descripción detallada de mi vestido. Varias damas les escribirán a sus amigos y familiares londinenses para informarles de la existencia de mi establecimiento. Usted y yo hemos dado que hablar más de lo conveniente. Y que ahora me agarre de esta forma tan poco educada no mejora la situación. Por no mencionar que me está arrugando el encaje.

Masen la soltó y, por un instante, Isabella añoró la calidez y la presión de sus manos.

—Yo no la escogí —afirmó el duque—. Fue usted quien apareció en el teatro para pavonearse delante de mí y hacer todo lo posible por llamar mi atención.

—Si cree que hice todo lo posible, le aseguro que es muy inocente —replicó ella.

El duque la miró en silencio unos instantes con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Si en aquel momento la hubiera aferrado otra vez por los hombros para zarandearla, no le habría extrañado. Lo estaba provocando, y sabía que no era lo más sensato, pero ella también se sentía provocada y frustrada en muchos aspectos, salvo en el más obvio.

—Yo la he traído aquí —siguió Masen con tirantez—. Yo la llevaré a su hotel.

—No es necesario que abandone usted la fiesta —rehusó Isabella—. Pediré un coche de alquiler para volver al hotel.

—La fiesta es un aburrimiento —afirmó él—. Usted era lo más interesante. Ni siquiera había salido por la puerta del salón cuando se ha desinflado, literalmente, cual balón aerostático pinchado. Yo mismo he oído cómo se escapaba el entusiasmo como si fuera un gas cuando he salido al pasillo.

—¿No se le ha ocurrido que el motivo de que se haya desinflado puede ser su partida?

—No —contestó Masen—. Y no me venga con halagos. No le pegan. De hecho, le sientan tan mal que hasta tiene mala cara. Me pregunto cómo se las apaña con sus clientas. Lo normal es que tenga que recurrir a la lisonja y a la adulación.

—Adulo de la misma forma que hago todo lo demás —replicó Isabella—. Con exquisitez. Si tengo mala cara, es porque me ha sorprendido que usted me halague.

—En ese caso, recupere la compostura antes de que bajemos la escalera. Si tropieza y se rompe la crisma, todos sospecharán de mí.

En realidad, Isabella necesitaba recuperar la compostura, pero no por temor a caerse por la escalera. Todavía no se había recuperado del vals. Del calor, del vértigo, de aquel asalto físico tan abrumador. Y de lo más sorprendente: del anhelo que se había apoderado de ella, que le había inundado las venas, que había llegado a su corazón y que le había debilitado la voluntad como si hubiera bebido algún tipo de veneno.

Empezó a bajar la escalinata.

A medida que el ruido procedente del salón de baile iba quedando atrás, oyó las ligeras pisadas del duque a su espalda y se percató de la tranquilidad reinante en la planta baja.

Llevaba en la sangre la necesidad de correr riesgos y no la habían educado según los principios morales convencionales. Si estuviera con otro hombre, ni se lo habría planteado. Lo habría conducido a algún rincón oscuro o debajo de la escalinata, y habría hecho el amor con él. Se habría levantado las faldas y habría disfrutado del momento, contra la pared o en el alféizar de alguna ventana, para saciar el deseo y olvidarlo.

Sin embargo, el duque de Masen no era un hombre cualquiera y no podía dejarse llevar de nuevo por el temperamento y el orgullo.

Antes de partir, Rosalie le había advertido:

—No volveremos a tener otra oportunidad como esta. No la fastidies.

Lo más desquiciante de todo era que no sabría si la había fastidiado hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

El duque se mantuvo un rato en silencio, e Isabella se preguntó si también estaba reflexionando sobre las habladurías que se desatarían en Londres y sobre el mejor modo de lidiar con ellas.

Claro que ¿por qué iba a preocuparse él de las habladurías? Era un hombre, y de los hombres se esperaba que persiguieran a las mujeres, sobre todo en París. Era casi un deber patriótico. Lady Tanya no le había echado en cara sus devaneos. De haber sido así, todo el mundo lo sabría. Y como Withlock se comportaba de la misma manera que su amigo el duque, era poco probable que hubiera sacado el tema cuando le dio el ultimátum, fuera el que fuese.

Sin embargo, el resto de las aventuras de las que el duque había disfrutado en París habían sido con aristócratas o con cortesanas muy solicitadas. Ese tipo de conquistas otorgaba mucho prestigio.

Conquistar a una modista, a una vulgar comerciante, no era habitual para Masen, y la alta sociedad captaba rápido cualquier cosa fuera de lo común.

Con esas reflexiones llegó a la planta baja. Unas reflexiones que hicieron bien poco por tranquilizarla.

Esperó hasta que el duque le dijo al portero que prepararan su carruaje.

Cuando Masen volvió a su lado, Isabella le dijo:

—¿Cómo pretende explicarle a lady Tanya lo que ha sucedido esta noche? ¿O nunca le ofrece explicaciones?

—No hable de ella —le ordenó él.

—Qué ridiculez —le soltó—. Lo dice como si fuera a contaminarla con solo nombrarla. Seguro que es fruto de sus remordimientos de conciencia, porque estoy convencida de que no se trata de su inteligencia. Sabe muy bien que es a ella a quien quiero. Por ella he venido a París. «No hable de ella.» —imitó el tono de voz arrogante de Masen—. ¿Eso es lo que hace con todo lo que lo incomoda? ¿Fingir que no existe? Lady Tanya está ahí, por muy obstinado que usted sea. La mujer con la que contraerá matrimonio a finales de verano. Debería hablar de ella. Debería recordarme que es superior a mí en todos los sentidos... salvo en el gusto por la ropa, claro está.

—Había planeado escribirle —le aseguró él con sinceridad—, como siempre hago. Había planeado repetirle las conversaciones más ridículas que hubiera tenido que aguantar a lo largo de la noche. Había planeado compartir con ella mis impresiones sobre los invitados. Había planeado describirle lo pesado que me resulta el hastío. Un hastío que habría sufrido por su culpa, a fin de entretenerla.

—Qué noble sacrificio por su parte.

En ese momento se produjo un destello en sus ojos verdes, como el haz de luz de un faro que contemplara en mitad de la tormenta.

Isabella era consciente de que estaba surcando aguas peligrosas, pero si no lograba dominarlo, correría el riesgo de dañar irremediablemente su negocio.

—¿Y habría omitido por completo mi papel en dichos acontecimientos? —le preguntó—. Qué pregunta más absurda. Sería de muy mal gusto mencionarle a las mujeres de dudosa moral a las que conoce en el curso de sus viajes y de sus distracciones. No obstante, en esta ocasión, le recomendaría un enfoque distinto. Las noticias sobre nuestra emocionante llegada a la fiesta no tardarán en cruzar el canal de la Mancha, y llegarán a Londres el martes como muy tarde. Le sugiero que vaya directo al grano y aborde el tema de inmediato. Dígale que me ha traído para ganar una apuesta. O que lo hizo a modo de broma.

—¡Por Dios! Es usted la mujer más mandona que conozco.

—Intento mandar sobre mi destino —replicó, consciente del ligero temblor de su voz. Alarmada, inspiró hondo para calmarse.

La mirada del duque de Masen descendió hasta su escote, que procedió a observar con los párpados entornados. La reacción que le provocó esa mirada no la ayudó precisamente a calmarse.

¡Maldito fuera ese hombre! Deberían atarlo en corto.

En cuanto echó a andar hacia la puerta, el portero se apresuró a abrirle.

—El carruaje no ha llegado todavía —señaló Masen—. ¿Tenía pensado esperarlo en la acera, cual dependienta que esperase el ómnibus?

—No pienso viajar en ómnibus ni en ningún otro vehículo con usted —le contestó—. Esta noche tomaremos caminos separados.

—No puedo permitir que viaje sola —insistió el duque—. Estaría buscándose un problema.

¿Acaso no era buscarse problemas viajar con él en un vehículo cerrado, en plena noche, dado su estado mental... por no mencionar el físico? Necesitaba alejarse de él, y no solo por mantener las apariencias, sino para pensar. Estaba segura de que había algún modo de salvar la situación.

—No soy una jovencita indefensa —le recordó—. Llevo años viajando sola entre Londres y París.

—¿Sin una criada?

Isabella deseó tener un objeto contundente que arrojarle a aquella cabeza tan dura.

Había crecido en las calles de París, de Londres y de otras ciudades. Procedía de una familia que sobrevivía gracias al ingenio. Los tontos y los ingenuos se quedaban por el camino. El único enemigo al que no habían podido burlar o superar era el cólera.

—Sí, sin una criada —respondió—. Ya sé que es escandaloso. Hacer cualquier cosa sin criados es impensable para usted.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —replicó Masen—. Se me ocurren unas cuantas actividades que puedo realizar sin la ayuda de un criado.

—Qué hombre más inventivo —le soltó Isabella.

—En cualquier caso, esta discusión es inútil —sentenció el duque—. Aquí está mi carruaje.

Mientras ella intentaba no pensar en esas actividades que podía realizar sin la ayuda de un criado, el carruaje había llegado a la entrada.

—En ese caso, adieu —se despidió Isabella—. Seguro que encuentro un coche de alquiler en la calle adyacente.

—Está lloviendo —señaló él.

—No está...

Isabella sintió cómo le caía una gota de agua en el hombro. Y otra en la cabeza.

Un lacayo saltó de la parte posterior del carruaje, abrió un paraguas y corrió hacia ellos. Cuando llegó a su lado, las gotas caían con más rapidez. Sintió la mano del duque de Masen en la espalda, instándola a buscar la protección del paraguas y guiándola hacia los escalones del carruaje.

Fue el roce de aquella mano, un roce protector y posesivo. Aquello fue su perdición.

Se dijo que no estaba hecha de azúcar y que no se derretiría. Se recordó que había caminado muchísimas veces bajo la lluvia. Pero decidió no hacerse caso.

Porque estaba atrapada en las sensaciones. Por culpa del tacto de aquella mano grande en la espalda, de la cercanía de aquel cuerpo tan grande. La oscuridad se hizo más pronunciada y la temperatura bajó mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza. Isabella era una mujer fuerte e independiente, que había vivido en las calles. Sin embargo, al igual que cualquier otro animal, siempre había anhelado refugio y protección.

En ese sentido era débil. La abnegación no era algo instintivo.

No fue capaz de apartarse del duque ni de volverle la espalda a la puerta abierta del carruaje que le ofrecía refugio. No quería mojarse ni pasar frío mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras de París.

De modo que subió los escalones y se sentó agradecida en el mullido asiento mientras se decía que no ayudaría mucho a su hija y a sus hermanas si pillaba un constipado mortal o acababa violada y asesinada en un sucio callejón.

Masen se sentó frente a ella.

La portezuela se cerró.

Cuando el lacayo se sentó en su asiento, el carruaje osciló suavemente. Isabella oyó los golpecitos en el techo que le indicaron al cochero que se pusiera en marcha.

El carruaje echó a andar con delicadeza, pero las calles no estaban muy niveladas y a pesar de las ballestas y de los asientos acolchados, el movimiento era evidente. El silencio reinante en el interior se asemejaba a la calma que precedía a la tempestad. Isabella era consciente del traqueteo de las ruedas sobre las piedras, del golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el carruaje... y, en el interior, de los atronadores latidos de su corazón.

—Ir a buscar un coche de alquiler —dijo el duque—. Qué idea más ridícula.

Igual de ridícula que subirse en el carruaje con él, reconoció Isabella. Debería haberse arriesgado a caminar en la oscuridad pese al frío y a la lluvia. Habría tardado apenas unos minutos. Y en un coche de alquiler, al menos, habría podido pensar.

La noche era muy oscura, ya que la intensa lluvia bloqueaba la poca luz procedente de las farolas de la calle y de los faroles del carruaje. El interior estaba más oscuro si cabía. Apenas se distinguía la figura del duque de Masen sentado frente a ella. Lo que sí distinguía, y de un modo casi asfixiante, era la presencia de las largas piernas estiradas en el espacio que los separaba. Creyó ver que además tenía un brazo extendido sobre el asiento. La pose relajada no la engañó. Porque Masen descansaba en su asiento cual pantera encaramada a la rama de un árbol para observar a la presa que caminaba por debajo. Si tuviera cola, la estaría agitando en esos momentos.

—He cometido una estupidez al ir con usted a esta fiesta —afirmó.

—Me ha parecido que se lo estaba pasando bien. Al menos no le han faltado parejas de baile —replicó el duque.

—Pues sí, me lo estaba pasando muy bien, gracias. Hasta que le ha salido esa vena troglodita...

—¿Troglodita?

—Sí, apartaos de mi camino. Esa mujer es mía —dijo, imitando al duque en sus momentos más arrogantes—. Creí que monsieur Alistair se mearía encima cuando usted le ha enseñado los dientes.

—Tiene una imaginación la mar de grotesca.

—Es usted un hombre corpulento y arrogante, y me parece que sabe muy bien lo intimidante que puede llegar a ser.

—¡Caramba! Pues con usted no funciona.

—Sin embargo, tal vez no esté todo perdido —siguió ella—. Ese comportamiento tan posesivo es típico entre los de su clase. Además, yo soy su mascota. Me ha llevado a la fiesta porque le hacía gracia. Por mi parte, he dejado muy claro a los invitados que mi propósito al asistir no era sino el de promocionar mi negocio y que lo estaba utilizando a usted para dicho fin.

—Pero eso no es lo que ha pasado —le recordó él.

—Eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado —lo contradijo Isabella.

—Lo que ha pasado es que hemos bailado un vals y todo el mundo se ha percatado de lo que estábamos haciendo aun cuando teníamos la ropa puesta —replicó el duque.

—¡Ah, se refiere a eso! —exclamó ella—. Ese es el efecto que provoco en todos los hombres con los que bailo.

—No finja que no estaba afectada.

—Por supuesto que estaba afectada —reconoció—. Nunca había bailado con un duque hasta ahora. Ha sido el acontecimiento más emocionante de mi mediocre e insignificante vida burguesa.

—Lástima que en el fondo no sea un troglodita —repuso Masen—. Porque si lo fuera, no dudaría en alegrarle esa vida mediocre... y en hacer que fuera más insignificante todavía.

—Tal vez debería incluirlo en un anuncio. Se invita a las damas con clase y gusto en el vestir a visitar el establecimiento de madame Swan, emplazado en Fleet Street, en West Chancery Lane, a fin de que disfruten de un elegante y novedoso surtido de artículos tales como vestidos, capas y sombreros, incomparables en calidad, en esplendor y en gusto, con los que pueden encontrarse en otras tiendas. Madame Swan, muy imitada pero jamás superada, es la única que puede afirmar haber bailado con un duque. —El carruaje se detuvo—. ¿Ya hemos llegado al hotel? —preguntó—. El tiempo vuela en su compañía, excelencia. —Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie.

—No estamos cerca de su hotel —dijo el duque—. Nos hemos detenido a causa de algún accidente, algún borracho o algo por el estilo. El tráfico está parado.

Isabella se inclinó hacia delante para mirar por la ventana. Era difícil ver algo, salvo las brillantes gotas de lluvia alrededor de las farolas.

—No veo...

Sintió el movimiento de Masen porque en realidad no lo vio. Sin embargo, fue tan rápido y tan ágil que la pilló desprevenida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó de estar inclinada hacia la ventana a encontrarse suspendida en el aire mientras él la levantaba para sentarla sobre su regazo asiéndola por las axilas como si fuera una caja de sombreros.

Al principio se sintió tan sorprendida que ni siquiera reaccionó. Apenas fue un instante, algo muy fugaz. Sin embargo, cuando intentó alejarse de él, Masen le colocó una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la acercó.

—Hablando de negocios, un tema que usted nunca abandona, tenemos uno pendiente —le dijo en voz baja, con un deje muy peligroso—. Madame, esto no ha acabado. Más bien acaba de empezar.

—No sea idiota —replicó ella con voz trémula. Le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza como si estuviera guardando el equilibrio al borde de un abismo.

Se dijo que solo era un hombre y se recordó que ella conocía muy bien a los hombres. Sin embargo, la parte racional de su persona tampoco logró hacer caso en esa ocasión.

Masen era fuerte, sólido e irradiaba calor. Su tamaño la excitaba. Su belleza la excitaba. Su poder y su arrogancia la excitaban.

Ese era el peligro. Isabella era débil en ese sentido. Su voluntad y su mente siempre acababan derrotadas por el abandono característico de su familia.

Sentía la calidez de sus musculosas piernas a través de la tela del vestido y de las enaguas, y el calor se extendió por su cuerpo, a lo largo y a lo ancho, despertando anhelos contra los que era incapaz de luchar.

—No lo quiero a usted —mintió—. Quiero a su duq...

El duque de Masen la silenció con sus labios.

Unos labios cálidos, firmes y decididos. Siglos antes, sus antepasados habían tomado lo que querían: tierras, riquezas y mujeres. Simplemente con decir «es mío», lo lograban.

Sus labios la conquistaron con la misma estrategia. La acorraló con un beso insistente, exigente y apasionado.

Sus labios eran el sueño de cualquier hedonista, un pecado carnal irresistible. Su roce, su decidida insistencia... ni siquiera una santa podría haberse resistido, y mucho menos Isabella, que de santa tenía bien poco. De modo que claudicó al instante. Separó los labios a fin de darle acceso al interior de su boca y sentir así su sabor en la lengua para deleitarse a fondo como no se había permitido hacer la última vez. El duque sabía a pecado, y para ella el pecado sabía a miel.

Sus manos, que seguían apoyadas en el amplio torso para empujarlo, ascendieron y pasaron por las duras aristas de la esmeralda y por los almidonados pliegues de la corbata. Apartó su sombrero de un manotazo y enterró los dedos en sus ondulados mechones, tal como ansiaba hacer desde la noche que se inclinó sobre su mano en el teatro de la Ópera Italiana.

Fue un beso tan tempestuoso como el anterior, pero diferente. Masen estaba enfadado con ella. Ella estaba enfadada con él. Pero aparte del enfado había mucho más entre ellos. En esa ocasión Isabella había perdido el control. Se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones, por su sabor, por el olor de su piel, por la solidez de su cuerpo bajo ella y por aquella mano que le inmovilizaba la cabeza de forma tan posesiva.

Había pasado toda una vida desde la última vez que un hombre la había abrazado así.

Sabía que debía apartarse de él o al menos una parte de sí misma lo sabía. Pero antes... «¡Oh, sí, un poquito más!», se dijo. Se frotó contra él, disfrutando del calor que irradiaba y de la dureza de sus músculos, y sintió una descarga triunfal porque su erección era evidente aun a través del vestido y de las enaguas. La dura presencia de su erección junto a la cadera le provocó una enloquecedora oleada de placer y pasión.

Masen emitió una especie de gemido y se apartó de sus labios. Ella debería haberse apartado en ese momento, pero no estaba preparada para detenerse todavía. Pero justo entonces, el duque comenzó a besarla en el cuello y sus labios recorrieron su clavícula en dirección al hombro. Isabella soltó un gemido de placer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose a las sensaciones. A aquellas manos tan grandes que recorrían su cuerpo despertando anhelos que llevaban años enterrados. A aquella boca que dejaba una lluvia de besos tan ardientes como el fuego que le quemaban la piel y se extendían hacia el interior... hasta lo más hondo de su persona.

Pero ella no era la única enfebrecida. Isabella era consciente de que la respiración del duque se había acelerado y, cuando le colocó la mano en un pecho arrancándole un jadeo, Masen volvió a gemir. Sus gemidos y jadeos se mezclaron en la oscuridad, y se imaginó a un par de panteras copulando en las sombras. Se habría echado a reír de buena gana por lo adecuado de la imagen.

Masen era un depredador. Al igual que ella.

Volvió a besarla otra vez mientras movía las manos con afán posesivo. Isabella también lo reclamó a su vez, recorriendo con las manos sus brazos musculosos y su amplio torso. La tensión que le provocaban sus caricias le resultó muy excitante. Verlo perder poco a poco el control la estimulaba aun cuando ella también lo estuviera perdiendo.

Se movió un poco sin apartarse de su regazo y bajó la mano hasta colocarla en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, con los dedos extendidos, para sentir la ardiente y palpitante presencia de su falo (¡De tamaño ducal, sí, señor!), y esa alocada idea le provocó un repentino vértigo porque... ¡lo deseaba con locura! Su mente, embriagada por la pasión, comenzó a imaginar cosas: dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos... su cuerpo acogiéndolo entre gritos de placer...

Sin ponerle fin al beso, más bien todo lo contrario, ya que le introdujo aún más la lengua en la boca, Isabella se incorporó un poco y se volvió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. En el estrecho interior del carruaje el frufrú de sus faldas y de las enaguas resonó como si fuera un trueno.

Masen le colocó las manos en los hombros y tiró hacia abajo del vestido. El tirón hizo que la seda se rasgara, aunque ella no oyó el desgarrón, sino que más bien lo sintió. Sin embargo, no le importó. Cuando tuvo el vestido en la cintura, el duque le bajó la parte superior del corsé. Isabella sintió la fresca caricia del aire en los pechos antes de que Masen pusiera fin al beso para trasladar allí sus labios. Le acarició un pezón con la lengua, arrancándole un gemido, y después lo chupó, haciendo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo que acabó convirtiéndose en una carcajada. Después le enterró las manos en el pelo y lo besó en la cabeza unas cuantas veces. Cada succión en el pecho le llegaba a lo más hondo de las entrañas, aumentando su impaciencia hasta que empezó a retorcerse.

Le soltó la cabeza para aferrarse las faldas y las enaguas a fin de subírselas. Una de sus enormes manos se deslizó por su muslo hacia arriba y...

La luz inundó el interior del carruaje. Duró apenas un segundo, pero les pareció tan brillante como la misma luz del día, y la despertó de forma abrupta del sueño enloquecedor al que había sucumbido mucho antes de que un ensordecedor trueno zarandeara el carruaje.

Isabella apartó las manos del duque, se bajó las faldas y se subió el corsé y el corpiño. Acto seguido, se bajó de su regazo.

—¡Maldición! —lo oyó exclamar con voz ronca—. Justo cuando empezaba a ponerse interesante.

Otro destello cegador. Una pausa. Otro trueno.

Isabella volvió a su asiento y se colocó el vestido como buenamente pudo.

—No tenía por qué ponerse interesante, ¡válgame Dios! Sabía que no debía entrar en un carruaje con usted, y mucho menos con la tensión que crepitaba entre nosotros. Detenga el carruaje. Déjeme salir.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el cielo. Y otro más. El trueno resonó, como si se estuviera librando una batalla.

—No va a apearse con la que está cayendo —replicó él.

—Desde luego que sí —insistió Isabella, que se puso en pie para tratar de bajar la ventanilla.

Para poder abrir la portezuela tenía que acceder al picaporte, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el carruaje se detuvo de repente y ella perdió el equilibrio. Masen la cogió y Isabella intentó zafarse de sus manos clavándole las uñas.

Él no se inmutó.

—Solo ha sido un beso —dijo.

—¡Ha sido mucho más que un beso! —lo contradijo ella—. Si no hubiera sido por el relámpago, habríamos hecho justo lo que le he dicho que no podía permitirme ni quería hacer.

—Eso no fue lo que me ha dicho.

—¿Acaso me estaba escuchando?

—No ha dicho que no pudiera permitírselo, o que no quisiera hacerlo —le recordó—. No exactamente. Lo que ha venido a decir, en resumidas cuentas, ha sido que sus futuras clientas londinenses no debían enterarse.

Isabella se apartó de él justo cuando el vehículo volvía a ponerse en movimiento. Y en esa ocasión sí se cayó encima del duque. Ansiaba quedarse sobre él, ¡Dios, cómo lo deseaba! Anhelaba sentarse sobre su regazo para disfrutar de su calidez, de su fuerza y de sus caricias. Se obligó a apartarse, a zafarse de sus manos y a ocupar de nuevo su asiento. Todo fue muy rápido, pero le pareció que tardaba una vida en hacerlo.

Resistir la tentación era horrible.

—Veo que razona muy bien —comentó casi sin aliento.

—Y usted que pensaba que no la escuchaba...

—El problema es que ha preferido escuchar lo que le convenía como hombre —repuso Isabella.

—Es que soy un hombre.

Aunque no debería interpretarlo de esa forma, Isabella reconoció que era el eufemismo del siglo.

Un hombre, solo un hombre, se repitió. Pero solo había que recordar lo que había hecho, y lo que ella había hecho.

Las cosas no deberían haber sucedido así. Aquel beso abrasador, la rapidez con la que se habían evaporado la razón y el autocontrol... era exagerado hasta para ella. Había subestimado al duque, o se había subestimado a sí misma, y en esos momentos le encantaría matar a alguien, porque no se le ocurría ningún modo de retenerlo a su lado sin arruinarlo todo.

Si no lo había arruinado ya.

«Piensa. Piensa. Piensa...», se dijo.

El carruaje se detuvo y le dieron ganas de ponerse a chillar. ¿Acaso no iban a llegar nunca?

La portezuela se abrió y apareció un paraguas sujeto por la mano de un criado que estaba hecho una sopa.

Masen hizo ademán de ponerse en pie.

—No —lo detuvo ella.

—No acostumbro a arrojar a las mujeres del carruaje para que caminen solas hasta su puerta.

—Me imagino que habrá muchas cosas a las que no esté acostumbrado —replicó Isabella.

Sin embargo, Masen ya estaba bajando los escalones y seguir discutiendo con él solo serviría para que el lacayo siguiera mojándose.

Sin hacerle caso a la mano que él le tendía, bajó los escalones con rapidez y corrió bajo la lluvia en busca de la protección de la entrada del hotel. El duque corrió tras ella. Y sus piernas eran más largas. Así que la alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la protegió pasándole un brazo por los hombros a lo largo de los últimos metros.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo.

—Ahora no —replicó ella—. Sus lacayos van a pillar una pulmonía.

Masen miró por encima del hombro y la luz de la entrada del hotel le bastó a Isabella para distinguir la sorpresa que se reflejaba en su apuesto rostro.

—No puede dejarlos ahí, en pleno chaparrón, mientras discutimos —le recordó.

No le cupo duda de que aquello era precisamente lo que acostumbraba a hacer. Para él, los criados eran simples muebles animados.

—No pretendía discutir —le aseguró él—, pero se me había olvidado que hablar con usted suele degenerar casi siempre en una discusión.

—Hablaremos el domingo —dijo Isabella.

—No, hoy mismo.

—He quedado con Emily —adujo ella.

—Avísela de que no podrá acudir a la cita.

—Estaré muy ocupada hasta el domingo —insistió Isabella—. Podrá llevarme a dar un paseo por el bosque de Bolonia cuando no esté abarrotado de aristócratas luciendo sus galas. Después de la procesión de Longchamp, estará más o menos tranquilo.

—Estaba pensando en un sitio más privado —replicó el duque.

—Pues yo no —le espetó—. Pero será mejor que dejemos el tema de momento. Envíeme una nota el sábado, y nos veremos el domingo donde usted quiera, siempre y cuando no sea un sitio demasiado deshonroso. Hay lugares que incluso las humildes modistas evitamos.

—Donde yo quiera —repitió el duque.

—Para hablar —precisó Isabella.

—Sí, por supuesto —replicó él—. Tenemos que hablar de negocios.

Isabella era muy consciente de que los negocios que a él le interesaban no eran ni su tienda ni la posibilidad de que lady Tanya se convirtiera en su clienta. Había sido una idiota al pensar que podía manejar a aquel hombre. Debería haber comprendido que un duque estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, hasta un punto que los simples mortales ni siquiera alcanzaban a imaginar. Debería haber comprendido que el hecho de salirse siempre con la suya le había pasado factura a su cerebro, de modo que era muy distinto del resto de los hombres.

En resumen, que le convenía alejarse de él y enviar a Alice en pos de su futura esposa.

Sin embargo, todo lo anterior la había pillado por sorpresa y en esos momentos estaba obligada a encontrar un modo de salir del atolladero. Solo se le ocurría una forma.

—Sé que sus lacayos son simples objetos mecánicos para usted —dijo—, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que uno de los dos acabará pillando una pulmonía que le afectará a la garganta o a los pulmones. Sé que es una reacción muy burguesa por mi parte, pero no puedo evitarlo.

El duque volvió a mirar por encima del hombro. Uno de los lacayos se mantenía a una distancia prudente sosteniéndole el paraguas en alto, a disposición de su excelencia. El otro seguía en su asiento, en la parte posterior del carruaje. Ambos llevaban gabanes, que a esas alturas debían de estar empapados pese a los paraguas.

—Hasta el domingo, pues —se despidió Isabella.

Masen volvió a mirarla con expresión inescrutable.

—Hasta el domingo.

Isabella sonrió, le deseó buenas noches y se obligó a cruzar tranquilamente la puerta que el portero había abierto para que pasara.

Masen volvió sin pérdida de tiempo al carruaje, protegido bajo el paraguas que llevaba Fred.

Tenía que sacarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza. Tenía que recuperar la cordura.

Se obligó a hablar.

—Vaya nochecita —dijo.

—Sí, excelencia.

—París no es tan bonito bajo la lluvia —añadió.

—No, excelencia. Los desagües son lamentables.

—¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto?

—Ha habido un accidente, excelencia —contestó Fred—. Una colisión entre dos carruajes. No me ha parecido muy serio, pero los conductores se estaban gritando, los demás han intervenido y se ha producido un altercado. Sin embargo, todos han salido corriendo al ver el primer relámpago. De no ser por eso, todavía estaríamos parados.

A juzgar por lo preocupada que estaba Swan por sus pobres y empapados lacayos, había imaginado que se los encontraría acurrucados en el suelo, aferrándose el pecho con gesto dolorido.

Sin embargo, cuando miró por encima del hombro, vio que Thomas charlaba animadamente con Kevin, el cochero, por encima del carruaje. Y solo había que mirar a Fred, lleno de vitalidad y juventud, aunque debían de ser las dos de la madrugada.

Los tres criados se lo habrían pasado en grande viendo cómo los parisinos se daban de puñetazos. Seguro que se habían reído a mandíbula batiente cuando vieron que el relámpago espantaba a los combatientes.

Kevin era un perro viejo que solo se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus caballos en cualquier circunstancia, y que siempre se aseguraba de mantenerlos tranquilos. Los lacayos eran jóvenes y a los jóvenes no les importaba mojarse por culpa de la lluvia.

Todos sus criados estaban bien pagados, bien vestidos y bien alimentados. Todos contaban con atención médica cuando enfermaban y disfrutaban de una pensión generosa cuando se jubilaban.

Sabía que aquello no era lo normal en todas las grandes familias, y una comerciante no tenía forma de saber lo bien o lo mal que trataba a sus criados. Puesto que ella también ocupaba una posición servil, Swan estaba predispuesta a sentir esos arranques de compasión.

Sin embargo...

Masen subió al carruaje. La portezuela se cerró tras él.

No se fiaba de ella.

No se fiaba ni un pelo de ella.

Hacía trampas jugando a las cartas, estaba segurísimo de ello. O si no las hacía, su juego no era del todo limpio.

Afirmaba que no seducía a los hombres de sus clientas, pero...

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó en voz baja—. ¡Por Dios!

Su perfume aún flotaba en el interior del carruaje y casi podía sentirla todavía. Casi podía sentir el roce de su piel en las yemas de los dedos.

Solo un beso.

Había pasado del deseo a la locura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aun no se había... recuperado del todo.

Y no era de extrañar.

Tendrían que acabar lo que habían empezado. Así podría sacársela de la cabeza y seguir disfrutando con tranquilidad de las semanas de libertad que le quedaban.

Perseguir a una irritante mujer por todo París no formaba parte de sus planes, ni tampoco era su estilo, en realidad. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de jueguecitos con las mujeres. Le gustaban casi tanto como los preliminares. Pero bailar al son que tocaba una insolente modista que no paraba de hablar de su dichoso negocio era otra cosa muy distinta... aunque con ella sintiera deseos de reír a carcajadas al mismo tiempo que le entraban ganas de estrangularla. Y aunque besara como la mismísima concubina de Satanás adiestrada por Mefistófeles, que también había ayudado a crear su cuerpo... los pechos perfectos... la suave curva de su cuello... la delicada forma de sus orejas...

Aquella lengua desvergonzada.

Aquella lengua mentirosa.

¿Qué cita tenía con Emily Young para mantenerla ocupada de viernes a sábado?

_**Entretanto en el hotel Fontaine**_

—¿Que haga el equipaje? —repitió Tanner, que estaba echando un sueñecito cuando Isabella llegó, ya que la esperaba mucho más tarde. En ese momento estaba espabilada del todo.

Al igual que lo estaba Isabella. Por culpa del pánico.

—Tenemos que marcharnos mañana, lo antes posible. Bueno, en realidad, hoy —se corrigió.

Solo eran las dos de la madrugada del viernes. Si pudieran conseguir pasajes en el paquebote de vapor que zarpaba el sábado, llegarían a casa el mismo domingo. Los invitados de la fiesta comenzarían a escribir sus cartas a última hora de la tarde, lo que significaba que no saldrían hasta el sábado. Y en Londres no había reparto los domingos.

Con suerte, Tanner y ella llegarían a Londres mucho antes de que las cartas empezaran a llegar desde París. Eso le daría tiempo a Alice para dar con la forma adecuada de aprovechar cualquier rumor que comenzara a circular sobre madame Swan y el duque de Masen.

—No podemos perder ni un minuto —siguió—. El martes o el miércoles no se hablará de otra cosa. Tenemos que atajar esos rumores.

Tanner ni siquiera se interesó por los rumores. Ni era inocente ni era tonta. Conocía a Isabella y sabía que había asistido al baile con el duque de Masen. Había reparado en el desgarrón del vestido. Incluso había enarcado una ceja al verlo. Pero con interés, no con sorpresa o reproche. Tanner no era un corderito inocente. Tenía experiencia en el trato con las clases altas, sobre todo con la parte masculina. Así fue como había acabado siendo «una mujer desdichada». No necesitaba que le dijesen cómo se había roto el vestido. Su preocupación era si el daño podía repararse.

—Todo es cuestión de interpretación —explicó Isabella—. Solo tenemos que reinterpretar los hechos. Algo así como... a ver que lo piense bien... «El duque de Masen, cautivado por el vestido de seda rosa empolvado que madame Swan lució espléndidamente mientras bailaban un vals...» —Hizo una pausa para pensar y continuó—: No, necesitamos más detalles. «El vestido de seda rosa empolvado, adornado con lazos de mariposa y un canesú de encaje negro... recibió la aprobación de una de las aristócratas más importantes de Francia.» Sí, podría servir.

—Lo arreglaré —dijo Tanner—. Todo el mundo querrá verlo.

—Y lo verán, si conseguimos manipular la situación de modo que nos favorezca —le aseguró Isabella—. Pero eso significa que debemos poner los rumores a circular antes de que los demás se enteren. Alice podría darle una exclusiva a su contacto del periódico matutino. Le contará que el duque de Masen me llevó a la fiesta a modo de broma. O para ganar una apuesta.

—¿No sería mejor lo de la broma? —preguntó Tanner—. Algunas personas ven las apuestas como si fuera algo deshonroso.

—Tienes razón. Mi presencia comenzó como una broma, pero el vestido llamó la atención de los invitados...

—Debería añadir algo sobre el efecto del contraste de los colores en movimiento...

—Exacto —convino Isabella—. Y algo así como que el vals es el modo perfecto de lucir el efecto único del vestido. Impactado por mi apariencia, hasta el duque de Masen quiso bailar conmigo.

—Cómo me gustaría haber estado allí, madame —dijo Tanner—. Y cualquier dama que lea la historia sentirá lo mismo. Todas desearán ver el vestido, y la tienda de la que procede... y a las mujeres que lo confeccionaron.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para perfilar los detalles durante la travesía —le aseguró Isabella—. Antes tenemos que conseguir los pasajes. Haz el equipaje tan rápido como puedas.

«Cuántas veces he tenido que hacerlo yo con estas prisas», pensó.

—Ahora mismo, madame. ¿Y los pasaportes?

—¿Qué pasa con los pasaportes?

—Recuerde que el secretario del embajador nos dijo que, antes de marcharnos, debíamos llevarle los pasaportes para que los sellaran. Luego hay que llevarlos a la prefectura de policía y después...

—No tenemos tiempo —la interrumpió Isabella.

—Pero, madame...

—Tardaríamos un día, o incluso dos —adujo ella. Se sometía a ese calvario dos veces al año, en primavera y en otoño, cada vez que iba a París. Así que a esas alturas se sabía de memoria el procedimiento—. Las oficinas abren a horas distintas. El embajador inglés solo se digna a estampar su firma en los pasaportes de once a una. Y luego hay que esperar a que lo hagan en la prefectura de policía. Después sigue la tontería del permiso del ministro de Exteriores, otro que solo está disponible durante dos horas, y que exige diez francos para coger la pluma. Sabes que es ridículo.

«Necesitan reglas. Tienen demasiadas.»

Escuchaba claramente a Masen cuando pronunció esas frases, burlándose con su tono de voz de los franceses y de sus reglas. Los recuerdos de la primera noche en la ópera regresaron en tropel a su mente: su mano en aquella exquisita corbata, el intercambio de alfileres... la mirada de Masen mientras la observaba, tan inmóvil como un gato. Como una pantera al acecho.

Lo desterró de su mente. No tenía tiempo para pensar en él.

—Madame, sé que es ridículo, pero el secretario nos advirtió de que posiblemente nos retuvieran si no llevábamos todos los papeles en regla.

—Tú encárgate del equipaje —replicó Isabella—. Ya me encargo yo de los pasaportes y de los funcionarios.

_**Sábado por la noche**_

—Es increíble —dijo Tanner mientras ojeaba el reducido camarote. No habían podido conseguir uno bueno, pero bastante suerte tenían de que les hubieran permitido embarcar, habida cuenta de todas las reglas que habían infringido—. Lo ha conseguido.

—Si quieres, puedes —replicó Isabella.

Sobre todo si quien quería era un Swan. Era sorprendente lo que podía conseguirse con una pequeña falsificación, un soborno de nada, un poquito de encanto y un gran escote.

Bueno, en realidad no era sorprendente, porque los funcionarios eran todos hombres.

Aunque Tanner desconocía algunos datos, ya que su destreza para las falsificaciones era un detalle que Isabella no había querido mencionar, la muchacha la había apoyado en lo demás e incluso la había ayudado. Tal como les advirtió el secretario del embajador, intentaron retenerlas en varias ocasiones. La última, con los funcionarios de la aduana, fue la más difícil.

—Lo logramos —dijo Isabella—. Y justo a tiempo, gracias a ese fantástica estrategia de los cordones de los zapatos.

—Le juro que estaba nerviosísima, madame —replicó Tanner—. Habría sido espantoso quedarnos en tierra cuando teníamos la embarcación a la vista.

—Y yo estaba a punto de perder los estribos y de arruinarlo todo —confesó ella.

—Estaba usted cansada, madame. Creo que no ha pegado ojo desde que salimos de París.

—He dormido a ratos —le aseguró Isabella.

Los caminos franceses estaban mejorando, pero distaban mucho de resultar cómodos. Entre los tumbos del carruaje, los planes para superar la siguiente fase de la burocracia y el empeño de Masen en aparecer en su cabeza justo cuando más necesitaba pensar, sus escasos momentos de sueño le habían reportado un merecido, aunque insignificante, descanso. Se había obligado a comer, pero no disponían de tiempo para disfrutar de una comida decente, así que se habían conformado con lo primero que les ofrecían, que no era precisamente lo mejor que había comido en la vida. La dispepsia no beneficiaba en absoluto a la mente.

Sin embargo, Tanner la rescató. Hizo como que se rompía accidentalmente el cordón de un zapato y estalló en lágrimas. Dos funcionarios se aprestaron a ayudarla. Era difícil saber si sus torneados tobillos les ablandaron los corazones, si les asustó la posibilidad de que las lágrimas se repitieran o si se sentían presionados por el tumulto que había ocasionado otro pasajero que también llegaba tarde. Fuera cual fuese el motivo, el caso fue que las dejaron pasar.

Si hubiera ido acompañada de Shelly Pritchett, todavía estarían en París.

Examinó el reloj que pendía de la cadena que llevaba al cuello.

—No tardaremos en zarpar —señaló—. Voy a dar una vuelta por la cubierta.

—Pensaba que querría acostarse de inmediato —dijo Tanner—. Yo estoy deseando hacerlo y he dormido mucho más que usted durante el camino.

—Antes necesito respirar la brisa marina para tranquilizarme —adujo Isabella—. Por la noche es muy bonito ver cómo las luces de la costa se alejan poco a poco. Deberías subir. Llegamos a Calais en pleno día. La vista nocturna es muy distinta.

Tanner se estremeció.

—El mar no me sienta tan bien como a usted —reconoció—. Ojalá me duerma antes de que zarpemos. Estuve mareada durante todo el trayecto cuando vinimos. Así que prefiero no sufrir lo mismo durante la vuelta.

—Pobrecilla —dijo ella—. Se me había olvidado. Lo pasaste fatal.

—Pero mereció la pena, madame —le aseguró Tanner con convicción—. Y volvería a hacerlo. De hecho, rezaré para volver a hacerlo. —Se echó a reír—. Suba y diviértase.

Isabella se marchó y subió a cubierta. Los oficiales y la tripulación lo preparaban todo para zarpar, mientras que el alboroto de los pasajeros disminuía a medida que encontraban sus camarotes y acomodaban sus equipajes. Había mucho ruido y muchos pasajeros. Era noche cerrada, pero brillaban numerosas estrellas y la luna estaba reluciente.

De modo que no le costó trabajo reconocer la alta figura recortada contra la barandilla, razón por la cual el corazón se le desbocó mucho antes de que se volviera y de que su cara quedara bañada por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.

* * *

**Gracias a LUCYarg, Coco Cu, Elenamar- 16, Suiza10, Guest y yunayi por los reviews! Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 6_**

_"Entre la primera semana de abril y la última de noviembre, y siempre que el tiempo lo permita, los paquebotes a vapor realizan a diario el trayecto entre los amarraderos de la Torre de Londres y el puerto de Calais, para lo que necesitan unas doce horas. Los carruajes, los caballos y el equipaje que se transporte en ellos no pagan impuestos ni al embarcar ni al desembarcar." **MARIANA STARKE. Viajes por Europa, 1833.**_

Swan estaba completamente inmóvil, salvo por las plumas y el encaje de su bonete, que se agitaban por el azote del viento. Por fuera Masen estaba igual de inmóvil, pero por dentro le dio un vuelco el corazón a causa del nerviosismo, una sensación que comenzaba a resultarle familiar.

Se acercó a ella.

—Sorpresa —dijo.

La vio entrecerrar los ojos. Unos ojos que tenían unas profundas ojeras, y dudaba mucho de que se debiera solo al efecto de la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba cansada, y no era de extrañar. Le sorprendía la rapidez con la que se había ido de París. Seguro que no había dormido nada después de la fiesta. Y a fin de llegar a Calais tan pronto, solo habrían parado para cambiar los caballos.

Se preguntó cómo lo había logrado. Conseguir los permisos pertinentes en mitad de la noche había debido de costarle una fortuna en sobornos, una fortuna que sin duda habría pagado de sus ganancias en la ruleta y en las mesas de juego.

Incluso a él, con su título nobiliario, le había costado saltarse la burocracia, y eso que se había puesto en marcha varias horas después que ella, cuando los funcionarios al menos estaban despiertos, aunque no todos los despachos estuvieran abiertos.

De no ser el duque de Masen y, sobre todo, de no haber ejercido toda la influencia de su título, el paquebote habría zarpado hacía una hora y él estaría en Calais, viéndolo salir del canal de la Mancha mientras maldecía su imbecilidad.

Porque era un imbécil, y en ese momento también se estaba maldiciendo, aunque no servía de nada.

De cualquier modo, Swan estaba furiosa por los dos.

—¿Sorpresa? —repitió ella—. Es una forma muy suave de decirlo. ¿Es que ha perdido el juicio?

«Sí.»

—Estaba preocupado por usted —contestó—. Al ver que se marchaba de París de forma tan repentina, creí que había sucedido una catástrofe. O un asesinato. Por cierto, ¿ha matado a alguien? Nada más lejos de mi intención el criticarla, pero...

—Me he ido de París para alejarme de usted —le aseguró ella.

—En fin, pues no le ha servido de nada.

—¿Cómo demonios se las ha apañado? —le preguntó—. ¿Cómo se ha enterado? ¿Cómo...? No, no voy a preguntarle cómo ha conseguido saltarse la burocracia francesa. Es un duque y hace mucho tiempo que no les cortan las cabezas a los aristócratas. Aun así, lo normal sería que a estas alturas ya hubieran descubierto lo inútiles que son y que no merece la pena complacerlos.

Masen sonrió al escucharla.

—Pero usted necesita mi noble cabeza, madame Swan. Me necesita para pagar las facturas.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado de que me marchaba? —le preguntó ella.

—Veo que acerté al tacharla de obstinada.

—¿Cómo lo ha descubierto? —exigió saber con los puños apretados.

Aunque sintió que le ardía la cara, respondió como si no le importase nada:

—Envié a mi portero para que la espiara. Estaba rondando su hotel de madrugada cuando su doncella y usted salieron a toda prisa, en un carruaje de alquiler. Al principio, supuso que se marchaba a una hora tan temprana para encontrarse con mademoiselle Young. Pero después contó la cantidad de bolsas de viaje y de baúles que estaban subiendo al carruaje y eso despertó su curiosidad. Gracias a uno de los empleados, se enteró de que había abandonado el hotel y descubrió que su destino era la oficina postal y que se marchaba para «visitar a un familiar». De hecho, tendría que ser yo quien le preguntase cómo se las ha arreglado para salir de Francia. Se marchó horas antes de que los funcionarios que deben aprobar su salida estuvieran despiertos.

—¿No se le ha ocurrido que tal vez lo tuviera solucionado de antemano? —preguntó ella.

—¿Ese es el caso? —replicó.

—Vaya, su espía no lo ha averiguado —comentó Swan—. Qué pena, porque no pienso satisfacer su curiosidad. Llevo viajando día y medio por los espantosos caminos franceses y estoy cansada. Buenas noches, excelencia. —Se despidió con un gesto que apenas se podía calificar de genuflexión y se alejó de él.

Masen contuvo el impulso de seguirla. Ya había cometido demasiadas tonterías. ¿Y para qué? ¿Qué pensaba haber conseguido al embarcar en un paquebote atestado de pasajeros? Tenía suerte de que fuera una embarcación inglesa, porque de lo contrario no habrían retrasado la hora de partida por él. Aun así, se había gastado muchísimo dinero en sobornos para conseguir los pasajes ya comprados por otras personas. Y nada de eso habría servido si tuviera un título menor, porque en ese caso estaría esperando en Calais al siguiente paquebote.

Debería haberse quedado en Calais, eso debería haber hecho. No. Lo que debería haber hecho era quedarse en París. Seis semanas más de libertad y las había tirado por la borda... ¿por qué?

Pero había abandonado París, y después de pasar día y medio galopando a toda velocidad por unos caminos intransitables, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados en el muelle, viendo cómo la embarcación se alejaba.

Se estaba comportando como un lunático... pero eso daba igual. El hecho era que París comenzaba a aburrirlo y que aquella desquiciada carrera hasta Calais había sido lo más divertido que había hecho en semanas, tal vez incluso en meses. Desde luego había merecido la pena aunque solo fuera por ver la expresión sorprendida de Swan cuando lo vio.

La sorpresa había sido mayúscula. Dudaba mucho que alguien o algo la hubiera sorprendido en mucho tiempo.

Se quedó en la cubierta hasta que el paquebote salió del puerto a las aguas del canal. Reparó en las nubes que empañaban el horizonte, ocultando la luz de las estrellas y de la luna, pero no les dio importancia. El cielo sobre el canal de la Mancha nunca estaba despejado del todo.

Bajó a la zona de camarotes, donde dejó que Raoul le quitara la chaqueta, la corbata, el chaleco y las botas. Acto seguido, su excelencia se dejó caer en la cama y se durmió de inmediato.

En menos de una hora se desató la tormenta.

Isabella salió a trompicones al estrecho pasillo. El hedor era espantoso, ya que muchos de los pasajeros estaban vomitando. Su propio estómago, que no solía inmutarse aunque el mar estuviera revuelto, protestó. Se detuvo un instante, respirando por la boca mientras ordenaba a sus intestinos que se comportaran.

El barco se escoró a la derecha y ella cayó contra una puerta. Al otro lado se oían chillidos y gritos, lo mismo que había oído en otros camarotes. La embarcación crujió aún más estrepitosamente, ya que la madera protestaba por el envite de las olas.

Siguió caminando con paso inseguro mientras se decía que no pasaba nada, que era normal que los cabos y la madera protestasen por el azote del mar. Sin embargo, tenía el corazón desbocado a causa del miedo. Era complicado no pensar en la muerte cuando cada ola amenazaba con hacer zozobrar el paquebote y la embarcación parecía chillar.

La tripulación había cerrado las escotillas, pero el agua seguía entrando.

Bajo sus pies el suelo estaba mojado y resbaladizo.

Cerca de ella alguien lloraba.

—¡Arrepentíos! —gritó un hombre—. Ha llegado vuestra hora.

—Vete al cuerno —masculló.

Sí, tenía miedo, cualquier persona en su sano juicio lo tendría. Pero no había llegado su hora y no iba a morir, de ninguna de las maneras. No iba a ahogarse. La embarcación no iba a zozobrar. Su hija y sus hermanas la estaban esperando en Londres.

De todas formas se estremeció y su estómago siguió protestando. Nunca vomitaba ni se ponía enferma. No podía enfermar. No tenía tiempo. Tanner estaba mal, muy mal, y necesitaba ayuda.

Se recordó que había sobrevivido a la epidemia de cólera en Francia. Había visto cómo otros enfermaban y morían. Un simple mareo no era nada en comparación.

¡Pero se encontraba fatal!

Luego. Más tarde podría vomitar todo lo que quisiera.

Cada cosa a su tiempo.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta del camarote que creía que era el correcto, ya que había visto entrar a los criados ataviados con librea. De vuelta a su camarote había escuchado que el duque de Masen había conseguido el mejor para su uso personal y otros dos de menor categoría para su séquito.

Llamó a la puerta, que se abrió de repente justo cuando el paquebote se escoraba todavía más. Resbaló, trastabilló y entró en el camarote. Dos manos enormes la atraparon y la ayudaron a recuperar el equilibrio.

—Maldita sea, Swan. Podría haberse roto el cuello.

Las manos que la sujetaban eran cálidas y fuertes, y quería apoyarse en ellas. Masen era un hombre grande y fuerte, al igual que su personalidad. De repente, se imaginó a un caballero medieval que protegía su castillo y a su mujer... y por un desquiciado instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas ponerse en sus manos.

Pero no podía. No se atrevía a usarlo de apoyo.

Y tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo. No se sentía bien, nada bien.

—Tenía... que... venir —consiguió decir.

—Iba a salir a buscarla para ver si necesitaba algo... Swan, ¿está bien?

Isabella tenía la vista clavada en sus pies y estaba pensando que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar sobre sus costosos zapatos. Claro que el mar ya los había destrozado. Una pena. Unos zapatos preciosos. Tenía pies grandes. Qué curioso.

—Bastante bien —contestó al tiempo que reprimía una arcada.

—¡Raoul, brandy! ¡Deprisa!

Sí, eso era. Brandy. El motivo por el que había ido a su camarote. Brandy. Tanner lo necesitaba.

Y que Dios la ayudara, porque ella también.

—Mi... mi... cos... costurera —comenzó—, ne... neces...

—Tome. —Le puso una petaca en los labios—. Beba.

—Nun... nunca me mareo —dijo.

—Beba —le ordenó el duque.

Bebió, agradecida por el ardor que le bajó por la garganta. Si le quemaba el estómago, mejor que mejor.

Por un instante creyó que iba a ponerse bien.

Y poco después el suelo se movió y volvió a resbalar. En esa ocasión el duque la rodeó con los brazos.

—No —protestó—. Voy a... voy a...

—¡Raoul!

Le pusieron algo delante. Un cubo. Bien.

Acto seguido, estaba vomitando doblada por la cintura, con tanta fuerza que no veía. Le palpitaba la cabeza y se le aflojaron las rodillas.

«Estoy fatal.»

Alguien la estaba sujetando. Unos hombres hablaban por encima de su cabeza. La voz del duque. Y la de otro hombre. La colocaron sobre una superficie blanda. Una cama. «¡Ah, qué maravilla!», pensó. Poder tumbarse. Se quedaría allí un ratito, mientras la embarcación seguía subiendo y bajando, moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Pero no. No tenía tiempo.

Alguien le colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza antes de taparla con una manta. Qué sensación más maravillosa. Pero supuestamente no debía relajarse. Tenía que levantarse. Era Tanner quien necesitaba ayuda. Pero si se movía, volvería a vomitar.

«Tengo que quedarme muy quietecita.»

Imposible con la embarcación zarandeándose de aquella forma. Se escoraba muy despacio antes de volver a la posición original igual de despacio, pero mientras tanto la madera crujía estrepitosamente y protestaba como si las almas de todos los ahogados salieran a la superficie para buscarlos. A lo lejos oía los gritos y los lamentos del resto de pasajeros. Y por encima del jaleo que reinaba en el paquebote oía el azote de la tormenta y del viento.

El infierno, pensó. El Infierno de Dante. O esa otra cosa... No era un poema, sino un cuadro del infierno, de los condenados. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? No podía quedarse allí echada, pensando en cuadros.

—No. —Apenas le salía la voz—. No es para mí. Mi... mi... cos... costurera.

—¿Su doncella? —Su voz era un remanso de paz. De confianza.

—Tanner. Está muy enferma. Brandy. He venido en busca de... brandy.

Los hombres siguieron hablando, como si no existiera. Seguía oyendo los gritos y los llantos, pero estaban demasiado lejos. El mundo giró... y giró y giró.

«No quiero vomitar de nuevo. No quiero vomitar de nuevo.»

Sintió algo frío y húmedo en la cara.

—Raoul se encargará de su doncella —dijo aquella voz familiar.

—No la deje morir —dijo. ¿O no? Su voz sonaba muy lejana, muy débil comparada con el clamor infernal que los rodeaba. El infierno, pensó. Aquello era como el infierno del que hablaban los puritanos. El infierno de los cuadros.

—La gente no suele morir a causa de un mareo —dijo él.

—No, pero desea hacerlo —replicó.

Un sonido extraño. ¿Una carcajada? Era su voz, muy baja y cercana. Más allá, envolviéndolo todo, se oían ruidos espantosos, como de muerte. Se oyó un gemido largo y sentido, un tremendo estrépito y después un crujido.

La embarcación... se estaba haciendo pedazos...

—No podemos hundirnos —dijo alguien. ¿Había sido ella?

«No hables. Quédate quieta. No te muevas. No respires.»

—No nos hundiremos —le aseguró él—. Es una tormenta muy fuerte, pero no nos hundiremos. Tome, beba esto.

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Un grave error. Se le subió la bilis a la garganta.

—No puedo.

—Un sorbito —insistió el duque—. Es láudano. La ayudará, se lo prometo.

No podía levantar la cabeza, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. El mundo giraba a su alrededor sin parar, subiendo y bajando, zarandeándose.

«¿Dónde estoy?»

«¡Renesmee, Renesmee!»

Sin embargo, Renesmee estaba lejos. A salvo en Londres con sus queridas tías, que la mimaban de forma espantosa. Renesmee estaba a salvo porque su madre y sus tías se habían convertido en brujas y habían preparado brebajes para mantenerla con vida.

Renesmee había sobrevivido, al igual que ellas. El diablo no las quería. Habían sobrevivido al cólera mientras que otros muchos habían sucumbido a la horrible enfermedad en cuestión de horas.

Y no se habían esforzado tanto en mantener a Renesmee con vida solo para dejarla huérfana porque su madre había cometido un estúpido error. Un error en forma de hombre. De más de metro ochenta de estatura y muy arrogante... con unas manos enormes y maravillosas.

—Un poco más —dijo él—. Otro sorbito.

«Tómate tu medicina. Ponte bien. Vuelve con Renesmee.»

Bebió otro sorbo. Estaba muy amargo.

—Asqueroso —dijo—. Asqueroso.

—Lo sé, pero ayuda. Confíe en mí. Lo sé muy bien.

—Confiar en usted —replicó—. ¡Ja!

—Salta a la vista que no se está muriendo.

—No. El diablo no me quiere.

Otra vez aquella ronca carcajada.

—Entonces estamos a salvo.

Ella no estaba a salvo. La tormenta seguía rugiendo y la embarcación protestaba, inclinándose de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando con cada ola. Ya había navegado con el mar revuelto. Sabía que se encontraban en una situación pésima y que no estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, si bien su cabeza lo sabía, su corazón veía las cosas de otra manera, ya que solo reconocía su voz, la sorprendente ternura de sus manos al tocarla y la tranquilidad que le ofrecía su presencia. Tranquilidad... ¡Menuda ironía!

—Vaya, está sonriendo —comentó él—. Ya veo que el opio empieza a hacer efecto.

¿Ya? ¿Se había quedado dormida? Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—No, es usted —replicó. Su voz sonaba muy lejana, como si se hubiera adelantado a ella y ya estuviera en Londres—. Su seguridad ducal. Todo debe doblegarse ante usted. Incluso la tormenta del mismísimo demonio.

—Definitivamente está mejor —repuso él—. Frases completas y desdeñosas.

—Sí, estoy mejor.

Su estómago parecía más asentado. Pero le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, aunque le costó la misma vida. El duque estaba inclinado sobre ella. La luz era demasiado débil para verlo con claridad, y las cosas se movían de sitio. Sus ojos eran como dos sombras en su cara. Pero sabía que eran verdes. De un verde jade. ¿O era un verde mar? Un color que a pocas mujeres les sentaba bien. Un color que pocas mujeres podrían soportar... en los ojos de un hombre.

Cerró los ojos una vez más.

Sintió el paño húmedo en la frente. Con suavidad. La asaltó una sensación que no terminaba de identificar. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que era: se sentía protegida. Resguardada. A salvo.

¡Menuda tontería!

—Qué raro —dijo.

—Sí —repuso él.

—Sí —repitió ella.

El mundo se volvió oscuro y denso antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

Masen ignoraba cuánto había durado la tormenta. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo. Los gritos aterrados, el rugido de la tormenta y los crujidos de la embarcación lo habían despertado, y había descubierto que el camarote se movía de un lado para otro. Había vomitado, un poco. Pero tenía un estómago resistente, como demostraban las numerosas borracheras de su juventud, y su primer pensamiento fue para Swan, que se encontraba en algún lugar del paquebote. Había estado a punto de salir de su camarote, botiquín en mano, cuando ella atravesó su puerta.

Desde entonces no había tenido tiempo ni para vomitar ni para preocuparse por nadie más. La suave piel de Swan estaba pálida y húmeda. Su palidez era apreciable incluso a la tenue luz. La había visto vomitar con violencia y delirar. Un estado contrario a todo lo que aquella mujer representaba. Swan era fuerte, a más no poder, y el cambio que se había obrado en ella lo aterró antes de que su cabeza encontrara el motivo.

No era más que el mareo provocado por la tormenta, le dijo la razón. El delirio debía de formar parte de los síntomas... o estaba provocado por la falta de sueño y las escasas comidas durante su frenética huida de París.

Sin embargo, y con independencia del motivo que hubiera causado los alarmantes síntomas, estaba demasiado enferma para dejarla sola. De modo que dejó a sus criados a su suerte mientras la cuidaba e intentaba mantener la calma. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se dijo. Pero se preocupó de todas formas.

No era médico ni tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ejercer de enfermera. Se recordó que Withlock y él habían sobrevivido a la epidemia de cólera que había asolado el continente y que había aprendido unas cuantas nociones de los médicos que habían tenido cierto éxito al tratar la enfermedad. El éxito no había sido muy grande, y habían pasado mucho tiempo discutiendo lo que funcionaba y lo que no, pero en ese momento no se enfrentaba al cólera. Se trataba de un simple mareo y no tenía motivos para alarmarse, se dijo. Cuando pasara la tormenta, Swan se pondría bien.

Si el barco no se hundía.

Pero no lo haría.

Mientras tanto, sabía que tenía que asegurarse de que comiera algo y, sobre todo, de que bebiera mucho líquido, una tarea complicada ya que su estómago no retenía nada. El brandy había ayudado, pero el láudano demostró ser muchísimo más efectivo. Tardó un poco en hacerle efecto, y entretanto Swan estuvo casi todo el tiempo atontada, mascullando tonterías acerca de brujas, Macbeth, ángeles y demonios, pero al final se calmó. Cuando por fin se quedó dormida, pudo respirar tranquilo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le refrescó la cara con ternura de vez en cuando. No sabía si surtía efecto, pero necesitaba hacer algo. Sin duda alguna Raoul sabría qué hacer, pero su ayuda de cámara estaba atendiendo a la doncella... o a la costurera, o a lo que fuera.

«¡Por Dios!», exclamó para sus adentros. Los detalles sobre madame Swan eran más escurridizos que el suelo que pisaba.

«¡Engaño, tu nombre es Swan!»

Era manipuladora y esquiva, y no se podía confiar en ella. De haberlo hecho, no habría mandado a alguien a espiarla, no la habría perseguido desde París y no estaría en aquel dichoso paquebote en medio de una enorme tormenta.

Sin embargo, la falta de confianza no excusaba su comportamiento irreflexivo. No tenía excusa alguna. Swan ni siquiera era guapa, y mucho menos en ese momento. A la mortecina luz parecía un fantasma. Le costaba creer que se tratara de la misma criatura, apasionada y llena de vida, que se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él en el carruaje y lo había besado hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

Le apartó el pelo húmedo de la frente.

¡Qué mujer más espantosa!

Isabella se despertó y vio una luz mortecina.

Al principio creyó haber muerto y estar flotando en otro universo.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que el barco se mecía, pero no con los salvajes movimientos de antes. Los gritos habían desaparecido.

Se había terminado.

La tormenta había pasado.

Habían sobrevivido.

En ese momento se percató del peso y de la calidez que tenía contra la espalda. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Delante de ella solo tenía un tablón de madera. Y en ese momento lo recordó todo: su desesperada visita al camarote de Masen, las violentas arcadas que la asaltaron... el brandy... el láudano... las manos del duque...

No estaba en su camarote ni en su cama.

Estaba en la cama de Masen.

Y a juzgar por el tamaño del cuerpo pegado a ella en el estrecho camastro, era el duque quien estaba a su lado.

«¡Perfecto!»

Intentó darse la vuelta, pero él le pillaba las faldas de su vestido y se lo impedía.

—Masen —dijo.

A lo que él respondió mascullando algo y pasándole el brazo por encima.

—¡Excelencia!

La apretó con el brazo, acercándola todavía más.

Ojalá pudiera acurrucarse contra él, pensó, con la espalda pegada a su pecho, cálido y fuerte, con su brazo por encima para mantenerla a salvo.

Pero no estaba a salvo. Cuando se despertara, el duque se encontraría en el estado en el que solían despertarse los hombres, y no creía tener fuerzas para resistir semejante tentación.

Le clavó el codo en las costillas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él con voz soñolienta.

—Me está aplastando.

—Sí —dijo él. Le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

Isabella era desesperadamente consciente de su erección, del gran falo ducal que se había despertado muchísimo antes que su cerebro.

—Suélteme —le ordenó—. Suélteme. Ahora mismo.

«Antes de que sea demasiado tarde y decida celebrar la victoria sobre la muerte de la forma tradicional en nuestra especie.»

—¿Swan?

—Sí.

—No ha sido un sueño...

—No. Suélteme.

El duque masculló algo en voz muy baja, de modo que no lo oyó, pero se apartó. En cuanto lo hizo, ella se volvió. Y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Le costó enfocar la mirada.

Masen se puso en pie al lado del camastro con la vista clavada en ella. Una barba incipiente le oscurecía el mentón y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Isabella hizo ademán de sentarse en la cama.

Y después se dejó caer, aferrándose la cabeza.

—No ha sido muy sensato moverse —dijo el duque—. Ha estado enferma. Solo ha comido unas cucharadas de gachas frías y un sorbito de vino.

—¿He comido?

—No se acuerda.

Negó con la cabeza a modo de contestación.

—No sé lo que es real y lo que no —confesó ella—. Me cuesta distinguir entre los sueños y la realidad. He soñado que estaba en Londres. Pero después no lo estaba. Estaba en el fondo del mar, con la vista clavada en el casco de la embarcación. —Por un instante, recordó el sueño con total claridad y también por un instante volvió a sentir la misma angustia: «Me he ahogado. Jamás volveré a ver a Renesmee. ¿Por qué me marché de Londres?»—. La gente estaba asomada por la borda, mirándome. Todos me hacían gestos y parecían decir algo, pero no lo entendía. Usted también. Y estaba muy enfadado. —Y eso, por raro que pareciera, había sido la única parte reconfortante del sueño.

—Eso ha sido real —le aseguró el duque—. Me ha hecho perder la paciencia del todo. No estoy acostumbrado a ejercer de enfermera y usted no me lo ha puesto fácil porque forcejeaba como una posesa.

—¿Por eso estaba encima de mí?

—No estaba encima de usted —protestó él—. O al menos no lo he hecho a propósito. Me he quedado dormido. Estaba cansado. Había dormido muy poco antes de que estallara la tormenta. Y después apareció usted y decidió vomitar en mi camarote.

—No decidí vomitar... aunque ahora que lo pienso, fue una idea estupenda —dijo—. Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido. Pero no fue así. Vine en busca de ayuda... para Tanner. Yo solo estaba un poco mareada, pero después... sucedió algo. —Meneó la cabeza—. Jamás enfermo. No debería haber enfermado.

—Ha tenido mucha suerte de que yo estuviera aquí —repuso él—. Ha tenido mucha suerte de que sea un hombre paciente. Es una enferma espantosa. La habría tirado por la borda, pero la tripulación cerró las escotillas.

Isabella se obligó a incorporarse, aunque mucho más despacio y con más cuidado en esa ocasión. Le palpitaba la cabeza, de modo que se la agarró.

—Es mejor que no se levante —le recomendó él.

Recordó la paciencia que había demostrado el duque, sus atentas manos. Recordó la sensación, tan desconocida que le había costado reconocerla. La sensación de sentirse resguardada, protegida y cuidada. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien la había cuidado? Sus padres no, desde luego. Nunca dudaban en abandonar a sus hijas cuando se convertían en un estorbo. Luego, después de muchos meses, aparecían de repente esperando que dichas hijas corrieran hacia sus brazos abiertos.

«Y lo hacíamos —pensó Isabella—. Como las tontas ingenuas que éramos, lo hacíamos.»

Cada vez que sus padres se iban, o incluso aunque estuvieran con ellos, siempre le tocaba a ella, puesto que era la mayor, cuidar a las demás porque no se podía confiar en nadie más. Y esa tónica continuó después de casarse. Claro que ¿qué podía esperar si se había casado con un hombre igual que ella? ¡Pobre Jacob, siempre tan impulsivo y débil de carácter!

Masen no era como ella. Pertenecía a una especie totalmente distinta. Recordó su mano en la espalda, guiándola hacia el interior de su carruaje. Una mujer podía dejarse mimar, fácilmente, por un hombre rico y privilegiado. Y muchas lo hacían.

Ella no podía permitírselo.

—Yo... de verdad que le agradezco que haya soportado la desagradable tarea de cuidarme —dijo—. Pero tengo que volver a mi camarote antes de que alguien descubra que he estado aquí.

—¿Quién cree que va a descubrirlo? ¿Acaso cree que le importará a alguien? —preguntó él—. Hemos sobrevivido a una tormenta infernal. La gente ha pasado horas corriendo de un lado para otro, chillando, vomitando y molestando a los demás. Dudo mucho que alguien recuerde dónde ha pasado la noche. —Miró a su alrededor—. O la mañana. Dado que la mayoría ha estado vomitando, a estas horas estarán hambrientos y solo les interesará encontrar algo que comer. Le duele la cabeza por el hambre. —Frunció el ceño de nuevo—. O puede que le haya dado demasiado láudano. No estaba seguro de la dosis adecuada para una mujer. Tiene suerte de que no la haya envenenado.

—Masen... —Hizo una mueca porque le dolía hablar.

—No se mueva —le ordenó él—. Volverá a vomitar y ya me he hartado. —Se apartó del camastro—. Le ordenaré a uno de los criados que le traiga algo de comer.

—¡Deje de cuidarme!

El duque se volvió para mirarla.

—Pues deje de comportarse como una niña —replicó—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Teme que le eche algo en la comida para seducirla? Pues olvídelo. ¿Cuánto hace que no se mira en un espejo? Además, déjeme recordarle que he sido yo quien le ha estado sujetando la cabeza mientras vomitaba durante toda la noche. No es lo más excitante que he visto, la verdad. De hecho, ya ni siquiera recuerdo qué vi en usted. Mi única intención es darle algo de comer para que se reponga y salga de mi camarote y de mi vida.

—Yo también quiero salir de su vida —le aseguró ella.

—Claro —replicó él—. Hasta que me llegue la hora de pagar las facturas de mi duquesa.

—Sí —reconoció—. Exacto.

—Estupendo —dijo el duque—. Eso me viene de perlas.

Masen se acercó a la puerta, la abrió, salió al pasillo y cerró de un portazo.

Cuando el paquebote atracó a los pies de la Torre de Londres, Isabella estaba a punto de echarse a gritar. La tormenta había desviado al barco de su curso y el trayecto, que con buen tiempo se hacía en unas doce horas, había durado más de veinte. Los «refrigerios» que anunciaba la empresa se habían acabado, los empleados de la embarcación estaban agotados y los hambrientos pasajeros estaban de un humor de perros, y olían igual de mal. Ni siquiera en la cubierta, con el azote de la brisa fresca del mar, se escapaba del hedor de todos aquellos cuerpos hacinados en un espacio tan reducido durante tantas horas. Las parejas discutían y regañaban a sus hijos, que lloriqueaban y se peleaban con sus hermanos.

Como era de esperar, todos estaban ansiosos por desembarcar e intentaron hacerlo al mismo tiempo, empujándose y gritando, e incluso dando patadas.

Aunque también ansiaba desembarcar, Isabella decidió esperar. Despachó a los empleados del paquebote, ansiosos por ayudarla con sus pertenencias, y les dijo que volvieran más tarde. Si bien se sentía mucho mejor, todavía no se había recuperado del todo. Además, Tanner seguía estando muy débil tras los espantosos vómitos, mucho peores que los suyos. No tenía sentido soportar los empujones, los gritos, los malos modos y, en especial, los llantos de los niños.

Isabella quería a su propia hija. Renesmee no era un angelito ni mucho menos, pero no era una llorona. Y cuando su madre la sorprendiera al regresar una semana antes a casa, dicha madre sonreiría de felicidad.

Porque iba a sonreír de felicidad, pensó, en cuanto la multitud se dispersara y tuviera un momento de paz para recuperar la compostura.

Masen debía de haberse ido hacía un buen rato. Él no tendría que apartar a empujones a la gente. Sus criados lo harían por él... en el caso de que fuera necesario. Porque cuando Masen aparecía, la gente le abría paso.

—¡Abran paso, abran paso!

Alzó la vista. Un lacayo alto y fornido se acercaba a ella, seguido de otro. La librea le resultaba demasiado familiar.

El primer lacayo apartó de un codazo a un indignado empleado del paquebote, se acercó a ella y le hizo una reverencia.

—Madame Swan, su excelencia nos ha enviado para solicitarle el honor de llevarlas a la señorita Tanner y a usted a su casa. Sabe que la señorita Tanner ha estado indispuesta y no le parece apropiado que se vea obligada a viajar en un transporte público, y mucho menos que la zarandeen estos indes... estas personas. Si nos acompañan, Fred y yo las llevaremos hasta la oficina de aduanas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarán en el carruaje ducal, que espera a la vuelta de la esquina.

Mientras hablaba, el lacayo ya estaba recogiendo su equipaje, colocándose una bolsa bajo un brazo y otra bajo el otro. Su acompañante se encargó sin problemas del resto del equipaje, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de los empleados del paquebote a los que habían apartado, privándolos así de sus propinas.

Todo sucedió tan deprisa que Isabella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decidir si debía protestar. Apenas había asimilado sus palabras cuando Thomas y Fred ya se alejaban con su equipaje.

El trayecto hasta la tienda de Fleet Street, en silencio en su mayor parte, pareció interminable.

Lo primero que hizo Tanner cuando se sentó, junto a Isabella y enfrente del duque, fue agradecerle que hubiera enviado a Raoul para cuidarla cuando estaba enferma.

El duque de Masen se encogió de hombros.

—A Raoul le encanta jugar a ser médico —repuso—. Nada le gusta más que preparar brebajes repugnantes para curar los efectos de los excesos. Es su sutil manera de castigarnos, sin duda alguna, por mancharnos la camisa y la corbata.

—Fue muy amable —dijo Tanner.

—Un cambio notable —repuso Masen—. Porque no suele serlo.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo el duque desde el puerto hasta la residencia de Tanner.

La distancia desde allí hasta la tienda era un agradable paseo. El trayecto en carruaje no fue tan agradable.

La mente de Isabella trabajaba sin cesar, como de costumbre, buscando la forma de sacarle partido a la situación. Masen había dicho... ¿Qué había dicho antes de que saliera hecho una furia de su camarote?

Había dicho algo de pagar las facturas de su futura duquesa. Que eso le venía de perlas.

Pero estaba furioso y ya no volvió.

Quien apareció fue su ayuda de cámara con una botella de vino, un surtido de fiambres y de queso que debió de costarle una fortuna en sobornos.

Una mujer podía acostumbrarse fácilmente a semejantes lujos.

Ella no podía permitirse ese lujo.

—No sé si está demostrando lo magnánimo que es o simplemente quiere satisfacer su curiosidad por ver mi guarida.

—¿Qué sentido tiene cualquiera de esas opciones? —le preguntó él, fingiendo una pose relajada al estirar las largas piernas, ya que no había podido hacerlo mientras Tanner había estado en el asiento con ella. Apoyó un brazo en el respaldo del mullido asiento y clavó la mirada al otro lado de la ventana, cuya persianilla estaba levantada de modo que pudieran ver la calle pero desde el exterior no pudieran verlos a ellos. Aunque tampoco iba de incógnito, ya que el blasón de las portezuelas proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su identidad.

El sol poniente resaltaba las definidas líneas de su perfil.

Isabella se sintió abrumada por un repentino anhelo. Anhelo por tocar su apuesto rostro. Por sentir su brazo sobre sus hombros. Por acurrucarse contra aquel cuerpo cálido y grande.

Aplastó aquel anhelo.

—O tal vez se haya apiadado de nosotras —continuó, retomando su argumento.

—Me he apiadado de su doncella o de su costurera o de lo que sea —replicó él—. No me cabe la menor duda de que usted puede cuidarse sola. Pero Raoul me dijo que la muchacha ha estado muy enferma. También me dijo que, en un momento dado, temió que no sobreviviera al viaje. Todavía tiene mal aspecto. —Hizo una breve pausa—. ¿No vive con usted?

—Durante un tiempo sí, pero era un arreglo temporal. No puedo darles alojamiento a todas mis costureras. En primer lugar porque no es bueno que coman, beban y respiren en el negocio. Y en segundo lugar porque no hay sitio. Además, tampoco me apetece tener a seis o siete costureras día y noche en mi casa. El horario laboral ya es bastante duro, con sus discusiones y sus...

—¿Seis o siete? —preguntó él. Se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Seis o siete?

Masen estaba demasiado sorprendido como para fingir lo contrario.

Sí, era cierto que Swan había nombrado la esquina de Fleet Street con Chancery Lane mientras parloteaba sobre el ridículo anuncio, que era la misma dirección que le había dado al cochero. Pero eso no quería decir que su tienda no estuviera escondida en un callejón o en un sótano.

—Ahora mismo tenemos seis costureras —respondió ella—. Pero voy a contratar más en un futuro cercano. De hecho, ya nos falta personal.

—Seis... ¡La madre que...! ¿Está usted mal de la cabeza o qué?

—Como me ha señalado varios defectos de mi carácter —dijo ella—, no entiendo a qué se debe su pregunta.

—Creía que... Swan, es usted un suplicio de mujer. Me ha estado persiguiendo con tanta saña que creía que estaba en las últimas.

—¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión? —preguntó ella—. Le dije que era la mejor modista del mundo. Ha visto mi trabajo.

—Me imaginaba su dichosa tienda en un sótano oscuro —confesó—. Y me preguntaba cómo conseguía crear unos vestidos tan extravagantes en semejante lugar.

—Estoy segura de que no se lo preguntó durante mucho tiempo —repuso ella—. Porque estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo podía acostarse conmigo.

—Sí, pero eso se ha acabado.

Se había acabado. Desde luego que sí. Estaba harto de ella. Estaba harto de sí mismo, de su comportamiento cuando la perseguía. Un comportamiento infantil, como el de un colegial inexperto.

—Me alegro muchísimo —replicó ella.

—Solo lo hago por Tanya —puntualizó—. Por mucho que me duela aumentar su ego, incluso yo me he dado cuenta de que las parisinas estaban enamoradas de su trabajo. Es la mujer más exasperante que he conocido, pero me he percatado de que las mujeres la encuentran agradable, y eso, junto con la ropa elegante y a la moda, es lo único que importa. Y me niego a guardarle rencor, aunque me encantaría zarandearla hasta que le castañetearan los dientes.

El rostro cansado de Swan se iluminó, sobre todo sus ojos.

—Lo sabía —dijo—. Sabía que se daría cuenta.

—Sigo sin confiar en usted.

Algo brilló en sus ojos, pero Swan no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar, pendiente de él.

Pendiente de él... por su negocio. Él solo era un medio para conseguir un fin.

Sin embargo, detestaba a la gente que guardaba rencor, sobre todo por un asunto tan tonto como aquel... ¡Su vanidad, ni más ni menos!

—Quería ver su establecimiento con mis propios ojos —reconoció—. Para asegurarme de que existía de verdad... y para comprobar de qué clase era. Por lo poco que sabía, podía coser sola en un sótano oscuro.

—¡Válgame Dios, qué retorcidos son los hombres! —exclamó ella—. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido pensar que puedo crear semejantes diseños en...? Da igual. Maison Swan es un establecimiento elegante. Todo es de primera calidad, y salta a la vista que el local está limpio, aireado y bien decorado. Le puedo asegurar que es muchísimo más elegante y limpio que el cuchitril de esa lerda incompetente de... No, me niego a ensuciarme la boca con su nombre.

Había acabado con ella, pensó Masen. Necesitaba acabar con ella. Pero en ese momento, mientras hablaba de su establecimiento, parecía tan animada... Tan apasionada...

—Intuyo una rival —comentó.

Swan se irguió en el asiento.

—Ni hablar. No tengo rival, excelencia. Soy la mejor modista del mundo. —Se inclinó para mirar por la ventana—. Ya casi hemos llegado. Pronto lo verá por sí mismo.

No fue tan pronto como podría haber sido, ya que la calle estaba atestada de carruajes, jinetes y transeúntes. Sin embargo y a la postre, llegaron a la dirección indicada y allí estaba, un establecimiento moderno y elegante, con un enorme escaparate y un cartel pintado con letras doradas sobre la puerta que rezaba SWAN.

El carruaje se detuvo. La portezuela se abrió. Los escalones se desplegaron.

Masen salió en primer lugar y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

Cuando Swan aceptó su mano, se oyó un grito a su espalda.

La vio levantar la cabeza y clavar la mirada por encima de él, y la luz que había iluminado su rostro poco antes fue insignificante en comparación. Su cara era el mismo sol, destellando felicidad y brillando sobre el mundo.

—¡Mamá!

Swan saltó el último escalón y pasó a su lado, olvidándose de él por completo.

Acto seguido, la vio arrodillarse en la acera y abrir los brazos, hacia los que corrió una niña... una niña de pelo oscuro.

—¡Mamá! —gritó la niña—. ¡Has vuelto!

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Guest, Coco Cu, LUCYarg y yunayi por los reviews! Besos!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 7_**

_"La modista debe ser una experta en anatomía. Y si sabe elegir con sensatez, debe buscar un nombre con cierto aire francés. Debe saber cómo ocultar las desproporciones físicas y también ser capaz de moldear la figura de un cuerpo mediante el uso de ballenas que, si bien ayuden a corregir el físico, no interfieran con los placeres del paladar." **Compendio de negocios mercantiles ingleses y de oficios útiles, 1818.**_

Una hija.

Tenía una hija.

Una niña de pelo oscuro y rizado que corría hacia ella entre carcajadas. Swan abrió los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Cariño, cariño... —dijo con un tono de voz que a Masen le provocó una opresión en el pecho.

Era consciente de la existencia de otras voces femeninas, pero su atención estaba fija en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él: madame Swan agachada en la acera mientras estrechaba con fuerza a la niña; la niña, cuya cara veía perfectamente por encima del hombro de su madre, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa, irradiando felicidad por doquier.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí de pie, ajeno al resto del mundo: a la concurrida calle, a la gente que rodeaba a la madre y a la hija que se abrazaban en la acera. Se olvidó incluso de sus propios criados, que trasladaron el equipaje de Swan al interior de su establecimiento y después volvieron al carruaje. Apenas se fijó en las dos mujeres que habían salido de la tienda, detrás de la niña.

Siguió observando a la madre y a la hija porque era incapaz de volverse, porque ni entendía ni podía creer lo que sus sentidos le decían.

Al cabo de un rato, tal vez en unos pocos minutos, Swan se puso en pie y, tras coger a su hija de la mano, se encaminó a la tienda.

La niña dijo:

—¿Quién es, mamá?

Swan se volvió y lo vio allí parado, como si estuviera mirando un espectáculo prohibido, hipnotizado por un mundo extraño, incapaz de moverse.

En ese momento se recobró y dio un paso directamente hacia ellas.

—Madame Swan, si fuera tan amable de presentarme a la señorita...

La niña lo miró con los ojos como platos. No eran como los de su madre. Eran azules. De un azul intenso. Le resultaron vagamente conocidos e intentó recordar dónde podía haber visto unos ojos como aquellos. Claro que... ¿cómo averiguarlo? Podría haber sido en cualquier sitio. Era un detalle sin importancia.

Swan miró a la niña, lo miró a él y volvió a mirar a la niña, que preguntó:

—¿Quién es, mamá? ¿Es el rey?

—No, no es el rey.

La niña ladeó la cabeza para echarle un vistazo a su carruaje, que se encontraba tras él.

—Es un carruaje enorme —señaló la pequeña—. Me gustaría dar un paseo en un carruaje así.

—No lo dudo —replicó su madre—. Excelencia, permítame presentarle a mi hija, la señorita Renesmee Swan.

—Disculpa, mamá —dijo la niña—. Pero debo decirte que no me llamo así.

Madame Swan miró a su hija.

—¿Ah, no?

—Ahora me llamo Nessie. —Y procedió a deletrearlo—: Ene, e, doble ese, i, e.

—Ya veo —replicó madame Swan—. Excelencia, permítame presentarle a mi hija Nessie. Nessie, te presento a su excelencia el duque de Masen.

—Señorita... esto... Nessie. —Y la saludó con una reverencia formal.

—Excelencia —dijo la niña, mientras hacía una genuflexión. No era tan espectacular como la de su madre, pero la ejecutó con gran elegancia.

Semejante compostura en una niña fue motivo de asombro.

Después recordó de quién era hija y se asombró de haberse asombrado.

Y después recordó quién era quien tenía una hija.

Una hija. ¡Tenía una hija!

¿Cómo había podido ocultarle algo así? Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿a qué se debía tanto asombro por su parte? Era una señora, y aunque dicho apelativo se usara al descuido por comerciantes, actrices y putas sin estar casadas siquiera, no había motivos para que madame Swan no fuera una mujer casada con una familia y con un... marido... un marido que, por cierto, brillaba por su ausencia. ¿Estaría muerto? Quizá ni siquiera hubiera marido y solo fuera un sinvergüenza que la había abandonado después de dejarla embarazada.

—¿Suele llevar a los niños a dar un paseo en su carruaje? —le preguntó Nessie, devolviéndolo al presente—. No me refiero a niños pequeños, sino a señoritas educadas capaces de sentarse en silencio en vez de ponerse de pie en los asientos y destrozar la tapicería, o de dejar los cristales pegajosos con los dedos. Cuando digo niños, me refiero a señoritas educadas que saben unir las manos sobre el regazo y limitarse a mirar por la ventanilla. —Aquellos enormes ojos azules lo miraban sin parpadear.

—Yo...

—No, no lleva a pasear a ningún niño —terció su madre—. Su excelencia está muy ocupado. De hecho, estoy segura de que tiene un compromiso urgente dentro de un rato.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Masen.

Swan le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Sí, por supuesto —se corrigió él mientras se sacaba el reloj de bolsillo para echarle un vistazo. Ni siquiera se fijó en la hora que marcaban las agujas. Estaba pendiente de la niña de enormes ojos azules que lo miraban con tanta intensidad—. Casi se me olvida. —Guardó el reloj—. En fin, Nessie, ha sido un placer conocerla.

—Sí, lo mismo digo —replicó la niña—. Por favor, vuelva a vernos cuando no esté tan ocupado.

Masen replicó de forma evasiva y dio media vuelta.

Subió al carruaje y se sentó. Cuando el vehículo emprendió la marcha, echó un vistazo a través de la ventanilla. Momento en el que reparó en la presencia de las otras dos mujeres. Una rubia y una pelirroja. Pese a la distancia, reconoció el parecido familiar, más en el porte que en los rasgos físicos.

La había juzgado mal. Se había formado una idea completamente equivocada.

Su tienda no era un cuchitril de mala muerte, sino un establecimiento elegante y decente. Tenía una familia. Tenía una hija.

Eso sí, no podía confiar en ella. Eso lo tenía clarísimo.

En cuanto al resto... la había juzgado injustamente, se había formado una idea equivocada y volvía a estar de nuevo a la deriva. Y en un mar muy agitado.

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó Alice en cuanto la puerta de la tienda se cerró tras ellas—. Aunque te conozco muy bien, no debí subestimarte y...

—¡Cariño! —la interrumpió Rosalie—. Cuando he visto el carruaje con el blasón ducal en la puerta casi me caigo de espaldas.

—Y después, cuando ha bajado del carruaje...

—... las caricaturas no le hacen justicia...

—... y he visto que te ayudaba a bajar...

—... al principio he pensado que estaba soñando...

—... ha sido como un sueño...

—Yo lo he visto primero —dijo Renesmee/Nessie, interrumpiendo el parloteo de sus tías—. Estaba sentada en la ventana, estudiando, cuando he oído un ruido y he mirado... y he pensado que era el rey que pasaba por nuestra calle.

—El rey, ¿solo con dos lacayos? —replicó Isabella—. Imposible.

—¡Sí, mamá, podría haber sido él! Todo el mundo sabe que al rey Guillermo no le gusta dar el espectáculo. Me da mucha pena, porque dicen que el antiguo rey, el que había antes que este... —Frunció el ceño.

—El rey Jorge IV —suplió Rosalie.

—Sí, ese —dijo Renesmee—. Todo el mundo dice que era mucho más espléndido y que su carruaje se reconocía allá por donde fuera. Pero un duque también es importante. Me ha parecido muy guapo, como los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas. No te esperábamos tan pronto, pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto antes de tiempo. ¿Ha sido agradable viajar en ese carruaje tan elegante? Los asientos me han parecido muy blanditos y cómodos.

—Pues sí, lo son —convino Isabella, que con el rabillo del ojo vio que se acercaban dos señoras a la tienda. No sería una buena idea que Renesmee la interrogara sobre el duque de Masen delante de la clientela, pero no era fácil distraer a su hija cuando algo le resultaba fascinante, sobre todo si ese algo era grande y caro—. Te lo contaré todo al detalle, pero me muero por Tomarme una taza de té. ¿Subimos y le preparas un té a mamá?

—¡Sí, sí! —exclamó, dando brincos—. Le diré a Kristie que vaya a la confitería. Como estamos tan contentas de que hayas vuelto, celebraremos una fiesta, una fiesta maravillosa... ¡Con dulces!

Horas más tarde, en cuanto Renesmee estuvo dormida en la cama, las tres hermanas se reunieron en el taller de costura.

Allí bebieron champán para celebrar el regreso de Isabella, acompañada de su víctima ni más ni menos, y mientras bebían, Isabella les describió sus experiencias con el duque de Masen, hasta el más escabroso detalle. Aunque sus hermanas eran vírgenes (por lo que Isabella sabía, claro, y suponía que se lo habrían comunicado si dicha condición hubiera cambiado), no eran inocentes ni mucho menos. En cualquier caso, no podía esperar que la ayudaran a resolver sus problemas si no comprendían exactamente lo que había sucedido.

—Lo siento muchísimo —se disculpó con ellas—. Os había prometido que no lo fastidiaría...

—Pues sí —replicó Rosalie—. Pero no esperábamos que el duque fuera tan... tan...

—Todo el mundo dice que es muy apuesto —señaló Alice—. Pero en realidad es guapísimo. Me he quedado sin aliento nada más verlo. —Le dio unas palmaditas a Isabella en el brazo—. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que reprimirte. Yo no sé si lo habría logrado.

—No es por su físico —les aseguró Isabella.

Sus dos hermanas la miraron con escepticismo.

—Es su dichoso título —siguió—. Los duques son unos hombres casi imposibles de manejar. Y no porque estén acostumbrados a salirse con la suya sin más. Es porque ni siquiera se plantean otra alternativa. No piensan como pensamos la gente normal. Y, además, este piensa. Es mucho más listo de lo que me imaginaba. Claro que tampoco puedo escudarme en eso como excusa. Debería haber cambiado de método, pero no lo hice y todavía no entiendo por qué. El caso es que jugué muy mal mis cartas, y ahora Alice tendrá que enmendar mi error de modo que podamos cambiar las tornas.

Y siguió explicándoles el anuncio que Tanner y ella habían ideado justo después de la fiesta de la condesa... un siglo antes, le parecía en ese momento. Mucho antes de la tormenta... mucho antes de que él la cuidara...

¡Sus manos, sus manos!

—Me inventaré una historia para que la publiquen en El Espectáculo Matinal —dijo Alice—. Pero quizá sea demasiado tarde para que salga en la edición de mañana. ¡Caray, no nos has dejado tiempo para maniobrar!

—He venido lo más rápido posible. ¡Estuvimos a punto de naufragar!

—Alice, sé razonable —dijo Rosalie—. Y piensa que si la tormenta retrasó el paquebote de Isabella, los demás también habrán sufrido retrasos. El correo llegará tarde. Eso nos da un día más, siempre y cuando te des prisa.

—No podemos depender de que el correo llegue tarde, porque no estamos seguras de que lo haga —les advirtió Alice—. Tendré que ir en busca de Alec Foxe esta noche. Aunque podría servir... Si voy en su busca en plena noche para contarle el último rumor... Me disfrazaré y me haré pasar por lady Tal. No podrá resistirse. Conseguiremos la portada.

—Las damas se agolparán para ver el vestido —dijo Rosalie—. Es posible que vengan algunas mañana por la tarde. Sé de buena tinta que la condesa de Da Revin es una devota lectora de El Espectáculo Matinal.

—En ese caso el vestido tendrá que estar en el escaparate —replicó Isabella—. Pero hay que arreglarlo. Tanner lo limpió antes de que el paquebote zarpara, pero después se puso tan mal que la pobre no pudo coserle el corpiño. Y perdí por lo menos un lazo de mariposa. ¿Qué más? —Se frotó la cabeza.

—Somos perfectamente capaces de ver lo que le hace falta —le recordó Rosalie—. Yo me encargo del vestido mientras Alice sale para concertar su cita clandestina con Alec. Tú, a la cama.

—Será mejor que descanses, sí —añadió Alice—. Tenemos un...

Dejó la frase en el aire y Isabella levantó la cabeza a tiempo de ver la mirada que Rosalie le lanzaba a Alice.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es lo que no me habéis contado?

—Alice, de verdad, a ver si aprendes a controlar tu pasión por el drama —dijo Rosalie—. ¿No ves lo cansada que está?

—Yo no he dicho...

—¿Qué es lo que no me habéis contado? —insistió Isabella.

Se produjo un silencio. Sus dos hermanas menores intercambiaron una mirada de reproche. Después, Alice contestó:

—Alguien está robando tus diseños y llevándoselos a Lauren la Horrible.

Isabella miró a Rosalie en busca de confirmación.

—Es cierto —dijo—. Tenemos una espía en el taller.

El lunes por la noche lady Tanya Buring recibió una nota del duque de Masen, en la que la informaba de su regreso a Londres y le expresaba su deseo de hacerle una visita el martes por la tarde, si era de su conveniencia.

La familia no solía recibir visitas los martes por la tarde, pero las reglas habituales no se aplicaban al duque de Masen. En primer lugar porque, como antiguo pupilo del padre de lady Tanya, su excelencia era considerado un miembro más de la familia. En segundo lugar porque a Masen se le daba tan mal cumplir las reglas como a sus propios hermanos. Tres años antes su padre les había prohibido a Jasper y a Masen marcharse el extranjero esgrimiendo la excusa de la epidemia de cólera. Sin embargo, se fueron de todas formas, de modo que al marqués no le quedó más remedio que encogerse de hombros y decir que Masen necesitaba cometer alguna locura de juventud y que puesto que su hijo, Withlock, acabaría provocando un escándalo tarde o temprano, sería mejor que lo hiciera en otro país.

En resumen, la visita del martes por la tarde no era inoportuna para nadie, de modo que lady Tanya se dijo que tampoco era inoportuna para ella. En realidad, había echado de menos a Masen, sobre todo cuando su hermano decidía comportarse de forma espantosa y necesitaba que el duque le echara un sermón de los suyos. O, lo que era mejor, que le asestara un gancho de izquierda.

Sin embargo, Masen en persona no era lo mismo que Masen por carta.

Y ya que estaba en Londres, no estaba segura de sentirse preparada para lidiar con su presencia.

No obstante, las dudas y la timidez se desvanecieron en cuanto lo vio entrar en el salón el martes. Lucía la misma sonrisa cariñosa que tan bien recordaba, y ella le correspondió con otra de su cosecha. Lo quería muchísimo, desde siempre, y sabía que él también la quería.

—¡Madre del amor hermoso, Tanya, podrías haberme avisado de lo mucho que has crecido! —exclamó Masen al tiempo que retrocedía para mirarla de arriba abajo, tal como solía hacer cuando volvía a casa del colegio—. Estás por lo menos cinco centímetros más alta.

Tanya pensó que en realidad él no la recordaba bien. Siempre había sido alta. Y no había crecido nada desde la última vez que se vieron. Supuso que se había acostumbrado a las mujeres francesas. Semejante observación, que no habría dudado en incluir en una carta, jamás saldría de sus labios en una conversación, y mucho menos con su madre delante.

—Espero que no la veas como a una amazona desgarbada —repuso su madre—. Tanya está igual que siempre, salvo con una apariencia tal vez más femenina de la que recuerdas.

Su madre quería decir «voluptuosa». Hubo un tiempo en que su madre afirmaba que Masen había huido porque estaba demasiado delgada. Según ella, a los hombres les gustaba que las mujeres tuvieran carne sobre los huesos, y le repetía sin cesar que jamás tendría una figura bonita si no comía.

No se había parado a pensar que su abuela paterna llevaba apenas unos meses muerta y que ella, que seguía muy afectada por su pérdida, ni tenía apetito ni se planteaba siquiera la opinión que pudiera tener Masen de su figura.

Claro que su madre no era muy buena pensando en general. Había ordenado que prepararan un opulento refrigerio y le ofreció varias veces un trozo de bizcocho a Masen, que lo rechazó con educación, aunque a esas alturas su madre debería saber que a Masen no le gustaban los dulces. Y mientras ella lo agasajaba con manjares que él no quería, comenzó a lanzar lo que consideraba «sutiles» indirectas sobre los numerosos pretendientes de Tanya, con la intención de despertar su instinto competitivo, obviamente.

Tanya imaginó que se ponía en pie de un salto para tapar la boca a su madre y que después la sacaba a rastras del salón. Se le escapó una risita. Su madre, afortunadamente, estaba demasiado ocupada hablando para oírla. Pero Masen sí se percató. La miró de reojo y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Masen le regaló una sonrisita cómplice.

—Me alegra no haber tenido que abrirme paso entre una horda de pretendientes, Tanya —le dijo—. Debo confesar que sigo un poco cansado después de que el canal de la Mancha intentara ahogarme con tanto empeño.

—¡Válgame Dios! —gritó su madre—. Leí en el Times que un barco estuvo a punto de naufragar en el canal. ¿Ibas a bordo?

—Espero de corazón que el nuestro fuera el único barco atrapado en esa tormenta —contestó—. Al parecer, tomó por sorpresa a los marineros.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —replicó su madre—. Se supone que deben saber interpretar el viento y esas cosas. Esos paquebotes de vapor corren demasiados riesgos, como le he dicho a Hale en incontables ocasiones... —Y se dispuso a repetir una de las peroratas de su padre sobre los barcos de vapor.

Cuando se detuvo para tomar aire, Masen dijo:

—Por supuesto, me alegro mucho de pisar suelo inglés otra vez y de respirar aire inglés. He venido porque me he levantado con ganas de pasear por Hyde Park en un vehículo descubierto. Señora, si fuera tan amable de darme su permiso, tal vez pueda convencer a Tanya para que me acompañe.

Su madre la miró con gesto triunfal.

El corazón de Tanya comenzó a latir con fuerza.

«Es imposible que quiera declararse. Todavía no», pensó.

Pero ¿por qué no? ¿Y por qué se asustaba de esa forma? Estaban destinados a casarse desde que eran pequeños, ¿no?

—Me encantaría —le aseguró.

—¡Un diseño original! —gritó lady Yorkie mientras empujaba hacia Isabella el vestido de fiesta que descansaba en el mostrador—. Me aseguró que era un diseño original, creado por usted misma. Así que, dígame, si es tan amable, ¿cómo es posible que lady Stanley llevara un vestido igualito? Qué hago yo ahora, ¿eh? Sabe que tenía pensado ponérmelo para la velada que celebra esta noche la señora Weber. No esperará que me lo ponga, ¿verdad? Lady Stanley está invitada... y ¡lo reconocerá! ¡Todo el mundo lo reconocerá! Sería humillante. Y sé que ya no hay tiempo para hacerme otro. Tendré que ponerme el rosa, que ya lo ha visto todo el mundo. Pero ese no es el problema. El problema es que usted me aseguró que... —Tras ella se produjo un estruendo que la obligó a guardar silencio. Indignadísima, se dio la vuelta para mirar en aquella dirección. Y la irritación que sentía se evaporó al instante, sustituida por el asombro—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es ese?

Qué lista era Alice, ¡qué lista!, pensó Isabella. Se había alejado del mostrador hacia el otro extremo de la tienda, donde se encontraba un maniquí con el vestido que Isabella había llevado a la fiesta de la condesa. Alice había volcado un taburete a propósito.

—¿Cómo dice? —le preguntó Isabella con fingida inocencia.

No estaba segura de que lo que Alice había hecho con Alec Foxe. Tal vez fuera mejor ignorarlo. Lo único que importaba era que la historia (la historia del vestido de madame Swan y del vals que bailó con el duque de Masen en la fiesta más exclusiva de la temporada social parisina) había aparecido en El Espectáculo Matinal.

Lady Yorkie era una lectora de la publicación, al parecer, porque se apartó del mostrador para acercarse al famoso vestido «rosa empolvado». Cuando entró en la tienda, ni Su Majestad en persona contando sus chistes soeces habría desviado su atención del propósito de su visita. Se encontraba demasiado histérica para prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera su agravio y a Isabella, como responsable del mismo.

—¿Este es el vestido que llevó al baile de París, madame Swan? —le preguntó la dama.

Isabella lo confirmó.

Lady Yorkie lo miró sin parpadear.

Isabella y Alice intercambiaron una mirada. Sabían lo que la dama estaba pensando. Las damas más entendidas de la capital mundial de la moda habían admirado aquel vestido. Su diseñadora no estaba en París, sino a unos cuantos metros de distancia, detrás del mostrador.

Dejaron que lady Yorkie lo observara a placer. Era una dama con mucho dinero y con mucho estilo. Mezcla poco común en sus clientas. Lady Yorkie aspiraba a mejorar su posición social, cosa que ellas entendían perfectamente por la sencilla razón de que aspiraban a lo mismo.

En cuanto fue evidente para Isabella que las cavilaciones sobre el vestido habían ayudado a que la dama se tranquilizara, dijo:

—¿Era exactamente igual?

Lady Yorkie se volvió, todavía un poco obnubilada.

—¿Cómo dice?

—El vestido que llevaba lady Stanley... ¿era exactamente igual que este? —Isabella pasó una mano con ternura sobre el precioso vestido que había quedado rechazado sobre el mostrador.

La dama lo miró con expresión pensativa.

—No del todo. Ahora que lo pienso, el suyo no era tan... tan... —Gesticuló como si no encontrara las palabras.

—Si milady me perdona por hablar con franqueza, yo diría que el otro no estaba tan bien cosido como este —dijo Isabella—. Lo que usted vio fue una burda imitación muy inferior en su confección. Siento mucho decir que este no es el primer caso que se nos ha presentado.

—Alguien está tratando de sabotearnos de forma evidente —terció Alice—. Todavía no hemos llegado al fondo del asunto, pero ese no es problema suyo, milady. Usted debe tener un vestido magnífico para lucir esta noche y no debe parecerse en absoluto al de la otra dama.

—Volveré a hacer este vestido —se ofreció Isabella—. Yo misma, en privado. Cuando lo acabe, nadie verá la menor semejanza entre mi creación y la... «cosa» que llevaba lady Stanley. Lo llamo «cosa», milady, porque para una modista de verdad llamar «vestidos» a esas abominaciones resulta vergonzoso.

En ese momento sonó la campanilla de la puerta.

Ni Isabella ni Alice miraron hacia la entrada. Lady Yorkie era su mejor clienta. No podían permitirse perderla. Su mundo (su mismísimo bienestar) giraba en torno a ella. O eso debía parecer.

—Yo misma o una de mis hermanas se lo entregaremos antes de la siete de la tarde, momento en el que le realizaremos los ajustes finales que resulten necesarios —siguió Isabella—. El vestido será perfecto.

—Absolutamente perfecto —apostilló Alice.

Lady Yorkie no las estaba escuchando. Puesto que no era una comerciante en peligro de perder a su clienta más rentable y prestigiosa, la dama miró por encima del hombro en dirección a la puerta. Y se quedó paralizada.

—Bueno, pues aquí estamos —dijo una voz ronca que a Isabella le resultó muy familiar—. Ahora podrás verlo en persona, querida. Míralo, ahí está.

Y el duque de Masen se echó a reír.

El corazón le latía tan rápido que era vergonzoso.

Había abierto la puerta intentando tener ojos solo para Tanya, pero fue inútil. Le estaba hablando a ella, estaba enfocando aquella visita a la tienda como si formara parte de la broma que había sido el Episodio Swan. Sin embargo, y al mismo tiempo, era incapaz de evitar que su mirada recorriera el establecimiento y descartara todo lo que iba encontrando hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

Swan estaba detrás del mostrador, atendiendo a una clienta al parecer problemática, y al principio ni siquiera miró hacia la puerta. Tampoco lo hizo la pelirroja que tenía al lado, y que parecía ser de la familia.

Apartó con rapidez la mirada de ella, y de la asombrada clienta, y localizó el maniquí que llevaba el vestido. ¿Olvidaría algún día el dichoso vestido? En ese momento se le escapó una carcajada porque había hecho exactamente lo que le había prometido: atajar los rumores antes de que se extendieran y sacarles provecho.

Raoul le había llevado esa mañana un ejemplar de El Espectáculo Matinal. Y allí estaba. Era imposible pasar por alto la portada: la versión de Swan sobre los acontecimientos en toda su asombrosa audacia. Que tampoco era tan distinta del anuncio burlón que había compuesto en el carruaje de camino al hotel. Recordaba perfectamente su tono de voz cuando pronunció la última frase: «Madame Swan, muy imitada pero jamás superada, es la única que puede afirmar haber bailado con un duque».

El sedoso cabello oscuro de Swan estaba, como siempre, al borde del colapso, pero conseguía otorgarle un aspecto elegante en vez de descuidado, y en la coronilla llevaba una pieza de encaje vaporosa y ligera que hacía las veces de cofia. Su vestido era blanco y de faldas voluminosas, y la tela estaba adornada con un complicado bordado verde. Sobre sus hombros y en torno al cuello lucía una especie de toquilla de encaje, que sujetaba en la parte delantera con un par de cintas del mismo tono verde que el bordado.

Había reparado en todos esos detalles con una simple mirada antes de obligarse a desviar la vista. Pero ¿de qué le servía mirar hacia otro lado si bastaba un simple vistazo para que se le quedara su imagen grabada en la mente?

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Tanya, devolviéndolo al presente, devolviéndolo al vestido de color polvo con sus lazos rojos y su encaje negro—. Es... es muy atrevido, ¿verdad?

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió—. Lo único que sé es que las damas presentes en el baile de la comtesse de Curry querían un vestido así, y estoy hablando de las damas más influyentes de la sociedad parisina. No me sorprendería que alguna de ellas enviara a Londres a... ¡Vaya, aquí está!

Dadas las circunstancias, Masen había logrado fingir con relativo éxito que no estaba mirando a Swan de reojo y que su cuerpo no estaba pendiente de ella. Mientras él hablaba, ella había rodeado el mostrador para acercarse a ellos con gran parsimonia. Y llegó a su lado envuelta en el sutil aroma de su perfume, un olor que le resultó tan familiar que sintió el doloroso asalto de los recuerdos: su perfume rodeándolo cuando bailaron el vals, cuando lo besó, cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo en el carruaje... Intentó que su mente se centrara en los momentos vividos en el paquebote mientras la cuidaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue aumentar el anhelo. Durante aquellos momentos había sido una mujer vulnerable. Durante aquellos momentos lo había necesitado. Durante aquellos momentos había sido importante para ella... o al menos había creído serlo.

Mientras él cavilaba, Swan esbozaba una sonrisa profesional dirigida a Tanya, no a él.

Masen realizó las presentaciones y al decir las palabras «lady Tanya Buring» se oyó una exclamación ahogada procedente de la clienta problemática, que estaba siendo atendida por la rubia.

Swan saludó a lady Tanya con una genuflexión, en absoluto parecida al exagerado gesto del baile. En esa ocasión fue una reverencia delicada, educada y elegante, con la deferencia justa que la situación requería.

—Se me ocurrió que a lady Tanya le gustaría ser de las primeras personas en ver su vestido de fiesta —dijo—, antes de que las hordas de curiosos invadan su establecimiento.

—Nunca he visto nada igual —comentó Tanya.

—Nos estábamos preguntando si deberíamos tildar el vestido de «atrevido» —añadió él.

—Es atrevido si lo comparamos con la moda tradicional inglesa, desde luego —convino madame Swan—. Las damas inglesas no están acostumbradas a esta combinación de colores. Pero, tenga en cuenta, se lo ruego, que este vestido fue diseñado para una fiesta parisina, no londinense.

—Y lo diseñó para llamar la atención —apostilló Masen.

—¿Qué sentido tenía asistir a la fiesta si no era para llamar la atención? —repuso madame Swan.

—Tanya, ojalá hubieras estado presente —dijo él al tiempo que se volvía para mirarla, pero Tanya no estaba allí. Estaba rodeando el maniquí para examinar el vestido con cierta cautela, como si fuera un tigre dormido. De modo que retomó el tema con obstinación—: Pensé que sería divertido descubrir si nos admitían o nos impedían la entrada. Sin embargo, al final fui yo quien acabó siendo ridiculizado.

—Nunca he visto nada igual —repitió Tanya—. Qué bonito debió de verse mientras bailaba. —Lo miró a él, después miró a Swan y al instante desvió la mirada hacia el mostrador—. ¡Oh, qué tono de verde más ideal!

La clienta problemática colocó una mano con ademán posesivo sobre el vestido.

—Es mío —dijo—. Solo requiere... ciertos cambios.

Sin embargo, Tanya le aseguró que solo quería verlo, y al cabo de unos minutos tres cabezas estaban inclinadas sobre el vestido mientras conversaban en voz baja.

—Gracias —susurró Swan.

—No hacía falta que yo la trajese —replicó él también en voz baja. Estaba acalorado hasta un punto ridículo—. Mañana tendrá en su puerta a la mitad de la alta sociedad gracias a las exageradas paparruchas que han publicado en El Espectáculo Matinal.

Ella lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—No sabía que leyera usted El Espectáculo.

—Raoul lo lee —la corrigió—. Me lo trajo con el café.

—De cualquier forma, y aunque me alegre poder recibir a la mitad de la alta sociedad, el premio que deseo es su futura esposa.

—No le prometo nada —replicó Masen—. Me he limitado a hacer las presentaciones, tal como hice en la fiesta de la condesa. Como podrá comprobar, no le guardo rencor alguno a pesar de que me ha utilizado de la peor manera posible.

—Le dije prácticamente desde el primer momento que tenía intención de utilizarlo —le recordó ella—. Se lo dije en cuanto vi que usted se interesaba por mí.

Aquella mujer era incorregible. Era la persona más insensible, calculadora y exasperante...

Y él era un perrito faldero, porque seguía deseándola, mientras que Tanya, la inocente Tanya, había estado preocupada (¡preocupada!) porque no le había escrito en una semana.

Su intención había sido la de coger el toro por los cuernos y encauzar su vida proponiéndole matrimonio en el parque antes de que la alta sociedad lo invadiera en masa. Sin embargo, nada más salir de Hale House, Tanya le preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, Masen? ¿Por qué has estado una semana sin escribirme? Ya creía que te habías roto el brazo o algo porque ¿una semana sin escribir?

De modo que le contó lo que había sucedido, omitiendo todos los detalles que pudo, y en vez de llevarla a Hyde Park, la había llevado a aquel lugar.

—Pensé que era mejor contarle a Tanya la verdad, aunque no pormenorizada, claro —dijo—. Le conté que me tendió usted una emboscada en la ópera, decidida a utilizarme para sus mercenarios fines, y que era la mujer más exasperante que había pisado jamás la faz de la Tierra porque, de no ser así, no habría perdido el buen juicio desafiándola a acompañarme al baile. Y el resto fue más o menos lo que usted ha contado en ese ingenioso artículo que han publicado en El Espectáculo Matinal.

No era del todo cierto, pero tampoco podía explicarle toda la verdad a Tanya sin hacerle daño. Le había contado los acontecimientos con la intención de que le resultaran entretenidos, tal como hacía en sus cartas. En cualquier caso, lo que le había contado no era ni más ni menos que la verdad desde el punto de vista de Swan. Lo que aquella mujer quería de él era que llevara a Tanya a su tienda.

Y Swan tenía razón en una cosa, maldita fuera. Tanya la necesitaba. Bastaba con echarle un vistazo a ella, o a su pariente pelirroja, o a la clienta problemática, para darse cuenta de que Tanya iba mal vestida. Le costaría trabajo explicar la diferencia con palabras precisas, ya que las prendas femeninas para él solo eran adornos, pero era evidente que, comparada con aquellas mujeres, Tanya parecía una provinciana.

Cómo le habría gustado ser incapaz de ver la diferencia. Porque aquella diferencia lo enfurecía, como si alguien hubiera intentado a propósito dejar a Tanya en ridículo. Y era normal enfurecerse, se dijo. Llevaba toda la vida protegiéndola, desde que se conocieron, cuando era una niñita tal vez más pequeña incluso que la hija de Swan.

¡Su hija!

—Dejaré el resto en sus manos —concluyó—. No dudo de que será capaz de manejar el asunto con su habitual aplomo. —Y en voz más alta añadió—: Tanya, querida, no te he traído para que compres. Sabes que no hay cosa que aborrezca más que salir de compras con las mujeres. Aléjate de ese fascinante vestido. Si quieres que madame Swan te vista, dile a Withlock que te traiga cualquier otro día. —Y después señaló, para beneficio de la clienta problemática y para aliviar su propia conciencia—: No veo por qué no puedes hacerlo, porque no encontrarás mejor modista en Londres. Ni en París, ya puestos. Eso sí, te ruego que vengas de compras sin mí.

* * *

**Gracias a LUCYarg, Coco Cu, Guest, Lucy y bella-maru por los reviews! Besos!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 8_**

_"La señora Thomas aprovecha esta oportunidad para expresar su deseo de que los inconvenientes que ha tenido que soportar por culpa de las modistas que han ido a su establecimiento haciéndose pasar por otras personas para copiar sus patrones no vuelvan a repetirse." **Anuncios de noviembre. La Belle Assemblée, 1807**_

Masen ya había ayudado a Tanya a subir al carruaje. Resistió el impulso de mirar de nuevo hacia la tienda (como si eso le fuera a servir de algo), y estaba a punto de sentarse junto a ella cuando sintió un tironcito en el bajo de la chaqueta. Se volvió, preparado para enfrentarse a un ladronzuelo.

Al principio no vio nada. Pero después bajó la vista.

Y descubrió unos enormes ojos azules mirándolo.

—Buenas tardes, excelencia —dijo Nessie.

Una niñera, sin aliento, corría hacia el carruaje.

—Señorita, no puede... ¡Venga conmigo! —Cogió a la niña de la mano mientras se disculpaba atropelladamente e intentó llevársela.

Nessie adoptó una expresión terca y se zafó de un tirón de la mano de la niñera.

—Solo quería desearle un buen día a su excelencia —adujo la niña—. Sería de muy mala educación pasar por su lado sin decir nada.

—Pero usted no ha pasado por su lado, se ha escapado y ha corrido por la calle, y sabe muy bien que no...

—Buenas tardes, Nessie —dijo Masen.

La niña estaba mirando a la niñera con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin embargo, al escuchar su saludo, los nubarrones desaparecieron y lo miró con una expresión tan radiante y tan pura que, por un instante, no pudo soportarla.

Hacía muchos años... su hermana pequeña, Elizabeth, con una expresión igual de radiante...

—Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad? —dijo la niña—. Un día estupendo para pasear en un carruaje descubierto. Si tuviera un carruaje así, pasearía por Hyde Park en un día como este.

Masen se obligó a regresar al presente.

La niña iba muy bien vestida, como era de esperar. Un precioso bonete de paja, adornado con muchas cintas y encaje, remataba una copia exacta pero en miniatura de uno de aquellos vestidos con forma de abrigo entallado que tan de moda estaban entre las mujeres. ¿Cómo los llamaban? Era una especie de casaca masculina, ¿no? Redingote, recordó, así los llamaban. El de Nessie era rosa. La larga hilera de alamares del frontal le confería un leve aire militar, aunque en ella resultaba un tanto cómica.

—Sí, señorita —dijo la niñera—, pero el caballero se marchaba, en caso de que no se haya dado cuenta, y lo acompaña una dama.

—Me he dado cuenta, Kristie —repuso Nessie—. No estoy ciega. Pero no puedo hablar con la dama porque no nos han presentado como es debido. ¿Es que no sabes nada?

Kristie se puso colorada.

—Ya basta, señorita Renesmee... señorita Err... señorita Swan. No he oído nada tan impertinente en la vida y estoy segura de que el caballero y la dama tampoco. Venga conmigo. Su madre se enfadará mucho cuando sepa que ha estado molestando a los clientes. —Le dio un tirón de la mano enguantada.

La cara de Nessie volvió a cambiar, ya que entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios con obstinación. Se negaba a moverse y la niñera no parecía muy dispuesta a intentar obligarla.

Masen entendía a la niñera. Aunque no aprobaba que los niños fueran desobedientes, tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué hacer en esos casos. De todas formas, no estaba en posición de intervenir.

—Masen, no seas tan tonto —dijo Tanya—. Es la señorita Swan, la hija de la modista, ¿verdad?

La niñera asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio.

—Sí, así es —contestó él, maravillado de nuevo por el hecho de que fuera la hija de Swan, de que Swan fuera madre. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el padre? ¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonar...? Aunque, claro, los hombres solían hacerlo. Porque los hombres engendraban hijos con despreocupación y los trataban de la misma manera. Además, no era asunto suyo... y era posible que el desgraciado estuviera muerto.

—En fin, en ese caso madame Swan te conoce —continuó Tanya—. No le importará que la subas al carruaje un momento y dejes que sujete las riendas. —Y prosiguió, dirigiéndose a Kristie, que miraba con expresión aterrada la puerta de la tienda—: Quédate tranquila. La señorita Swan estará a salvo. Su excelencia me dejaba sujetar las riendas cuando era pequeña. No permitirá que el carruaje salga disparado mientras ella las tenga en la mano.

Por un instante la antigua pesadilla lo atrapó de nuevo, la escena que su vívida imaginación infantil había creado: un carruaje que volcaba en una zanja mientras su madre y su hermana gritaban, y después un terrible silencio.

¿Qué le pasaba?, se preguntó. Eran viejos fantasmas. Una tontería.

Tanya siempre había estado a salvo con él. La imprudencia de su padre le había enseñado a ser cuidadoso.

Aun así, aquella niña...

La expresión asesina de Nessie se transformó al punto en emoción infantil y sus ojos se abrieron todavía más.

—¿Puedo, excelencia? ¿Puedo? —preguntó la niña—. ¿Puedo sujetar las riendas?

—Lady Tanya dice que puedes y no me atrevo a llevarle la contraria —respondió.

No entendía qué bicho le había picado a Tanya para actuar así. Sin embargo, sabía que le encantaban los niños en general y que tenía una ligera idea sobre cómo había que comportarse con ellos. En sus cartas le había descrito un sinfín de anécdotas graciosas protagonizadas por sus primos.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a los niños pequeños, al menos ya no lo estaba, y aquella no era una niña cualquiera. No obstante, ¿qué alternativa le quedaba? Su mejor lacayo, Ford, sujetaba los caballos, y sabía que controlaría bien a la briosa pareja.

En cualquier caso, ¿cómo iba a negarse a hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que la niña temblaba de la emoción?

Masen la levantó (le sorprendió lo poco que pesaba aquel cuerpecillo tembloroso) y la dejó en el asiento junto a Tanya. Acto seguido, ocupó su lugar, se colocó a la niña sobre el regazo, cogió las riendas y le enseñó a sujetarlas para que los caballos fueran en línea recta. La niña lo miró y lo escuchó con gran atención, y los temblores no tardaron en remitir. Al cabo de un momento, ya tenía las riendas sujetas en sus manitas enguantadas. Lo miró con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. No pudo evitarlo.

—Hay que ver lo lista que eres —dijo Tanya—. Le has cogido el truco enseguida, como sabía que lo harías.

Nessie volvió la cabeza para regalarle su angelical sonrisa a Tanya... y derretirle el corazón, cosa que fue evidente. Aunque aquello tampoco era un logro. Tanya tenía un corazón enorme y Nessie, como había quedado patente, era una criatura calculadora. Al igual que su madre.

—¿Qué hay que hacer para que se pongan en marcha? —preguntó la niña.

Masen no tuvo tiempo para decidir la respuesta.

Swan salió de la tienda en ese instante.

—¡Esta niña no tiene remedio! —exclamó—. ¿Lo ha engatusado para que la suba al carruaje? Le aseguro que, como se descuide, lo engatusará para que la lleve a Brighton. Vamos, Nessie, bájate. Su excelencia y milady tienen asuntos que atender. —Extendió los brazos.

Con una mezcla de alivio y resignación, Masen le entregó la niña a su madre.

Debería sentirse aliviado, porque ya no estaba acostumbrado a los niños y, de hecho, le resultaban tediosos. Pero la niña... En fin, la niña era una bruja muy lista.

Se percató de que Nessie no discutía con su madre tal como había hecho con la niñera. Tanto si se mostraba dócil como si no, Swan no se fiaba de su hija, ya que en vez de dejarla en el suelo, la llevó en brazos de vuelta a la tienda.

Las observó alejarse mientras Nessie se despedía con un gesto de la mano por encima del hombro de su madre.

Masen le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, pero tenía la vista clavada en el contoneo de las caderas de Swan mientras ella se alejaba sin que, al parecer, acusara el peso de su hija. Para él dicho peso no había significado nada, pero Swan no era un hombre fornido ni tampoco era tan alta como Tanya... de cuya presencia por fin se acordó.

Se apresuró a volverse hacia ella y a recoger las riendas. Al cabo de un momento estaban en marcha.

Tanya también había reparado en el contoneo de aquellas caderas, así como en el interés que Masen demostraba por ellas.

Había sentido el cambio que se produjo en el ambiente en cuanto entraron en la tienda. Se percató de la tensión que lo embargó, cual perro de caza que oliera a su presa. Cuando la modista se acercó a ellos, la tensión era tal que incluso se podía palpar.

—Una niña muy mona —comentó. Era el único comentario seguro que podía hacer. La niña era adorable. ¿Sería de Masen? No, no había encontrado parecido alguno y los rasgos de la familia Cullen eran inconfundibles.

—No me atrevo a volver —dijo él—. La próxima vez la señorita Swan querrá llevar las riendas. Y todo por culpa tuya. No debería haberla subido al carruaje... estoy seguro de que a su madre no le ha hecho gracia. Claro que no podía echarme un sermón. Los comerciantes deben pensar en sus negocios antes que en sus sentimientos.

—A mí no me ha parecido que madame Swan estuviera enfadada. Más bien me ha parecido que le hacía gracia.

—Así es ella. Su trabajo consiste en agradar a los demás. Ya te he dicho que las damas del baile comían de su mano. Pero eso da igual. No tiene importancia. De todas maneras no tengo motivos para regresar. Porque vas a convencer a Withlock o a otro de tus hermanos para que te acompañe. O puedes venir tú sola, acompañada de Jen.

Jen era la doncella personal de Tanya, un auténtico perro guardián.

—O con mi madre —añadió ella.

—¡Menuda tontería! —exclamó él—. Tu madre nunca aprobaría ese establecimiento. Sus diseños son demasiado novedosos y ella parece empeñada en que te pongas lo más... —Se interrumpió con expresión tensa.

—Empeñada en que me ponga lo más... ¿qué?

—Nada —contestó él—. Anoche dormí mal y he pasado demasiado tiempo en esa tienda. La cháchara de tantas mujeres me ha ablandado el cerebro. Por cierto, ¿qué conspirabais entre las tres?

—Masen...

—Os he visto inclinadas sobre el vestido verde que tanto te ha gustado, cuchicheando —insistió él.

Tanya lo miró a la cara. Masen tenía la vista clavada al frente y el rostro tenso.

¡Estaba de un humor pésimo! La furia que lo embargaba hacía crepitar el aire a su alrededor aunque mantenía una fachada serena.

Masen no era así, al menos no el Masen que ella conocía, el hombre a quien había reconocido al verlo entrar en el salón y que había sonreído con la misma expresión cariñosa de siempre. El hombre que tenía delante era un desconocido.

Apartó la mirada y la clavó en el paisaje mientras intentaba formular una respuesta. Apenas había escuchado lo que las otras dos mujeres decían sobre el vestido verde. En realidad, estaba pendiente de lo que Masen le decía a madame Swan. Había intentado observarlos sin que se notara.

—No lo he entendido muy bien —dijo—. A mí me ha parecido un vestido muy bonito, pero ellas parecían estar hablando de rehacerlo. —Intentó recordar lo que habían dicho palabra por palabra, pero no les había prestado demasiada atención ya que su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas.

No era una ingenua. Sabía que Masen tenía aventuras. Al igual que Withlock. Pero jamás había visto a su hermano en un estado parecido al de Masen mientras madame Swan se acercaba a ellos. Precisamente estaba tratando de encontrarle sentido a aquella reacción cuando él hizo el comentario acerca de su madre y de lo que ella... ¿se ponía?

—Creo que... —Se devanó los sesos a la desesperada—. Me ha dado la impresión de que algo fallaba en el vestido, pero que no terminaba de fallar.

—Tanya, eso no tiene sentido.

Algunas veces Masen podía ser tan irritante como sus hermanos. Se le acabó la paciencia.

—Si es tan importante para ti, será mejor que se lo preguntes a madame Swan —le soltó—. ¿Qué has querido decir con ese comentario acerca de mi madre y de lo que yo me pongo?

—¡Maldición! —masculló él.

—Me has dicho que tenía que volver a esa tienda pero que no fuera con mi madre.

—Te pido disculpas —dijo él—. No debería haberlo dicho.

—Por favor, Masen, ¿desde cuándo te muerdes la lengua conmigo? ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan tiquismiquis de repente?

—¿Tiquismiquis?

—Tan delicado. Una de las cosas que siempre me han gustado de ti es que nunca me has tratado como si fuera tonta. En tus cartas te expresabas sin tapujos. O eso creía. En fin, tal vez no me lo cuentes todo.

—¡Por Dios, desde luego que no te lo cuento todo! Y no debería haberte dicho dónde comprarte la ropa. No es de mi incumbencia.

—Puedes estar seguro de que jamás te pediré que me acompañes a una modista —dijo—. Te pone de un humor de perros.

_**Varias horas después**_

—¡La muy bruja! —exclamó Isabella mientras cerraban la tienda aquella misma noche—. Debería haberme imaginado que no se olvidaría de su bonito carruaje ni de su bonita persona.

—Cariño, no puede evitarlo —replicó Alice—. Lo lleva en la sangre. Es capaz de identificar a una posible víctima a cincuenta metros.

—No me pareció que al duque le importara —comentó Rosalie. Había entrado en la sala de probadores justo a tiempo para ver cómo Masen y lady Tanya se marchaban.

Las tres habían visto la travesura de Renesmee/Nessie a través del escaparate de la tienda. Enseguida quedó patente que Kristie había perdido el control, pero Isabella había perdido unos minutos valiosísimos mientras se deshacía de lady Yorkie para ir en busca de su díscola hija.

¡La muy calculadora estaba sentada sobre su regazo con las riendas en las manos! Seguro que ya se veía conduciendo su propio carruaje.

—Claro que no le ha importado —dijo Isabella—. Renesmee estaba desplegando todo su encanto y ni el mismísimo duque de Masen es capaz de resistirlo. —Y ella, que era más cínica y más calculadora de lo que él podría llegar a ser jamás, había sido incapaz de proteger su corazón contra la dulce y cariñosa sonrisa que le había regalado a su hija.

—También me he dado cuenta de que se ha asegurado de obrar su magia con lady Tanya —comentó Alice.

—Sí —reconoció Isabella.

—La ha traído —dijo Rosalie—. Y en el momento oportuno.

Hasta ese momento no habían tenido tiempo para hablar de los sucesos del día, porque dicho día había sido muy movido.

Isabella había estado ocupadísima intentando reformar el vestido de lady Yorkie. Tuvo que hacerlo en secreto, nada menos, en el piso superior, alejada de las costureras, como si estuviera falsificando pasaportes. Mientras tanto, Alice y Rosalie se vieron obligadas a tranquilizar a otras dos clientas furiosas, además de atender la sucesión de damas curiosas que querían ver el famoso vestido.

Las damas curiosas miraron el vestido boquiabiertas y examinaron todos los rincones de la tienda en busca de Isabella. Obligaron a sus hermanas a enseñarles telas y a sacarles cajones para ver botones, cintas, cuentas, plumas, pieles y demás adornos.

Se fueron sin comprar nada.

En ese momento Alice y Isabella estaban devolviendo los cajones con los adornos y los accesorios a su correspondiente lugar. Rosalie, tal como hacía todas las noches, hacía inventario en la sala de probadores e intentaba averiguar cuál de sus visitas se había llevado un metro de cinta de satén negro, once botones de azabache y tres pañuelos de batista.

—Ha sido muy oportuno, sí —reconoció Isabella—. Si no hubiera aparecido cuando lady Yorkie estaba en la tienda, creo que la habríamos perdido para siempre.

Se dijo que debía concentrarse en aquel hecho y que debía olvidarse del desenfrenado ritmo de su corazón cuando oyó la voz del duque. Había aparecido justo a tiempo, y eso era lo único que importaba. Aunque quedaba muy bien ofrecerse a rehacer un vestido para contentar a una clienta furiosa, las clientas no tenían ni idea del trabajo que aquello implicaba. Lady Yorkie seguiría carcomida por las dudas sobre la habilidad de Isabella para crear «estilos únicos, diseñados individualmente para cada persona, no para toda la clientela en general», tal como rezaban los anuncios.

—No quiero ni pensarlo —dijo Rosalie—. Lady Tanya está interesada, pero todavía no es una clienta segura. En este momento lady Yorkie es nuestra mejor clienta. Más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando.

El vestido de lady Yorkie había sido entregado a las siete en punto, se habían realizado unos ajustes en el último momento que apenas habían requerido media hora, y Alice había dejado tras de sí a una clienta contenta.

—Volverá —aseguró Alice—. No ha dejado de hablar del duque y de lady Tanya mientras le ajustaba el vestido. Ya sabes que es lo único de lo que va a hablar en el baile de la señora Weber esta noche. Y ten por seguro que va a citar textualmente al duque: «... porque no encontrarás mejor modista en Londres. Ni en París, ya puestos». —Imitó la voz hastiada de Masen y también el acento, ese deje inconfundible de la flor y nata de la alta sociedad.

—Ojalá haya estado tan obnubilada por la impresión de su grandeza ducal que no se haya fijado en las miradas que le echaba a Isabella —comentó Rosalie.

—Como si fuera un lobo hambriento —puntualizó Alice.

Isabella se puso colorada. Todavía no se había recuperado de la sensación que Masen le había provocado. ¿Y cómo lo había logrado? Con una mirada. Con el sonido de su voz. Aún sentía sus ojos verdes sobre ella. Aún escuchaba la ronca caricia de su voz. De haber podido hacerlo, de no tener que pensar en nadie más que en ella, habría llevado a aquella irritante criatura a la trastienda y se habría dado un festín con él, y ahí se habría terminado todo.

Pero no podía hacerlo por un sinfín de razones. La hermosa dama que sería su futura novia se encontraba a pocos metros, al otro lado de la tienda, y su relajada conversación ponía de manifiesto el cariño que se tenían. Había intentado tenerlo presente en todo momento, igual que había recordado con insistencia la imagen de Renesmee. Y la de sus padres como personificación de lo que le sucedía a una familia cuando los adultos solo pensaban en ellos, en sus caprichos y en sus pasiones.

Aunque no podía decir que tuviera principios morales, su instinto de supervivencia estaba muy desarrollado. Sucumbir a Masen era un error que socavaría el respeto por el que había trabajado noche y día. Destruiría su negocio y, con él, también a su familia.

Aun así, en cuanto miró sus ojos verdes y experimentó aquella sensación al escuchar su voz, se le nubló el cerebro y su voluntad desapareció.

¡Menuda tonta! Le bastaba con recordar cómo la había mirado Jacob y el deseo que se adivinaba en su voz...

¿Y de qué le había servido?

—Así es como Masen mira a todas las mujeres —repuso—. Es la mirada de un seductor empedernido. Grabáosla en la cabeza si no queréis acabar de espaldas o contra una pared, perdiendo vuestra virginidad antes de lo que queríais.

—Pues a lady Tanya no la miraba de esa manera —comentó Rosalie.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Isabella—. Ya han llegado a un acuerdo o están a punto de hacerlo. El muy pretencioso cree tenerla asegurada. Pero eso es problema suyo. Si lady Tanya es inteligente, descubrirá cómo hacer que solo tenga ojos para ella. No es tan difícil. Mientras tanto, tenemos un problema muy grave. —Miró la puerta que conducía al taller, vacío en esos momentos ya que las costureras se habían marchado a la hora habitual.

—Bueno, yo tengo mis sospechas —dijo Rosalie.

El martes por la noche la señora Mallory se reunió con la costurera a la hora de costumbre en el lugar de siempre.

La costurera le entregó el patrón que había copiado.

—¿Esto es todo? —preguntó la señora Mallory—. Me prometiste el libro de diseños con anotaciones.

—Y lo tendrá —dijo la costurera—. Pero estaban muy alteradas por el vestido verde de lady Yorkie y después nos hemos pasado el resto del día corriendo de un lado para otro, atendiendo a las damas que han ido a ver el vestido que madame Swan llevó en ese baile.

La señora Mallory había oído hablar del vestido rosa empolvado y del revuelo que había causado entre las damas. ¡Sus propias clientas habían hablado del tema delante de ella!

Aunque el peor golpe para su dignidad fue la noticia de que el duque de Masen había llevado a lady Tanya Buring a la dichosa tienda.

—Quiero esos diseños —dijo—. Y será mejor que me los consigas pronto.

—¿Será mejor? —repitió la costurera—. Y si no ¿qué? Yo soy quien le está haciendo el trabajo sucio.

—Y yo soy quien está perdiendo clientas por culpa de esa puta francesa. Si no puedes cumplir con lo prometido, le diré que me buscaste y te ofreciste a espiar para mí. Te pondrá de patitas en la calle. Y no tendrás las cincuenta libras. Eso sí, te daré lo mismo que tu jefa: una pésima reputación. Y no volverás a trabajar en un establecimiento respetable en la vida.

El miércoles por la noche el duque de Masen fue de los últimos invitados en llegar a la velada del conde de Newton. De haber intentado entrar en Almack's a aquella hora, se habría encontrado con las puertas cerradas a cal y canto. Pero las veladas semanales de Almack's todavía no habían comenzado y, aunque la velada del conde era mucho más animada, solo bailó en una ocasión con lady Tanya antes de retirarse a la sala de juegos donde pasó el resto de la noche.

El jueves estuvo un cuarto de hora en la fiesta de la condesa de Ateara antes de poner rumbo a White's, donde jugó a las cartas hasta el amanecer.

El viernes cenó en Hale House. Aquella noche no pudo escaparse para jugar a las cartas. En cambio, fingió disfrutar de la velada, aunque a Tanya le resultó evidente que el duque se moría por que llegara a su fin.

Masen no era desagradable con ella. No le había dicho ni una sola palabra más alta que otra desde el martes. Pero estaba muy distante y era infeliz, y a Tanya le habían llegado rumores de que había perdido grandes sumas de dinero en las mesas de juego. Aun teniendo en cuenta que las habladurías siempre exageraban, estaba convencida de que Masen llevaba un tiempo jugando de forma más impulsiva que de costumbre.

Y justo el sábado, durante un baile en el que lady Crowley fingió no reparar en que Tanya estaba lo bastante cerca para escucharla, se enteró al detalle del contenido de la carta que la dama había recibido ese mismo día y que le había enviado su cuñada desde París.

_**Lunes**_

Dos golpes secos en la puerta cerrada de la tienda sorprendieron a las hermanas Swan. Todavía no habían dado las nueve de la mañana, y aunque tanto sus costureras como ellas solían trabajar de nueve a nueve, la tienda no tenía por costumbre abrir hasta casi mediodía. No tenía sentido abrir temprano cuando pocas de sus clientas se levantaban antes de las doce.

La pregunta era si seguirían teniendo clientas durante más tiempo. Si no encontraban pronto a la traidora, no tendría sentido abrir la tienda.

Aunque era cierto que Rosalie tenía sus sospechas, de momento carecían de pruebas, y las diferentes tretas que habían puesto en marcha habían fracasado. Aquella misma mañana habían tendido una trampa. Si funcionaba, descubrirían a la culpable a la mañana siguiente. Mientras tanto, Isabella solo podía esperar, y hervir de furia, y seguir con el trabajo como si no pasara nada.

En ese preciso momento las tres hermanas estaban colocando chales y telas en los mostradores como al descuido, aunque en realidad pretendían llamar la atención.

Fuera temprano o no, el negocio era lo primero y siempre tenían que atender con una sonrisa en la cara.

Rosalie se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Lady Tanya Buring atravesó el umbral con las mejillas arreboladas, seguida por una doncella de mentón cuadrado. La dama hizo caso omiso del saludo de Rosalie y fue directa a buscar a Isabella. Tras efectuar un saludo afable y una genuflexión más educada si cabía, Isabella le preguntó en qué podía ayudarla.

—Puede ayudarme diciéndome la verdad —contestó lady Tanya—. El sábado por la noche escuché algo increíble... porque apenas puede darse crédito a... —Se interrumpió de repente al recordar que la acompañaba una criada—. Jen, espérame en el carruaje.

Jen echó un vistazo por la tienda, fulminando con la mirada a las tres hermanas, antes de salir y cerrar de un portazo.

Lady Tanya inspiró hondo, soltó el aire y comenzó de nuevo.

—Madame Swan, el sábado por la noche escuché por casualidad una historia rocambolesca relacionada con un caballero a quien conozco... un caballero que me acompañó a esta tienda hace menos de una semana.

Isabella no pronunció ni uno solo de los comentarios sarcásticos, de las réplicas mordaces, de las interrupciones, de las distracciones o de los juramentos que se le ocurrieron. Era una profesional. Su expresión solo delataba un educado interés.

—Antes de que saque conclusiones precipitadas —continuó lady Tanya—, déjeme asegurarle que no he venido en un arrebato de celos. Sería una tontería por lo que respecta al caballero en cuestión. No estoy ciega y sé... Es decir, tengo hermanos y creen que son más discretos de lo que son en realidad. ¡Uf! —Sacó un pañuelo y se lo llevó a los ojos—. ¡Uf!

Era un giro de los acontecimientos muy alarmante. La rabia, el enfado... aquello habría sido normal y comprensible.

Las lágrimas... ¡Ay, Dios!

—Mi querida... milady... —Isabella la cogió del codo y la condujo a una silla—. Alice, tráele a la dama una copa de vino.

—No —protestó lady Tanya—. No necesito vino.

—Pues un poco de brandy —sugirió Isabella.

—Bueno, tal vez... —dijo lady Tanya.

Alice se marchó.

A lady Tanya se le escapó un sollozo ahogado, pero después se tensó en cuanto recuperó la compostura.

—No suelo llorar. De hecho, nunca lloro. No soy de ese tipo de mujeres. Pero es el mejor amigo que tengo. —Clavó sus ojos azules en Isabella—. No puedo permitir que le haga daño.

Las Swan habían llegado al mundo careciendo de conciencia. Y en el hipotético caso de que Isabella la tuviera, no había hecho nada tan grave para sufrir remordimientos.

Aunque se dijo que no le remordía la conciencia, no estaba muy convencida. Al fin y al cabo, lady Tanya era una dama muy agradable que las había tratado con suma cortesía, lo que suponía un cambio notable con la actitud de la mayoría de sus clientas. Además, era evidente que quería a Masen, lo cual era evidente porque le tenía lástima, aunque sabía que era una tontería. Lady Tanya era la hija de un marqués. Estaba a punto de casarse con un duque, y posiblemente esperase conseguir una anualidad de cien mil libras como mínimo, tal vez el doble. La tienda de Isabella, junto con la residencia de la planta superior, podría caber en las estancias de los criados de la residencia londinense del duque, y aún quedaría sitio para la legión de sirvientes.

Al mismo tiempo, las Swan estaban a punto de ser destruidas por una rival incompetente.

Mientras Isabella intentaba endurecer su corazón, Rosalie, la menos sentimental de las tres hermanas, dijo:

—Le aseguro que no tiene de qué preocuparse, milady. No deseamos causarle daño a ningún caballero, excepto en el bolsillo. Porque en ese sentido, como es natural, nos gustaría causar todo el daño posible.

Lady Tanya echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Eso no es lo que he oído.

—Seguro que no —convino Rosalie—. Pero no creo que las personas que conforman su círculo de amistades comprendan hasta qué punto somos mercenarias.

Ah, claro. Sinceridad absoluta. Era lo mejor. Nadie mejor que la testaruda Rosalie para hacer hincapié en aquel punto cuando su hermana mayor se encontraba temporalmente trastornada.

—Mi hermana tiene razón —añadió Isabella—. Es algo incomprensible para los miembros de la alta sociedad. Porque nunca piensan en el dinero. Mientras que nosotras solo pensamos en eso.

—En fin, si es por dinero —dijo lady Tanya—, le daré todo el que me pida si se marcha, siempre que él no lo descubra, a un lugar donde nunca pueda encontrarla.

—Está exagerando las cosas —replicó Isabella.

—Definitivamente necesita un poco de brandy —dijo Alice, que entró con el gran remedio de las Swan para todos los males. El brandy relucía dentro de la licorera de cristal que llevaba, junto a una copa a juego, en una bonita bandeja, y donde también había depositado una selección de galletas, bizcochos y queso. Algunas clientas pasaban horas en la tienda y tenían que estar preparadas para alimentarlas... y para hartarlas de bebida si era necesario.

Lady Tanya bebió el brandy sin parpadear y con evidente satisfacción. Dada la hora tan temprana, el gesto ayudó a que el respeto que las tres hermanas Swan le tenían a la dama aumentara considerablemente... algo muy inconveniente, ya que estaban intentando aferrarse a su fría profesionalidad y a su mercenario distanciamiento.

—Sé que estas cosas siempre se exageran —dijo lady Tanya—. Pero también sé que los cotilleos siempre encierran algo de verdad. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Ha cambiado.

—Con el debido respeto, lleva usted sin ver al caballero más de tres años —señaló Rosalie—. Los hombres cambian. Son las criaturas más volubles de la tierra.

—Está de mal humor y distante, hastiado —continuó lady Tanya—. Esté donde esté, siempre tiene la cabeza en otro sitio. El único momento en el que lo vi atento de verdad, pendiente de lo que pasaba, fue aquí. Lo vi. —Señaló a Isabella con la copa—. Vi cómo la miraba, madame Swan. Y por eso no supe qué pensar cuando oí hablar de una aventurera sin escrúpulos que le había echado el guante al du... a cierto caballero. O cuando escuché que dicho caballero siguió a esta exótica criatura a la ópera, a Longchamp y a los antros de juego (con media ciudad como testigo), antes de que perdiera la razón por completo y llevara al objeto de su obsesión...

—Parece un relato salido de mi puño y letra —murmuró Alice.

—... hasta llevar a su obsesión al baile anual de la comtesse de Curry. Y no lo hizo porque a su excelencia le pareciera muy gracioso llevarla, sino porque su... porque su amante, su querida, había amenazado con suicidarse si no lo hacía.

—¿Con suicidarse? —repitieron las tres hermanas.

Se miraron entre sí. Las tres enarcaron las cejas de forma casi imperceptible. Ese fue el único indicio externo de su incredulidad... además de que Rosalie se vio obligada a morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

—Y no era la primera vez que esta mujer lo amenazaba —prosiguió lady Tanya—. Me han llegado rumores de violentas escenas por todo París, que culminaron en un duelo con el marquis Benjamin. Este suceso escandalizó incluso a los parisinos más hastiados. Poco después de herir gravemente al marqués en el bosque de Bolonia, el fervoroso caballero siguió a la mujer, que huyó de París, en plena noche. Durante la persecución, amenazó al cónsul británico y a todo funcionario que se cruzó en su camino. Era tal su locura que creyó que estaban obstaculizando su partida de Francia de forma deliberada.

Todas estaban acostumbradas a jugar a las cartas. Ese fue el motivo de que Alice y Rosalie no acabaran en el suelo desternilladas de risa y también el motivo de que Isabella, que cada vez estaba más exasperada, pudiera mantener la expresión de educado interés. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con doña Desaliño, que intentaba arruinar su negocio. Además iba a ser pasto de los cotillas, ¡solo porque algunas personas había visto algo parecido a un coqueteo! Era absurdo... claro que la alta sociedad no era famosa por su sentido común.

Debería hacerle gracia la situación, pero en realidad la alarmaba. Los rumores podían destruir su negocio. Aunque no le resultaba difícil mantener una fachada serena, sí le costaba encontrar la réplica adecuada.

Rosalie, que no compartía su problema, no tuvo dificultad alguna.

—Es evidente que los miembros de la alta sociedad no saben contar —afirmó—. Si pudieran contar los días que mi hermana ha estado en París (por no hablar del tiempo transcurrido desde que conoció al caballero), se darían cuenta de que son tonterías. Su primer encuentro tuvo lugar el catorce de este mes. Recuerdo la fecha porque estaba en el encabezamiento de la carta que nos escribió esa misma noche, comunicándonos el hecho. Eso nos deja con la noche del catorce hasta la madrugada del diecisiete, cuando mi hermana se marchó de París. Si me lo permite, lady Tanya, ¿cómo es posible que todo eso transcurriera en menos de dos días enteros?

Nadie mejor que Rosalie para reducir la emoción a cifras, pensó Isabella. Y qué cifras más insignificantes. Unos cuantos días. Ese fue el tiempo que Masen había necesitado para dañarle el cerebro, para atravesarle el corazón y para llenarle la cabeza de sueños que la dejaban intranquila de día y de noche.

Isabella consiguió recuperar la compostura.

—Lo que debe tener presente es que ha estado viviendo durante meses entre los parisinos —dijo—. Si quiere un chivo expiatorio, ellos son los culpables. Supongo que nunca ha estado en París, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no —contestó lady Tanya.

—Entonces no comprende lo distinto que es de Londres.

—Sé cómo es París —aseguró lady Tanya—. Mase... el caballero en cuestión me ha estado escribiendo religiosamente... hasta que la conoció a usted, por supuesto. No tiene sentido que lo niegue. Cuando le pregunté por qué no me había escrito (era evidente que no se había roto el brazo), me contó lo sucedido.

—¿Y qué sucedió exactamente? —quiso saber Isabella—. No puede ser algo demasiado incriminatorio. La semana pasada vino usted con él muy contenta. No parecía desear matarlo. Ni matarme a mí.

—Me dijo que había conocido a una modista muy exasperante —confesó lady Tanya—. Pero es un hombre y, por más elocuentes que sean sus cartas, su vocabulario en lo concerniente a las emociones no es muy claro. Lo que quiso decir (y no me tome por tonta, porque usted también lo sabe)... lo que quiso decir es que madame Swan era «provocativa».

«Como si él no hubiera hecho nada para llamar mi atención —pensó Isabella—. Como si él fuera una víctima de mis tretas... o de mis poderes demoníacos, ya puestos.»

—Le pregunté sin rodeos si estaba encaprichado —continuó lady Tanya—, y se rió y me dijo que esa le parecía la explicación más plausible.

«Negocios», se recordó Isabella. Se trataba de negocios. Se trataba de la clienta que deseaba. Precisamente por intentar atraer a lady Tanya a su tienda se había metido en tantos problemas. Y allí esta estaba la dama en cuestión. En la tienda.

—¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? —preguntó—. Míreme.

Gesticuló con la elegancia habitual en ella, haciendo que su mano descendiera desde el escote del vestido.

Lady Tanya miró finalmente lo que Isabella llevaba puesto.

Una creación rosa y verde, una de sus combinaciones de colores preferidas, en esa ocasión confeccionada con batista de seda, con una larga esclavina del mismo tejido sobre las abultadas mangas de gasa y un canesú delicadamente plisado.

—¡Madre del amor hermoso! —exclamó lady Tanya.

Isabella resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Lady Tanya era tan obtusa como Masen. Ninguno de los dos se fijaba en los detalles de la vestimenta a menos que se los obligara a hacerlo.

—Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que habría visto en París —afirmó Isabella—. Allí me vi obligada a esforzarme porque competía con las mujeres más elegantes del mundo, que han convertido en un arte el proceso de atraer a los hombres. Y ese es su verdadero rival: París. Yo no soy nada. Si el caballero está hastiado y se muestra distante, se debe a que las mujeres que lo rodean no saben cómo llamar su atención.

Isabella recorrió a lady Tanya con la mirada, desde el soso bonete, pasando por el vestido de crepé blanco ribeteado de negro (casi todo cinta y algún que otro bordado, pero ni un trocito de encaje a la vista) hasta llegar, con un suspiro descorazonado, al bajo. El estilo era... en fin, ni siquiera se le podía llamar estilo. En cuanto a la confección, incluso borracha, la costurera más torpe de las seis que trabajaban para ella sería capaz de hacerlo mejor.

Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a su hermana, observando el vestido con la misma expresión compasiva.

—La corte está de luto desde hace tiempo, primero por la muerte del emperador austríaco y después por el príncipe de Portugal —se defendió lady Tanya—. Acabamos de abandonar el negro.

—No puede ponerse esa tonalidad de blanco —dijo Isabella—. ¡Estropea su cutis por completo!

—¡Y menudo cutis! —exclamó Alice—. Es translúcido. Si llevara una tonalidad de blanco que no le restara vitalidad, las mujeres llorarían y se tirarían de los pelos por la envidia.

—Es imposible evitar los ribetes negros —comentó Rosalie—, pero ¿tienen que ser tan excesivos?

—No es imperativo que sean de crepé, desde luego —aseguró Isabella—. ¿Dónde está escrito que no pueda usarse una cinta más delgada, de satén, por ejemplo? Y tal vez algunos nudos... o algo. O unos rombos de azabache. Y unos toques plateados, para realzar el conjunto. Pero lo más importante: ¡esa tonalidad de blanco ni hablar!

—No le está sacando partido a su figura —señaló Alice.

—Soy voluminosa —replicó lady Tanya.

—Es escultural —la corrigió Rosalie—. Daría lo que fuera por tener su altura. Daría lo que fuera por poder mirar a un hombre a los ojos.

—La verdad es que suelo mirarlos desde arriba —comentó lady Tanya—. Salvo en el caso de mis hermanos y de Ma... del caballero en cuestión.

—Es mejor así —le aseguró Alice—. Un hombre no debería mirar por encima a una mujer, ya sea literal o figuradamente, porque lo que debe hacer es adorarla, y para adorarla debe alzar la vista. Con independencia de su altura. Es usted la mujer más guapa de todo Londres...

—Ahí se está pasando —la interrumpió lady Tanya, que bebió más brandy—. Son malas, las tres.

No se equivocaba.

—Es posible que se pueda encontrar a alguna que otra cortesana en el teatro más guapa que usted —apostilló Alice—. Pero porque las cortesanas se sacan mucho partido y recurren a los cosméticos. Usted, en cambio, posee la auténtica belleza inglesa que mejorará con el paso del tiempo. Es una pena, y un desaire por su parte, que no les saque todo el partido a los dones que le han otorgado.

—Parece más voluminosa —terció Isabella— porque el vestido está diseñado para una persona mayor. Parece más voluminosa porque el vestido está mal cortado y mal cosido. ¡Tiene bolsas! Hasta mi hija de seis años sabe coser mejor. Y no voy a entrar en el diseño, que parece sacado de las filas de las abuelitas que frecuentan Bath. Y es una analogía perfecta, porque muchas de esas abuelas beben las aguas para mejorar su salud y esa tonalidad de blanco hace que parezca que tiene ictericia. Permítame enseñarle la tonalidad de blanco que debería llevar. Alice, busca un espejo de mano. Rosalie, dame el organdí blanco.

—No he venido a comprar un vestido —protestó lady Tanya.

—Ha venido porque quiere que el caballero en cuestión vuelva de dondequiera que haya ido —replicó Isabella—. Y nosotras le enseñaremos cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Gracias a Coco Cu, bella-maru, Guest y LUCYarg por los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz, es por eso que decidí dejarles un regalo... dos caps! (:


	10. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 9_**

_"Hemos visto algunos vestidos de crepé blanco preparados para cuando llegue el momento de abandonar el luto. Los corpiños son más bajos, y rematados en el centro del pecho y en los laterales con cintas negras de satén, anudadas y adornadas con cuentas negras de forma romboidal." **Tendencias del mes de abril. La Belle Assemblée, 1835**_

_**Hale House, martes por la tarde**_

—Milady está en casa, excelencia, pero se encuentra ocupada —dijo Diego, el mayordomo.

—¿Ocupada? —repitió Masen—. ¿No es martes?

Los Hale no recibían visitas los martes. Motivo por el que había ido ese día en concreto y no el anterior ni el siguiente. Los martes no era necesario sortear la marea de pretendientes de Tanya, aquellos jovenzuelos enamorados que la rodeaban en los eventos sociales. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella era muy consciente, cosa que lo irritaba, de que les fastidiaba la diversión fuera la que fuese, como componer odas a sus ojos, o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo. O pelearse por ver quién bailaba con ella cada pieza. Además de competir, sin duda, para ver quién iba más a la moda, lo cual resultaba gracioso, ya que Tanya no se preocupaba por la moda. Era incapaz de distinguir un tipo de solapa de otra, y mucho menos de reparar en la calidad de un chaleco.

Sin embargo, tal vez se hubiera equivocado de día. La noche anterior había bebido más de la cuenta y todavía le dolía la cabeza. Quizá sería más conveniente que volviera el día apropiado. Quizá entonces no brillara tanto el dichoso sol.

Después de confirmar que, efectivamente, era martes, Diego lo acompañó al salón recibidor para que esperase mientras le ordenaba a un criado que informara a lady Tanya de la llegada de su excelencia.

En absoluto acostumbrado a que lo dejaran esperando cuando iba de visita a cualquier sitio, y mucho menos en Hale House, Masen comenzó a impacientarse.

Era rarísimo que Tanya estuviera ocupada un martes por la tarde. Estaba seguro de haberle dicho (¿Acaso no se lo había dicho el sábado?, se preguntó) que iría a recogerla aquel día para dar un paseo en carruaje.

Tenía que solucionar el asunto del matrimonio sin pérdida de tiempo. Ya había pasado una semana; una semana desde que decidió encauzar su vida y hacerle la proposición. Al fin y al cabo, estaban ansiosos por celebrar la boda lo antes posible.

La visita a la tienda de la modista lo había desestabilizado. Ver a Swan de nuevo... y a la niña...

Le había sido imposible hilar dos pensamientos seguidos, y mucho menos recordar lo que pretendía decirle a Tanya. El momento no le pareció... adecuado. Tanya y él necesitaban acostumbrarse el uno al otro de nuevo, se había dicho. ¿No fue eso lo que le aconsejó Withlock?

Sin embargo, a esas alturas era de la opinión de que ya tendrían tiempo de acostumbrarse el uno al otro cuando se casaran. A esas alturas le parecía que un compromiso formal (y corto) era la mejor forma de acabar con las especulaciones y las habladurías.

Le habían llegado rumores de la existencia de una historia absurda procedente de París y que, estaba seguro, no tardaría en llegar a Hale House. La semana anterior se había confesado con Tanya... hasta cierto punto. Sabía que era una joven demasiado sensata para preocuparse por un simple rumor. ¿Acaso no había ridiculizado en sus cartas los supuestos escándalos que se comentaban en Londres? Su madre, no obstante, era otra cuestión.

En cuanto lady Hale se enterara de los chismes que circulaban, se subiría por las paredes. Por supuesto, no se atrevería a enfrentarse a él abiertamente. En cambio, se pasaría el día hostigando a su familia, soltando tonterías acerca de la vergüenza que sufría Tanya al ser ignorada por culpa de una modista, de una tendera, ¡de una vulgar comerciante! E iría subiendo el tono de voz, que sería cada vez más histérico, hasta que alguno de sus parientes masculinos decidiera leerle la cartilla al duque.

Masen ya había sufrido una incómoda visita por parte de Withlock en París, y de eso solo había pasado un mes. Una visita, sin duda alguna, instigada por lady Hale. Masen estaba seguro de que su amigo tenía tantas ganas como él mismo de repetir la experiencia.

Se dijo que no tenía nada por lo que inquietarse ni por lo que sentirse culpable. No había hecho nada improcedente desde que llegó a Londres. Lo de antes no contaba.

Los sueños, por apasionados que fueran, no eran motivo para sentirse incómodo. Las fantasías eran eso, fantasías. Los hombres se entretenían fantaseando con mujeres, con todo tipo de mujeres, adecuadas e inadecuadas. Y lo hacían a todas horas, dormidos o despiertos.

En cuanto al descontento que lo embargaba, se le pasaría en cuanto se casara.

Sin embargo, su mente, que no era tímida en absoluto, se negaba a imaginar la noche de bodas con Tanya.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido el criado? ¿Por qué no había ido Diego en persona? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Tanya? ¿Con quién estaba ocupada un martes? ¿Acaso no la había avisado de que estaba allí? Estaba seguro de haberlo hecho... pero su mente tendía a divagar de vez en cuando y... ¿cómo iba a estar seguro con el espantoso dolor de cabeza que tenía?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba paseando de un lado para otro. Se detuvo, y se justificó diciéndose que estaba de mal humor. Un estado poco propicio para una visita informal, y mucho menos para una importante.

Tanya estaba ocupada. Seguro que se había olvidado de comentarle lo del paseo en carruaje. O tal vez fuese ella quien lo había olvidado.

Ya la vería al día siguiente en la velada de Almack's. Y concertaría una cita para hablar con ella.

No, antes debía hablar con su padre. Así era como se hacían las cosas. Volvería otro día, cuando lord Hale estuviera en casa. Su Ilustrísima dedicaba los martes a visitar sus obras de caridad.

Masen abandonó el salón recibidor. Puesto que había correteado por aquella casa desde que era un niño, se conocía cada rincón de la misma. Era mejor salir sin avisar, antes de que se topara con algún miembro de la familia.

Se dirigió a la antesala donde sabía que lo esperaban su sombrero, sus guantes y su bastón.

Al entrar, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Y le ocurrió mucho antes de que fuera consciente del motivo.

Un bonete. Un absurdo conglomerado de cintas, flores y plumas que descansaba sobre la mesa donde la servidumbre solía dejar los sombreros de las visitas y demás.

Lo miró en silencio un instante y después echó a andar hacia la puerta.

Pero había algo... en el aire.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. Después se dio la vuelta y volvió junto al bonete. Lo cogió y se lo llevó a la nariz. El olor, aquel olor tan familiar y martirizante, lo rodeó por completo, con la misma suavidad pero tan inextricable como una telaraña. Un leve aroma a jazmín mezclado con el olor de su pelo y de su piel.

Swan.

Soltó el bonete.

Salió al pasillo.

Vio pasar a una doncella con un montón de ropa en los brazos.

Decidió caminar en dirección contraria a la que ella llevaba.

Y oyó un chillido angustiado.

¡Tanya!

Echó a correr en dirección al chillido.

Masen abrió la puerta de la sala de música. La brillante luz del sol lo bañó, cegándolo por un instante y provocándole un punzante dolor de cabeza.

—Tanya, ¿estás...?

—¡Masen! ¿Se puede saber qué...?

Tanya lo miraba boquiabierta y pasmada, de modo que Masen miró a la otra mujer.

Allí estaba Swan, con los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos. No tardó en cerrarlos y en componer la expresión inescrutable que lucía cuando jugaba a las cartas.

—¿Qué está tramando? —le preguntó a la modista—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¡Mírala! —chilló Tanya—. Ese es mi vestido preferido, el que llevaba cuando lord Clearwater compuso una oda a mis ojos.

«Mírala. Mira a Swan. Mírala», se dijo.

Así lo hizo, y su mirada descendió por el recogido ligeramente alborotado con sus oscuros y sedosos mechones rozándole el cuello; por los brillantes ojos oscuros; por los peligrosos labios cuyo sabor tan bien recordaba, cuyos besos tan bien recordaba; por los pechos tan firmes cuyo sedoso tacto recordaba en las manos y en la boca; y por fin llegó al vestido que tenía en las manos.

Tanya se acercó a ella y le arrebató el vestido.

—Dice que tengo que deshacerme de él —dijo—. Le pone faltas a todo. No hay nada que le guste. Ni siquiera este, que es mi preferido.

—Este vestido es de color verde jade —señaló Swan—. Sus ojos son azules y muy bonitos, eso fue lo que impulsó a lord Clearwater a componer una oda en su honor. De haber llevado un color más apropiado, lo habría inspirado hasta tal punto que habría compuesto una epopeya. A muy pocas mujeres les favorece este tono. Es posible que no deba llevar un amplio abanico de verdes. Yo no se lo recomiendo...

—Aquella mujer, lady Yorkie... Le hizo un vestido exactamente de este tono.

—No era exactamente de este tono —la contradijo Swan—. Era un verde muy diferente, un tono que a usted tampoco le sentaría bien. Tengo la impresión de que milady no distingue los matices de color. Quienquiera que fallase a la hora de aleccionarla, ya sea su institutriz o su tutor de pintura, merece acabar en la picota. Debe darme el vestido, milady.

—¡Oh, es usted muy cruel y horrible! ¡Me ha quitado mis cosas preferidas!

Swan le arrebató el vestido y lo arrojó al suelo, tras lo cual lo apartó de una patada.

Tanya se tapó la boca con las manos.

Swan cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho.

Los ojos azules de Tanya relampaguearon con un brillo peligroso.

Swan la miró con la misma expresión inescrutable que luciría de tener una prometedora mano de cartas.

¡Menuda tonta! No podía tratar a la hija de un marqués como si fuera una niña caprichosa, aunque se estuviera comportando como tal. Que se despidiera de cualquier posible encargo (perdería a Tanya para siempre) y que rezara para que lady Hale no la echase de Londres.

—Si se me permite...

—No, Masen, no se te permite —lo interrumpió Tanya—. Yo le dije que viniera. Yo la hice venir. Y ella no me deja opción. Nada de lo que me propone se parece ni por asomo a mi estilo habitual, y me resulta increíble que yo pueda ser tan provinciana, que tenga tan poco gusto y tan poca clase, aunque ya sabes que nunca me han preocupado mucho estas cosas y que mamá siempre me aconseja. Pero ahora me ordenan que me deshaga de todo, así que ¿qué voy a decirle a mamá? ¡Y me quedaré sin un vestido verde!

Por muy sorprendente que resultara, Tanya estampó el pie en el suelo.

—Será de un azul verdoso —terció Swan mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la barbilla y observaba a Tanya con los ojos entrecerrados—. Me imagino un poult de soie bordado, con una mantilla de blonda sobre el corpiño. —Se apartó el dedo de la barbilla para pasárselo con delicadeza por un hombro, señalando la caída de la mantilla que imaginaba.

El dedo se demoró en el lugar donde Masen la había tocado la noche que jugaron a las cartas, cuando la ayudó con el chal. Recordó cómo ella contuvo el aliento al sentir su roce y la sensación de triunfo que lo invadió porque por fin, por fin, la había afectado.

—Pero ya lo hablaremos luego —siguió—. De momento, y como milady ha insistido en repetirme, vamos de blanco. Y tal como he insistido en repetirle a milady, debe ser un matiz muy suave. Marfil no. —Hizo un gesto descartando un vestido que descansaba sobre una silla—. Es demasiado amarillo. Y ni hablar de ese blanco tan cegador. —Señaló otro vestido que colgaba del respaldo de un sofá pequeño.

—Hablando de blanco cegador —dijo Masen—, ¿podríamos correr las cortinas? Tengo un dolor de cabeza como un demonio y...

—Me pregunto a qué se debe —lo interrumpió Tanya—. Supongo que a lo mismo que el de Withlock. En fin, tendrás que aguantarte y soportar la luz. Madame no puede trabajar en la oscuridad.

—Creía que podía hacer cualquier cosa —replicó él mientras se retiraba al rincón más oscuro de la estancia—. Según me dijo, y en más de una ocasión, es la mejor modista del mundo.

—Sin el menor asomo de duda, es la modista más minuciosa del mundo —apostilló Tanya—. Me ha estado enseñando el efecto de los colores sobre el cutis. Y nos hemos trasladado a esta estancia porque es la que mejor luz tiene a esta hora del día. —Guardó silencio un instante, con el ceño fruncido—. Si te duele la cabeza, ¿por qué has venido?

—Te he oído gritar —contestó.

—Ver que alguien te quita la ropa es irritante —adujo Tanya—. He descubierto que no soy tan desprendida como me imaginaba. Pero me refería al motivo de tu visita. Sabes que mi padre no está en casa los martes y en la vida vendrías a ver a mamá aunque estuviera, que no está, motivo por el que se encuentra aquí madame Swan. Ella es mi secreto mejor guardado, ¿sabes?

—He venido para invitarte a dar un paseo en carruaje —dijo Masen. ¿Tanya había sido siempre tan charlatana?

—Pues ya ves que no estoy en disposición. ¿Por qué no me has avisado de que ibas a venir?

—Lo hice. El sábado.

—No lo hiciste. El sábado no me dedicaste ni cinco minutos de tu tiempo, y como mucho me dirigiste diez palabras. Obviamente, has llegado en un momento inoportuno.

—Ya casi hemos acabado —señaló Swan.

—Ni hablar —la contradijo Tanya—. Ahora debemos decidir qué le decimos a mamá.

Swan no puso los ojos en blanco, detalle que Masen consideró como la evidencia de un autocontrol sobrenatural. Tanya lo estaba volviendo loco y eso que apenas llevaba unos minutos en su compañía. Swan debía de arder en deseos de estrangularla.

Sin embargo, su expresión se tornó más dulce si cabía.

—Milady, dígale que es imposible cumplir los requisitos de un caballero elegante, que ha pasado una larga temporada en París...

—¿Los qué? —exclamó Masen.

—... cuando una va hecha un desastre y un adefesio y, además, parece una anciana —prosiguió Swan pese a la interrupción—. Asegúrese de llevar la cabeza bien alta cuando lo diga, y procure que suene como un hecho que debería ser obvio para cualquier persona inteligente. En caso de que se le presente alguna dificultad, tenga un berrinche.

—Pero yo nunca tengo berrinches —le aseguró Tanya, espantada.

—Hace un momento has estampado el pie en el suelo —apuntó Masen—. Mientras hacías un puchero.

—¡Mentira!

—Milady estaba demasiado alterada para darse cuenta —adujo Swan—. Sin embargo, deberá hacerlo con más énfasis y demostrando una confianza absoluta en la veracidad de su afirmación. Eso sí, recuerde que un berrinche no es más que una forma de conseguir la atención de la audiencia. Una vez que consiga la atención absoluta de su madre, deberá convertirse en la dulce voz de la razón y contarle la siguiente historia. —Entrelazó los dedos y, mientras Masen y Tanya la miraban, atónitos, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que si bien no llegaron a caer, sí reRenesmeeron—. Querida mamá —dijo—, sé que no quieres que sufra una humillación delante de todas mis amistades. Y en ese punto —añadió empleando su voz normal—, asegúrese de mencionar a alguien a quien su madre aborrezca. Y cuando la señora marquesa tilde sus preocupaciones de tonterías, cosa que es muy posible, le hablará usted del caballero francés que estaba locamente enamorado de una mujer casada...

—Ese tipo de conversación no es adecuado para Tanya y...

—Por favor, déjala terminar —lo interrumpió Tanya—. Tú me presentaste a esta persona tan exasperante, y estoy decidida a sufrir su presencia con tal de parecer guapa.

—Milady ya lo es —señaló Swan—. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírselo? Precisamente eso es lo más irritante de todo. Un diamante perfecto debe tener un engaste perfecto. Una obra maestra de la pintura debe tener el marco perfecto. Y un...

—Sí, sí, pero ya sabemos que ese argumento no funcionará con mi madre. ¿Qué pasa con el caballero y la mujer casada?

—Sus amigos intentaron hacerlo entrar en razón, incluso le suplicaron... pero fue en vano —respondió Swan—. Y después, una noche durante una velada, la dama le pidió que le llevara el chal. Él se apresuró a complacerla, imaginando la sedosa suavidad del chal de cachemira, el olor de su amada realzando la perfección...

Masen recordó el olor de Swan, el que había percibido poco antes, en el bonete. Recordó el momento en que lo aspiró enterrando la cara en su cuello.

—... de un chal de cachemira que ridiculizaba los de las demás mujeres. El caballero encontró el chal, pero (quelle horreur!) el chal no era de cachemira. ¡Era de pelo de conejo! El asco que sintió fue tal que se desenamoró al instante y de forma permanente, y la abandonó.

Tanya la miró fijamente.

—Se está burlando de mí —dijo.

Masen se obligó a calmarse.

—La anécdota está en el libro que lady Morgan escribió sobre Francia —le explicó—. Fue publicado hace años, pero sigue estando vigente. Me encantaría que hubieras visto la cara de mi amigo Biers cuando le pregunté si realmente importaba lo que una mujer se pusiera. Ojalá hubieras podido oírle hablar con sus amigos del tema, citando filósofos, discutiendo sobre Ingres y Balzac, y Stendhal y David, sobre el arte y la moda, sobre el significado de la belleza y demás.

Tanya lo miró de reojo antes de clavar la vista en Swan.

—Bueno, pues entonces lo intentaré y afirmaré que la culpa la tiene Masen por tener demasiados prejuicios, muchos más que Withlock...

—Tanya, ¿no sería mejor que...?

—Pero ¿qué me pongo mañana por la noche para ir a Almack's? —preguntó Tanya—. ¡Usted lo ha rechazado todo!

«A Almack's», pensó Masen. Otra velada deprimente rodeado por las mismas personas. Tendría que buscar a Tanya entre una horda de admiradores y bailar con ella. Llevara el vestido que llevase, siempre tendría presente que Swan lo había tocado.

—Puesto que no se ha matado a nadie y viendo que sobro... —dijo.

—Ni hablar, excelencia —lo interrumpió Swan—. Ha llegado usted en el momento oportuno. Milady ha demostrado una paciencia y una tolerancia admirables, teniendo en cuenta que he alterado su universo.

—Pues sí, la verdad —replicó Tanya.

—Pero su excelencia ha venido a invitarla a dar un paseo en carruaje. Un poco de aire fresco le vendrá muy bien después de una mañana tan difícil.

—Pero lo de Almack's...

—Mañana le enviaré un vestido —le aseguró Swan—. Una de mis hermanas o yo en persona lo traeremos antes de las siete, momento en el que realizaremos los últimos ajustes. El vestido será perfecto.

—Pero mi madre...

—Para entonces ya habrá hablado con ella, tal como le he sugerido —la interrumpió Swan.

Tanya miró a Masen.

—Es una mandona, una déspota —dijo.

—Su excelencia tuvo la amabilidad de señalar ese defecto de mi carácter hace un tiempo, sí —repuso Swan sin mirarlo siquiera—. Mi trabajo consiste en lidiar con mujeres elegantes durante todo el día, seis días a la semana. Es una cuestión de dominar o de someterse.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su irresistible sinceridad, aderezada con un toque de buen humor.

¡Dios, aquella mujer era increíble!

—Por mi parte, estoy cansada de someterme —dijo Tanya—. Masen, te ruego un poco más de paciencia. Iré a tomar el aire contigo. Te prometo que no tardaré nada. Madame Swan me ha dejado unas cuantas cosas que no le han resultado del todo aborrecibles. Mi doncella no tendrá el menor problema para elegir bonete y todo lo demás. —Echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero titubeó. Y después enderezó la espalda como si se hubiera decidido, y salió de la sala de música.

Isabella se dijo que había conseguido justo lo que quería. Más de lo que había deseado. Ni siquiera había tenido que esperar al anuncio del compromiso. Ya tenía a lady Tanya entre su clientela y, además, con un pedido importante. La noche siguiente la flor y nata de la sociedad inglesa vería a lady Tanya Buring con una creación de Swan.

Maison Swan no tardaría en convertirse en el establecimiento de moda femenina más solicitado de Londres.

Isabella había conseguido mucho más de lo que había planeado cuando partió hacia París unas cuantas semanas antes.

Su felicidad era completa.

O eso se decía mientras inspeccionaba los distintos vestidos que había descartado del guardarropa de lady Tanya.

—¿Va a quemarlos? —oyó que decía Masen, que seguía en el rincón donde se había refugiado.

—Desde luego que no —contestó.

—Pero no hay por donde cogerlos —señaló él—. Antes de que usted me envenenara la mente, no habría reparado en la poco acertada elección de colores, pero hasta yo soy capaz de reconocer un mal corte y una mala confección.

—Podemos deshacerlos y confeccionarlos de nuevo —replicó Isabella—. Colaboro como mecenas en una obra benéfica para mujeres. Milady ha tenido la generosidad de permitirme que les lleve las prendas descartadas a mis chicas.

—A sus chicas —repitió el duque—. ¿Usted es... es una persona altruista? —Y se echó a reír.

Isabella deseó poder arrojarle algo.

Una silla. O ella misma.

Pero ese último pensamiento era fruto de su vena Swan. Era un hombre apuesto. Tanto que se le secaba la boca solo con mirarlo. Qué injusto era no poder disfrutar de él sin todas las complicaciones que eso conllevaba. En la cama, en un carruaje o de pie contra una pared. Sin importarle que fuera un hombre indolente, arrogante y desconsiderado. Ojalá pudiera utilizarlo y abandonarlo, tal cual los hombres utilizaban y abandonaban a las mujeres.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Y ya lo había utilizado, aunque no de aquella forma. Lo había utilizado para algo mucho más importante. Había conseguido lo que quería.

En ese momento entró una doncella y Isabella le dio unas cuantas instrucciones. Cuando salió, llevaba un montón de ropa en los brazos, y ella decidió no retomar la conversación donde la habían dejado. De hecho, no quería hablar.

No iba a permitir que el duque de Masen la alterara. Estaba contentísima. Había conseguido su objetivo.

—¿De qué tipo de mujeres desdichadas se trata? —le preguntó Masen—. Le diré a mi secretario que haga un donativo. Si son capaces de hacer algo con esos vestidos, se lo habrán merecido.

—La Agrupación de Modistas para la Educación de las Mujeres Desfavorecidas. —Podría haber añadido que la habían fundado sus hermanas y ella el año anterior. Porque habían aprendido a una edad muy temprana más de lo que les habría gustado saber sobre la indigencia y las dificultades para ganarse la vida. Sin embargo, su pasado era un secreto guardado bajo llave—. Algunas de nuestras chicas se han convertido en doncellas de algunas damas —siguió—. La mayoría de ellas encuentran empleo de costureras, ya que siempre hay vacantes, sobre todo durante los períodos de luto oficial. —Por suerte para ellas, la corte decretaba luto general con frecuencia, gracias a la propensión de la familia real a casarse con sus primos del continente.

En ese momento entró el mayordomo, seguido por un lacayo que llevaba una bandeja con un refrigerio para sustentar a su excelencia mientras esperaba a lady Tanya.

Isabella estaba famélica. Llevaba toda la mañana atendiendo a milady y no le habían ofrecido nada de comer ni de beber. Claro que los comerciantes no merecían sustento alguno.

¿Acaso aquella muchacha no iba a vestirse nunca?, se preguntó. ¿Cuánto se tardaba en atarse un bonete y en echarse un chal sobre los hombros? Lo normal sería que, después de haberse mostrado tan preocupada por la posibilidad de que le arruinara la vida al duque de Masen, no los dejara solos ni un minuto.

Claro que no podía decirse que estuvieran solos, con todo aquel desfile de criados entrando y saliendo. Además, lady Tanya no tenía motivos para preocuparse, con o sin criados.

Las miras de Isabella estaban puestas en la escultural figura de lady Tanya, así como en los bolsillos de su padre y de su futuro esposo.

Nada más.

Estaba contentísima.

El silencio se prolongó, interrumpido tan solo por las entradas y salidas de los criados.

Y al final, ¡por fin!, lady Tanya volvió.

Isabella dejó de inspeccionar la ropa lo justo para hacer los ajustes necesarios al bonete de la joven (no estaba ladeado en el ángulo correcto) y para colocarle el chal de cachemira de un modo más favorecedor. Los chales de milady eran de gran calidad. No podía ponerles falta alguna.

Una vez satisfecha con la apariencia de lady Tanya, Isabella se apartó de ella, se despidió con una genuflexión y volvió al trabajo.

Era muy consciente de la corpulenta presencia de Masen cerca de ella. Era muy consciente de sus amortiguados pasos sobre la alfombra. Oyó un murmullo ronco, su voz mezclada con la de lady Tanya y una queda carcajada de esta última.

Isabella se mantuvo ocupada y evitó mirarlos mientras se marchaban.

Y una vez que se fueron, se dijo que había realizado un buen trabajo, que no le había hecho mal a nadie (todo un milagro teniendo en cuenta su linaje) y que tenía muchos motivos para alegrarse.

_**Aquella noche**_

El vestido que había devuelto la señora Witherdale yacía en el mostrador. La enfurecida clienta había llegado y se había ido mientras Isabella le rendía pleitesía a lady Tanya Buring en Hale House.

Alice había calmado a la señora Witherdale. Alice sería capaz de calmar al mismísimo Atila el Huno. Reharían el vestido. El gasto sería mínimo, deshacerlo y volver a coserlo, que era lo menos costoso en la creación de un vestido. Sin embargo, también iba a costarles tiempo; un tiempo que Isabella, sus hermanas y sus costureras podrían haber empleado en otros encargos.

Si las cosas continuaban de aquella forma, acabarían arruinadas. Y no porque no pudieran permitirse la rutina de rehacer los vestidos. Lo que no podían permitirse era el daño a su reputación.

Isabella estaba analizando el vestido y decidiendo qué cambios hacerle.

—¿Quién lo cosió? —le preguntó a Pritchett, la encargada de las costureras.

—Madame, si hay algún fallo en la confección, es mío —contestó la mujer—. Supervisé cada puntada que se le dio a ese vestido. Pero tal como puede ver, está exactamente como madame lo ordenó.

—Cierto, y los detalles, como bien sabes, son diseños míos —señaló Isabella—. Es muy raro que aparezca otro vestido con los mismos detalles. El ángulo y la medida del plisado del corpiño fue idea mía. Es curioso que otra modista haya tenido la misma idea y la haya aplicado en el mismo estilo de vestido.

—Muy desafortunado, madame —convino Pritchett—. Sin embargo, es un milagro que no hayamos sufrido este tipo de problema antes, teniendo en cuenta que aceptamos a toda clase de chicas, la mayoría de la calle. Y no es por ser poco caritativa. Algunas no pueden remediar ser lo que son, supongo. No les han enseñado a distinguir el bien del mal. No me importa quedarme hasta tarde, todo lo que sea necesario de hecho, para rehacer el vestido, si madame lo desea.

—No, te quiero despejada para mañana —rehusó Isabella—. El vestido de fiesta de lady Tanya Buring debe estar listo para entregarlo a las siete de la tarde. Y quiero a todas mis costureras descansadas y bien despiertas. Es mejor venir temprano. Digamos que... a las ocho de la mañana. —Le echó un vistazo al pequeño reloj que llevaba colgado de una cadena—. Son casi las ocho. Mándalas a casa a todas. Diles que estén aquí mañana a las ocho en punto, preparadas para enfrentarse a un día muy atareado.

Rara vez permitía que sus costureras trabajaran después de las nueve de la noche, ni siquiera en épocas de actividad frenética como sucedió cuando la hija del doctor Bewley tuvo que casarse a la carrera... o cuando la señora Witherdale, que acababa de discutir con doña Desaliño, apareció en Maison Swan con sus cinco hijas para que les tomaran medidas, ya que debían guardar luto por una tía muy rica.

La experiencia le había enseñado a Isabella que se trabajaba mejor a primera hora de la mañana. Por la noche, los ánimos decaían y la vista fallaba. El taller de costura contaba con una claraboya, que tenía poca utilidad una vez que anochecía.

—Sí, madame, pero todavía no hemos acabado el redingote de la señora Sutherland.

—No lo espera hasta el jueves —le recordó Isabella—. Que se vayan todas a casa y se preparen para la larga y laboriosa jornada de mañana.

—Sí, madame.

Isabella observó a Pritchett mientras esta salía del probador.

La trampa que sus hermanas y ella habían ideado el día anterior por la mañana era muy simple.

Antes de marcharse a casa al final de la jornada laboral las costureras tenían que recogerlo todo. El taller de costura debía quedar impoluto. No podía haber hilos, ni trozos de cintas, ni botones ni dedales encima de la mesa de trabajo, en las sillas, en el suelo o en ninguna otra parte. La estancia estaba perfectamente recogida la mañana del día anterior, cuando Isabella dejó caer al suelo un boceto de un vestido para la señora Sharp.

La primera costurera que llegase por la mañana, que solía ser Pritchett, debería haber visto el boceto y entregárselo a Isabella, a Alice o a Rosalie. Pero cuando Alice entró poco después de que las chicas comenzaran a trabajar, el boceto había desaparecido y nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra. De hecho, el boceto no volvió a aparecer hasta aquella misma mañana. Bree Tanner lo encontró debajo de su silla cuando llegó a su puesto.

Pritchett la había regañado por salir a la carrera el día anterior y dejar las cosas desordenadas. Había formado un buen alboroto porque el boceto era el trabajo de madame y no debía tratarse al descuido.

No obstante, Isabella, Rosalie y Alice sabían que no había desorden alguno en el taller de costura y que el sitio de Tanner se había quedado tan ordenado y limpio como el de las demás. Debajo de su silla no había nada, como tampoco lo había debajo de las otras.

En fin, ya sabían la verdad. Y ya estaban preparadas.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió, haciendo tintinear la campanilla.

Apartó la vista del vestido y sintió una dolorosa opresión en el corazón.

Masen se detuvo un instante en el vano mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían la tienda hasta posarse en ella. En ese momento frunció el ceño, pero su rostro recuperó casi al instante su inmaculada apostura mientras se acercaba a ella. Distraída por aquella cara tan asombrosa (Masen era demasiado guapo para ser real), Isabella tardó más de la cuenta en reparar en la enorme caja que llevaba.

—Excelencia —lo saludó al tiempo que realizaba una apresurada genuflexión.

—Madame Swan —replicó él. Dejó la caja sobre el mostrador.

—Es imposible que eso sea el vestido nuevo de lady Tanya —dijo Isabella—. Alice dijo que milady había quedado encantada con él.

—¿Por qué narices iba yo a encargarme de devolver las compras de Tanya? —preguntó el duque—. No soy su criado. Esto es para Nessie.

El corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero por la ira. Se dio cuenta de que le ardía la cara. Posiblemente no se le notara, pero en cualquier caso le daba igual.

—Lléveselo —le dijo.

—Ni hablar —rehusó él—. Me ha costado conseguirlo. Ya no entiendo de niños, y es increíble la cantidad y la variedad de...

—No le permito que le haga regalos a mi hija —sentenció Isabella.

El duque de Masen destapó la caja y sacó una muñeca... ¡y menuda muñeca! Con tirabuzones negros y ojos azules de cristal. Vestida con encaje y redecilla plateados, y adornada con perlas.

—No pienso devolverla —repuso—. Quémela.

En ese momento Renesmee entró en tromba por la puerta posterior. Y se detuvo de golpe al ver la muñeca que aquel monstruo no había tenido la deferencia de devolver a su caja.

Seguro que estaba observando la calle desde la ventana del piso superior, como era su costumbre. Y había reconocido el elegante carruaje.

Solo tenía seis años. Que se resistiera a la muñeca sería pedirle demasiado. Renesmee abrió los ojos de par en par. Sin embargo, consiguió pronunciar un «Buenas noches, excelencia» con soltura y acompañar el saludo con una genuflexión. Todo ello sin que sus ojos abandonaran la muñeca.

—¡Huy, qué muñeca más bonita! —exclamó—. Creo que es la muñeca más bonita que he visto en la vida.

En sus seis años de vida.

—Esta me la pagará —masculló Isabella—. Con creces.

—¿A que es bonita? —le preguntó Masen a Renesmee—. Yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas.

—Pues sí. —Renesmee se acercó a él—. No es como las muñecas normales. Tiene los ojos de cristal, ¿ve? Y una cara muy real. Y un pelo precioso. Creo que a lo mejor es pelo de verdad.

—¿Te gustaría cogerla? —le propuso Masen.

—¡Sí! —Estaba a punto de echar a correr hacia él, pero dudó y miró a Isabella—. ¿Puedo, mamá? —le preguntó con su mejor voz de niña obediente.

—Sí —contestó ella, porque no le quedaba otra alternativa. Era una mujer terca y práctica, y cualquier mujer sabría que aquella situación sentaba un precedente terrible, al tiempo que ponía en entredicho su reputación.

Sin embargo, negarle a su hija (o a cualquier niña, dado el caso) un regalo semejante, después de que lo hubiera visto y no hubiera hecho nada malo que requiriese un castigo, era una crueldad gratuita. Isabella era una madre estricta. Tenía que serlo. Pero su infancia había estado marcada por un exceso de crueldad, ya fuera en pequeñas o grandes dosis. Y era un legado que no pensaba continuar.

Masen dobló su corpulenta figura y se agachó para ponerse al mismo nivel que Renesmee. Con gesto solemne le entregó la muñeca. Y con la misma solemnidad ella la cogió, conteniendo el aliento hasta que estuvo a salvo entre sus brazos. Después la estrechó con mucho cuidado, como si creyese que era mágica y pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó.

—No tengo ni idea —contestó él—. Creí que tú lo sabrías.

¡Qué hombre más manipulador y despreciable!, pensó Isabella.

Renesmee lo meditó un instante.

—Si fuera mi muñeca, la llamaría Jane.

—Creo que le gustaría ser tu muñeca —replicó Masen, mirando de reojo a Isabella—. Si ella quiere.

Aunque hechizada por la muñeca, Renesmee comprendió a quién le estaba pidiendo permiso.

—¿Si mi madre quiere? Mamá, ¿quieres? ¿Quieres que sea mi muñeca?

—Sí —respondió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle? ¡Maldito fuera ese hombre!

—¡Oh, gracias, mamá! —Renesmee se volvió hacia Masen y lo miró con una expresión en sus ojazos azules ideada para romperle el corazón, cosa que Isabella deseaba que sucediera—. Gracias, excelencia. La cuidaré muy bien.

—Sé que lo harás —repuso él.

—Mueve las extremidades, ¿ve? —señaló Renesmee, haciendo una demostración—. Y no tiene por qué llevar siempre el mismo vestido. Este es muy bonito, pero es como una princesa y las princesas deben tener un guardarropa bien surtido. Mis tías y mi madre me ayudarán a cortarle y a coserle muchos vestidos. Le haré vestidos de mañana, vestidos de paseo y un traje para montar en carruaje precioso, con un redingote azul para que haga juego con sus ojos. La próxima vez que venga, los verá.

«La próxima vez que venga», repitió Isabella para sus adentros.

—¿Por qué no te llevas a Jane arriba y le presentas a tus tías? —sugirió—. Tengo que hablar de un asunto con su excelencia.

Renesmee salió, acunando a la muñeca como si fuera una niña de verdad. Masen se enderezó y la observó mientras se alejaba por la puerta de la trastienda. Estaba sonriendo. Era una sonrisa que Isabella no le había visto nunca. No era su sonrisa encantadora, ni la seductora, ni la triunfal.

Era una sonrisa tierna y soñadora, y le resultó insoportable. Porque la conquistó y la debilitó con más efectividad que cualquiera de las otras que podría haber esbozado.

Un detalle que la enfureció todavía más.

—Masen... —dijo.

Él se volvió y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

—No merezco una reprimenda —repuso—. Esa niña se propuso conquistarme de la misma manera que lo hizo su madre y...

—¡Solo tiene seis años!

—Y ambas lo han conseguido —concluyó el duque—. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Es una niña. ¿Por qué no puede tener una muñeca?

—¡Ya tiene muñecas! ¿Le parece que esté desatendida? ¿Desamparada? Es mi hija y yo me ocupo de ella. Ella no tiene nada que ver con usted. Y usted no tiene por qué ir comprándole muñecas. ¿Qué va a pensar lady Tanya? ¿Qué cree que van a pensar también sus distinguidos amigos de la alta sociedad cuando descubran que le ha hecho regalos a mi hija? Porque sabe muy bien que lo descubrirán. —Renesmee les enseñaría la muñeca a las costureras, como era normal, y ellas se lo contarían a sus conocidos, y así la historia llegaría a oídos de la aristocracia en cuestión de poco tiempo—. ¿Cree usted que mi negocio se beneficiará de las especulaciones?

—No piensa en otra cosa. Siempre su negocio.

—¡Es mi vida, imbécil! Así... —Hizo un gesto con la mano que abarcó la tienda—. Así es como me gano la vida. ¿Es que no puede entender un concepto tan simple? ¿No sabe lo que es ganarse la vida?

—No soy...

—Gracias a esto puedo vestirme, comer y mantener y educar a mi hija —siguió, furiosa—. Así es como mantengo a mis hermanas. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entienda? ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan ciego, que sea tan obstinado y tan lerdo, tan...?

—Acabará volviéndome loco —la interrumpió—. Cada vez que doblo una esquina, me la encuentro.

—¡Eso es muy injusto! Soy yo quien encuentra en todas partes su corpulenta persona.

—Lo estropea usted todo —siguió Masen—. Llevo quince días tratando de proponerle matrimonio a Tanya y cada vez que me armo de valor...

—¿Cada vez que se arma de valor?

—Cada vez que lo hago —continuó él, haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras—, usted... —Agitó la mano en el aire—. Me la encuentro a usted. Hoy he ido a Hale House para cumplir con los requisitos, tal como usted lo describió de forma tan poética, que se le exigen a un caballero, pero usted la había puesto tan nerviosa que me ha resultado imposible hablar con ella y he acabado olvidándome de mi discurso... y eso que había tardado media hora en componerlo.

La puerta de la trastienda se abrió de nuevo y apareció Rosalie.

—¡Oh, excelencia! —exclamó, fingiendo sorpresa, aunque era muy probable que los hubiera escuchado discutir desde la escalera.

Isabella esperaba que las costureras hubieran obedecido sus órdenes y se hubieran marchado temprano, porque de no ser así lo estarían oyendo todo.

—Su excelencia estaba a punto de marcharse —dijo.

—No, no lo estaba —la contradijo él.

—Es hora de cerrar —señaló Isabella— y usted no va a comprar nada.

—Tal vez lo haga —replicó Masen.

—Rosalie, por favor, cierra en mi lugar —le dijo a su hermana. Al duque le soltó—: No voy a tener la tienda abierta toda la noche para complacer sus caprichos.

—¿Ha pensado echarme a la fuerza? —le preguntó él.

Podría dejarlo inconsciente. Y después, ayudada por sus hermanas, lo sacaría al callejón de la trastienda. No sería la primera vez que habían tenido que vérselas con un hombre problemático.

—Es demasiado grande, maldito sea —respondió—. Lo que vamos a hacer es zanjar este tema de una vez por todas.

* * *

**De regalo por los reviews, les dejo este cap!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 10_**

_"Matrimonios en ciernes en la alta sociedad. Se aproxima el matrimonio del señor Vaughan con lady Mary Anne Gage, la hermana de lord Kenmare. Se dice que el vizconde de Palmerston no tardará en contraer nupcias con la acaudalada señora Thwaites." **Noticias del sábado, 25 de abril de 1835. El diario de la corte**_

Isabella cruzó el pasillo hecha una furia, dejó atrás la escalera de la parte trasera de la tienda y entró en el taller de costura.

Allí reinaba el caos.

La mesa de trabajo estaba cubierta de retales, dedales, hilos y alfileteros. El suelo, también. Las sillas se habían quedado sin colocar. Daba la impresión de que o bien las costureras habían huido a la carrera o bien alguien las había echado sin darles tiempo a recoger nada.

Isabella no tenía tiempo ni estaba de humor para buscar una explicación a aquello, ni para sumar dos más dos. El estado del taller de costura era una molestia más en un día largo y agotador durante el cual había tenido que morderse la lengua y fingir un estado de ánimo tranquilo ante la estupidez, la grosería y los malos modales. Un día largo durante el cual se había visto obligada a darles la espalda a sus necesidades y a concentrar toda su energía en satisfacer y agradar a sus clientas.

Ya se enfrentaría a aquella última contrariedad más tarde.

Primero tenía que ocuparse de Masen.

Se volvió para mirarlo, aferrándose al borde de la desordenadísima mesa de trabajo.

Ella se enorgullecía de la pulcritud y del orden de su tienda, un asombroso contraste con la vida en el hogar de sus padres, o lo que supuestamente había sido su hogar. Sin embargo, lo que el duque opinara sobre el desorden no importaba, se dijo. ¿Acaso sería capaz de comprender la diferencia entre cómo debía mantenerse un taller de costura y cómo no? ¿Qué le importaba a él?

—No vuelva a venir a la tienda —le ordenó—. Jamás.

—Con mucho gusto —replicó él—. Es el último lugar de la Tierra que me apetece pisar.

—No vuelva a comprarle más regalos a mi hija —añadió Isabella.

—¿Acaso cree que voy a volver a hacerlo?

—Pues sí, porque es una descarada manipuladora que sabe muy bien cómo hacer que los hombres coman de la palma de su mano —respondió.

—Igualita que su madre —repuso el duque.

—Sí, yo también soy una manipuladora y he conseguido que usted coma de la palma de mi mano. Pero eso se acabó. ¿No le dejé bien claro que lo único que me interesaba de usted era su prometida?

«¡Mentirosa, mentirosa!», se dijo en silencio.

—No estamos comprometidos —señaló él—, por su culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa? —repitió con una carcajada burlona. Se reía de él. Y también de ella—. No están comprometidos por su culpa. ¿Por qué no le ha recitado a esa preciosa muchacha la declaración que con tanto esmero había ensayado? Una declaración para la que solo ha empleado media hora. ¡Media hora para la pregunta más importante de su vida!

—Tanya no necesita...

—¿Para qué va a molestarse más si da por sentado todo lo que tiene? Está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que se le antoja, y en cuanto lo consigue, pierde el interés.

—Quiero a Tanya —le aseguró—. La he querido desde que éramos niños. Pero usted...

—Yo soy la culpable, ¿verdad? —lo interrumpió—. ¿Soy el demonio que ha destrozado su felicidad? Haga el favor de mirarse en un espejo y de escuchar lo que está diciendo. Al igual que cualquier hombre, desea lo que no puede tener. Al igual que cualquier hombre, seguirá interesado, obsesionado incluso, hasta que lo consiga. Ha venido esta noche porque es incapaz de pensar con claridad. Porque le enloquece no poder conseguir algo que desea.

Masen se ruborizó y apretó los puños.

—Si cree que ese algo es usted, está muy equivocada —replicó—. No la deseo. Pero usted sí me desea a mí, y por eso me da lástima.

En su interior, Isabella tuvo la impresión de haberse dado de bruces con una pared. Sintió un dolor palpitante en la cabeza y un atroz desgarro en lo más hondo de sí misma.

Lo deseaba. Deseaba ser la guapísima y arrebatadora muchacha a la que él amaba. Deseaba ser otra mujer; una mujer que le importara a él y a todas las personas relevantes, en vez de ser una mujer de usar y tirar. Deseaba todo lo que su familia le había arrebatado: las oportunidades malgastadas y el futuro que habían destrozado sus antepasados antes de que ella naciera.

Exteriormente ni se inmutó.

—En ese caso, envíeme más clientas —dijo—. He descubierto que el dinero es el mejor consuelo en caso de desgracia.

Sus palabras hicieron que el duque jadeara.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó—. ¡Por Dios, es usted un demonio!

—¿Y usted es un ángel? —replicó Isabella con una carcajada.

El duque de Masen atravesó la estancia y Isabella supo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sin embargo, ella era un demonio y él también lo era, y se limitó a quedarse donde estaba, agarrada a la mesa, desafiándolo y arriesgándose a conseguir su propia destrucción.

Masen se detuvo casi pegado a ella y miró sus brillantes ojos oscuros. Unos ojos que se burlaban de él y lo desafiaban, de la misma manera que se había burlado y lo había desafiado su voz, echándole en cara la mentira que se contaba a sí mismo y a todos los demás.

Porque en realidad él no era un ángel. Tres años antes había abandonado sus responsabilidades, se había marchado al extranjero y allí se había encontrado a sí mismo. Se había quedado en París porque en aquella ciudad podía ser libre como nunca podría serlo en Inglaterra. En París podía saciar su hambre de emociones y placeres sin dañar a sus seres queridos.

Swan prometía dañar todo lo que él quería proteger.

Era inadecuada para él en todos los ámbitos, y mucho más en aquel momento concreto de su vida. ¿Por qué no había podido conocerla un año antes, tres años antes?

Sin embargo, los conceptos del bien y del mal perdían su significado mirándola a los ojos. Se parecían, y los iguales se atraían. La deseaba. Y ella, que tan bien lo había calado, le había dicho verdades como puños, por dolorosas que fueran.

Sí, seguiría deseándola hasta que la consiguiera.

Y después se le pasaría y se libraría de ella.

Tomó su cara entre las manos, se la levantó, acercó sus labios y la besó. Ella volvió la cabeza, poniéndole fin al beso. Dejó un reguero de besos por su mejilla en dirección a la oreja y descendió hasta su cuello. Su perfume lo envolvió y ella se convirtió en el aire que respiraba. Solo existía ella.

—Tonto —la oyó decir—. Tonto.

—Sí —reconoció mientras la abrazaba para separarla de la mesa y estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Sí, aquello era lo correcto por inadecuado que fuera. La calidez de su espalda en el brazo, lo bien que encajaba aquel cuerpo maleable con el suyo, como si lo hubieran diseñado a medida en alguna tienda infernal regentada por el mismísimo Belcebú.

Había caído en la trampa, sin remedio. La pasión corría por sus venas como si se tratase de lava ardiente, abrasándole la razón.

Aquello era lo que siempre había deseado: poseerla. Los recuerdos fueron pasando en tropel por su cabeza. La fría despedida con la que se separó de él en la ópera... Los hombres tropezándose o dándose de bruces al verla pasar... Su forma de volver la cabeza... El elegante arco que trazó su abanico mientras señalaba su vestido... El sutil movimiento de su mano cuando se rozó el lugar donde él la había tocado. Todos aquellos momentos y muchos más. Todos los momentos que había pasado con ella. Todos se le arremolinaron en la cabeza e invadieron su torrente sanguíneo en cuanto la abrazó.

Aquello era lo que siempre había querido. Abrazarla. Para siempre.

«Es mía», dijo su mente.

Sin razonar, como un animal.

Despejó la mesa con un brazo. Los retales de tela, de encaje y de cinta salieron volando mientras las bobinas de hilo, los dedales y todo lo demás caía al suelo.

La subió a la mesa.

Ella le colocó una mano en el pecho para apartarlo. Y él la cubrió durante un instante, sobre su desbocado corazón. Le alzó la barbilla y la retó, enfrentando su mirada. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y oscuros, tan oscuros como la noche. Y ahí era donde quería estar: perdido en la oscuridad, en aquel lugar desconocido que era Swan.

Swan. Eso era lo único que sabía. Ni siquiera podía asegurar que aquel fuera su verdadero nombre. No sabía cuál era su nombre de pila. No sabía si alguna vez había estado casada. Daba igual.

En ese momento ella levantó las manos, le aferró la cabeza y tiró de él hacia abajo mientras le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas y lo besaba con aquel afán tan salvaje y tan personal. Sin medias tintas, exigiéndole la misma entrega.

Y Masen la complació con un beso enloquecedor y voraz, mientras sus manos la recorrían con avidez, presas del deseo, de un deseo infinito. Un deseo que llevaba demasiado tiempo atesorando. Solo habían pasado unas semanas desde que la conoció y, sin embargo, le parecía que siempre la había deseado. Era como si hubiera pasado una eternidad viviendo entre sueños, fantasías y recuerdos que lo asaltaban de improviso, persiguiéndolo noche y día. Pero en ese instante no estaba soñando. Estaba vivo, por fin, después de toda una vida siendo un sonámbulo.

Oyó el frufrú de la seda, de la muselina y del encaje bajo sus manos, invitándolo a poseerla. Sin embargo, había obstáculos por todas partes. Capas y capas de sus dichosas ropas entre sus manos y su piel. Deslizó las manos por el corpiño en busca de su piel, recordando su aterciopelada suavidad y su calidez. El recuerdo era enloquecedor, porque no podía tocarla como quería, sin límites. Porque pese a la desquiciada pasión que lo consumía, sabía que contaban con muy poco tiempo, tan poco que solo era un instante. Se habían conocido en un momento inapropiado, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y ese instante era el único que tendrían.

No tenían tiempo.

Le subió las faldas y las enaguas, y recorrió la delgada muselina de sus calzones con las manos. Tuvo una especie de descarga eléctrica al reparar en el hecho de que debajo estaba su piel, al notar el calor que desprendía, al sentir la maravillosa curva de sus muslos.

Pero no tenían tiempo. Buscó la abertura de los calzones. Y la oyó jadear cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en busca de la suavidad que la prenda ocultaba. Y después, cuando la acarició, oyó un gritito involuntario que ella misma ahogó besándolo.

Masen sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Una parte de sí mismo era muy consciente del lugar donde se encontraba y de la locura del momento. Una parte de él sabía que había cerrado la puerta al entrar, pero que no le había echado el pestillo. Una parte de él sabía que en aquella estancia podría entrar cualquiera en el momento más inesperado. Era consciente de todo aquello, pero en un rinconcito aislado de su mente. Sin embargo, la realidad imperaba y lo apremiaba una y otra vez: «Date prisa, date prisa».

Estaba haciendo el tonto y debería avergonzarse. A esas alturas de la vida se estaba comportando como un adolescente obsesionado con una muchacha, que aprovechaba un momento robado para disfrutar de un apresurado revolcón.

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Swan alargó una mano para desabrocharle los pantalones y en cuanto lo tocó, él jadeó contra sus labios. Sus dedos rodearon su hinchado miembro y comenzaron a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, nublándole la mente por completo, dejándolo a merced del deseo y de la pasión.

Le apartó la mano y la penetró. Ella volvió a gritar de forma involuntaria y de nuevo lo besó para ahogar el sonido. Y a partir de ese momento solo se oyeron sus respiraciones, sus jadeos y sus gemidos, mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez, poseyéndola como un animal, sin razón.

«Es mía.»

Sintió que ella le clavaba las uñas en los brazos al tiempo que se estremecía cuando el placer la invadió, pero Masen no fue consciente de nada más. Swan no gritó. Solo se oía su respiración, jadeante y superficial.

Y él quería mucho más, infinitamente más, pero había esperado demasiado, el deseo lo carcomía desde hacía demasiado tiempo y cuando se tensó en torno a él con la fuerza del orgasmo, perdió el control. El placer lo poseyó como si fuera un ente con vida propia que lo arrastrara hacia un precipicio, incitándolo a saltar. Y saltó, impulsado por un júbilo triunfal tan feroz que ni se le ocurrió salir de ella. Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde. La sintió estremecerse de nuevo en las garras de un nuevo clímax y en esa ocasión sí la oyó gritar: lo mandó al cuerno. La felicidad lo abrumó y se derramó en su interior, desbordado por el alivio y un intenso placer.

Isabella no quería abrazarlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio porque si no lo hacía se deslizaría por la mesa y acabaría en el suelo sin poder moverse. El corazón ya no le latía a un ritmo frenético, sino tranquilo y fuerte, amenazando con atravesarle las costillas.

¡Ay, qué tonta era!, pensó. ¡La tonta más grande del mundo! Podría haber seguido viviendo tranquilamente sumida en una bendita ignorancia, creyendo que todos los hombres eran iguales y que el sexo era no solo una forma de aliviar las emociones, sino también una fuente de placer.

Pero acababa de descubrir que aquel acto tan simple podía ser devastador y que el mundo podía empezar y terminar en cuestión de minutos, dejándolo todo patas arriba, con el universo destruido y renovado, sin que nada fuera como antes.

Claro que como el día había sido una sucesión de agravios, ¿qué importaba una catástrofe más?

Había cometido un error garrafal, pero no sería la primera vez. Ya había sobrevivido a otros anteriores. También sobreviviría a aquel.

Masen la mantenía entre sus poderosos brazos, estrechándola con fuerza. Necesitaba alejarlo. Debería haberlo hecho hacía un buen rato, o al menos en el momento crucial. Sabía que no podía confiar en que fuera el hombre quien se apartara en ese instante. Claro que tampoco podía confiar en sí misma. Porque había deseado tenerlo en su interior. Había deseado que fuera suyo y solo suyo, aunque fuese por un instante, aunque fuese por aquel brevísimo instante. De modo que no había querido apartarlo.

Y tampoco deseaba hacerlo en aquel momento.

Se permitió disfrutar un poco más de su fuerza y de la calidez que la rodeaban. Se permitió aspirar su olor, tan masculino y personal. Se permitió acariciarle la mejilla con la suya. Y de algún modo el gesto le resultó más íntimo que todo lo demás, aunque aún lo tuviera dentro... si bien notaba cómo su miembro la abandonaba, al igual que había notado la humedad de su semilla. La que había derramado en su interior porque ella carecía de la sensatez y de la fuerza de voluntad necesarias para impedirlo. Y lo que habían hecho (ese revolcón salvaje y desesperado, porque no podía decirse que hubieran hecho el amor) le parecía más íntimo que si hubieran estado desnudos en una cama, disfrutando plácidamente el uno del otro.

Era tonta, y punto.

—Suéltame —le dijo, tuteándolo y con la voz ronca.

Masen la estrechó aún más y tuvo la impresión de que sus brazos eran duros como el hierro.

—Suéltame —repitió.

—Espera —dijo él—. Espera.

—No tenemos tiempo —le recordó en voz baja—. Querrán que cene con ellas y alguien vendrá a llamarme. De cualquier forma, no puedes quedarte. No puedes quedarte —repitió—. Y no debes volver nunca.

Isabella notó cómo él se tensaba al escuchar sus palabras.

—No podemos dejar esto así —protestó él.

—No deberíamos haberlo empezado.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

—El caso es que lo hemos hecho —dijo—. Ya está. Yo he acabado contigo y tú, conmigo. —Lo empujó y en esa ocasión él se lo permitió. Buscó su pañuelo y se limpió con rapidez, tras lo cual se bajó las enaguas y las faldas.

Entretanto, Masen se colocó la ropa.

Isabella estaba a punto de bajar de la mesa, pero él debía de encontrar placentero regodearse en el dolor (o, lo que era más probable, ya había acabado con ella y volver a tocarla no significaba nada), porque la cogió por la cintura y la levantó de la mesa con la misma facilidad con la que la había subido, como si no pesara nada.

Recordó la agilidad y la ternura con las que había cogido a Renesmee para levantarla de su regazo y dejarla en sus brazos. Recordó la tierna sonrisa con la que había mirado a su hija. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar.

Había escuchado... no estaba segura de cuándo ni de dónde, pero recordaba haber oído que Masen había perdido a una hermana pequeña...

Claro que ¿qué importancia tenía eso?

Acababa de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, armándose de valor para ver cómo él salía de su vida, cuando oyó el golpe.

Rosalie ya debía de haber cerrado la tienda hacía un buen rato, y se habría asegurado de que nadie la interrumpiera por sorpresa. A aquellas horas no debería haber nadie en la planta baja. Su familia debía de estar arriba, preparando la cena.

—Espera —susurró mientras se acercaba a la puerta para pegar la oreja a la madera. No oyó nada.

—Me ha parecido oír algo —dijo Masen—. ¿Nessie? ¿Crees que...?

—No. No después de que hayamos cerrado la tienda. Tiene prohibido bajar, pero tampoco se le ocurriría hacerlo. Le da miedo la oscuridad. —El miedo había comenzado tras recuperarse del cólera. Al igual que otros temores que la asaltaban—. Cállate, ¿quieres?

Otro golpe. Había alguien en la tienda, dando tumbos en la oscuridad.

Masen extendió el brazo para aferrar el picaporte.

—Yo me encargo de...

—¡No seas idiota! —susurró Isabella—. ¡No puedes estar aquí! —Abrió la puerta muy despacio. Asomó la cabeza y miró hacia el lugar del que procedía el ruido. Vio que había luz en la oficina donde Rosalie guardaba los libros de cuentas. Y donde, de un tiempo a esa parte, habían empezado a guardar sus bocetos en una caja cerrada con llave. Y donde, aquel mismo día, habían colocado su señuelo.

Se le desbocó el corazón.

Salió a la penumbra del pasillo sin hacer ruido y oyó que Masen la seguía. Se detuvo y le indicó con un gesto que se quedara en el taller de costura.

—No seas...

Lo silenció tapándole la boca con una mano.

—Tengo que hacerlo —masculló—. Es una cuestión de negocios. Es nuestra espía. La estábamos esperando.

Masen seguía conmocionado.

Aquella era la única excusa que se le ocurría para justificar que la hubiera obedecido, pero como excusa no duró mucho.

No debería estar en la tienda, y mucho menos a esas horas, después de que la hubieran cerrado.

Pero la tienda... ¿Una espía? ¿No había mencionado Tanya algo sobre...?

¡Tanya!

El recuerdo fue como un jarro de agua fría. Se sintió abrumado por la vergüenza. Traición. Había traicionado a su amiga, a su futura esposa.

«Mi esposa, mi esposa», se repitió. Se pasó una mano por la corbata, como si así pudiera borrar lo que había hecho. Intentó grabarse su imagen en la mente, grabarse una imagen de su futuro, del futuro que siempre había supuesto que era el adecuado, el único futuro que podía tener. Se casaría con la preciosa y cariñosa niña que había querido desde que era pequeña. Con aquella niña rubia y de ojos azules que había conocido cuando todavía lloraba la muerte de su hermana. Tanya tenía la misma dulce inocencia de Elizabeth y lo admiraba de la misma manera que Elizabeth había admirado a su hermano mayor. Siempre había supuesto que se casaría con Tanya, que la cuidaría y la protegería para siempre.

No obstante, a las primeras de cambio y sin un motivo de peso, había huido de ella y se había mantenido alejado. Y después de pasar tres largos años entregado a su propia satisfacción, seguía sin estar satisfecho. No. La había traicionado a los pocos días de regresar a su lado.

Sin embargo, la vergüenza que lo embargaba no bastaba para erradicar el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido unos minutos antes ni la sensación de que su mundo había cambiado por completo.

No importaba, no importaba, se dijo.

Había poseído a Swan y ya había acabado con ella.

Y ahí estaba, plantado como un pasmarote mientras ella... ¿qué narices se traería entre manos?

—¡No! —oyó que alguien gritaba.

Salió sin hacer ruido al pasillo. El resplandor que iluminaba el otro extremo lo guió hasta una puerta abierta.

—Espero que la señora Mallory te haya pagado bien por traicionarme —oyó que decía Swan—. Porque jamás volverás a trabajar en el gremio. Te lo aseguro.

—Usted no puede perjudicarme —replicó una voz aguda—. Está acabada. Todo el mundo sabe que es la puta del duque. Todo el mundo sabe que se abre de piernas para él, prácticamente delante de las narices de su novia.

—Independientemente de lo que el resto del mundo sepa o no, te aconsejo que me devuelvas ese portafolio y que no empeores todavía más tu situación. Solo hay una salida, Pritchett. Y no voy a dejarte pasar.

—¿Ah, no?

Otro estruendo, en esa ocasión el ruido de un mueble al volcarse y el de un objeto de loza al romperse, seguido de un chillido furioso.

Masen decidió desoír el deseo de Swan de encargarse en persona del problema. Le daba igual que debiera mantener en secreto su presencia en la tienda. Un problema de negocios no era asunto suyo, pero aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. Las demás no tardarían en oír el jaleo y en bajar la escalera a toda prisa. Nessie era capaz de darle esquinazo a su niñera y bajar con las demás, y podía acabar herida por algún objeto volante.

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente mientras se acercaba con sigilo a la puerta. Un objeto pasó por delante de sus narices (un cuenco, un jarrón, un tiesto o algo por el estilo) y se estrelló contra la pared, a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Entró en la estancia a tiempo de ver que una mujer le arrojaba una escribanía a Swan. Al esquivar el objeto, Swan se tropezó con una silla volcada y cayó al suelo. Se oyó un nuevo estruendo. Al mirar en dirección al sonido, vio un quinqué volcado sobre el escritorio y las llamas que comenzaban a extenderse sobre los fajos de papeles. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el fuego llegó a las cortinas, que pronto fueron devoradas por las llamas.

La mujer pasó a su lado corriendo. Llevaba algo consigo, pero Masen no intentó detenerla. Swan estaba tratando de ponerse en pie y el fuego se acercaba de las cortinas a las estanterías, llenas de libros y papeles. Un rincón de la estancia ya estaba en llamas. Su mente repasó los materiales que había visto en el taller de costura. Y estaba seguro de que tenían algún almacén donde guardaban todo lo demás. Papel para envolver y cajas, así como todo tipo de telas. Material altamente inflamable.

Las llamas ya eran demasiado grandes como para sofocarlas.

Tomó la decisión sin necesidad de pensar. No podía arriesgarse a apagar el fuego. En cuestión de minutos aquello sería un infierno.

Aferrando con fuerza el preciado portafolio, Pritchett empujó la puerta trasera para salir al patio y corrió sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a Cary Street. Solo entonces se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Vio la columna de humo que se alzaba desde la tienda y sintió una punzada. Deseó que la niña no resultara herida. Con lo bien que lo había planeado todo, tenía que llegar madame para estropear su plan con la abrupta decisión de enviar a las costureras temprano a casa. De modo que las había echado sin dejarlas recoger nada, asegurándoles que ella lo haría. Al ver que llegaba el duque, pensó que la suerte le sonreía y dio gracias por ello. Porque creyó que entretendría a madame durante un rato.

Pero todo había salido mal y ahora no solo madame sino también su excelencia sabían lo que había hecho.

Daba igual, daba igual, se dijo. Tenía los diseños, y el dinero de la señora Mallory la ayudaría a empezar de nuevo en otro sitio. Shelly Pritchett buscaría otro nombre y nadie sabría lo que había hecho.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba. El humo flotaba sobre los tejados y se recortaba contra el cielo estrellado como un nubarrón de tormenta.

Isabella miró las llamas sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Después gritó:

—¡Renesmee!

Masen la levantó del suelo y la arrastró hasta la puerta. Oyó gritos procedentes de la planta alta. O bien habían oído el enfrentamiento o bien habían olido el humo.

—¡Fuera! —gritó Masen—. ¡Todo el mundo fuera, ahora mismo!

En la planta superior se oyó un golpe seco y el sonido de la loza al romperse, seguido de más gritos.

—¡Todo el mundo fuera! —rugió el duque.

Isabella hizo ademán de dirigirse a la escalera, pero él se lo impidió.

—¡Renesmee! —chilló. Los ruidos procedentes de la planta alta continuaron—. ¿Por qué no bajan? —¿Tan pronto habría llegado el fuego arriba?, se preguntó. ¿Estarían atrapadas?—. ¡Renesmee! —Sin embargo, Masen la arrastraba por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta principal—. ¡No! —gritó—. ¡Mi hija!

—Ya vienen —le aseguró él.

Y en ese momento oyó sus pisadas y sus voces en la escalera.

Masen caminaba tras ella y lo oyó decir:

—Fuera, fuera, todas. Rápido. Swan, por el amor de Dios, llévalas a la calle.

Isabella no podía verlas debido a la oscuridad del pasillo y al humo. Sin embargo, oyó las voces de Renesmee, las de sus hermanas y la de Kristie.

Masen la empujó.

—¡Fuera! —gritó con ferocidad.

Y Isabella salió, pero entonces se dio cuenta, solo entonces, cuando se libraron del humo y de la confusión, de que Renesmee no estaba con ellas.

—¿Dónde está Renesmee? —gritó para hacerse oír por encima de los aterrados vecinos, del traqueteo de los carruajes y de los relinchos de los caballos.

—¡Estaba con nosotras!

—Venía con nosotras.

—La llevaba de la mano, señora —le aseguró Kristie—, pero se ha soltado y... y pensaba que corría hacia usted.

«¡No, no!», gritó Isabella en silencio mientras sus ojos volaban hacia el edificio en llamas. Su mente se negaba a pensarlo siquiera.

—¡Renesmee! —gritó y sus hermanas siguieron su ejemplo.

La calle estaba llena de gente que contemplaba la escena boquiabierta. Su mirada recorrió la multitud, pero no, no había ni rastro de su hija. Y no lo habría. Porque Renesmee no era valiente por la noche. No correría hacia una multitud de desconocidos en la oscuridad.

—¡La muñeca! —gritó Alice—. Quería coger la muñeca. No había tiempo.

—Pero es imposible que haya vuelto —dijo Rosalie con un deje histérico en la voz.

Isabella hizo ademán de volver corriendo a la tienda, pero sus hermanas se lo impidieron. Forcejeó para zafarse de sus manos.

—Isabella, ¡mira! —exclamó Alice con brusquedad.

Las llamas devoraban las ventanas. El taller de costura era una hoguera de múltiples colores a medida que ardían las sedas, los satenes, los encajes y los algodones.

—¡Renesmee! —chilló Isabella—. ¡Renesmee!

Masen había contado las cabezas al pasar por la puerta. Había oído sus voces al salir a la calle. Estaba seguro de que todas estaban a salvo.

Sin embargo, apenas había puesto un pie en la acera cuando oyó que Swan llamaba a su hija a gritos.

«No, Dios mío, no. Que no esté dentro», rezó.

Regresó al interior sin pensárselo.

—¡Renesmee! —gritó—. ¡Nessie!

El fuego se extendía por la planta baja y subía, siseando y crepitando. Ni siquiera distinguía la escalera entre el humo. La encontró usando la memoria, y subió a la carrera.

—¡Renesmee! ¡Nessie!

Siguió llamando a la niña, aguzando el oído y, por fin, mientras tanteaba las paredes para orientarse en el pasillo de la planta alta, oyó unos sollozos aterrados.

—¡Renesmee! —gritó—. ¿Dónde estás, pequeña?

—¡Mamá!

El humo era denso y asfixiante. Apenas distinguía su voz por encima del rugido del fuego. Estuvo a punto de pasar a su lado sin verla. Si hubiera pasado por aquel mismo sitio un momento antes o un momento después, no habría reparado en el llanto. Pero ¿de dónde procedía?

—¡Renesmee!

—¡Mamá!

La buscó de forma frenética, y se guió por la vista, por el oído y por el tacto, ya que fue tanteando la pared cerca del lugar de donde parecía proceder su voz, y así fue como dio con la puerta. Una puerta baja, situada bajo la escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta. Tal vez fuera un escondite habitual de la niña, un lugar que usaba para jugar o simplemente aquella había sido la primera puerta que había encontrado.

Abrió la puerta sin pérdida de tiempo.

Oscuridad. Silencio,

«Por favor, Señor, que no esté muerta. Dame una oportunidad, por favor.»

Y en ese instante vio el cuerpecito agazapado en un rincón.

La levantó en brazos. Renesmee tenía la muñeca apretada contra el pecho y temblaba sin parar.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró con voz ronca por el humo, por el miedo y por el alivio.

La niña enterró la cabeza en su chaqueta y siguió sollozando.

Le acarició la cabeza con una mano.

—No pasa nada —repitió—. Todo va a salir bien.

Todo iba a salir bien, se prometió. Tenía que salir bien. Renesmee no iba a morir. No lo permitiría.

Tras él, el fuego siseaba y crepitaba mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Isabella se debatió con todas sus fuerzas, pero no le permitieron regresar en busca de Renesmee. Y ya era demasiado tarde.

Los bomberos habían llegado, pero no habían sido lo bastante rápidos. Comenzaron a echarle agua a la tienda con la manguera, pero solo había que ver las llamas para comprender que se habían extendido demasiado rápido y que era imposible apagarlas. Con suerte, conseguirían evitar que el fuego se propagara a las tiendas adyacentes.

En cuanto a la suya...

Nada podría sobrevivir a semejante infierno. Ella tampoco quería sobrevivir, pero no le permitieron regresar al interior.

Estaba muy mal, tanto que las piernas no la sostenían. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo con los brazos alrededor de la cintura, temblando como si estuviera desnuda. No podía llorar. El dolor era demasiado profundo para llorar. Se limitó a balancearse, abrumada por una lúgubre desesperación desconocida para ella hasta entonces. Sus padres, Jacob y la prima Emma... lo que había sentido al perderlos solo fue el sufrimiento natural en aquellos casos.

En aquel momento apenas era consciente de que sus hermanas la flanqueaban, apenas era consciente de sus caricias en la cabeza, en los hombros... apenas era consciente de sus sollozos.

A su alrededor reinaba el caos, pero ella estaba en el infierno. Y el infierno era una negra eternidad regida por una única sensación: el dolor. Un dolor tan agudo como una navaja.

¡Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee!

Masen se vio obligado a tomar una decisión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y decidió no volver por la escalera. En el ala oeste del edificio el fuego parecía avanzar desde la parte trasera hasta la delantera. Eso significaba que tal vez los esperase un infierno al pie de la escalera. De modo que avanzó en dirección contraria, hacia la parte trasera, pero manteniéndose pegado al lado del pasillo donde había encontrado a la niña, con la esperanza de que el suelo aguantara. Sobre la sala de probadores y el taller de costura, ambas estancias atestadas con material inflamable, el fuego sería mucho más voraz.

O aquella fue su apuesta en cualquier caso.

—Abrázame fuerte —le dijo a Renesmee—. Y cierra los ojos.

La niña le echó los brazos al cuello y le enterró la cara en la corbata. No soltó la muñeca, porque notaba que uno de sus miembros lo golpeaba en la espalda al andar. Un detalle espantoso en el que reparar en aquel instante, porque ansiaba hacer pedazos la muñeca por el problema que había ocasionado. Sin embargo, Renesmee la necesitaba y la muñeca era el menor de sus problemas.

Corrió hacia la parte de atrás del edificio, manteniéndose pegado a la pared para no despistarse, ya que la oscuridad era absoluta. Recordaba haber visto una puerta trasera en la planta baja. Una puerta trasera que daría a un patio. Lo único que necesitaba era una escalera o una ventana, o incluso un retrete con un ventanuco.

Llegó al final del pasillo y tanteó, pero su mano solo encontró yeso. No se había topado con ninguna puerta por el camino. Y en el extremo se encontraba con una pared.

No. Tenía que haber una salida.

El humo se espesaba por momentos y el calor era insoportable. Aferró a la niña con fuerza y pasó una mano por la pared, caliente por el fuego. Sus dedos tocaron madera. Una ventana. Ni siquiera intentó abrirla.

—Agárrate fuerte, preciosa —le dijo a Renesmee—. No mires y no te sueltes, pase lo que pase.

Y después le asestó una patada con toda su alma, haciendo añicos el cristal y llevándose por delante parte de la madera. Siguió golpeando hasta romperla por completo. La noche era oscura, pero miró hacia abajo temiendo encontrarse con lo peor: una gran altura, ya que aquellos edificios rara vez ofrecían algún medio para trepar. Sin embargo, la suerte siguió sonriéndole, ya que logró distinguir la silueta del muro de un patio trasero. Tras rodear a Renesmee con los brazos para protegerla de las esquirlas de cristal y de las astillas de la madera, pasó por la ventana, saltó hasta el muro y desde allí bajó hasta el techo de un retrete situado al otro lado del muro. Aunque seguía habiendo mucho humo, ya no hacía tanto calor e incluso logró distinguir el tenue resplandor de una farola a través de la densa humareda.

«Sí —pensó—. Gracias.»

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y, mientras acunaba a la niña que creyó que no iba a poder salvar, se echó a llorar.

Isabella estaba tan abrumada por la desesperación que apenas era consciente de otra cosa.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado se percató de que el ambiente que la rodeaba se aligeraba, de que el clamor de la gente disminuía. Se hizo tal silencio que incluso llegó a escuchar el siseo y el borboteo del agua de la manguera que caía sobre la tienda, y las voces de los bomberos impartiendo órdenes.

No obstante, sus voces también se silenciaron, y alguien gritó:

—¡Mirad! ¡Mirad, allí!

El ruido regresó, pero era distinto. Las voces eran alegres. Había vítores.

Sintió que alguien le colocaba las manos en los hombros y tiraba de ella. Levantó la cabeza y al principio creyó que se trataba de un sueño, de un sueño cruel.

Aquel no podía ser Masen. Aquella figura enorme, encorvada, ennegrecida y desarrapada no podía ser Masen... llevando en brazos... llevando en brazos un bulto ennegrecido. Vio unas piernecitas colgando bajo el borde de un vestido. Unas medias arrugadas. Un pie sin un zapato.

Alguien obligó a Isabella a levantarse y ella meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos. No, no era un sueño.

Era Masen y llevaba a Renesmee en brazos.

¿Viva?

Era incapaz de moverse. Se limitó a quedarse donde estaba, temblorosa y confundida, como si acabara de volver de entre los muertos.

Masen surgió de la pesadilla, dejando atrás el monstruo ennegrecido por cuyas ventanas aún asomaban las llamas.

Se acercó a ella mientras una de sus manos sostenía la cabeza de Renesmee. Su hija estaba aferrada a su cuello y había enterrado la cara en su corbata. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba, Isabella vio que la muñeca colgaba de sus manos. La tenía agarrada con fuerza. Se abrazaba con fuerza a Masen. Sujetaba la muñeca.

Estaba viva.

—¡Oh! —exclamó. Y no fue capaz de decir nada más.

Masen se acercó a ella y miró a la niña que llevaba en brazos. Apartó la mano de su cabeza y dijo:

—Ya está, Nessie. Eres la niña más valiente del mundo. Ya puedes abrir los ojos. —Mientras se la entregaba a su madre, refunfuñó—: Le he ordenado que no mirara. He pensado que era mejor que no lo viera.

Sin embargo, él sí lo había visto. Había mirado a la muerte a los ojos. Se había enfrentado a la muerte para salvar a su hija.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella. Una palabra. Inadecuada. Insuficiente. Pero no había palabras. Aquella era la única que le ofrecía el lenguaje. El resto lo guardaba en el corazón, y ni podía decirlo ni jamás podría arrancárselo del pecho.

La tienda era una ruina ennegrecida, pero aún se mantenía en pie. El hedor del incendio se extendía por Chancery Lane y por Fleet Street.

Podría haber sido mucho peor, había oído Masen que comentaba la gente. El viento no había propagado las llamas hacia la tienda situada al otro lado de Chancery Lane, al este, y los bomberos habían llegado a tiempo para evitar que destruyera el establecimiento contiguo.

Masen sabía que podría haber sido muchísimo peor. Podrían haber perdido a la niña.

Renesmee estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre la cadera de su madre, que paseaba de un lado para otro de la calle sin cesar. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada hacia la tienda en ruinas.

Sus hermanas se encontraban cerca, debajo de una farola, custodiando las pocas pertenencias que habían podido salvar antes de escapar de la casa. Sus miradas volaban de la tienda a Swan y de Swan a la tienda. La pelirroja sostenía la muñeca. Pese al humo que oscurecía la luz de las farolas, Masen reconoció la desesperación que se leía en sus caras.

Habían perdido todo el material, que era lo más costoso de su negocio, junto con todas sus herramientas y sus registros. Lo habían perdido todo.

Pero la niña estaba viva.

Se percató de que los periodistas de varias publicaciones londinenses comenzaban a llegar al lugar. Lo mejor sería que no reparasen en él. La noche era oscura, el humo la oscurecía aún más y, con suerte, nadie lo habría reconocido.

Sin embargo, no podía darles la espalda a aquellas tres mujeres y a la niña que se habían quedado, literalmente, en la calle. Sin tienda, sin hogar, sin dinero. Dudaba que pudieran salvar algo del ennegrecido edificio.

Aunque debían de tener un seguro de incendios porque de lo contrario los bomberos no habrían aparecido. Y sabía que Swan era práctica y mercenaria hasta un punto insufrible. Tendría dinero en algún banco o en alguna inversión segura.

Claro que el dinero que tuviera en el banco no iba a conseguirle un techo bajo el que dormir aquella noche, y le extrañaría que hubiera ahorrado lo suficiente para reconstruir su negocio en breve.

Se demoró un instante más, diciéndose que no podía tardar mucho en irse. Ya había deshonrado su amistad con Tanya y había traicionado su amor. Aunque eso solo lo sabían Swan y él. «Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente», pensó, aplicándole el refrán a Tanya. Y él no le haría daño por nada del mundo.

«Busca otro modo de ayudarlas», se dijo. Había formas discretas de echarles una mano. Se podía ayudar a los necesitados sin llamar la atención. Porque la notoriedad no le haría ningún bien a Swan.

Recordó lo que la otra mujer le había dicho a gritos: «Todo el mundo sabe que es la puta del duque. Todo el mundo sabe que se abre de piernas para él, prácticamente delante de las narices de su novia».

Recordó lo que Swan le había dicho días antes: «¿Qué dama con amor propio utilizaría los servicios de una modista especializada en seducir a los maridos y prometidos de sus clientas?».

Había llegado el momento de marcharse. Se había demorado demasiado. Cuanto antes se fuera, antes podría enviar ayuda.

Isabella estaba cansada, muy cansada. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Adónde podían ir?

Debería haber tenido un plan preparado, pero tenía la mente entumecida. Solo atinaba a abrazar a su hija y a mirar fijamente las ruinas ennegrecidas de su negocio, de su hogar, de la vida que había construido para su familia.

—Deja que yo la coja un rato —le dijo Alice—. Tú estás cansada.

—No, todavía no. —Renesmee seguía temblando y no había hablado desde que Masen la había sacado de entre las llamas.

—Ven. —Alice extendió las manos—. Nessie, ¿te vienes con la tía Alice y dejas que mamá descanse un ratito?

Renesmee levantó la cabeza.

—Ven —insistió Alice.

Renesmee extendió los brazos hacia ella, y Alice se la quitó de la cadera y se la colocó en la suya.

—Ya está —dijo—. No pasa nada, cariño. Todas estamos a salvo. —Y empezó a caminar con ella, murmurándole palabras de consuelo.

Rosalie le recordó:

—Estamos aseguradas. Tenemos dinero en el banco. Pero lo más importante es que todas estamos vivas.

«Cierto, muy cierto», pensó Isabella. Todas estaban vivas. Renesmee estaba sana y salva. Lo demás...

¡Ay, pero iba a ser tan difícil! El seguro no cubriría lo suficiente. No tenían bastante dinero en el banco. Tendrían que empezar de cero. Otra vez.

Rosalie la abrazó. Isabella no podía llorar, aunque quería hacerlo. Llorar supondría un alivio. Sin embargo, no le salían las lágrimas. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. Tenía a su hija, se recordó. Tenía a sus hermanas. En ese momento eso era lo único que importaba.

De todas formas, no podían seguir así, en la calle. Necesitaba pensar. Levantó la cabeza, se apartó de su hermana y se enderezó.

—Será mejor que vayamos a una posada —dijo—. Y que avisemos a Uley. —Era su abogado.

—Sí, por supuesto —convino Rosalie—. Él nos adelantará algo de dinero, lo suficiente para pagar el alojamiento, supongo.

Esa zona de Londres, donde estaban situadas las cuatro sedes de las asociaciones de abogacía, era el dominio de los abogados. El despacho de su abogado estaba muy cerca. La cuestión era si lo encontrarían en su despacho a esas horas.

—Buscaremos a un mensajero para que le lleve el recado —propuso Isabella—. Alice, devuélveme a Renesmee. Necesitamos que engatuses a algún periodista para que te preste lápiz y papel. Tenemos que enviarle un mensaje a Uley. Creo haber reconocido a tu amigo Alec Foxe entre la multitud. —Mientras cogía de nuevo a Renesmee, echó un vistazo por la zona en busca del editor de El Espectáculo matinal.

Y de repente se produjo un revuelo.

El duque de Masen surgió de entre las sombras, perseguido por Alec Foxe.

—¡Excelencia! Sé que nuestros lectores estarán ansiosos por enterarse del heroico rescate que...

—¡Foxe! —lo interrumpió Alice, gritando su nombre—. Justo el hombre al que estaba buscando.

—Pero su excelencia...

—Querido, sabes muy bien que no va dignarse a hablar con alguien como tú. —Y con esas palabras se lo llevó.

Masen se acercó a Isabella.

—Vais a tener que venir conmigo —dijo el duque.

—No —rehusó ella.

—No podéis quedaros aquí —le recordó él.

—Vamos a enviarle un mensaje a nuestro abogado —le informó ella.

—Podrás enviárselo mañana —replicó Masen—. A estas horas habrá vuelto a su casa. Debe de ser casi medianoche. Necesitáis comer algo y un lugar donde dormir.

—Tú eres quien debe marcharse —protestó ella en voz baja—. Alice mantendrá alejado a Foxe todo lo que pueda, pero les estás dando carnaza y no podrá entretenerlo de forma indefinida.

—En ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder —repuso el duque, que extendió sus ennegrecidas manos hacia Renesmee—. Nessie, ¿te gustaría ver mi casa?

Renesmee levantó la cabeza del hombro de su madre.

—¿El ca... carruaje está a... allí? —Le temblaba la voz, pero al menos hablaba.

Isabella sintió un alivio tan inmenso que le fallaron las rodillas. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo mucho que le aterraba la posibilidad de que Renesmee jamás volviera a hablar. Durante meses después de que sobreviviera al cólera, Renesmee había sufrido pesadillas espantosas. La experiencia la había convertido en una niña más asustadiza y temperamental de lo que ya era antes. Los niños eran resistentes, pero eso no quería decir que las experiencias terribles no les dejaran secuelas.

—Tengo muchos carruajes —respondió Masen—. Pero tendremos que usar un coche de alquiler para llegar.

—¿Hay mu... muñecas?

—Sí —contestó él—. Y una casa de muñecas.

—S... sí —dijo Renesmee—. Me gustaría ir. —Y prácticamente saltó de los brazos de su madre a los del duque.

—Masen... —masculló Isabella. Aunque ¿cómo iba a echarle un sermón después de que hubiera salvado la vida de Renesmee?—. Excelencia —se corrigió—, no es muy sensato.

—Tampoco es oportuno —repuso él—. Pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Y se alejó con su hija en brazos.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a Coco Cu, LUCYarg, Guest y yunayi por los reviews! Gracias también a todas las personas que aunque no dejan reviews leen la historia! ****Falta muy poquito para que termine esta linda historia, (7 caps. y el epílogo)! Besos y me alegro de que les halla gustado el regalo!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 11_**

_"Es imposible describir correctamente la entrada, ya que la ornamentación es muy abundante, desde la base hasta la parte superior, donde puede contemplarse una copia del afamado león de Miguel Ángel. En los laterales se levanta una doble hilera de grotescas pilastras que conforman ocho hornacinas, y sobre la puerta hay un ventanal curvado." **Leigh Hunt (Una descripción de Northumberland House). La ciudad: sus personajes y acontecimientos memorables, Vol. 1, 1848**_

Al igual que su actual propietario, Masen House se burlaba de las convenciones. Mientras que otras familias aristocráticas habían derribado sus antiguas mansiones con vistas al río y se habían trasladado al oeste, hacia Mayfair, y los emprendedores comerciantes ocupaban lo que los nobles habían abandonado, los condes y los duques de Masen habían demostrado su terquedad al quedarse. Masen House era uno de los pocos palacios que en otro tiempo predominaron en el Strand, y se extendía por la zona sudoccidental de la calle, con vistas a Charing Cross. Se trataba de una enorme mansión de estilo jacobino, con torreones y una enorme puerta de entrada coronada por un ventanal curvado sobre el que descansaba un enorme león rugiendo hacia el cielo. Isabella había pasado junto a la mansión en incontables ocasiones de camino a alguna de la infinidad de tiendas o almacenes emplazados en el vecindario.

Desde dentro le resultó todavía más grande y mucho más impresionante de lo que parecía a pie de calle. Un vestíbulo de mármol conducía a un distribuidor inmenso. Al otro lado, al parecer a un kilómetro de distancia, una alfombra carmesí cubría una enorme escalinata de mármol cuya balaustrada de bronce tallado parecía, de lejos, de encaje dorado. Unas columnas negras rematadas en bronce decoraban las paredes de mármol amarillo.

Isabella y su familia siguieron con paso titubeante a Masen y dejaron atrás a un portero boquiabierto para entrar en el distribuidor, donde por arte de magia apareció un hombre muy tieso y respetuoso que no llevaba librea.

—Ah, ahí está Peter —dijo Masen—. Mi mayordomo.

Peter, quien al parecer era inmune a las extrañas costumbres de su excelencia, apenas si abrió los ojos por el asombro al reparar en la cara ennegrecida y en la ropa sucia y rota del duque, así como en la niña, igual de sucia y desaliñada, que llevaba en los brazos.

—Ha habido un incendio —le informó Masen—. Estas damas se han quedado sin hogar.

—Lo que usted diga, excelencia.

Sin soltar a Renesmee, Masen le indicó al mayordomo que quería hablar a solas con él. Hablaron en voz baja un instante. Isabella no alcanzó a oír lo que decían. Puesto que estaba demasiado sorprendida y cansada para protestar a esas alturas, los dejó tranquilos.

Rosalie se había alejado unos pasos para examinar los candelabros emplazados sobre unas peanas de mármol, uno a cada lado de la escalera. Al regresar junto a sus hermanas, susurró:

—Cada uno de esos candelabros habrá costado mil libras por lo menos. ¿Hale House era igual?

—En comparación, Hale House parece la casita de un vicario —contestó Isabella—. Creo que esta casa podría rivalizar con el palacio de Buckingham.

—Con razón lady Hale quería que su excelencia volviera de Francia —comentó Alice—. ¿Y si lady Tanya hubiera sucumbido a los encantos de un mortal inferior? Quelle horreur!

Isabella vio que Peter se apartaba del duque una vez acabada la conversación. El mayordomo le hizo una señal a un criado que se encontraba cerca para que se acercara, escuchó las órdenes y se marchó a toda prisa. Apenas habían pasado dos minutos cuando una marea de criados aparecieron en el distribuidor.

Masen se acercó a ellas.

—Ya están avisados —dijo el duque—. Peter y la señora Charlotte, mi ama de llaves, se encargarán de todo. Pero, como comprenderán, me veo obligado a marcharme a otra parte. —Dejó a Renesmee en brazos de su madre y desapareció al entrar en una de las estancias laterales de la planta baja.

Isabella no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por la repentina marcha del duque... aunque tampoco había mucho de lo que sorprenderse. Comprendía su necesidad de distanciarse de ellas. Se limitaba a proporcionarles un refugio. Lo hacía por filantropía, no era nada personal.

Supuso que eso explicaba el trato tan amable que les estaban dispensando los criados.

Mientras la señora Charlotte las conducía escalera arriba, les ofreció el monólogo típico que las amas de llaves ofrecían a los visitantes de las mansiones aristocráticas. La familia Swan descubrió que Masen House tenía ciento cincuenta habitaciones, más o menos («¿Quién se habrá tomado la molestia de contarlas?», le susurró Alice a Isabella cuando lo escuchó) y que la mansión había sufrido reformas y ampliaciones a lo largo de los siglos. El ama de llaves las condujo hacia las alas añadidas por el abuelo del duque actual, ambas orientadas a un jardín flanqueado por árboles.

El personal, les aseguró la señora Charlotte, estaba acostumbrado a recibir invitados de forma intempestiva.

—Lady Senna, la tía de su excelencia, nos visitó hace poco —dijo el ama de llaves mientras las conducía a una serie de habitaciones del ala norte con vistas al jardín—. Las tías del duque suelen visitarnos, esté su excelencia en casa o no, y nos enorgullecemos de tener el ala norte siempre preparada para recibir invitados.

Mientras les señalaba algunos de los muebles más impresionantes, así como algunas de las obras de arte, el ama de llaves impartía órdenes a las doncellas y a los criados, que procedieron de inmediato a encender las chimeneas de las habitaciones, a buscar ropa limpia y a preparar baños calientes.

Aunque los criados no fueron capaces de disimular del todo la curiosidad que sentían por las nuevas invitadas, dio la impresión de que aceptaban su presencia con bastante calma.

De hecho, Isabella sorprendió a la señora Charlotte al protestar porque le habían asignado una habitación en la que cabían perfectamente las cuatro (era casi tan grande como la primera planta de su tienda).

—No queremos molestar —dijo Isabella—. Solo será una noche. La cama es enorme y más de una vez hemos dormido las tres, además de Renesmee, en una cama de un cuerpo, que es muchísimo más pequeña que esa.

—Su excelencia ha dado órdenes muy concretas —sentenció la señora Charlotte—. Las habitaciones ya están casi listas. Solo falta encender las chimeneas. Su excelencia ha hecho hincapié en el peligro de pillar un resfriado después de semejante experiencia. Y no se equivoca, por supuesto. Estas cosas pueden desestabilizar el equilibrio corporal. Su excelencia se ha mostrado especialmente preocupado por la pequeña. Pero el fuego ya está encendido en el gabinete. —Las hizo pasar a una de las dos estancias algo más pequeñas, conectadas con la habitación de Isabella.

La mirada astuta del ama de llaves se centró en Renesmee, que se había olvidado de su timidez y estaba deambulando por el gabinete, observando boquiabierta el esplendor que la rodeaba.

—Su excelencia ha dicho que necesitaba una niñera para la jovencita.

Kristie había desaparecido poco después de que Masen saliera con Renesmee del edificio en llamas. Dado que había sido ella quien dejó que Renesmee se escapara, seguro que había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor no quedarse para enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

—No es necesario, de verdad —rehusó Isabella—. Yo me encargo de ella.

La señora Charlotte enarcó las cejas.

—Señora, sé que ha pasado por una situación espantosa, por eso aquí están Kachiri y Zafrina. —Hizo un gesto y dos jóvenes criadas surgieron de la marea de sirvientes e hicieron una reverencia... como si las Swan fueran damas de la alta sociedad—. Se les dan muy bien los niños, se lo aseguro. Estoy convencida de que les vendrá bien descansar un poco mientras ellas cuidan de la señorita Swan. Y su excelencia ha ordenado que la jovencita vea la casa de muñecas de lady Elizabeth. La difunta hermana del duque —añadió en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Isabella—. Su excelencia cree que jugar con la casa de muñecas la hará olvidar la terrible experiencia que ha sufrido. —Acto seguido, se acercó a Renesmee y, tras inclinarse hacia la niña, le preguntó con amabilidad—: ¿No le ha prometido su excelencia una casa de muñecas?

—Una casa de muñecas, sí, me lo ha prometido —contestó Renesmee. Sostuvo en alto la muñeca ennegrecida, la que casi le había costado la vida, para que la señora Charlotte pudiera verla—. Y Jane necesita un baño.

—Pues lo tendrá —le aseguró la señora Charlotte, que ni se había inmutado. Se irguió, levantó una mano y las dos criadas se acercaron—. ¿Le gustaría darse un baño a usted también, señorita Swan? ¿Y después comer un poquito? ¿Le gustaría ir con Zafrina y con Kachiri?

Renesmee miró a Isabella.

—¿Puedo ir con ellas, mamá?

Isabella miró a las criadas, que solo tenían ojos para Renesmee, por supuesto. Su hija se había recuperado lo suficiente para mostrarse encantadora; y aunque estaba muy sucia y desaliñada, sus enormes ojos azules causaban los estragos habituales en los más ingenuos.

—Sí, puedes ir con ellas —contestó Isabella.

Habría añadido un «No van a complacer todos tus caprichos», pero sabía que estaría malgastando saliva. La mimarían y la consentirían, su hija haría lo que quisiera y seguramente las volvería locas, como había vuelto loca a Kristie. Era muy difícil imponer disciplina a una niña encantadora, aun cuando se portara fatal. Renesmee, que compartía la naturaleza apasionada y la terquedad de sus antepasados, también había sido bendecida con su absoluta falta de escrúpulos. Como era una niña, todavía no había aprendido a conseguir todo lo que quería con engaños. Así que si su encanto no funcionaba, protagonizaba unos berrinches impresionantes.

Sin embargo, había pasado por una experiencia terrible y los mimos no le vendrían mal. La casa de muñecas la distraería de lo sucedido en la tienda. En cualquier caso solo sería por una noche, se dijo Isabella mientras observaba cómo las criadas se la llevaban. Además, mientras Renesmee jugaba a ser princesa, ella dispondría de un poco de paz para recuperar la compostura y pensar en qué hacer a continuación.

Le habría resultado más fácil de no estar en casa de Masen, si su entorno no le recordarse quién era y lo que era... además de un hombre deseable que le había pertenecido por un brevísimo período de tiempo.

Pero eso no importaba, se dijo. Había sido por lujuria, nada más. Lo había deseado desde el principio, y a él le había sucedido lo mismo. Lo había conseguido y eso ya era más de lo que había soñado.

Aun así, con independencia de lo que hubiera soñado, Masen era mucho más que un hombre deseable. Era un duque. Ella era una comerciante. Jamás podría aspirar a ser otra cosa que no fuera su amante. Una posición que cualquiera de sus antepasadas habría aceptado. Sin embargo, además de pensar en su familia debía tener presentes sus aspiraciones personales: lo que había logrado y lo que quería lograr en el futuro dedicándose a un trabajo que adoraba.

Lo que había entre ellos se había acabado. Era agua pasada.

Tenía que pensar en el futuro.

Necesitaban buscarse otra residencia. Necesitaban un taller. Alice tendría que encargarse de los periódicos de inmediato. El episodio era muy sensacionalista, pero pronto dejaría de interesar, de modo que Alice tenía que sacarle todo el partido posible... aunque tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde. Los titulares bailaban en su cabeza. La heroicidad del duque (desde luego) al entrar en un edificio en llamas para salvar a una niña... pero los periódicos especularían con el motivo de su presencia en el lugar a aquellas horas... buscarían una explicación al hecho de que se las hubiera llevado a las cuatro a su casa... y harían hipótesis sobre lo que estaría pensando de todo aquel asunto la supuesta novia.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó. Se llevó las manos a la frente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice—. Espero que no estés preocupada por Renesmee.

—Es evidente que su excelencia ha ordenado que la consientan —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Y qué mejor remedio para sus miedos que todo esto? —añadió Alice al tiempo que abarcaba la estancia con un gesto de la mano—. Lujos hasta donde se extiende la vista. Y no una, sino dos criadas que estarán a su servicio. Van a lavar su muñeca quemada, no te quepa la menor duda, y a arreglarle el pelo, ya lo verás.

—No me preocupa Renesmee —les aseguró Isabella—. ¡Es lady Tanya! ¡Su vestido! ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?

Pritchett corrió hasta sus aposentos, hizo el equipaje, le contó a su casera una historia sobre un pariente moribundo y se subió a un carruaje de alquiler que la llevó a la casa de postas de La Cruz Dorada en Charing Cross. Desde allí le envió un mensaje a la señora Mallory, explicándole su intención de subirse al primer coche de postas que saliera para Dover y avisándola de que si quería algo de ella, sería mejor que se diera prisa en ir a la posada. El carruaje del servicio de correos había salido con rumbo a la oficina general de Correos a las siete y media, pero si todo salía como estaba previsto, Pritchett podría alquilar un carruaje y no tendría que esperar al coche de postas del día siguiente.

La señora Mallory tardó bastante en aparecer. Dejó claro que no le gustaba que le ordenaran presentarse a esas horas en una casa de postas y que le gustaba todavía menos llevar a cabo el intercambio en el patio de dicho lugar. A su alrededor y pese a la hora, estaban enjaezando caballos, los cocheros y los mozos de cuadra estaban confraternizando, los criados de la posada iban y venían, las prostitutas intentaban engatusar a los pasajeros y las alcahuetas andaban a la caza de jovencitas inocentes.

Sin hacer caso de la expresión avinagrada de la modista, Pritchett fue directa al grano.

—Tengo más de lo que esperaba. He encontrado su portafolio, que suelen mantener guardado bajo llave. —Sacó un dibujo.

La señora Mallory fingió no prestarle atención.

—Me he enterado de lo del incendio —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Está acabada. Esto no vale nada.

Pritchett devolvió el dibujo al portafolio.

—Tiene la tienda asegurada y dinero en el banco. Volverá a estar activa en cuestión de semanas. Es la mujer más decidida de todo Londres. Si no quiere el portafolio, me lo llevo. No me costará nada vender los patrones a alguna modista rural. Estos diseños valen su peso en oro y yo sé cómo confeccionarlos. Sé que puedo sacarles mucho más de veinte guineas. Sí, tiene razón. Para mí son mucho más valiosos que para usted.

—Me dijiste veinte guineas —le recordó la señora Mallory.

—Ese era el precio del libro de diseños —puntualizó Pritchett—. Y hace un rato tenía tanta prisa que también me habría conformado con veinte guineas por el portafolio. Pero me ha irritado.

—Tendría que denunciarte. Los incendios provocados están penados con la horca.

—Me pregunto qué pasaría si dijera que usted me lo ha ordenado —replicó Pritchett—. Supongo que nunca lo sabremos. Ahí está mi carruaje. —Señaló con un gesto de la cabeza el vehículo que entraba en el patio—. Cincuenta guineas. Ahora o nunca.

—No llevo esa cantidad encima.

Pritchett se metió el portafolio debajo del brazo, recogió sus bolsas y empezó a alejarse mientras contaba entre dientes:

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ci...

—Espera.

Pritchett se detuvo sin volverse.

La señora Mallory se acercó a ella a toda prisa. Al cabo de un minuto, una enorme bolsa con dinero cambiaba de manos y poco después Pritchett entraba en la casa de postas para pedir un carruaje de alquiler.

Aunque sus hermanas y ella habían trazado un plan antes de caer rendidas, exhaustas, en sus respectivas camas, Isabella durmió mal.

Había ido a ver a Renesmee mientras una de las criadas la bañaba... y la otra lavaba la muñeca, a la que le quitó el sucio vestido y le pasó una esponja (incluso por el pelo, para quitarle la ceniza) como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Se llevaron el vestidito para lavarlo, junto con la ropa de Renesmee. Después del baño Renesmee quiso ver la casa de muñecas. A esas alturas había tres criadas que querían cuidar de ella. Trasladaron una camita preciosa a una coqueta estancia adyacente a la habitación de Isabella. Porque allí era donde Renesmee quería dormir: no con su madre, sino con todo el protagonismo.

Su hija estaba a salvo, seguramente más a salvo que en toda su corta vida. De todas formas, Isabella tuvo pesadillas. Soñó que Renesmee no había escapado del fuego, que ella había bajado hasta la puerta del infierno, llamando a su hija a gritos, y que había oído una espantosa risotada en respuesta antes de que le cerraran la puerta en las narices.

Cuando la doncella apareció con una taza de chocolate a la mañana siguiente, Isabella descubrió que había dormido hasta mucho más tarde de lo habitual. La criada le dijo que eran más de las nueve y que Renesmee estaba desayunando con el duque.

Saltó de la cama, rechazando el chocolate.

—¿Dónde están mis hermanas? —preguntó.

Habían acordado levantarse a las seis y media. Se les había dicho a las costureras que fueran a la tienda a las ocho. Y al llegar se habrían encontrado con unas ruinas calcinadas en lugar de la tienda.

—La señora Charlotte nos dijo que no debíamos molestarlas, madame Swan —contestó la criada—, pero la señorita Renesmee ha preguntado por usted y me han ordenado despertarla.

Swan no entró en tromba en el comedor matinal y no parecía más alterada o despeinada que de costumbre. Llevaba el pelo un poco alborotado, como siempre, pero Masen estaba convencido de que era un efecto deliberado, y no fruto de un descuido. Pasara lo que pasase, Swan era incapaz de presentarse en público sin estar elegante.

Estaba muy pálida y tenía unas oscuras ojeras. No había dormido bien. Él tampoco había dormido bien y se había despertado un poco alicaído.

Pero después había bajado para desayunar y se había encontrado a Renesmee, quien con la ayuda de Fred, uno de los lacayos, estaba examinando el contenido del aparador. Verla le arrancó una sonrisa y le aligeró el corazón.

En ese momento la niña estaba sentada a su derecha, en una silla convertida en un trono gracias a unos cuantos almohadones. Renesmee untaba alegremente una rebanada de pan con mantequilla y mermelada. La muñeca estaba a su lado, en otra silla llena de almohadones.

—Ah, aquí está tu madre —dijo Masen al tiempo que se le aceleraba el corazón. Era una tontería que le latiera así, como si fuera un jovenzuelo que viera a su primer amor.

Swan se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente antes de acariciarle el pelo.

—Buenos días, mamá —dijo Renesmee—. Vamos a dar un paseo en el carruaje después del desayuno. Hay un aparador lleno de cosas ricas. Fred te ayudará a levantar las tapas de las bandejas. Hay huevos, beicon y muchos panes y pastas.

—No tengo tiempo de desayunar —replicó Swan—. En cuanto bajen tus tías, nos iremos.

Renesmee entrecerró sus ojos azules y compuso una expresión enfurruñada que Masen ya había visto antes.

—Y tú no vas a protestar —dijo Swan—. Vas a darle las gracias a su excelencia por su amabilidad, por todo lo que ha hecho...

—No va a hacer nada de eso —la interrumpió Masen—. Estábamos manteniendo una interesante conversación acerca de la casa de muñecas. Apenas ha tenido tiempo para jugar con ella. Anoche tenía demasiado sueño. Y le he prometido llevarla en mi carruaje. No entiendo a qué viene tanta prisa por marcharse.

En ese preciso momento sus dos hermanas entraron en el comedor con expresión molesta. Sin duda alguna las habían despertado antes de lo que les habría gustado y tenían hambre.

—Tenemos que llegar enseguida a la tienda y ver qué se puede salvar —dijo Swan—. Alguien tiene que aparecer para hablar con las costureras... si es que han ido a trabajar. Deberíamos haberlas avisado anoche, pero no se me ha ocurrido hasta esta mañana. Las necesito. Tenemos que encontrar un taller donde trabajar. ¡Tenemos que hacerle el vestido a lady Tanya!

Masen debería sentirse mal al oír el nombre de Tanya. Debería sentirse avergonzado, y así era. Pero no lo suficiente para que lo desviaran del plan que había trazado la noche anterior para no pensar en lo que había sucedido en el taller de costura y tampoco en lo que seguía deseando, aunque ya había conseguido lo que deseaba y se suponía que había terminado con aquella mujer.

—Esta mañana a primera hora he enviado a Jenks, mi procurador, junto con un grupo de criados —anunció—. Me han informado de que la estructura ha sobrevivido, aunque hay muchos daños. Sin embargo, los objetos del interior que no acabaron reducidos a cenizas están ennegrecidos y mojados, y apestan, tal como sospechaba. Hemos recuperado un par de cajas fuertes, que llevarán a sus habitaciones en cuanto las limpien.

—Que llevarán...

—Jenks también ha rescatado unos libros de cuentas o algo parecido del lugar donde los escondió. —Señaló el aparador—. Todo está organizado. Por favor, desayunen algo.

—¿Organizado? —repitió ella, y Masen tuvo la impresión de que se tambaleaba un poco.

Pero eran imaginaciones suyas, seguro. Swan no se tambaleaba por nada.

Sin embargo, la vio sentarse de golpe en la silla que tenía a la izquierda, enfrente de Renesmee.

—¿Te preparo un plato, mamá? —preguntó Renesmee con una dulzura sospechosa—. Fred me ayudará. —Soltó los cubiertos, se limpió las manos con la servilleta e hizo ademán de bajar de su trono. Fred se acercó obedientemente, la ayudó a bajar y la siguió hasta al aparador, donde procedió a seguir sus instrucciones, sirviendo en un plato lo que la niña le señalaba.

—Es estupendo ser duque —dijo la hermana rubia.

—Desde luego —reconoció él—. Vivo en una casa lo bastante grande como para acomodar su negocio sin que eso perturbe mi vida. Cuento con un buen número de criados, y todos ellos estarán encantados de hacer algo distinto en cuanto se lo ordene. Y también cuento con los recursos necesarios para ayudarlas a reflotar su negocio, sin sufrir el menor inconveniente.

Fred dejó el plato lleno delante de madame Swan antes de regresar junto a Renesmee, que procedió a indicarle el desayuno de sus tías.

—¿Acomodarnos? —preguntó Swan—. No puede decirlo en serio.

—Sé que el tiempo es oro —dijo él—. No les conviene perder más clientas de las necesarias. He consultado el asunto con Jenks. En su opinión podemos encontrar un local adecuado en cuestión de días. Mientras tanto, está de acuerdo conmigo en que aquí mismo podrán hacer lo que sea necesario de forma más rápida y sencilla.

—Aquí —repitió Swan—. Está sugiriendo que montemos nuestro negocio en Masen House.

—Es la solución más sencilla. —Masen sabía que lo era. Se había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas al problema. Al concentrarse en el negocio de Swan, había conseguido mantener otros pensamientos a raya—. No estoy acostumbrado a tanta tragedia en mi vida y estaba demasiado nervioso para dormir, ¿sabe? Así que, puesto que estaba despierto, mi cabeza empezó a analizar su problema.

—¿No se le ocurrió que tal vez su cabeza estuviera afectada por todo ese nerviosismo?

—Todo lo contrario, creo que mi cabeza experimentaba una gran claridad de pensamiento debido a la experiencia, del mismo modo que el metal queda más afilado después de que pase por el fuego —dijo él.

Los ojos oscuros de Swan se clavaron en los suyos, y en ese momento fue incapaz de reprimir el recuerdo de su salvaje encuentro sobre la mesa del taller de costura: los gemidos ahogados de Swan, la pasión desenfrenada y el éxtasis arrollador...

«Negocios —se recordó Masen—. Cíñete a los negocios. Al orden. A la lógica.»

—La señora Charlotte las ayudará a organizar una estancia que sirva de taller de costura —prosiguió—. Sus hermanas y usted pueden utilizar mis carruajes y mis criados, y comprar todo lo que necesiten para realizar los encargos más urgentes. Sus costureras pueden venir aquí, tan pronto como deseen, para empezar a trabajar. Si necesitan ayuda extra, la señora Charlotte seleccionará a las criadas más habilidosas con la aguja.

Swan se había quedado blanquísima. Sus hermanas la estaban mirando. Masen no sabía si estaban preocupadas o no. Disimulaban sus sentimientos tan bien como ella. Pero debían de saber que Swan necesitaba ayuda porque la pelirroja intervino.

—Me gusta mucho más que nuestro plan —afirmó—. Isabella iba a jugar a las cartas para conseguir el dinero que necesitamos.

Isabella.

Masen fue consciente de que se le aceleraba el pulso por culpa de una absurda emoción. Una reacción ridícula. Habían estado a punto de morir ahogados en el mar, habían mantenido relaciones íntimas, había sobrevivido a un incendio... pero siempre habían mantenido el tratamiento formal. Ella había sido «Swan» para él, de la misma manera que él había sido «excelencia» o «Masen» para ella. Pero en ese momento se encontraba rodeado por su familia, y sus hermanas le habían revelado quién era Swan para ellas.

No podía pronunciarlo en voz alta, pero sí sentirlo en la lengua.

Isabella. Su nombre era como un secreto, como un susurro en la oscuridad.

Porque ella era todo secretos y engaños, y lo normal era que consiguiera dinero jugando a las cartas, pensó.

—Podemos avisar a Uley —dijo la rubia—. El procurador de su excelencia... ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba... Jenks? Pues entre los dos pueden preparar los documentos necesarios para un préstamo.

—Tonterías —protestó Masen—. El coste de sus suministros debe de ser una pequeña parte de lo que donamos todos los meses a obras benéficas.

La cara de Swan, de Isabella, se puso roja y después perdió el color una vez más.

—No somos una obra de caridad —replicó. Se inclinó hacia él y con voz baja y ronca añadió—: Le debo la vida de mi hija. No me obligue a deberle todavía más.

Sus palabras le encogieron el corazón, que después comenzó a latir con fuerza. Experimentó un dolor tan intenso que tuvo que apartar la mirada para recuperar el aliento.

Miró a Renesmee, a la niña que había salvado.

Swan creía estar en deuda con él, pero era una deuda que jamás podría pagar. Ignoraba el increíble regalo que le había hecho.

En el pasado no había podido salvar a Elizabeth. Estaba lejos cuando sucedió el accidente. Sabía que jamás podría recuperarla. Sabía que salvar a aquella niña no le devolvería a su hermana.

Sin embargo, también sabía que cuando sacó a Renesmee, sana y salva, de aquel edificio en llamas, no solo sintió un gran alivio, sino una felicidad mayor de la que jamás había soñado.

Renesmee, con la ayuda de Fred, regresó a su trono.

—No es lo mismo —replicó, negándose a susurrar. Que los criados se enterasen y pensaran lo que quisieran—. Deje a un lado su orgullo y su necesidad de controlar a todo el mundo por una vez, y haga lo más sensato.

—Es usted quien no está siendo sensato —repuso ella—. Piense en el qué dirán.

—Mi hermana está siendo muy sensata a ese respecto, sin duda —comentó la rubia—. No podemos aceptar regalos de usted, excelencia. Hemos perdido nuestro establecimiento, pero no podemos perder nuestra reputación.

—No podemos darles más pábulo a las habladurías —añadió la pelirroja—. Nuestras rivales...

—No tenemos rivales —sentenció Swan con la barbilla en alto y echando chispas por los ojos.

Masen contuvo una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues esas que se creen nuestras rivales seguro que se dedican a esparcir unos rumores espantosos —se corrigió la pelirroja.

Masen miró a Renesmee.

—¿Tú qué dices, Nessie?

—¿Puedo jugar con la casa de muñecas?

—Claro que sí, preciosa.

Y a Swan le dijo:

—Son muy duras negociando. Que sea un préstamo.

—Gracias —replicó Swan. Y sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo. Después de intercambiar una mirada, las tres se pusieron en pie—. ¿Puedo dejar a Renesmee al cuidado de sus criados, excelencia? —preguntó—. Todos están empeñados en consentirla, ella no hará nada para disuadirlos y yo no tengo tiempo para discutir. El tiempo vuela. Tenemos que terminar el vestido de lady Tanya para las siete de esta tarde.

Masen la miró sin dar crédito.

—No puede hablar en serio —dijo—. Su tienda se ha quemado. Las clientas no pueden esperar que les entregue los encargos hoy mismo.

—No lo entiende —dijo Isabella—. Lady Tanya no tiene nada para ir a Almack's esta noche. Tiré todos sus vestidos. Tiene que recibir el nuestro. Se lo prometí.

_**5 de la tarde**_

Masen House se encontraba en un estado de caos controlado, o eso esperaba su propietario.

Los criados iban de un lado para otro, unos llevaban los productos que las mujeres habían comprado aquella mañana (lo que a ojos de Masen parecían rollos de tela y cajas que a saber qué contenían) mientras que otros corrían de una punta de la casa a la otra, llevando mensajes o comida, buscando cosas en los armarios, en los aparadores e incluso en el ático.

Bien avanzada la mañana llegó una horda de costureras que miraron boquiabiertas la mansión antes de encerrarse en las estancias de la primera planta que harían las veces de taller de costura.

La rubia, que resultó ser la señorita Rosalie Swan, le aseguró que reinaría la calma a la mañana siguiente, cuando todo el mundo estuviera instalado y los materiales, ordenados. También le agradeció en más de una ocasión que hubiera rescatado los libros de cuentas y se limitó a sonreír cuando Masen le aseguró que él no había tenido nada que ver; era incapaz de distinguir un libro de cuentas de un libro de sermones, ya que nunca había inspeccionado ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja, la señorita Alice Swan, le había pedido prestados papel y pluma para escribir los anuncios que insertarían en los periódicos. Masen le había ofrecido el uso de su despacho privado porque la señorita Rosalie le había dicho que Alice necesitaba un espacio silencioso para componer (según ella en realidad era como escribir el capítulo de una novela), y que el taller temporal era muy bullicioso con tanta gente yendo y viniendo, y con Isabella impartiendo órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Masen se había refugiado en la biblioteca. Podría haber salido de la casa, pero eso le parecía una irresponsabilidad. Él había puesto en marcha aquel proyecto y llegaría hasta el final. De hecho, resultó que su presencia era más que necesaria. De vez en cuando alguien iba a verlo con una pregunta que solo él podía contestar o con un problema que solo él podía solucionar. Casi siempre era una de las hermanas de Swan, ya que ella se encargó de no cruzarse en su camino, pero también apareció la señora Charlotte y, alguna que otra vez, Peter, con temas que superaban incluso su omnisciencia.

Lo cierto era que no quería escapar de la casa. La aventura le resultaba muy interesante. De vez en cuando se plantaba en la puerta de la biblioteca para ver las idas y venidas. Le habría encantado ver cómo las mujeres confeccionaban el vestido de Tanya, pero la señorita Alice le había advertido con mucha sutileza que su presencia no sería bien recibida: las costureras no podrían concentrarse con un caballero presente, le dijo. De hecho, los criados con sus bonitas libreas ya estaban causando estragos, añadió.

Masen seguía teniendo dudas acerca de la posibilidad de que terminaran el vestido a tiempo. Los materiales no habían llegado hasta primera hora de la tarde y por lo que había escuchado del diseño sabía que el trabajo sería laborioso.

En ese momento estaba ojeando un ejemplar de una revista femenina, La Belle Assemblée, que una de sus tías se había dejado olvidada. Oyó que se acercaban unos pasos, de modo que soltó la revista y la ocultó bajo un montón de invitaciones.

Thomas, uno de los lacayos, abrió la puerta para anunciar la llegada de lord Withlock, que entró justo detrás de él hecho una furia y echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿Es que has perdido el juicio? —le preguntó su amigo.

Thomas se apresuró a marcharse en silencio.

—Buenas tardes, Withlock —dijo Masen—. Estoy muy bien de salud, gracias. Siento decirte que tú, en cambio, pareces bastante alterado. Ojalá no sea una fiebre contagiosa. Ahora mismo tengo muchos invitados en casa y sería una pena que todos ellos cayeran enfermos a causa de tu mal.

—No digas tonterías —replicó Withlock—. Esta mañana cuando he leído los periódicos, he pensado que se trataba de otro de sus muchos cuentos sin fundamento, como esas tonterías sobre las amenazas de suicidio de la temperamental costurera. Y eso he intentado decirle a mi madre, que, como te puedes imaginar, está muy preocupada.

El comentario hizo que Masen regresara a la tierra de golpe.

Se había olvidado de lady Hale. Pero ¿qué más daba? Se negaba a permitir que el nerviosismo y los ataques histéricos de la marquesa controlasen sus actos. Eso era cosa de su marido.

—He venido porque aunque mi madre dice que la situación es insostenible, yo tenía que ver con mis propios ojos qué estaba haciendo mi amigo —siguió Withlock—. ¿Y qué descubro cuando llego? Pues que lo que dicen los periódicos, por no mencionar lo que dice mi madre, se queda cortísimo al lado de la realidad. Descubro que mi amigo ha dado alojamiento a tres solteras y no en una discreta casita en Kensington, no, sino ¡en su mansión ducal! Y con ellas hay un buen grupo de mujeres... y sus criados están sudando como pollos, ¡haciendo recados para unas comerciantes! He visto con mis propios ojos a Peter llevando lo que parecía un cesto de ropa sucia. ¡Un cesto de ropa sucia!

El mayordomo de la mansión era el encargado del buen funcionamiento de todo. Cuadraba los libros de cuentas de su señor y ejercía de secretario. Daba órdenes. Pero no se rebajaba a hacer recados. Si llevaba una cesta, Peter lo estaba haciendo porque quería hacerlo... o porque así tenía una excusa para satisfacer la curiosidad que le suscitaban las desconocidas que había en sus dominios.

Withlock siguió despotricando.

—Sé lo mucho que te gusta reírte de las convenciones —prosiguió—, pero esto... ¡Por Dios Santo, no tengo palabras! Olvídate de mi madre; ¿cómo voy a mirar a mi hermana a la cara?

—Vaya, eso tiene gracia —dijo Masen.

—¿Que tiene gracia?

—Considerando que las mujeres están aquí solo por culpa de tu hermana, pues sí, la tiene —adujo Masen—. Se comprometieron a hacerle un vestido a Tanya para que se lo pusiera esta noche, y parecen convencidas de que nada (ya sea obra de Dios o del hombre, ya se trate de una plaga, de una riada, de una hambruna o de un incendio) las librará de cumplir su promesa. Es muy curioso. Parecen enfrentarse a la promesa de confeccionar un vestido de la misma manera que tú o yo nos enfrentamos a una deuda de honor.

—Al cuerno con el vestido —soltó Withlock—. ¿Has estado fumando opio? ¿Bebiendo absenta? ¿Has contraído una fiebre? ¿Tienes gonorrea? Tengo entendido que afecta al cerebro. Esa modista...

—¿A cuál te refieres? —preguntó Masen—. Porque hay tres.

—No me vengas con juegos —masculló Withlock—. Por Dios, acabarías con la paciencia del santo Job. Vas a obligarme a que te rete a duelo. No voy a consentir que conviertas a mi hermana en el hazmerreír de todos. No voy a...

Se interrumpió porque la puerta se abrió de repente y la señorita Alice entró en la biblioteca.

—Excelencia, me preguntaba si...

La señorita Swan se detuvo de repente, como si acabara de reparar en la presencia de Withlock. Aunque tal vez lo hubiera visto nada más entrar... si no antes. Masen sospechaba que las hermanas de Swan tenían tantos trucos como ella. De hecho, era muy posible que la señorita Alice los hubiera interrumpido a propósito. Posiblemente estuvieran escuchando a Withlock en el otro extremo de la casa.

Fuera como fuese, habría sido difícil que no hubiera visto a su amigo, no solo porque era tan alto como él, sino porque también estaba justo delante de ella.

Claro que a lo mejor los había confundido. Les pasaba a algunas personas, cuando los veían de espaldas o de lejos. Los dos eran corpulentos, aunque Withlock se vestía con un estilo más descuidado.

De un modo u otro, la muchacha pareció sorprenderse y se detuvo en seco.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Ha sido una grosería entrar sin pedir permiso.

—No se preocupe —dijo Masen—. Ya les he dicho que no tienen que guardar las formas conmigo. No tenemos tiempo para protocolos. Además, este es mi amigo, o tal vez ya no lo sea, lord Withlock. Withlock, aunque no te lo mereces, voy a presentarte a la señorita Alice Swan, una de nuestras estimadas modistas.

Entretanto, Withlock, que se había dado la vuelta por la brusca interrupción, miraba a la señorita Alice casi sin parpadear. Por un momento pareció estupefacto. Y después hizo una reverencia.

—Señorita Swan.

—Milord —dijo ella, correspondiendo a la reverencia con una genuflexión.

Una de aquellas genuflexiones... no del todo como la de Swan, pero sí igual de impresionante, con un estilo propio.

Los ojos negros de Withlock se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Que quería? —preguntó Masen.

Los ojos azules de Alice, con una expresión inocente muy sospechosa, volvieron a él.

—Quería hablarle del anuncio que vamos a publicar en los periódicos, excelencia. Estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos y seguro que piensa usted que no debería tener problemas, pero soy incapaz de terminarlo, pese a la calma que hay aquí.

Había escuchado la conversación, pensó Masen. Había escuchado la diatriba de Withlock y había decidido intervenir. Ella fue quien redactó la descripción del vestido de Swan para publicarla. Ella era la encargada de convertir los problemas y los escándalos en oportunidades para la tienda.

—Seguro que se debe a la impresión —repuso Masen, siguiéndole el juego—. Es imposible que se recupere de la noche a la mañana, sobre todo cuando todo está patas arriba.

—Le aseguro que soy incapaz de juzgar mis palabras —dijo ella—. ¿Podría darme su opinión? —Miró a Withlock—. Si a Su Ilustrísima no le importa la intromisión.

Withlock se alejó de ella y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Madame Swan tiene el placer de informar a sus amigos y al público en general que es su intención reabrir su establecimiento en breve, con una nueva y elegante colección de encajes y vestidos, a la última moda, a precios razonables... —comenzó a leer ella.

—Tache lo de «precios razonables» —sugirió Masen—. El dinero es muy importante para las clases medias. Si quiere hacer negocios con las damas de mi posición, es mejor ser irracional. Si no es caro, no lo valorarán.

La señorita Alice asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Lo ve? A eso me refería. Isabella se habría dado cuenta de inmediato... pero no quiero interrumpirla. Si no termina el vestido de lady Tanya a tiempo, mi hermana se quedará desolada.

Masen vio que Withlock le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la modista.

—Si mi madre permite que se lo ponga... —masculló.

La señorita Alice se volvió hacia él con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

—¿No permitirá que se ponga el vestido? No puede decirlo en serio. Mi hermana se está matando para terminar ese vestido.

—Querida... —comenzó Withlock.

—Nuestro establecimiento ha sido pasto de las llamas —lo interrumpió Alice—. La hija pequeña de mi hermana, mi sobrina, mi única sobrina, estuvo a punto de morir en el incendio. ¡Su excelencia le salvó la vida arriesgando la suya propia al entrar en un edificio en llamas! —A medida que hablaba iba levantando la voz—. Nos ha ofrecido un refugio, nos ha prestado dinero para comprar materiales, nos estamos dejando la piel para cumplir con las obligaciones que tenemos con nuestras clientas... y usted dice... usted dice que su madre no permitirá que lady Tanya se ponga nuestro vestido. —Se le quebró la voz. Sus ojos azules estaban cuajados de lágrimas.

Withlock se puso en pie de un salto.

—Caray —dijo—, no hay necesidad de tomárselo así.

Alice se irguió.

—Si milady, su madre, dice una palabra en contra de ese vestido, o en contra de mi hermana, después de todo lo que ha pasado la pobre... le prometo que la estrangularé con mis propias manos, por muy marquesa que sea. —Arrojó al suelo el anuncio que había estado escribiendo y salió de la estancia cerrando de un portazo.

Withlock recogió el papel, abrió la puerta y salió tras ella.

Masen esperó un instante a que sus pasos se alejaran. Después aplaudió.

—Bien hecho, señorita Swan —dijo—. Bien hecho.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, tras lo cual retomó su lectura de La Belle Assemblée.

Masen se había llevado la revista al escritorio. Estaba tomando notas cuando la puerta se abrió, lo justo para que apareciera una cabeza cubierta por un bonete.

—Me voy —anunció Swan. El bonete desapareció y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse.

Masen se puso en pie y echó a andar hacia ella.

—Espere.

Swan se asomó de nuevo.

—No puedo esperar —dijo—. Solo quería decirle que el vestido está listo.

Aunque lo había dicho con bastante serenidad, Masen detectó la nota triunfal en su voz. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió del todo.

Swan tenía lo que parecía un cuerpo retorcido entre los brazos.

Debía de ser el vestido, cubierto por capas de papel de seda y envuelto, como una momia, en muselina.

—No va a llevarlo usted misma —sentenció—. ¿Dónde hay un criado? —Vio a uno junto a la pared del pasillo—. Allí. Thomas.

—No. —Ella le hizo un gesto a Thomas para que retomara su puesto en el pasillo—. Prometí entregarlo en persona y no pienso soltarlo en ningún momento.

Masen miró la momia.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó.

—Desde luego que no. No tengo tiempo para desenvolverlo y envolverlo de nuevo. Lo verá esta noche y se quedará estupefacto, como todos los demás. En Almack's.

Almack's. Sintió un enorme peso en los hombros. Otro miércoles en compañía de las mismas personas que se reunían todos los miércoles por la noche en el mismo lugar durante la temporada social. Las mismas conversaciones animadas por el último escándalo. Un escándalo que aquella noche seguramente protagonizaría él. Hablarían de él protegidos por los abanicos y por las cartas. Lady Hale tendría mucho que decir y creería estar haciéndolo con muchísima sutileza cuando en realidad serían indirectas indignadísimas del tamaño de los excrementos de un elefante.

Recordó lo que Withlock había dicho sobre la posibilidad de que su madre no permitiese que Tanya se pusiera el vestido.

—Será mejor que la acompañe —dijo—. Withlock ha estado aquí...

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió ella—. Alice se encargó de él. Y yo me encargaré de lady Hale si es necesario. Aunque dudo mucho que haga falta. Cuando lady Tanya se vea con este vestido... pero eso da igual, no tengo tiempo para alardear y usted se aburriría con los detalles.

—No, no me aburriría —le aseguró. Había estado leyendo La Belle Assemblée. Tenía ideas—. De hecho...

—Son las seis y media —lo interrumpió ella—. Todavía tengo que llegar a Hale House.

—Use el tílburi —le sugirió.

—No sé en qué carruaje voy a ir —repuso ella—. Peter me ha prometido el más rápido. Me están esperando.

Quería ir con ella. Quería ver el vestido, y también la cara de Tanya cuando lo viera. Quería que todos vieran que se trataba de negocios y que Swan no solo tenía talento, sino que también tenía principios, hasta cierto punto y por motivos de trabajo, y que era honorable... hasta cierto punto y por motivos de trabajo...

Sin embargo, para su absoluta vergüenza, no era el único motivo por el que quería acompañarla.

Estaba lo bastante cerca de ella para oler su perfume, para ver el sutil rubor que cubría sus mejillas; el claro brillo de su piel allí donde le daba la luz; y los mechones oscuros que escapaban de su bonete y se le rizaban junto a las orejas. Ansiaba tomarle la cara entre las manos e inclinar la cabeza para besarla en la boca y...

«Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil.»

Y cínico para más inri, sobre todo porque tenía entre sus brazos el vestido de Tanya y él quería a Tanya, siempre la había querido y no soportaba la idea de hacerle daño.

Ya había causado bastantes problemas. Seguramente lady Hale había estado acosando a Tanya todo el día, culpándola por la desidia y el mal comportamiento que él demostraba. Las arpías que fingían ser sus amigas seguro que también afilarían sus uñas con Tanya.

Se apartó de la puerta.

—Sería un imbécil si la retuviera después de que haya conseguido lo que tildé de imposible.

Ella también retrocedió.

—Esperemos que me permitan entregarlo.

* * *

**Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer! Tuve un pequeño problema con el internet, pero por suerte ya se solucionó! Hoy actualizo doble, por el cap de ayer y por el de hoy. **

**Gracias por los reviews a Coco Cu, LUCYarg, Suiza19, Guest, yunayi y bella-maru. Besos!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 12_**

_"Una dama ingeniosa sabe aportarle un aire refinado a su vestido añadiéndole una guarnición elegante, de la misma manera que un escritor sensato le insufla genio a una frase con una sola expresión." **JOHN GAY. Poeta y dramaturgo inglés (1685-1732)**_

Isabella llegó a Hale House cinco minutos antes de las siete. Aunque lo hizo en el carruaje de Masen, con el blasón ducal en la puerta, sabía que no debía entrar por la puerta principal. Rodeó la mansión en busca de la puerta de servicio, donde la obligaron a esperar. Sabía que podían rechazarla, pero se negaba a alentar las dudas en su mente. El vestido era magnífico. Lady Tanya había comprendido que se encontraba en manos de una experta, de lo contrario la habría despachado el día que empezó a descartar toda su ropa.

A la postre, apareció la doncella de lady Tanya, Jen, y le dio permiso para entrar. Jen, cuya expresión era muy seria, condujo a Isabella hasta la planta superior mientras el resto de la servidumbre las miraba con asombro.

La expresión avinagrada de la doncella tenía su explicación. Isabella encontró a lady Tanya y a su madre en el vestidor de la primera. Era evidente que habían estado discutiendo y que debió de ser una pelea de proporciones épicas, ya que ambas estaban coloradas. Sin embargo, en cuanto Jen llegó, anunció:

—La modista ha llegado, milady.

Se hizo el silencio, tan pesado e insalvable como un elefante.

Lady Hale era casi tan alta como Tanya y saltaba a la vista que en su juventud había sido una belleza. La verdad era que no parecía la arpía malhumorada que todo el mundo temía. Aunque un poco más corpulenta que su hija, la marquesa era una mujer de mediana edad bastante atractiva.

No obstante, enseguida pasó al ataque.

—¡Tú! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí!

—Mamá, por favor —terció lady Tanya con la vista clavada en el paquete que llevaba Isabella—. ¡Dios mío! Cuando me han dicho que había llegado con el vestido no podía creerlo. Su establecimiento... he leído que se ha incendiado.

—Así es, milady, pero le prometí que tendría el vestido.

—Con vestido o sin él, no puedo creer que esta criatura tenga la desfachatez de presentarse...

—¿Ha hecho el vestido? —preguntó lady Tanya—. ¿Lo ha terminado?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Dejó el paquete sobre una mesita auxiliar, desató las cintas, apartó la muselina y sacó el vestido del papel de seda que sus hermanas y ella habían colocado entre los pliegues.

Las tres mujeres que la miraban jadearon al unísono.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —exclamó lady Tanya—. ¡Ay, Dios mío!

—Es una desfachatez —repitió lady Hale, aunque con menos contundencia que antes—. Tanya, ¿serás capaz de ponerte algo que hayan tocado las manos de esta mujer?

—No tengo otra cosa que ponerme —contestó lady Tanya.

—¡Que no tiene otra cosa! ¡Que no tiene otra cosa!

Sin embargo, lady Tanya se desentendió de su madre y le hizo un gesto a su doncella para que la ayudara a desvestirse. Lady Hale se dejó caer en un sillón y observó con expresión furibunda cómo la doncella y Isabella vestían a su hija.

Una vez lista, la joven se colocó delante del espejo de pie para mirarse.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

La doncella la contemplaba con la boca abierta.

Lady Hale miraba a su hija estupefacta.

El diseño de Isabella consistía en una túnica blanca de crepé que cubría un vestido de satén blanco. El escote, muy bajo, dejaba al descubierto los hombros de lady Tanya y realzaba su pecho, y el blanco suave escogido resaltaba su diáfana piel. Isabella había reducido los adornos al mínimo a fin de darle predominancia al magnífico corte del vestido y a la calidad de la tela, sobre todo en la zona del corpiño con su elegante plisado. Unos lacitos de mariposa estratégicamente colocados adornaban las abultadas mangas de farol del vestido y ribeteaban los bordes de la túnica allí donde se abría para dejar al descubierto el vestido de satén. La túnica estaba bordada con ramilletes de color dorado, plata y negro. El estilo no era francés, pero sí lo bastante vistoso para que no fuera del todo inglés.

Lo más importante, sin embargo, era que lady Tanya llevaba el vestido, y no el vestido a lady Tanya. Porque no solo le sentaba bien. En realidad, resaltaba tanto su belleza que la hacía casi irresistible.

Lady Tanya era consciente del efecto.

Su doncella era consciente del efecto.

Incluso la marquesa era consciente del efecto.

En el vestidor reinaba un silencio absoluto.

Isabella las dejó mirar mientras ella estudiaba su creación. Gracias a su obsesión por tomar las medidas correctamente, le quedaba prácticamente como un guante. No tendría que tocar el bajo ni para sacarle ni para meterle. El escote necesitaba un par de puntos para que le ajustara bien en la espalda. Las almohadillas que Jen le había dado para abultar las mangas no bastaban. No obstante, eran detalles que se podían subsanar sin problemas. Isabella se aprestó a hacer las correcciones pertinentes.

Una vez que terminó con el trabajo, le indicó a Jen cuáles debían ser los últimos toques: una tiara de oro y plata colocada para resaltar el moño trenzado de milady, unos pendientes de oro y un pañuelo de gasa. Y para completar el conjunto, unos escarpines blancos y unos guantes de seda del mismo color bordados en oro y plata.

Todo aquello les llevó casi una hora, durante la cual lady Hale fue impacientándose hasta que comenzó a protestar por el tiempo que faltaba. La marquesa apenas le dio a Isabella un par de minutos para admirar su obra maestra. Según ella, acabarían llegando tarde a la cena, de modo que obligó a salir a lady Tanya del vestidor sin decir nada más.

Y sin darle las gracias siquiera.

Jen admitió a regañadientes que su señora estaba muy guapa. Después acompañó a Isabella por la escalera trasera como si fuera un secreto espantoso y la obligó a salir por la puerta de servicio.

Cuando salió a la calle, donde ya era de noche, Isabella se dijo que era feliz, muy feliz.

Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Lady Tanya no había estado tan guapa en su vida, y lo sabía, al igual que lo sabía su madre. Todo aquel que estuviera en Almack's lo vería. Masen también. Y volvería a enamorarse de lady Tanya.

Y en mitad de su triunfo, Isabella sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón.

Que reconoció sin problemas. Era muy buena mintiendo, pero mentirse a sí misma no era una habilidad conveniente.

La verdad era que quería ser lady Tanya, o una mujer como ella, una mujer perteneciente a su misma clase social. Quería ser la mujer de quien él se enamorase, aunque fuera una sola vez.

«Da igual», se dijo. Su hija estaba viva. Sus hermanas estaban vivas. Habían comenzado de cero... y después de aquella noche la alta sociedad se pelearía por ir a su tienda.

Masen apenas había puesto un pie en Almack's cuando comenzó a calcular qué tiempo debía estar presente antes de marcharse sin causar un revuelo. Desde luego no se quedaría el tiempo establecido, al menos en opinión de lady Hale, pero su tarea no era complacer a lady Hale. Solo había ido por Tanya, y dudaba mucho que esta esperase tenerlo toda la noche pegado a ella.

Retrasó su llegada todo lo que pudo. Aunque no le sirvió de mucho, porque Tanya apenas le prestó atención, ya que era la dama preferida de la noche, y él estaba cansado de jugar a las cartas con las mismas personas. Tanya solo le había reservado un baile porque, según le dijo, no estaba segura de que apareciera y los demás caballeros se mostraban muy insistentes.

La verdad era que estaba rodeada por un grupo más numeroso que de costumbre. Eso, supuso él, era lo que se merecía. Estaba muy guapa con el vestido que Swan y sus costureras habían confeccionado a marchas forzadas. Sin embargo, lo más relevante fue ver en las damas londinenses la misma expresión que vio en sus homólogas parisinas. Ojalá Swan pudiera verlas.

El tiempo pasó muy despacio hasta que por fin pudo reclamar su único baile. Mientras la conducía por la pista de baile le dijo a Tanya que era la mujer más guapa del lugar.

—El vestido supone una diferencia notable —reconoció ella—. Me resulta increíble que madame Swan haya podido terminarlo tan rápido, sobre todo después de lo sucedido.

—Estaba decidida a hacerlo —replicó él.

Tanya lo miró antes de apartar la vista rápidamente.

—Creo que tu modista es una criatura orgullosa.

Orgullosa. Terca. Apasionada.

—Es tu modista, querida, no la mía —la corrigió.

—Todo el mundo dice que es tuya. Vive en tu casa con su familia. ¿La has adoptado?

—No sabía qué hacer con ellas con tan poco tiempo —contestó.

La conversación se interrumpió un momento cuando comenzaron a bailar. Después Tanya dijo:

—En una ocasión leí que cuando alguien salva la vida de otra persona, esa vida pasa a pertenecerle.

—Te ruego que no empieces tú también con esa tontería del héroe —dijo—. Cualquier hombre lo habría hecho dadas las circunstancias. Si tu madre hubiera estado atrapada en esa tienda en llamas, no habría podido quedarme de brazos cruzados, mirando. Withlock habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo, y no me importa lo que diga al respecto.

—Pues se ha explayado bien —comentó Tanya—. Cuando ha vuelto a Hale House después de ir a verte, le ha dicho a mi madre que no era necesario hacer un escándalo por unas costureras mandonas. Le ha dicho que era muy típico de ti acomodar en tu casa a unas criaturas tan exasperantes. Ha dicho que eran ridículas. Porque aunque su establecimiento se había incendiado, aunque la hija de una de ellas había estado a punto de morir abrasada y aunque solo tenían la ropa que llevaban puesta y unos libros de cuentas medio quemados, estaban obsesionadas con confeccionar mi vestido.

—Son mandonas —reconoció—. Tú misma lo has visto.

Él también lo había visto: Swan, tan autoritaria como una reina, dándole órdenes a Tanya.

Tan segura de sí misma. Tan terca. Tan apasionada.

—Estoy segura de que la gente está escandalizada al ver que me relaciono con ella —comentó Tanya.

—Eso es porque la gente se escandaliza por nada —repuso.

—Pero es que quería el vestido —adujo Tanya—. Mi madre se negaba a dejarla entrar en casa pese a lo que Jasper dijo. Pero yo tuve un terrible berrinche y al final cedió. Al parecer, soy una criatura vanidosa.

—Eso es una tontería —protestó él—. Ya era hora de que dejaras de esconder tu luz bajo un saco. A veces me he preguntado si tu madre...

Se interrumpió, consternado por lo que había estado a punto de decir y por lo que se le acababa de ocurrir: que la vanidosa y orgullosa madre de Tanya había vestido a su hija como una anciana a conciencia. Que lo había hecho con la esperanza de espantar a otros hombres porque la estaba reservando para él.

Había reservado a Tanya para un hombre que la quería pero que no deseaba estar allí, que no deseaba aquella vida y que ansiaba algo distinto, aunque no tenía muy claro qué era ese algo.

No, se corrigió, sí sabía lo que era.

Pero daba igual que lo supiera, porque no podía conseguirlo pese a su posición social y a su dinero.

—¿Qué ibas a decir de mi madre? —le preguntó Tanya.

—Que te protege mucho —mintió—. Más de lo que te gustaría, estoy seguro. Pero al final te has salido con la tuya.

No se percató de la mirada interrogante que le lanzó Tanya. Estaba pensando en los vestidos de las otras damas que bailaban a su alrededor. Casi todas llevaban la última etapa del luto: blanco, negro y gris. Los mismos tonos que los caballeros.

El ambiente estaba caldeado y cargado de olores distintos, lo que le recordó a otro lugar y a otro momento. Pero aquello no era París y la diferencia no estribaba en el atuendo tan homogéneo e insulso.

Sino en el ambiente homogéneo e insulso.

No había magia.

En París había sentido una especie de magia o tal vez un toque de irrealidad: un baile absurdo donde Swan no encajaba pero donde logró encajar, un baile en el que se convirtió en el sol alrededor del cual orbitaban todos los demás cual planetas y satélites.

Magia... desde luego... ¡Menuda ridiculez! ¡Qué tonto era! Tenía a la mujer más guapa de todo Londres entre los brazos. Era la envidia de todos los hombres.

Sí, era tonto. Tenía a la mujer a quien quería entre los brazos y todos los hombres presentes en el salón de baile deseaban ocupar su lugar.

Y él solo quería marcharse.

_**Biblioteca de Masen House, viernes, 1 de mayo**_

—Tenemos que marcharnos —le anunció Isabella a Masen.

Llevaba sin verlo desde el miércoles por la noche. No sabía a qué hora había vuelto de Almack's. Sus aposentos privados estaban situados en el ala central de la mansión, orientados hacia el jardín delantero, el equivalente a las vistas a la calle.

En ese momento eran las diez de la mañana del viernes. Las costureras habían llegado hacía una hora y habían comenzado a trabajar en los encargos más urgentes. En circunstancias normales, mientras las costureras trabajaban en el taller de costura, Isabella y una de sus hermanas estarían presentes en la tienda, atendiendo a las clientas.

Pero no tenían tienda. Y después de la triunfal aparición de lady Tanya en Almack's, Isabella esperaba muchas clientas, muchísimas. Si Maison Swan no aprovechaba aquella oportunidad, la alta sociedad (que no era famosa por mantenerse pendiente de un mismo asunto durante mucho tiempo) se olvidaría del impresionante vestido de lady Tanya.

Aunque lady Tanya encargaría otros vestidos a Maison Swan, el impacto no sería el mismo que el de la primera vez.

No era el único motivo por el que debían marcharse, pero era el más pragmático y también era mercenario.

Isabella estaba redactando una nota para el duque cuando Peter le informó de que su excelencia se encontraba en la biblioteca y que había pedido que madame Swan fuera a verlo cuando le resultara conveniente.

Entró a toda prisa en la biblioteca y se lo encontró inclinado sobre una mesa atestada de papeles y revistas.

No esperó a escuchar lo que él quería decirle.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo sin más—. No quiero parecer desagradecida, porque sabe que le estoy muy agradecida, pero todo esto altera muchísimo mi vida... mi negocio, las vidas de mis empleadas y de mi familia. Y sobre todo altera mucho a Renesmee. Todos esos sirvientes... Renesmee empieza a creer que es normal. Es muchísimo más difícil de controlar de lo que usted cree y tardaré semanas en reparar el daño causado por unos cuantos días de mimos y caprichos y...

Se interrumpió al ver que el duque levantaba la cabeza del papel que tenía delante y clavaba sus ojos verdes en ella. Apartó la vista de sus extraordinarios ojos, descendió por su nariz larga y recta, y se detuvo en su boca, en aquella boca sensual que bien podría pertenecer a una mujer pero que era tan masculina.

La estancia se caldeó. Su mente se convirtió en un torbellino de pensamientos para evitar el tema en el que no podía permitirse pensar. Pero un oscuro anhelo latía en su corazón y le provocó una oleada de calor en la zona inferior, de modo que retrocedió un paso.

—Y luego está eso... —dijo.

—Sí —convino él—. Está eso.

—Sí —dijo antes de apresurarse a añadir—: Tengo a lady Tanya y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así. Cuanto más tiempo me quede, menos me querrá su madre. Y no sé cuánto tiempo podrá oponerse a su madre.

«No sé cuánto tiempo más podré mantenerme alejada de ti», añadió para sus adentros.

Masen apartó la mirada y suspiró.

Quería tocarlo. Quería colocar la palma de la mano contra su mejilla. Quería sentir sus brazos rodeándola y apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Quería sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y su fuerza. Lo quería dentro de ella. Lo quería sin más.

Se había pasado la noche despierta, imaginando: unos pasos en la oscuridad... el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse... su respiración... el movimiento del colchón cuando se tumbara en la cama... el frufrú de la seda cuando se despojara del batín... la voz ronca... su boca contra la oreja... y después sus manos sobre ella, subiéndole el camisón... colándose entre sus piernas.

«Para, para, ¡para!»

—He estado hablando con mis hermanas y están de acuerdo en que no podemos quedarnos —continuó—. Rosalie y yo vamos a buscar un lugar al que mudarnos.

—Eso no será necesario —repuso él.

—Es crucial —lo contradijo—. Tenemos que aprovechar el momento. No lo entiende.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —le aseguró su excelencia mientras le pasaba por encima de la mesa el papel que había estado mirando—. Jenks ha encontrado una tienda. ¿Le apetece ir a verla?

El edificio, una de las muchas propiedades de Masen, estaba en Saint James's Street, cerca de la esquina con Bennet Street. Masen les dijo a las modistas que los anteriores inquilinos, un matrimonio, habían tenido una mala racha económica al poco de abrir el establecimiento. Que unos días antes se habían escabullido en plena noche, dejando a deber tres meses de alquiler. Y que seguramente pidieron prestada o robaron una carreta, ya que se habían llevado casi todos los muebles y los objetos de la tienda.

Era una mentira como una catedral.

La verdad era que Jenks los había sobornado para que se trasladasen y había mejorado el trato al permitir que se llevaran todo lo que no estuviera clavado en el suelo.

—Qué extraña coincidencia que este establecimiento se haya quedado vacío justo ahora —dijo la señorita Rosalie mientras Jenks abría la puerta.

—Ya era hora de que una extraña coincidencia nos beneficiara —replicó la señorita Alice.

Mientras los demás entraban en la tienda, Swan se quedó en la acera. Masen vio cómo su mirada recorría el edificio arriba y abajo, tras lo cual observó el vecindario. El lugar era ciertamente prestigioso, aunque algunos de los establecimientos de la calle no fueran muy respetables. Junto a los clubes de caballeros como White's, Boodle's y Brook's, y a algunas de las tiendas más reputadas de todo Londres (Hoby, el zapatero; Lock, el sombrerero; y los Hermanos Berry, los vinateros) se encontraban antros de juego y burdeles. Sin embargo, dichos establecimientos estaban escondidos en callejones laterales y patios.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó—. ¿Da su aprobación?

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en él antes de apartarse con rapidez.

—Entraba en mis planes —dijo ella—. De Fleet Street a Saint James's Street. Sabía que llegaría el día, pero no que sería tan pronto.

Con una sonrisa enigmática, Swan entró en la tienda. Él la siguió.

Cuando entraron, la señorita Rosalie alzó la vista e interrumpió su conversación con Jenks.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —le dijo a Swan—. Está fuera de nuestro alcance. No tenemos suficientes ingresos para cubrir los gastos diarios, y mucho menos para invertir lo necesario a fin de adecentar el establecimiento. Necesitaríamos dos vidas para pagar a su excelencia.

—No sea tonta —comenzó Masen.

—No seas tonto —dijo Swan al mismo tiempo—. El vecindario incrementará muchísimo nuestras ventas. Tendremos un lugar adecuado para trabajar y para exponer nuestro trabajo. Podemos contratar a otras seis costureras y aumentar nuestra producción en consonancia. Tengo muchísimas ideas, pero no el espacio ni las trabajadoras suficientes para llevarlas a cabo.

—Cariño, necesitamos clientas —señaló la señorita Rosalie—. Tendríamos que doblar nuestra clientela...

—Alice, tienes que insertar un anuncio en el periódico de inmediato —dijo Swan con impaciencia—. Madame Swan tiene el placer de anunciar a sus amigos y al público en general su intención de abrir su establecimiento el miércoles 6 del presente mes en su nueva localización sita en el número 56 de Saint James's Street. Con una colección novedosa y elegante de sombreros y vestidos, que sobrepasarán, en buen gusto y elegancia, las colecciones de cualquier otro establecimiento de Londres. En esta nueva colección podrán encontrar complementos femeninos únicos... etcétera, etcétera. —Agitó una mano—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que poner. Pero exagéralo... más todavía.

—Más, ciertamente —dijo Masen—. Debe inventar un corsé si no lo ha hecho ya, y anunciarlo.

Las tres mujeres se volvieron para mirarlo.

—He estado leyendo las revistas de moda —explicó—. Parece que hay algo irresistible en la invención de un corsé único.

Fue un cambio imperceptible en su expresión. Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con ellas o no le hubiera prestado tanta atención a Swan, no habría reconocido el ligero movimiento de sus ojos, el indicio de que aquellas cabezas calculadoras estaban maquinando algo.

—Tiene razón —dijo Swan—. Inventaré un corsé. Pero de momento, Alice, y con fines publicitarios, te inventarás el nombre. Algo exótico. Recuerda el corsé «circasiano» de la señora Bell. Algo que suene a italiano. Los corsés italianos gustan mucho.

—También debería cambiar la fecha de apertura —le sugirió Masen—. No puede permitirse desperdiciar otro día. Que sea mañana. No tendrá tiempo para pintar el establecimiento del color que prefiera, pero se pintó hace poco para los anteriores inquilinos. Cuando esté bien limpio y amueblado, parecerá nuevo.

Las hermanas menores exclamaron al unísono:

—¡No podemos hacerlo!

—¿Cómo demonios vamos a prepararlo todo en menos de veinticuatro horas?

Swan levantó una mano. Las hermanas guardaron silencio.

—Vamos a tener que pedirle que nos preste a la mayoría de sus criados —le dijo a Masen—. Y tendremos que usar otra vez sus carruajes. Vamos a necesitar material, sí, mucho más del que necesitamos para la situación de emergencia.

—Lo entiendo —dijo él.

—No podemos hacerlo sin su ayuda —recalcó ella.

—Había pensado ayudar —repuso—. Es un sacrificio insignificante con tal de conseguir que abandonen Masen House de inmediato.

Eso tranquilizaría a lady Hale. Y a las otras arpías. A él le daban igual las habladurías y el escándalo. Pero sabía que le estaba complicando las cosas a Tanya. No podía hacer lo que le apeteciera sin avergonzar a Tanya, en el mejor de los casos.

De cualquier modo, le faltaba voluntad moral para resistir la tentación. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara Swan en su casa, más probabilidades había de que él se comportara como de costumbre.

—Un sacrificio «insignificante» —repitió la señorita Alice con una carcajada—. ¡Ay, qué bueno es ser un duque!

—Es bueno conocer a un duque —la corrigió la señorita Rosalie—. Este lugar ayudará a Isabella a alcanzar cotas de genialidad, pero amueblarlo va a costar un ojo de la cara, además del gasto en materiales, claro.

Swan ya estaba paseando por lo que Masen suponía que sería la sala de probadores.

—Los cajones y el mostrador nos sirven —dijo Swan—, pero hay que limpiarlo y pulirlo todo para que esté como los chorros del oro. El resto tenemos que comprarlo. Desde el techo hacia abajo: lámparas, candelabros, espejos...

Masen sacó su cuaderno de notas y empezó a anotar.

No tuvieron problemas para repartirse las tareas. Isabella y sus hermanas llevaban en el negocio lo suficiente para saber qué se le daba mejor a cada una.

Alice regresó a Masen House para redactar su magnífico anuncio y supervisar a las costureras. Rosalie se quedó en la tienda para recibir los paquetes y supervisar el trabajo de los criados y los obreros que, según les comunicaron, Peter ya había empezado a organizar y que llegarían pronto.

Masen tenía que llevar a Isabella de compras.

No había otra alternativa. Lo necesitaba. Así que Isabella tendría que reprimir el deseo, el anhelo y los demás sentimientos inconvenientes, y aguantar con estoicismo. A esas alturas de la vida tenía mucha práctica haciéndolo.

—Si tenemos que terminar antes de que acabe el día, tiene que acompañarme —le dijo a Masen cuando terminó el inventario del lugar—. No puedo perder el tiempo con un dependiente que me dé largas o que intente venderme algo que no quiero. Tampoco puedo perder el tiempo regateando. Necesito una atención pronta y obsequiosa si es posible. Entrar en una tienda con el duque de Masen es una manera segura de conseguir eso y mucho más.

—Había supuesto que la acompañaría —dijo él—. ¿No se ha percatado de la diligencia con la que he estado tomando notas?

Isabella se había percatado y le había extrañado. Y se mordió la lengua, hasta que estuvieron en el carruaje. Sin embargo, no le preguntó precisamente por el cuaderno de notas.

—Creía que ir de compras con una mujer era lo que más odiaba del mundo —comentó al recordar lo que él le había dicho a lady Tanya.

—Eso era antes —contestó él—. Ahora usted ha conseguido que sea interesante, ¡maldita sea su estampa!

—¿Interesante?

—Todo ese bullicio —contestó él—. Todo ese entusiasmo tan exagerado. Toda esa ambición combinada con la apasionada certeza de que su visión es correcta. Toda esa... determinación por conseguir su objetivo. Me resulta divertido dejarme llevar por esa determinación cuando la sigo.

—¡Menuda tontería! —exclamó—. He encontrado un modo de ganarme la vida sin necesidad de trabajar como una esclava para otra persona, un modo de vida que también me ofrece la posibilidad de mejorar. Si no estuviera obligada a trabajar, no lo haría. Me encantaría no tener que conseguir un objetivo, sino poder disfrutar de la vida y regalar un poco de mi generosidad de vez en cuando a los más necesitados.

—Es usted la que dice tonterías —replicó él—. Vive para su trabajo. Vive y respira su trabajo. No es una ocupación. Es una vocación.

—Estoy deseando poder vivir algún día sin hacer nada —le aseguró—. Ese es mi objetivo.

—Ese día nunca llegará —vaticinó Masen—. Consiga lo que consiga, será incapaz de dejar de hacer lo que hace. Sé que usted no lo ve así. Pero yo sí. La vi arrojar el vestido de Tanya al suelo y apartarlo de una patada. Y no porque fuera simplemente inadecuado. No. A sus ojos era un delito. Le arrancó la ropa de las manos como si pudiera hacerle daño físico. Confeccionó ese vestido de un día para otro porque para usted era un asunto de vida o muerte. Se habría muerto si Tanya hubiera ido a Almack's con uno de sus viejos vestidos.

Isabella miró por la ventanilla del carruaje.

—Y luego nos llama exageradas a nosotras —replicó—. Asunto de vida o muerte... Me habría muerto... —repitió.

Se sentía incómoda. Jamás había pensado en sí misma en aquellos términos. Era terca, porfiada, pragmática y mercenaria. Se movía por fines económicos, por ambición. Sin embargo, una vez que hubo escuchado sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que el duque no se equivocaba. Y se preguntó cómo era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta. Hasta ese momento creía que Masen solo estaba al acecho de cualquier debilidad que la llevara a abrirse de piernas en la cama, contra una pared... o sobre una mesa de trabajo.

—De acuerdo —claudicó—. No me habría muerto... pero se me habría revuelto un poquito el estómago.

Él se echó a reír.

El carruaje se detuvo. Se apearon, la conversación llegó a su fin y comenzaron las compras.

Fue uno de los días más ajetreados de la vida de Masen, con la excepción del día cuando atravesó Francia persiguiéndola.

Fueron de una tienda a otra a toda prisa: pañeros y almacenes de muebles; tiendas especializadas en lámparas y tiendas especializadas en espejos.

Swan y él recibieron la atención pronta y obsequiosa que ella quería y más. Los dueños en persona salían de la trastienda para atender al excelentísimo duque de Masen. Estaban dispuestos a remover cielo y tierra para conseguirle justo lo que necesitaba y que se lo entregasen ese mismo día. Si titubeaban, le bastaba con decirle a Swan: «Será mejor que probemos en la siguiente tienda... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Colter's, creo». En cuanto pronunciaba el nombre de un competidor, lo que un instante antes era imposible se convertía en «lo más sencillo del mundo, excelencia».

En cuanto comenzaron las compras se acabaron las conversaciones personales. Swan no tenía tiempo para discutir qué comprar ni para esperar que le mostrasen las últimas mercancías. Cuando entraba en una tienda, tenía que saber justo lo que necesitaba. De modo que durante los breves intervalos que pasaban en la intimidad de su carruaje la charla era puramente práctica: el tipo de muebles, los tamaños adecuados y qué colores resaltaban cada objeto.

Debería estar aburrido como una ostra. Debería estar ansioso por escapar, ya fuera a su club, a jugar una partida de cartas o a beberse un par de botellas con Withlock.

El duque de Masen estaba tan poco aburrido en ese momento que el tiempo se le pasó volando. En un momento dado se detuvieron para dar cuenta de la comida que les había preparado su cocinero y que llevaban en una cesta. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, podía ser una hora o cinco.

Poco después salieron de un almacén y una vez que estuvieron en la acera, Swan dijo:

—Mon dieu! Hemos terminado, creo, y espero… Ya está todo, ¿verdad?

Masen sacó el cuaderno de notas de su bolsillo y fue entonces, al percatarse de que no veía bien, cuando comprendió que estaba anocheciendo. Había salido de la tienda y se había sumado al trasiego de actividad que había en la calle sin darse cuenta de que había oscurecido. Porque estaba demasiado absorto en sus propios planes y maquinaciones. Mientras Swan compraba lo que necesitaba para su tienda, él no había estado ocioso.

En ese momento echó un vistazo por la calle, alumbrada gracias a las farolas. Pronto cerrarían las tiendas, pero las aceras estaban llenas de gente, atestadas de personas que iban y venían, algunos se detenían para mirar los escaparates de las tiendas, otros entraban... sin duda para desesperación de los comerciantes que ansiaban cenar y descansar sentados frente a la chimenea. Faltaba poco para que los trabajadores salieran de los distintos establecimientos; algunos se marcharían derechos a casa, y otros irían a sus tabernas preferidas.

¿Alguna vez había ansiado volver a algún lugar concreto?, se preguntó. ¿Alguna vez había ansiado descansar al calor de su chimenea?

—Si se nos ha olvidado algo, no es importante —dijo.

—Pronto lo comprobaremos —replicó ella.

Masen ordenó a su cochero que los llevara de vuelta a la tienda de Saint James's Street.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, ya que recorrieron a paso de tortuga las calles londinenses, Isabella se apeó del carruaje y miró una tienda vacía y a oscuras.

—No puedo creer que se hayan ido todos —dijo, consciente de que le temblaba la voz. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan decepcionada—. Pensaba que... pensaba que...

—Supongo que hemos sido más eficientes de lo que pensábamos —dijo Masen—. Me apuesto lo que sea a que se han ido a casa... en fin, a Masen House, en busca de una merecida cena y un más que merecido descanso. Lo mismo que haremos nosotros... en cuanto echemos un vistazo. —Se sacó una llave del bolsillo y la usó—. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy el casero.

Desde la calle entraba la suficiente luz para caminar por la tienda sin tropezar con los muebles. Al cabo de un momento Masen encendió una lámpara de gas y después otra.

Isabella se detuvo en el centro del establecimiento, con las manos apretadas contra el abdomen para aplacar las mariposas que revoloteaban en su interior debido a la mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Fue dando la vuelta muy despacio, reparando en los detalles: la madera pulida, los elegantes candelabros, las cortinas artísticamente plisadas y la disposición de los muebles, gracias a la cual la estancia parecía un salón.

—¿Pasa la prueba? —preguntó Masen—. ¿Es satisfactorio?

—Más que eso —contestó—. Tengo un gusto impecable, lo sé...

—Swan, en serio, debe esforzarse por superar esa excesiva humildad.

—... pero verlo en el contexto adecuado... —Guardó silencio—. En fin, mañana por la mañana tendré que reorganizar los muebles. A Rosalie se le dan de maravilla los números y los temas legales, y tiene mejor ojo para lo artístico que la mayoría, pero peca de conservadora a la hora de decorar. La sala de probadores es de vital importancia porque será lo que vean nuestras clientas. La primera impresión tiene que ser de elegancia, de comodidad y de un algo extra, que será lo que me diferencie de las demás.

—Los pequeños detalles —comentó él.

—Pero muy sutiles —añadió ella.

—Los franceses dirían ese «je ne sais quoi» —replicó Masen—. Y yo también, porque aunque sé que está ahí, no sería capaz de decir de qué se trata aunque me fuera la vida en ello.

Isabella se permitió mirarlo, pero solo un instante.

—Ha cambiado muchísimo desde París —dijo—. Allí aseguraba no reparar en esas cosas.

—He intentado no hacerlo —le aseguró él—. Pero mire a donde mire, allí está. Allí está usted. Me alegraré de librarme de usted. Cuando un hombre llega al extremo de leer revistas de moda... No, es mucho peor que eso. Cuando un hombre se descubre analizando las revistas de moda en busca de un conocimiento arcano que no le servirá de nada... Oh, es su influencia maligna. Me alegraré muchísimo de no volver a verlas a ninguna de ustedes y de regresar a mi vida anterior.

—Le molesta ser un ángel de la guarda —dijo.

—No sea tonta. No soy nada de eso. Vamos a ver el resto.

Recorrieron el resto del establecimiento con más rapidez: las oficinas, el taller de costura y el almacén. Isabella supuso que él estaba ansioso por marcharse. Era posible que durante un tiempo tanto los detalles de montar una tienda como los del negocio le hubieran ofrecido un interesante giro a su vida. Pero no era un comerciante. El dinero significaba algo muy distinto para él, si es que significaba algo, por supuesto. Y también supuso que se había cansado de ser la comidilla de todo Londres, que se había hartado de que su casa fuera un caos.

En realidad, desconocía lo insignificante que había sido aquel caos en comparación con lo que solía hacer su familia. Sus antepasados habían destrozado familias enteras, habían engatusado a la prole de los aristócratas, que abandonaban sus lujosas casas para llevar una vida nómada en el mejor de los casos, o para sufrir el abandono y la ruina en el peor.

Ya habían visto todas las zonas importantes cuando el duque la instó a moverse, pero no hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado, sino hacia la escalera.

Y en ese momento Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado por alto. El primer piso estaba dedicado a las zonas de trabajo: un estudio bien iluminado para ella, un bonito gabinete para hablar en privado con las clientas y un par de oficinas independientes para Alice y Rosalie.

La segunda y la tercera plantas estaban pensadas como residencia.

Un detalle que no se le había pasado por la cabeza, ni una sola vez, mientras compraba aquel día.

—¡Vaya por Dios! Espero que pueda prestarnos un par de colchones de Masen House —dijo—. Y una mesa con sus sillas también nos vendría bien, aunque no es imprescindible. Ya hemos acampado con anterioridad. No me puedo creer que se me haya olvidado comprar muebles para nosotras.

—Subamos a ver qué hace falta —propuso Masen—. A lo mejor los anteriores inquilinos han dejado algo. —Y abrió la marcha, ya que llevaba la lámpara. En vez de detenerse en el primer piso, continuó hasta el segundo. Una vez en el descansillo, se detuvo—. Espere aquí —le dijo. Se acercó a una puerta y la abrió. Al cabo de un momento la mortecina luz de la lámpara fue sustituida por la de una lámpara de gas—. Vaya, vaya —dijo—. Mire lo que tenemos aquí.

Isabella se acercó a la puerta y se asomó. Y después entró.

Había un sofá, unas sillas y unas mesas. Cortinas en las ventanas. Una alfombra en el suelo. Nada que encajara en Masen House. Los muebles no eran costosos ni mucho menos. Pero le recordaron al apartamento de su prima en París: sencillo y elegante, cómodo, acogedor. No era un lugar abierto al público, como las estancias inferiores, sino un hogar.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó, porque no se veía capaz de decir nada más. Sentía una opresión en el corazón que la estaba ahogando.

Masen la condujo de la preciosa sala de estar a un pequeño comedor. Después a la habitación infantil, decorada con tanto cariño y con una visión tan clara de Renesmee que se le encogió el corazón. Contaba con su propia mesita, sus sillas y un juego de té. Había estanterías para sus libros y un baúl pintado para guardar sus muñecas y sus tesoros.

De allí la condujo a una estancia más grande.

—Supuse que preferiría esta habitación —dijo él—. Si no les parece bien, siempre pueden cambiarse más adelante. Pero usted es la artista, y por eso pensé que preferiría tener vistas al jardín (o lo que sea) y tal vez a Green Park, aunque seguramente tenga que subirse a una silla para verlo, en vez de tener vistas a la calle.

Isabella era una Swan y el autocontrol no era uno de los puntos fuertes de la familia. Pero ella, al igual que el resto de su parentela, tenía un formidable control sobre lo que permitían ver a los demás.

En ese momento el control la abandonó.

—Ay, Masen, pero ¿qué has hecho? —le preguntó y la sensación que le oprimía el corazón le arrancó un sollozo. Y después, por primera vez en muchos, muchos, muchísimos años, rompió a llorar.

* * *

**Faltan 5 caps. y el epílogo y se termina! :(**


	14. Capítulo 13

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 13_**

_"LA SEÑORA HUGHES BEGS tiene el placer de notificar a sus amigos y al público en general la apertura de su salón el martes, día 4 del presente mes, donde encontrarán un nuevo y elegante surtido de sombreros y vestidos al último grito de la moda. La señora Hughes quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecer los numerosos encargos que ya ha recibido de sus amistades... Se necesita aprendiza o costurera." **Anuncio de enero. Archivo de Ackermann, Vol XI, 1814**_

Isabella no lloraba fácilmente. Cuando se enteró de que el cólera había matado a sus padres, se entristeció por las oportunidades perdidas y por las esperanzas que siempre había depositado en ellos en contra de todo pronóstico y evidencia. Cuando la enfermedad se llevó a la prima Emma, que las había acogido a las tres siempre que sus padres las abandonaban, Isabella sintió mucha pena. Y también la sintió cuando murió Jacob, por quien había renunciado a sus anhelos de juventud.

Sin embargo, jamás había llorado de aquella forma. Nunca había tenido tiempo para regodearse en el sufrimiento. Cada una de aquellas pérdidas había significado que debía actuar con rapidez para salvar a su familia.

No había llorado cuando Renesmee estuvo tan enferma porque no había tiempo para lágrimas, solo para trabajar con denuedo para mantenerla con vida. Cuando pareció que el fuego se la había tragado, el impacto de la sorpresa y el terrible dolor la dejaron tan vacía que ni siquiera pudo llorar.

Pero en ese momento... aquello...

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso, la última gota, de modo que estalló en lágrimas. Aunque no fue así. Estallar en lágrimas se quedaba corto para describir los desgarradores sollozos que emitía y que parecían surgir de sus entrañas. Intentó controlarse, pero eran demasiado poderosos. Así que se limitó a capear el temporal, con la cara enterrada en las manos mientras lloraba sin parar.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —exclamó Masen—. ¿Tan feo es? Siempre me he enorgullecido de tener bastante gusto... o al menos un poco. Pensaba que se me había pegado algo del tuyo... ¡Maldita sea, Swan!

De haber podido, Isabella se habría echado a reír, pero parecía que había brotado un manantial de su interior. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir de pie, con la cara enterrada en las manos, llorando por algo que ni siquiera comprendía.

—¡Maldita seas! —exclamó Masen—. Si llego a saber que ibas a montar este escándalo, te habría llevado de vuelta a casa... a Masen House, me refiero.

A casa. A su casa. Le había ofrecido una casa después de que ella hubiera perdido la suya. Y más tarde, mientras ella se pasaba el día pensando en el negocio, él había creado un hogar para regalárselo. La asaltó otra oleada de tristeza y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa muy agradable —siguió él—. Se suponía que ibas a decir: «Gracias por haberlo pensado, Masen» y que después lo aceptarías como si lo merecieras. Tal como aceptas todo lo demás. Espero de todo corazón que tus clientas jamás te vean así. Te perderían el respeto. Y sabes que es crucial para dominarlas. Debes gobernarlas con mano de hierro o harán lo que les plazca y... —Claudicó—. ¡Maldita sea mi estampa, Swan! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

«Tú. Tú eres lo que me pasa. Tú.»

Sin embargo, el temporal remitía. Se quitó las manos de la cara. Y se sorprendió al ver que le temblaban. Buscó su pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. Y en ese momento lo vio de pie, tenso y con los puños apretados.

Suponía que lo que deseaba era hacer lo más natural. Acercarse a ella, abrazarla y consolarla. Pero no se lo permitía. ¿A qué había recurrido? ¿A una imagen de lady Tanya? ¿Había recurrido a lady Tanya y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, a lo mucho que le debía?

Isabella sintió deseos de echarse a reír. La ironía era impagable.

En ese preciso momento, cuando por fin derribaba sus defensas, Masen encontraba el apoyo moral necesario para mantenerse alejado de ella.

—No... no lo ent... entiendes —contestó.

—Desde luego que no lo entiendo —replicó él.

—Nadie —siguió con voz trémula—. Na... nadie. —Otro sollozo desgarrador surgió de su pecho. Se mordió el labio y señaló la estancia agitando el pañuelo—. En toda mi vida. Nadie. Un... un hogar. Has creado un hog... hogar.

Era cierto. Nadie había creado un hogar para ella en toda su vida. Sus padres nunca se habían quedado mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. Habían vivido en aposentos de alquiler, en escondrijos, acampados como vagabundos. Jamás habían tenido un hogar hasta que la prima Emma las acogió e, incluso entonces, lo que tuvieron fue un lugar donde comer, dormir y trabajar. Porque nada les pertenecía ni a sus hermanas ni a ella. No había nada pensado para ellas. Las reducidas habitaciones situadas en las plantas superiores de la tienda de Fleet Street habían sido el primer hogar que habían tenido en la vida.

Y lo que había hecho Masen... Todo lo que había hecho. Sin decirle nada, a lo largo del día mientras ella estaba ocupada con otras cosas. Había planeado sorprenderla.

—¡Ay, Masen! ¿Qué voy a hacer? —le preguntó.

—¿Vivir aquí? —le preguntó él a su vez.

Isabella lo miró, miró aquellos hipnóticos ojos verdes en los que había visto bailar al diablo, en los que había visto el brillo de la pasión, en los que había visto alegría y furia. Y, ¡ay!, en los que había visto ternura... por Renesmee.

—Alguien tenía que encargarse de esto —siguió Masen—. Tú tenías muchas cosas que hacer. La tienda era, o mejor dicho es, lo más importante, por supuesto. Sin ella, no tienes nada. Pero como solo me necesitabas para que luciera mi porte ducal, he acabado aburriéndome.

Y además también estaba ese detalle: Masen comprendía lo que su negocio significaba para ella. A lo largo de aquellas semanas había pasado de mostrarse completamente desinteresado, o más bien completamente desdeñoso, a mostrarse comprensivo. Había leído en algunas novelas que las personas se quedaban sin habla cuando tenían el corazón rebosante de sentimiento y siempre había pensado: «A mi negro corazón jamás le pasará».

Sin embargo, descubrió que no podía hablar porque era demasiado, fuera lo que fuese. Las cosas comenzaban a encajar, como si fuera un gigantesco rompecabezas que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que había que resolver. Las piezas acababan de encajar y de repente lo vio claro.

—Me ha parecido absurdo distraerte con las trivialidades de estas cuestiones domésticas —continuó Masen—. Bastante tenías con lo que llevabas entre manos, algo que parecía imposible. Pero así eres tú, capaz de conseguir lo imposible. El vestido de Tanya. Acecharme en París. ¿A qué otra persona se le habría ocurrido hacer esas cosas? ¿Qué otra persona se habría embarcado en ese plan esperando tener éxito? Si me hubieras preguntado, te habría dicho que era una estrategia demencial...

—Con toda la razón del mundo —lo interrumpió ella—. Fue una idea desquiciada.

—Pero funcionó.

—Sí. Sí que lo hizo.

Salvo por un pequeño error de cálculo por su parte. Sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Parpadeó y se obligó a sonreír.

—Soy feliz —afirmó—. Muy feliz. Tengo todo lo que deseaba. —Hizo un gesto para abarcar la estancia—. Y mucho más. Una tienda preciosa en Saint James's Street. Muchas posibilidades para desarrollar mi imaginación y mi ambición.

Masen echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—No sé si será lo bastante grande. No sé si la catedral de Saint Paul sería lo suficientemente grande para dar cabida a tu ambición. ¿Tiene límites tu ambición? Me refiero a límites ordinarios y mortales.

Qué bien la conocía, pensó Isabella, quien se echó a reír. Reír le dolía, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Masen se volvió con brusquedad hacia ella.

—¿Swan?

—Estaba pensando... —respondió ella—. Todo ha acabado tal cual lo imaginaba. No, mejor de lo que suponía. Sin embargo... ¡Uf, menuda ironía! —Meneó la cabeza mientras se alejaba para sentarse en un sillón, donde unió las manos sobre el regazo. Clavó la vista en la alfombra, en aquella alfombra que él había elegido. Amapolas rojas entrelazadas con hojas y zarcillos negros sobre un claro fondo dorado... con una sutil base rosada.

Los colores del vestido que había llevado a la fiesta de la comtesse de Curry.

Y en ese momento lo comprendió. El hogar que Masen había creado para ellas era su regalo de despedida.

Qué ironía. Qué acertado.

Lo había perseguido, lo había conquistado y había conseguido lo que se había propuesto.

Sin embargo, había acabado fastidiándolo todo.

Menuda jugarreta.

Se había enamorado.

Y Masen le estaba diciendo adiós de la forma tradicional en la que se despedían los hombres de su categoría, con un regalo extravagante.

—Swan, ¿te encuentras mal? Supongo que ha sido un día muy largo y que los dos estamos agotados. Intentar lograr lo imposible no es tarea fácil, incluso para ti. Y todas estas carreras de un lado para otro comprando sin parar... En cuanto a mí... ¡He ido de compras con una mujer! Es posible que mis sentidos jamás se recuperen de la impresión.

Isabella lo miró.

No tenían futuro.

Teniendo en cuenta quién era él y lo que era, el único papel al que podía aspirar en su vida era al de amante. Y para ella eso era imposible. No porque tuviera escrúpulos morales. Ni siquiera sabía lo que eran. Más bien se trataba del negocio. El motivo era el negocio que mantenía a su familia, el negocio que adoraba, la gran pasión de su vida.

Se guardaría sus sentimientos. Sufriría en silencio. Se lo agradecería, se despediría de él y poco más podría hacer.

El problema era que, siendo ella quien era y lo que era, los sacrificios nobles no tenían cabida.

Aunque el verdadero problema era que lo quería.

De modo que trazó su plan a toda prisa. Lo vio con claridad en su mente, de la misma manera que veía todos sus planes. Vio lo que tenía que hacer, lo único que podía hacer.

Se puso en pie, se acercó a la cama y la señaló con un dedo.

—Quiero que te sientes ahí —le ordenó a Masen.

—No seas idiota —replicó él.

Isabella se desató las cintas del bonete.

—Swan, tal vez no te hayas percatado del motivo por el que necesitaba que te marcharas de mi casa lo antes posible —dijo el duque—. Las habladurías de la gente no me importan, siempre y cuando hablen de mí. Pero sabes muy bien que los rumores acabarán haciéndole daño a otra persona.

—Eres un hombre —le recordó ella—. A los hombres se les perdona lo que para las mujeres es imperdonable.

—Me he prometido no hacer nada que deba ser perdonado —comentó Masen.

—No serás el primer hombre que rompe una promesa —apostilló. Sujetando el bonete por las cintas, lo miró a los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. No le ocultó sus sentimientos. Desnudó su corazón en aquella mirada, sin importarle que él lo descubriera.

Se había enamorado y lo amaría abiertamente por una vez, sin disimulos y sin engaños. Aquel sería su regalo de despedida para él. Y también para ella.

Masen se acercó a la cama y se sentó con expresión tensa.

Isabella dejó que las cintas se le escurrieran de entre los dedos. El bonete cayó suavemente a la alfombra que él había elegido para su dormitorio.

Masen lo observó caer.

—Maldita seas —dijo.

—No pasa nada —lo tranquilizó—. Esta será nuestra despedida.

—Swa...

Lo silenció colocándole un dedo en los labios.

—Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho —le dijo—. Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi frío y negro corazón. Hay ciertas cosas que puedo pagarte, pero hay otras que son impagables. Quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecida, profundamente agradecida. Y quiero que te quede claro, muy claro... porque después de esta noche no podrás volver a esta casa. No podrás volver a mi tienda. Cuando tu mujer o tu amante vengan a Maison Swan, tú no irás con ellas. No me hablarás si me ves por la calle o en cualquier otro sitio. Después de esta noche te convertirás en el hombre que siempre quise que fueras, el hombre cuyos bolsillos voy a desplumar, y nada más. ¿Lo entiendes?

Los ojos de Masen se ensombrecieron. Su mirada se tornó apasionada: sentía ira, decepción y algo más que no supo interpretar. Lo vio hacer ademán de levantarse.

—Pero por esta noche —siguió ella—... te quiero.

Algo brilló en sus ojos verdes antes de que Masen se sonrojara y de que un brevísimo espasmo demudara su apuesto rostro. Fue muy rápido, prácticamente visto y no visto. Aunque era difícil no interpretar la pena por más breve que fuera su aparición. Y así fue como Isabella supo que no se había equivocado al tomar su decisión.

Comenzó a desvestirse. Llevaba el mismo vestido que la noche del incendio. Aunque las doncellas de Masen lo habían lavado y planchado, estaba deteriorado para su exquisito gusto. Sin embargo, sus hermanas y ellas habían acordado que era más importante cumplir los encargos más cruciales que renovar sus guardarropas.

Aquel vestido se abrochaba a la espalda, como era normal, pero eso no le supuso ningún problema. Llevaba vistiéndose y desvistiéndose sola desde que era pequeña. Se desabrochó los botones de las mangas y después hizo lo propio con los corchetes que cerraban el corpiño por detrás. Una vez que los desabrochó, los cortes situados bajo la cintura, invisibles cuando el corpiño estaba abrochado, se abrieron para facilitarle la tarea de desnudarse. Bajo el vestido llevaba una camisola de muselina anudada a la cintura. La desató, se la quitó y la soltó del mismo modo que había soltado el bonete.

La respiración de Masen se aceleró.

Puesto que ya había desabrochado la parte superior del vestido, pasó los brazos por las mangas y después de quitárselo por la cabeza, lo arrojó al suelo.

Se quitó los puños y los soltó sobre la creciente montaña de ropa que tenía a los pies. Estaba frente a Masen vestida tan solo con la camisola, las enaguas, el corsé, las medias y los zapatos.

Se demoró un instante más para que él la contemplara a placer. No estaba segura de lo que Masen sentía, aparte de lo que los hombres sentían en esas circunstancias, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, y al igual que ella, estuviera intentando grabar aquel momento en su memoria.

Después se arrodilló.

—Isabella... —lo oyó decir. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila, y oírlo de sus labios fue como una caricia.

¡Ay, también recordaría aquello, la caricia de su voz!

—Has creado un hogar para mí —le dijo—. Deja que yo me encargue de la última vez que estamos juntos. Déjalo en mis manos. ¿Acaso no lo hago todo exactamente como debe hacerse?

Le quitó una bota y después la otra. Las colocó junto al montón de su ropa.

Y se puso en pie. Se acercó para observarlo desde la ventaja que le otorgaba la altura y clavó la mirada en aquel cabello negro que brillaba como la seda a la luz de la lámpara. Él la estaba mirando con las pupilas dilatadas, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración alterada.

Se inclinó sobre él para desabrocharle la chaqueta. Se la quitó con la tanta facilidad como lo habría hecho su ayuda de cámara. La dobló y la dejó con cuidado sobre una silla. Lo mismo hizo con el chaleco, salvo que se detuvo un instante para acariciar el delicado bordado de seda. Después le desató la corbata.

La cabeza de Masen quedaba a la misma altura que sus pechos. Sentía el roce de su aliento en la piel sobre el encaje de la camisola. Lo oyó tomar aire.

—Tu perfume —lo oyó susurrar—. Que Dios me ayude, tu perfume...

Isabella detuvo una trémula mano sobre la fina muselina. Recordó la primera noche, cuando le quitó el alfiler de diamante y lo sustituyó por su perla. Alisó con ternura la muselina antes de quitársela del cuello. Una vez que se la quitó, la arrojó sobre la chaqueta.

Después le desabrochó el botón de la camisa y la prenda se abrió. Colocó la palma contra su cuello y la deslizó sobre su piel desnuda, sobre la dura superficie de su pecho. Sin apartar la mano, se inclinó y acercó la mejilla a la suya. Así estuvo unos instantes, disfrutando del roce de su piel mientras aspiraba su olor, aquel olor tan masculino, su olor, cálido y embriagador como el coñac caliente.

Una vez satisfecha se apartó, se desató los zapatos y se los quitó. Después procedió a desanudarse las cintas del corsé, que también se ataban a la espalda. No tardó en pasar las cintas por los ojales, hasta que la prenda estuvo lo bastante suelta para bajársela por las caderas. La camisola, liberada del corsé, resbaló por sus hombros, dejando a la vista un pecho. Oyó que Masen contenía el aliento mientras ella se liberaba del corsé y lo apartaba. Después se desató las enaguas y dejó que resbalaran por sus piernas. Se levantó la camisola para desatarse los calzones, que también resbalaron por sus piernas hasta el suelo. Se apartó de ellos.

Solo le quedaban la camisola y las medias. Lo dejó mirar para disfrutar de su escrutinio, de la pasión que ardía en sus ojos, del placer que le provocaba su imagen, de la excitación.

—Me estás matando —lo oyó decir con voz ronca—. Me estás matando.

—Será una muerte maravillosa —replicó ella.

Levantó un pie y lo apoyó en el borde de la cama, cerca de uno de sus muslos. Cogió el borde de la camisola y se lo subió, dejando la rodilla a la vista. Masen emitió un sonido ahogado.

Después de desatarse la liga, la dejó caer a la alfombra. Y procedió a quitarse la media, enrollándola por la pierna muy despacio para pasar por la pantorrilla, por el tobillo y por el empeine, tras lo cual se la quitó de un tirón. Masen volvió a contener el aliento. Aunque soltó la media, mantuvo la postura un instante. Lo dejó mirar mientras ella lo observaba a fin de grabar en su memoria la expresión de su apuesto rostro.

Acto seguido, bajó el pie y se quitó la otra media de la misma forma. A esas alturas, la camisola se le había resbalado hasta la cintura. No se le caía porque tenía las mangas arrugadas en los pliegues de los codos.

Extendió los brazos a los costados y los sacudió un poco. La camisola se deslizó por ellos y quedó arrugada a sus pies.

Aquello la dejó tan desnuda como cuando había llegado al mundo.

Masen respiraba agitado y tenía una expresión tensa.

—Ven aquí, mala pécora —le dijo.

Isabella se acercó de nuevo y él gimió mientras la atrapaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la estaba acariciando. Se llevó un pezón a la boca, arrancándole un grito, y ella le enterró los dedos en el pelo, acercándole aún más la cabeza a su cuerpo. Se inclinó para darle un beso en la coronilla, asaltada por el doloroso anhelo carnal del deseo, por el angustioso anhelo espiritual del amor.

Se entregó gustosa al sufrimiento y al disfrute mientras él seguía acariciándole el pecho. Sin embargo, cuando tiró de ella para acercarla más, se apartó.

—Todavía no he terminado contigo —adujo.

—Eso espero —replicó Masen.

Le apartó las manos para poder desabrocharle los pantalones y tiró de la camisa para liberar los faldones.

—Levanta los brazos —le ordenó.

Masen cerró los ojos y la obedeció.

Isabella le pasó la camisa por la cabeza. Después llegó el turno de los pantalones. Aferró la pretina y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Masen se tumbó de espaldas en el colchón y levantó las caderas para que ella pudiera quitárselos. Los calzones fueron los siguientes, aunque el proceso fue bastante más rápido.

Su verga quedó a la vista, entre el oscuro triángulo de vello, y la tentación era tan fuerte que no se resistió a tocarla. Caliente, gruesa, larga y muy bien formada... como el resto de su persona.

—¡Dios, Isabella! —exclamó Masen.

Ella sonrió y le besó la aterciopelada punta, arrancándole un juramento.

Habría ido más allá. Podría haberlo hecho. Quería hacerlo, pero también quería alargar el momento todo lo posible. Así que lo soltó, deslizó las manos por sus piernas y le quitó los calcetines.

A esas alturas ya no estaba tan serena como antes, de modo que sus movimientos no eran tan parsimoniosos. Los besos y las caricias de Masen la habían enfebrecido. La excitaba con gran facilidad, tal como sucedió en París y en la tienda. A ella, que siempre mantenía el control, que sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre los hombres y que tenía la impresión de haber nacido con dicho conocimiento. Con él ardía como un papel de seda acariciado por una llama.

Se subió a la cama para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Al mirar hacia abajo, lo vio levantar las manos para colocárselas en las mejillas. Durante un buen rato no hizo nada más. Se limitó a mirarla sin apartar las manos de su cara. Isabella pensó que iba a decirle algo, pero no fue así. Al cabo de un momento, tiró de ella hacia abajo para besarla en los labios.

Con ternura, con muchísima ternura.

Y con voracidad, embargado por el deseo.

Ella también lo deseaba. Le devolvió el beso con todo el anhelo que llevaba semanas guardando, con todos los sueños y las fantasías que habían convertido sus noches en una tortura, y con toda la pasión que normalmente volcaba en su trabajo, su gran amor.

Pero había conocido a aquel hombre, que contra todo pronóstico había logrado que se enamorara de él.

Masen la besó con frenesí. Exploró con la lengua cada recoveco de su boca y la acarició, excitándola con cada roce. Isabella se sentía envuelta por su sabor y por su olor, como si estuviera inmersa en un mar cálido, flotando en sus aguas, hundiéndose y ahogándose.

Recorrió aquel cuerpo musculoso con las manos, recorrió sus hombros y su espalda. Sucumbió al deseo de acariciarlo a placer, pletórica por el poder que le otorgaban cada uno de los espasmos que sus caricias le provocaban. Le acarició los brazos, amoldando las manos a la forma de sus músculos para memorizarlo al detalle, para poder conjurarlo cuando lo deseara pero no estuviera a su lado. Exploró sin pausa hasta conocer cada centímetro de su torso amplio y musculoso.

Porque tenía músculos por todos lados, amplios y duros. Aquel no era el cuerpo de un caballero. Aunque lo había intuido desde el principio. Su presencia física, su corpulencia y su porte, la carnalidad apenas disimulada bajo aquella fachada elegante... el hermoso animal que se ocultaba bajo la apariencia civilizada.

Su boca la abandonó y de buena gana habría protestado, pero enseguida notó que la besaba en el mentón, el cual recorrió antes de descender hacia el cuello, donde dejó un reguero de besos en dirección a los hombros. Le lamió una clavícula, y Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. Y siguió lamiéndola a placer, como si fuera un enorme felino, la pantera que había imaginado al verlo. Su cuerpo se tensó de forma imposible, como le sucedía al aire poco antes de que estallara una tormenta. El placer la recorría en oleadas, acumulándose en la boca del estómago desde donde parecía extenderse de nuevo. El anhelo era tan intenso que se estremecía sin poder evitarlo. Al igual que le sucedía a su verga, que palpitaba sobre su abdomen, aumentando de esa forma el deseo.

Aunque quería prolongar el momento todo lo posible, Isabella era consciente de que estaba perdiendo el control. Alargó un brazo, aferró su miembro y lo guió hasta su interior. Lo hizo despacio, muy despacio. Masen emitió un sonido a caballo entre una carcajada y un gemido. Después se incorporó y volvió a descender, acogiéndolo por completo en su interior.

—¡Dios! —lo oyó mascullar—. ¡Dios!

Sin aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, siguió subiendo y bajando, una tortura y una fuente de placer para ambos. Masen le clavó los dedos en las caderas.

—Isabella, por Dios...

Pero ella no varió el ritmo. Aunque nunca obtuviera de él todo lo que deseaba, se conformaría con disfrutar al máximo de ese momento. Sin embargo, al elevarse, la embargó una repentina y desquiciante sensación de júbilo y gritó:

—Mon dieu!

Lo oyó decir algo, en voz baja. Aunque no distinguió las palabras. Más bien fue un gemido o un jadeo, o quizá fuera una carcajada. Acto seguido le aferró el trasero, pero dejó que fuera ella quien impusiera el ritmo. Isabella intentó aminorarlo de nuevo para que el momento durara una eternidad. No obstante, el deseo lo dominaba todo. La sangre rugía en sus venas, incitándola con un ansia atávica y básica imposible de ignorar. Ella también era un animal, apresurándose hacia el final, hacia ese algo que tanto ansiaba encontrar.

No podía detenerse, no podía aminorar sus movimientos, no podía controlarse. Siguió moviéndose con frenesí, con las rodillas pegadas a las caderas de Masen, que levantaba el cuerpo para hundirse más en ella cada vez que descendía. La tenía aferrada por las caderas mientras ella subía y bajaba, y de repente lo oyó reír. Una carcajada ronca, gutural, que imitó. Ella también se echó a reír, casi sin aliento. No supo si fue la risa o la locura que los embargaba, pero algo la impulsó al clímax y de repente la inundó un éxtasis arrollador mientras su cuerpo se estremecía sin control. La marea la elevó más y más y más, hasta que ya no hubo espacio para seguir subiendo. Y después la bajó hasta el suelo, como si fuera un barquito ligero hundiéndose en una inmensa oscuridad.

Isabella yacía, agotada, sobre Masen. Y él yacía, estremecido, abrazándola.

«No pasa nada. Esto es la despedida», se recordó él.

Sabía muy bien que debía ser la despedida. Había tensado hasta el límite la tolerancia de sus pares. Había abusado de la condescendencia y de la comprensión de Tanya. Había sido imprudente, egoísta y desconsiderado con la mujer que siempre había querido, con la mujer que siempre lo había entendido.

Se había apresurado, como si le fuera la vida en ello, a sacar a Swan y a su familia de su casa porque eso era lo que debía hacer. Incluso él, a quien le importaban un bledo las convenciones, lo tenía claro.

Tenía claro en su corazón que ese día debían despedirse. Regalarle la tienda y un hogar era la forma de tranquilizar tanto su conciencia como su inquietud. Porque así sabría que todas estaban a salvo. Que sobrevivirían. Que triunfarían. Sin él.

Y sabía que con el tiempo la olvidaría.

«Pero por esta noche... te quiero.»

No podía pensar en eso. No iba a pensar en eso.

El amor no formaba parte del juego.

No estaba en la baraja.

Y aquella partida había acabado. Había llegado el momento de marcharse de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, siguió acariciándole la espalda y llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada en el mundo tan suave como su piel. Su cabello le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla y bajó un poco la cabeza para sentir el roce de sus rizos en la cara y para aspirar su olor.

«Pero por esta noche... te quiero.»

Había escuchado aquella frase sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Su mente se había paralizado, al igual que su lengua. Y se había limitado a seguir sentado como un imbécil, anonadado. Porque en ese momento la había creído, aunque se había negado a hacerlo. Había sentido una pena desgarradora que había desterrado casi al instante. Mientras se decía que era un idiota. Mientras discutía consigo mismo. Sabía lo que iba a suceder y no podía permitir que volviera a pasar. Porque era un acto egoísta, imprudente, cruel y deshonroso.

Había entablado una discusión consigo mismo, pero la tenía delante y la deseaba.

Y era un hombre débil.

Tal vez no tan débil y disoluto como su padre, pero sí lo suficiente.

Y así, como era de esperar, perdió la fugaz batalla contra el honor, la decencia, el respeto y las demás cualidades nobles que Hale había tratado de inculcarle.

Podría haberse levantado de la cama... donde no debería haberse sentado, la verdad.

«¡En fin!», concluyó. De nada servían los «podría» y «los debería».

Había librado una prueba de integridad moral y había fracasado.

Porque se había quedado.

Y todavía quería quedarse.

—Tenemos que irnos —la oyó decir.

—Sí —convino él—. Sí.

Era tarde. Tenían que marcharse. No tenían tiempo para volver a hacer el amor. No tenían tiempo para demorarse sin más, para acariciarla, para que ella lo acariciara. No tenían tiempo para disfrutar de los rescoldos de la pasión.

En esa ocasión la ayudó a vestirse y ella hizo lo propio. No tardaron mucho. No tardaron todo lo que le habría gustado.

El trayecto de vuelta a Masen House fue demasiado breve.

Masen no tuvo tiempo suficiente para contemplar su perfil mientras ella miraba por la ventana las calles iluminadas por las farolas. No tuvo tiempo para grabar a fuego en su memoria los delicados planos de su rostro. Suponía que algún día volvería a verla. Sin embargo, ella quería que se mantuviera alejado y sabía que debía hacerlo, pero volvería a verla, quizá de forma fortuita. Mientras salía de una pañería o de una vinatería.

Sin embargo, jamás volvería a verla de aquella manera: bajo el juego de luces y sombras que se reflejaba en su cara al pasar por Pall Mall. Suponía que nunca más volvería a acercarse a ella lo suficiente para inhalar su perfume, tan seductoramente sutil y a la vez tan evidente. Nunca más volvería a acercarse a ella lo suficiente para escuchar el frufrú de su ropa mientras se movía.

Se dijo que debía dejar de hacer el tonto. Que la olvidaría. Que olvidaría todos aquellos detalles que en ese instante le parecían tan importantes.

Olvidaría que ese mismo día la había visto subir y bajar del carruaje mientras fingía no mirarle los tobillos. Olvidaría sus elegantes y torneados tobillos, su delicado empeine. Olvidaría la primera vez que le había visto los tobillos. Olvidaría la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, olvidaría cómo le había rodeado las caderas con las piernas, olvidaría los ahogados gemidos de placer que brotaban de su garganta mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez. Olvidaría el placer que había sentido con ella, tan violento que la palabra «placer» apenas alcanzaba a describirlo, ya que se quedaba corta.

Olvidaría todo aquello, de la misma manera que también olvidaría aquella noche.

Los recuerdos perdurarían un tiempo, pero se irían difuminando. El dolor que sentía en ese instante, la frustración, la furia, la pena... todo se difuminaría.

Ella le había regalado una noche inolvidable, pero con el tiempo la olvidaría.

Isabella y sus hermanas se levantaron temprano al día siguiente. A las ocho y media estaban en la tienda. Las costureras llegaron poco después, muy emocionadas. Sin embargo, las cosas recuperaron la normalidad mucho antes de mediodía. A la una de la tarde la tienda abrió sus puertas para las clientas, tal como Alice había prometido en los mensajes individuales que les había enviado a las clientas habituales y en los anuncios que había publicado en todos los periódicos londinenses.

A la una y cuarto aparecieron lady Yorkie y la señora Weber para sus pruebas. La sucesión de damas fue continua a partir de ese momento. Algunas iban a comprar. Otras, a mirar. Sin embargo, mantuvieron ocupadas a Isabella y a sus hermanas hasta la hora de cerrar.

Isabella era feliz, muy feliz, se dijo.

Sería tonta si hubiera deseado algo más.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a LUCYarg, Guest y bella-maru por los reviews!**

**A****yer subí el primer cap. de la siguiente historia, se llama Enmendando a un granuja, les dejo un resumen:**

_Edward Masen, el sexto conde de Cullen, se ve obligado a encargarse de la presentación en sociedad de su prima._  
_Soltero y de un cinismo refinado, Edward, que apenas soporta a su prima ni a su odiosa madre, se ha propuesto casarla cuanto antes para librarse de ella, y para ello contrata los servicios de una institutriz. Isabella Swan es una mujer de alta alcurnia que se ha visto forzada a ganarse su sustento como institutriz. Sin embargo, cuando descubre que el apuesto hombre que la ha entrevistado es un conde libertino duda de aceptar el trabajo para evitar nuevos escándalos. Poco a poco se da cuenta de que el conde no sólo espera que ella instruya a su prima en el arte de la conducta social, sino que además está interesado en instruirla a ella en el arte de la seducción._  
_Aun así, Isabella es una mujer de fuerte personalidad que no sucumbirá tan fácilmente a los ardides del conde y pondrá a prueba sus propios límites._

**Espero que les guste, besos!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 14_**

_"Es tal el rango que ostentan las damas inglesas que les exige prescindir de cualquier distinción que no sea honorable, de cualquier ornamento en el vestir que no sea apropiado." **Anuncios del 1 de junio. La Belle Assemblée, 1807.**_

_**Domingo, 3 de mayo**_

Masen House parecía especialmente tranquila, incluso para un domingo. Los pasillos estaban en silencio, ya que los criados habían retomado su habitual invisibilidad, fundiéndose con los muebles o moviéndose por la escalera trasera. Nadie iba de una habitación a la otra. No había hermanas Swan que aparecieran de repente por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Masen se encontraba junto al escritorio de la biblioteca, que estaba atestado con las revistas femeninas y los periódicos de cotilleos. En cuanto a estos, El Espectáculo Matinal de Foxe tenía un lugar privilegiado, ya que en su portada llevaba un enorme anuncio de los «Nuevos CORSÉS VENECIANOS inventados por madame Swan».

Sintió una punzada de dolor y otra de rabia, y se preguntó cuándo acabaría.

Se dijo que debería arrojar las revistas al fuego, incluido el folletín de Foxe. En cambio, siguió estudiándolos, tomando notas y formulando ideas.

Supuso que así mantendría a raya el aburrimiento.

Era más entretenido que revisar los montones de invitaciones.

Era una pérdida de tiempo.

Llamó a un criado y le ordenó que fuera a buscar a Peter.

Tres minutos después, Peter entró en la biblioteca.

Masen soltó el irritante folletín de Foxe.

—Vaya, por fin has aparecido. Quiero que le mandes la casa de muñecas a la señorita Swan.

Se produjo un brevísimo silencio antes de que Peter dijera:

—Sí, excelencia.

Masen alzó la vista.

—¿Algún problema? Creo que soportará los veinte minutos de trayecto hasta Saint James's Street, ¿no? Ya sé que es vieja, pero creía que estaba en buen estado.

—Lo siento mucho, excelencia —se disculpó Peter—. No hay ningún problema, por supuesto. Me encargaré ahora mismo de que la envíen.

—¿Pero?

—¿Cómo dice, excelencia?

—He oído un pero —dijo—. He oído perfectamente un pero implícito...

—No es un pero, excelencia —repuso Peter—. Es más bien una impertinencia, por lo que le pido perdón.

Al ver que se limitaba a mirarlo expectante, Peter se explicó:

—Teníamos la impresión de que la señorita Nessie... quiero decir, la señorita Swan... volvería a visitarnos.

Masen se apartó del escritorio.

—¿Y de qué es fruto dicha impresión?

—Tal vez no fuera tanto una impresión como una esperanza, excelencia —se corrigió Peter—. Nos resulta encantadora.

Se refería al personal. Masen se sorprendió.

—Me gustaría saber qué tienen todas ellas. Porque parecen hechizar a todo el mundo. —Zafrina, la criada que se había ocupado de Renesmee, se había ido encantada a vivir a la tienda y a ejercer de niñera temporal hasta que las Swan tuvieran tiempo de encontrar a una persona adecuada. La señorita Alice incluso había desarmado a Withlock.

—Ciertamente tienen mucho encanto —comentó Peter—. Pero la señora Charlotte y yo nos percatamos de sus modales. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no son modistas al uso. La señora Charlotte cree que son aristócratas.

—¡Aristócratas!

—Está convencida de que son aristócratas venidas a menos por las circunstancias.

Masen recordó la primera impresión que había tenido de Isabella... y la confusión que le provocó. Tenía el aspecto, el habla y los modales de las damas con las que él se relacionaba. Pero no lo era. Ella misma se lo había dicho.

¿O no?

—Es una idea romántica —replicó Masen—. Sé que a la señora Charlotte le encantan las novelas.

—Seguro que es por eso —convino Peter—. De cualquier modo, no son modistas al uso. La señora Charlotte se escandalizó mucho cuando le dije que tendríamos que servir a unas modistas. Pero después me dijo que se quedó estupefacta al conocerlas. Porque no le parecieron modistas.

Los criados eran mucho más perceptivos a la hora de reconocer los rangos sociales que sus jefes. Podían oler a un comerciante a cincuenta metros. Podían detectar a un impostor nada más abrir la boca.

Sin embargo, sus criados, muy conscientes de que servían a un duque, habían creído que las Swan eran damas de la aristocracia.

En fin, eso solo demostraba lo listas que eran. Encantadoras. Incitantes. Tres versiones de Eva que engatusaban a los hombres para...

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Seguro que era a consecuencia de leer todas aquellas dichosas revistas con sus folletines romanticones.

—Ya las has visto trabajar —señaló Masen—. Saben lo que hacen.

—Razón por la cual la señora Charlotte llegó a la conclusión de que eran mujeres de alcurnia venidas a menos —adujo Peter—. Confieso que al principio creí que se trataba de una de sus bromas, excelencia. Le pido que me disculpe, pero se me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez fueran unas primas extranjeras y que nos estaba poniendo a prueba. Pero solo fue un instante. Porque era evidente que había habido un incendio y eso no era una broma.

Thomas, uno de los lacayos, apareció en la puerta.

—Le pido disculpas, excelencia, pero lord Withlock desea verlo y...

El susodicho pasó junto a Thomas, dejó atrás a Peter y se acercó a grandes zancadas a Masen.

—¡Canalla! —exclamó Withlock. Acto seguido, levantó el brazo y le estampó un puñetazo en el mentón.

_**Mientras tanto, en Maison Swan**_

Renesmee estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, con la mirada clavada en Saint James's Street.

Llevaba allí horas.

Isabella sabía qué estaba esperando y temía lo que se avecinaba.

—Es hora del té —dijo—. Zafrina ha colocado tu juego de té en tu preciosa mesita, y tus muñecas te esperan en sus sillas.

Renesmee no contestó.

—Después, Zafrina te llevará a Green Park. Para que veas a las elegantes damas y a los caballeros.

—No puedo salir —replicó Renesmee—. ¿Y si él viene y yo no estoy? Se decepcionará mucho.

A Isabella se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Se sentó junto a Renesmee en el alféizar acolchado.

—Cariño, el duque no va a venir. Nos ha cuidado un tiempo, pero está muy ocupado...

—No está demasiado ocupado para mí.

—No somos familia, cariño.

Renesmee entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

—Nos ha regalado un hogar precioso —continuó Isabella, aunque le costó mucho que no se le quebrara la voz—. Mira las cosas tan bonitas que te ha comprado. Tu propio juego de té y tu propia mesa para tomarlo. Tu propio sillón y la cama más preciosa del mundo. Pero hay otras personas en su vida...

—¡No! —Renesmee se bajó de un salto del alféizar—. ¡No! —gritó—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

—Renesmee...

—No soy Renesmee. Soy Nessie. Nunca volveré a ser Renesmee. ¡Va a volver! ¡Me quiere! ¡Quiere a Nessie!

Renesmee se tiró a la alfombra. Gritó, lloró y pataleó.

Alice y Rosalie entraron corriendo en la habitación infantil. Zafrina también, pero se detuvo en seco con expresión horrorizada. Era la primera vez que veía un berrinche de Renesmee.

La criada hizo ademán de acercarse a la furiosa niña.

Isabella levantó una mano y la muchacha se detuvo.

—Renesmee, ya basta —dijo con voz tranquila y firme—. Sabes que las damas no se tiran al suelo ni se ponen a gritar.

—¡No soy una dama! ¡Te odio!

Zafrina jadeó.

—Vamos, Nessie —dijo Alice—. Así solo conseguirás ponerte enferma.

—¡Va a volver! —chilló Renesmee—. ¡Me quiere!

Isabella enderezó los hombros. Se acercó a Renesmee y la cogió en brazos pese a los alaridos y los aspavientos. La abrazó con fuerza y la meció como si todavía fuese el bebé que había sido.

—Ya basta —dijo Isabella—. Ya basta, cariño. Tienes que portarte como una niña mayor.

Los aspavientos y el pataleo cesaron, y los gritos se convirtieron en llanto.

—¿Por qué no... no pode... podemos que... quedarnos allí? ¿Por qué no... por qué no quie... quiere tenerme?

Isabella se la llevó al alféizar acolchado y siguió abrazándola, meciéndola y acariciándole la espalda.

—Si todos los que te quieren desearan tenerte a su lado, ¿dónde ibas a vivir? —le preguntó—. ¿Y qué pasaría con mamá? ¿No quieres vivir con mamá, con la tía Alice y con la tía Rosalie? ¿Te crees demasiado importante para nosotras? ¿Quieres irte a vivir a un castillo? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué te parece, tía Alice? ¿Crees que deberíamos ponerle un vestido de princesa a Nessie y mandarla a vivir a un castillo?

No eran más que tonterías, pero así consiguió tranquilizar a Renesmee. La niña apretó con más fuerza el cuello de su madre.

—Puedo vivir aquí —dijo—. ¿Por qué no puede venir él?

—Es un hombre muy importante, cariño —respondió Isabella—. Tiene una familia propia. Pronto se casará y tendrá sus propios hijos. Sabes que no puedes quedarte con todos los caballeros apuestos que te gustan.

Nessie guardó silencio. Por el movimiento de sus ojos Isabella supo que la niña estaba pensando. Solo tenía seis años y los niños tenían dificultades con la lógica, pero la idea de ser una princesa a lo mejor bastaba para distraerla.

Una vez pasada la tormenta, Zafrina dijo:

—Vamos a hacer una cosa, señorita Nessie. Vamos a tomar el té con las muñecas y luego daremos un paseo por Green Park. A lo mejor vemos a la princesa Victoria. ¿Sabe quién es, señorita? Es la sobrina del rey, y un día será la reina de Inglaterra.

—Si la ves —dijo Isabella—, debes tomar nota de lo que lleva puesto y contárnoslo.

Mientras una niñita protagonizaba un berrinche en Saint James's Street, el conde de Withlock hacía lo propio en la biblioteca de Masen House.

Masen había atrapado el brazo de su amigo, tras lo cual se produjo un forcejeo y un conato de pelea. Momento en el que comenzaron los gritos.

Peter se retiró con mucho tacto de la estancia y cerró la puerta al salir.

Dado que no había conseguido romperle la mandíbula a Masen ni provocarlo para que aceptara un duelo, Withlock estaba bebiéndose el brandy del duque para tranquilizarse mientras andaba de un lado para otro y despotricaba con gesto airado como era su costumbre.

Masen sabía que se merecía un sermón. Aunque le costaba soportarlo. Ni que se lo estuviera pasando en grande... En ese preciso momento su vida parecía estar en un pozo ciego.

—No te mereces a mi hermana —dijo Withlock—. No debí ir a París. Me echó un buen sermón cuando se enteró. Y tenía razón. Debería haberte dejado allí para que te pudrieras. Debería haberla animado a que buscara otros candidatos. Debería haberle dicho que quien nace lechón, muere gorrino. Pero no, estaba ciego. Me preguntaba por qué habías vuelto tan pronto... pero me dije que era porque habías comprendido lo mucho que echabas de menos a Tanya. ¡Dios, he sido tan ingenuo como mi hermana!

—No recuerdo haber anunciado una fecha de regreso en concreto —repuso Masen.

—Te dije que bastaba con que regresaras a finales de mes —replicó Withlock—. Sabía que no habías terminado. Lo que pretendía era decirle a mi madre que ibas a volver. Ojalá le hubiera dicho que te tachara de su lista y te diera por perdido. Estoy tentado de decírselo ahora mismo.

—Si esto es por las modistas...

—¿Por quién iba a ser si no? —le espetó Withlock—. ¿Quién ha perdido todo sentido del decoro...?

—Perdido todo sentido del decoro —repitió Masen—. No puedo creer que esas palabras salgan de tu boca. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el decoro? Por lo que recuerdo, tu padre estuvo encantado de mandarte al continente.

—Nunca he fingido ser un santo...

—Menos mal. Porque nadie se lo habría creído.

—¡Pero yo no invito a unas modistas a dormir en mi mansión ducal!

—Un incendio las ha dejado sin casa —le recordó Masen—. Salió en los periódicos. ¿Crees que me lo he inventado? Pero ¿para qué demonios pregunto? Si fueras una persona racional, no estarías aquí, tragándote mi brandy como si fuera limonada de Almack's...

—Nunca bebo ese potingue asqueroso.

—No estás siendo sensato. No sé qué problema tienes, y la verdad es que tampoco estoy muy seguro de que me importe. Ya se han ido. Solo les he dado alojamiento unos cuantos días...

—¿No podías haberlas mandado a un hotel?

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —dijo Masen—. Tienen que atender un negocio. No pueden permitirse perder el tiempo. Necesitaban un lugar para trabajar. Necesitaban ayuda. Traerlas aquí era lo más sencillo. Se han matado a trabajar para terminar el vestido de Tanya a tiempo...

—No pronuncies su nombre y el de esas mujeres en la misma frase, desgraciado.

—¡Se han ido, imbécil! Conseguí que se marcharan en menos de setenta y dos horas. No están aquí desde el sábado por la mañana.

—Y tú estuviste en la cama con la morena el viernes por la noche —le soltó Withlock.

La acusación lo pilló totalmente desprevenido. Al igual que sus ganchos, que siempre procedían del ángulo que menos esperaba.

Por un instante Masen lo vio todo rojo, literalmente. Vio llamas delante de los ojos. Apretó los puños y cuando habló, lo hizo con una tranquilidad letal:

—La tentación de tumbarte de un puñetazo es casi abrumadora —dijo.

—No te indignes conmigo como si yo hubiera comprometido su virtud.

—Solo un canalla hablaría así de una mujer.

—Estabas con ella —insistió Withlock—. Ni siquiera fuiste discreto. Yo estaba en White's cuando uno de los miembros del club me dijo que había visto tu carruaje en Bennet Street. Empezaron a especular sobre lo que estarías haciendo allí. Me di una palmada en la frente y fingí recordar de repente que habíamos acordado encontrarnos allí y que me estabas esperando. Salí del club y me dirigí a Bennet Street. Me quedé en un portal y esperé a que salieras. Esperé un buen rato.

—Seguro que te aburriste muchísimo —replicó Masen con el corazón desbocado. Pero no por la culpa, para su más absoluta vergüenza. Le latía desaforado por el torbellino que sentía en su interior. Le latía desbocado por los recuerdos de aquellas maravillosas y cortísimas horas.

Withlock apuró el brandy, se acercó a la bandeja y se rellenó la copa. Después de darle un buen trago dijo:

—Te estás convirtiendo en el hazmerreír de todos. No te había visto comportarte así con ninguna mujer. Esa criatura te ha embrujado, salta a la vista. Si fuera una situación normal, me limitaría a decirte sin rodeos que fueras más discreto. ¡Maldita sea tu estampa, Masen, qué menos que decirle a tu cochero que te esperase en un sitio que no estuviera a la vista de todos los establecimientos de Saint James's Street!

—No se me ocurrió —reconoció Masen—. No tenía pensando quedarme más de un cuarto de hora. Siento mucho que tuvieras que esperar tanto.

—Fue un aburrimiento —reconoció Withlock—. Y una dichosa incomodidad. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora? ¿Te parece que estás siendo justo con Tanya? ¿Crees que su hermano debería decirle que el hombre a quien ha estado esperando ha perdido completamente la cabeza por una modista? Esto le va a doler mucho. Siempre ha tolerado tus tonterías. Creo que le falta un tornillo o algo. Pero esto... Sabes que esta situación no tiene nada de normal para ti.

—Era una despedida —confesó Masen con voz tensa—. Duró más de lo que había previsto, pero era una despedida. ¿Lo entiendes? Madame Swan solo quería vestir a mi duquesa. En ningún momento me ha visto como otra cosa que no fuera el medio para conseguir un fin. No le importa la identidad de la duquesa, pero creo que prefiere a Tanya porque la belleza de tu hermana está a la altura de sus brillantes diseños. Estaba embrujado... y ya sabes cómo soy: en cuanto me encapricho de una mujer, tengo que poseerla. Pero eso ya se ha acabado. Era una despedida, Withlock. Y tengo que pedirte, por el bien de Tanya, que guardes el secreto. Contárselo solo le provocará un dolor innecesario, y ¿qué sentido tiene que sufra por un momento de estupidez?

—¿Me juras que se ha acabado? —preguntó Withlock.

—Yo...

Masen se interrumpió cuando se abrió la puerta. Peter apareció en el vano. Llevaba una bandejita de plata. No era una buena señal. Peter nunca se rebajaba a llevar notas. Ese era el trabajo de los subalternos.

—Le ruego que perdone la interrupción, excelencia, pero me han dicho que el mensaje era urgente —dijo el mayordomo.

En vez de esperar a que Peter atravesara la estancia, Masen se acercó a él con un par de zancadas, cogió la nota de la bandeja y la abrió con prisa.

No había encabezamiento. Apenas siete palabras: «Necesitamos tu ayuda. Renesmee se ha escapado». Y estaba firmado con una I.

Masen y Withlock llegaron a la tienda en veinte minutos. La niña había desaparecido poco después de que volviera con la niñera de Green Park. Zafrina le había preparado el baño, pero cuando fue a la habitación infantil, donde la niña se había quedado jugando, ya no estaba. Habían buscado en la casa, por todas partes, le dijo Isabella.

—Se ha escapado —concluyó—. Ha salido por una ventana abierta de la parte trasera de la casa. Jamás habría dejado la ventana abierta de saber que iba a hacer algo así.

Debía de haber aprendido el truco de Masen. Así fue como la sacó del edificio en llamas. Aunque había mantenido los ojos cerrados, era muy posible que escuchara el relato del rescate de boca de otros. Masen no había hablado del tema, pero cualquiera podía haberlo deducido al ver la ventana rota.

—¿Alguna idea del motivo por el que se ha fugado? —preguntó—. A lo mejor eso nos da una pista...

—Ha tenido un berrinche espectacular —contestó Isabella—. Pero luego pareció quedarse muy tranquila. Zafrina nos ha dicho que estaba muy contenta cuando fueron al parque.

La aludida se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Masen—. Si sabes algo, dilo. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Zafrina se echó a llorar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Ha sido culpa mía, señora. No pensé lo que le dije.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó Masen.

Zafrina se secó los ojos a toda prisa. Tenía la cara muy colorada.

—Cuando estábamos en el parque... La señorita Nessie me preguntó dónde estaba su familia, excelencia. Quería saber por qué no vivían en Masen House. Le dije que usted todavía no tenía una familia propia. Le señalé Hale House, que se veía desde el parque. Le dije que allí vivía la dama con la que todo el mundo dice que se va a casar. Y después puso una cara muy rara. Sabía que no debería haberle contado nada con el berrinche que tuvo antes, cuando se enteró de que usted no iba a venir.

Masen miró a Isabella.

—Lo estaba esperando —le dijo ella con voz cansada—. Le dije que no iba a venir. Y tuvo un berrinche.

La niña lo había estado esperando. Y él no iba a ir a verla, nunca más.

Era culpa suya. Le había regalado una muñeca y la niña la adoraba hasta tal punto que había estado a punto de costarle la vida. Después la había alojado en su mansión. La servidumbre la había consentido y le había permitido jugar con la casa de muñecas. ¿Cómo no iba a pensar Nessie que él formaba parte de su vida, que era parte de su familia?

Había actuado de forma impulsiva, egoísta y descuidada. Había pensado solo en sí mismo y en satisfacer sus deseos. No había tenido en cuenta a la niña, ni tampoco hasta qué punto su actitud podía perjudicarla.

Así fue como su padre mató a su madre y a Elizabeth. Al pensar solo en él.

Estaba horrorizado. Asqueado de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, dijo:

—Eso simplifica el asunto. Podemos suponer que ha decidido ir a buscarme. Eso quiere decir que se ha marchado a Masen House.

—Dudo mucho que conozca el camino —señaló Isabella—. Recuerde que fuimos en carruaje. ¿Cómo va a distinguir una calle de otra?

Incluso un adulto que no conociera la zona podría perderse con facilidad. Renesmee podía equivocarse de calle perfectamente.

Una niña de seis años, perdida en las calles de Londres. Pronto se pondría el sol. Y podía estar en cientos de sitios.

—Avisaremos a la policía —dijo—. Puede que ya la hayan encontrado. Cualquiera se fijaría en una niña bien vestida que estuviera sola en la calle. —Ojalá, pensó. Porque los depredadores desde luego que se fijarían en ella. Y eso también era culpa suya. Renesmee se había escapado usando un método que había aprendido de él. Había huido de casa por su culpa. Se volvió hacia Withlock y le dijo—: Que uno de los lacayos que nos han acompañado vaya a la policía... Espera. La policía no tiene hombres suficientes. Me veo obligado a pedirte que me prestes a tus criados para que formen un grupo de búsqueda con los míos. Así rastrearemos las calles.

—Tiene miedo a la oscuridad —dijo Isabella. Le temblaba la voz y tenía los ojos rojos, pero no estaba llorando—. Tiene miedo a la oscuridad. —Sus hermanas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, tal como hicieron la noche del incendio.

Masen no podía abrazarla. No podía consolarla.

El dolor por no poder hacerlo era casi tan abrumador como el miedo que sentía por Renesmee.

—La encontraremos antes de que anochezca —sentenció él—. Sería mucho más preocupante si se hubiera escapado de la antigua tienda de Fleet Street.

Saint James's Street era más segura, se dijo. Mucho más segura. Había un palacio real a escasos metros. También había muchos clubes. Si bien no era una zona del todo respetable, tampoco estaba en los bajos fondos. Y la que se había escapado era una niña que iba a pie. No podía andar muy lejos.

Pero alguien podría secuestrarla. Y en ese caso...

No. Nadie la secuestraría. Él sabía adónde se dirigía. Y la encontraría.

_**3.30 de la madrugada del lunes**_

Nada.

Ni rastro de ella.

Policía. Investigadores privados. Los criados de Masen y de Withlock. Todos la habían buscado. Habían llamado a puertas y habían preguntado a los transeúntes. Habían detenido carruajes privados y de alquiler.

Nadie había visto a Renesmee.

Masen, Withlock e Isabella habían recorrido a pie Bennet Street y Saint James's Street, separándose para entrar en clubes y tiendas, y reuniéndose para atravesar los callejones y los patios de la zona. Habían rastreado Saint James's Square.

Masen había intentado mandar a Isabella a casa al caer la noche, pero ella le había dicho que sería incapaz de quedarse esperando. De modo que siguió caminando hasta que empezó a temblar del cansancio. E incluso entonces le costó lo suyo convencerla para que entrara en el carruaje, aunque se trataba de un vehículo abierto desde el cual podría ver a Renesmee con la misma facilidad que desde la acera, o incluso más debido a la altura.

A las tres de la mañana ordenó que la llevaran a casa.

—No servirás de nada si no descansas un poco —le dijo.

—¿Cómo quieres que descanse?

—Acuéstate. Pon los pies en alto. Toma un poco de brandy. Yo me voy a casa para hacer lo mismo. La búsqueda no ha terminado. Y no va a terminar. Withlock y yo iremos a buscarte dentro de unas horas. Cuando amanezca.

—Le da miedo la oscuridad. —A Isabella le tembló la voz.

—Lo sé —dijo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó ella.

«¿Qué voy a hacer si está muerta?»

La pregunta que nadie pronunciaba.

—La encontraremos —le aseguró.

Rememoró la conversación una y otra vez mientras yacía tumbado en el sofá de la biblioteca. Aunque cerró los ojos, no los mantuvo así mucho tiempo.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro.

Tenía que pensar lo impensable. Tenía que admitir la posibilidad de que la hubieran secuestrado. Muy bien. Pero no todo estaba perdido. Pedirían un rescate. ¿Quién se iba a quedar con una niña bien vestida que hablaba con acento aristocrático cuando podía conseguir dinero?

¿Se le habría ocurrido esa posibilidad a la policía? Se dirigió al escritorio y comenzó a tomar notas y a trazar estrategias mientras esperaba que amaneciera.

Una tos fuerte lo despertó.

Masen abrió los ojos. Tenía un mal sabor de boca y le dolía la cabeza, de modo que su primer pensamiento fue que había estado en una fiesta descomunal. Después se dio cuenta de que no tenía la cabeza sobre una almohada, sino sobre su escritorio. Y recordó lo que había sucedido.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe.

Peter estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Masen—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? —Miró por la ventana. Había amanecido, pero no hacía mucho. Bien.

—Las siete y cuarto, excelencia.

—Bien. Gracias por despertarme. No quería dormir hasta tarde.

—Ha venido alguien a verlo, excelencia —le informó Peter.

—¿De la policía? —quiso saber—. ¿La han encontrado?

Se percató de que a Peter le costaba mantener la compostura.

Masen se puso en pie de un salto. Sentía un rugido ensordecedor en los oídos. Y el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Si me permite, excelencia.

—¿Permitir el qué?

Pero Peter salió de la biblioteca.

—¡Peter!

El mayordomo regresó. En los brazos llevaba a una niña muy sucia y muy mojada.

—Su Majestad le envía saludos, excelencia, y también quiere saber si este artículo le pertenece —dijo Peter.

El carruaje del duque de Masen llegó más tarde de lo prometido. El sol ya había asomado por el horizonte e Isabella había fracasado en su intento por beberse el té y comerse la tostada que sus hermanas le habían preparado. No había pegado ojo. Le había dado miedo hacerlo.

Ya estaba preparada, paseándose de un lado a otro en la tienda cerrada, cuando el carruaje se detuvo delante de la puerta principal. Salió corriendo y a punto estuvo de darse de bruces con Fred, que se acercaba a ella a toda prisa.

—No pasa nada, madame Swan —dijo el lacayo—. La hemos encontrado sana y salva, y su excelencia le envía sus disculpas por no traer a la señorita Nessie enseguida, pero se negaba a venir. De modo que aquí me tiene para pedirle que, por favor, la montaña vaya a Mahoma. Y permítame decirle que son palabras textuales.

Isabella los encontró en el salón... o en uno de los salones. Estaban en la alfombra. A su alrededor había soldaditos de plomo, caballos, cañones en miniatura y demás artefactos bélicos.

Renesmee iba ataviada con lo que parecía la librea de un paje, una chaqueta y unas calzas confeccionadas para un niño varios centímetros más alto que ella. Tenía medias rojas e iba descalza. Le habían hecho una coleta con lo que parecía un pañuelo de caballero. Estaba muy pendiente de Masen mientras él alineaba a la caballería. En ese momento él miró hacia la puerta y se puso en pie de un salto.

Renesmee también alzó la vista.

—¡Mamá! —chilló.

Isabella se arrodilló y abrió los brazos. Renesmee se puso en pie de un salto y corrió a ellos.

—Cariño, cariño —dijo Isabella. Acarició con la nariz el cálido cuello de Renesmee y aspiró su conocido aroma, mezclado con un toque floral. Jabón perfumado. Tenía el pelo húmedo.

La abrazó un buen rato, hasta que Renesmee se impacientó y se apartó de ella.

—Estamos jugando a los soldaditos —le dijo.

Isabella le aferró los hombros y clavó la mirada en sus ojos azules, en los ojos de su abuela Dwyer.

—Te escapaste de casa —dijo—. Les has dado un susto de muerte a tus tías y a mamá.

Renesmee hizo un puchero.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Su excelencia dice que no debo volver a hacerlo y que las damas no salen por las ventanas. Pero estaba desesperada, mamá.

—Y luego te negaste a volver a casa —continuó Isabella—. He tenido que venir yo a por ti. ¿Qué será lo siguiente, Renesmee?

—Soy Nessie. Tenía que darme un baño. Estaba muy sucia. Me escondí en los establos cuando intentaron llevarme de nuevo a casa. Me caí en un abrevadero.

Isabella miró a Masen. Y él, que se había puesto en pie antes de que su hija corriera hacia ella, la miró. Tenía un soldadito de caballería en la mano y le daba vueltas sin parar.

—Por lo que hemos averiguado iba por buen camino hasta llegar a Pall Mall East —dijo el duque—. Pero parece que allí enfiló esa calle en vez de Cockspur Street y se internó en la zona en construcción hasta llegar a los establos reales de Queen's Mew. Evidentemente, no tardaron en percatarse de su presencia: los niños no suelen caer de los árboles. Pero a esas alturas Nessie ya había descubierto dónde estaba, de modo que cuando le preguntaron con mucho tiento si se había perdido y dónde vivía, dijo que era la princesa Nessie de Albania y que quería hablar con la princesa Victoria.

—Mon dieu! —exclamó Isabella—. ¿Pediste hablar con la princesa? ¿Dijiste que tú eras una princesa?

—Soy la princesa Nessie, mamá. Lo sabes muy bien.

—Y tú sabes muy bien que no es tu verdadero nombre —replicó Isabella—. Es tu nombre en clave, tu nombre ficticio.

—Sí, mamá, pero Su Alteza no iba a hablar con la señorita Renesmee Swan, ¿verdad?

Isabella miró a Masen.

—Me encantaría haberles visto la cara —comentó él—. No tenían ni idea de qué hacer. Nessie insistió en hablar con la princesa Victoria. Cuando le dijeron que Su Alteza no se encontraba disponible en aquel momento, se ofreció a esperar. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Jamás habían oído hablar de la princesa Nessie de Albania, pero saltaba a la vista que pertenecía a la aristocracia.

Isabella se puso en pie con el corazón en un puño. La situación ya era bastante complicada. Solo faltaba que el mundo se enterase de sus orígenes. La gente le daría la espalda, y también a su tienda, como si fuera la peste.

—No es verdad —aseguró—. Está fingiendo.

Masen la miró con expresión extrañada.

—De cualquier modo, no podían dejarla en la calle sola.

—¿No se les ocurrió ponerse en contacto con la policía?

—Seguro que sí, pero ten en cuenta que no es lo normal —repuso él—. Por lo poco que sabían, podría tratarse de un delicado tema real, de modo que la intervención de la policía no se vería con buenos ojos.

Isabella sabía lo que quería decir. La familia real no tenía fama de practicar la castidad. El mismo rey había tenido diez hijos con una antigua amante, una actriz.

—Trataron de solucionar el asunto solos —continuó Masen—. Supongo que también intentaron varios métodos de soborno. Pero Su Alteza la princesa Nessie de Albania lo aceptó todo como si fuera algo normal. Después se quedó dormida en uno de los carruajes reales. No se enteraron de la desaparición de nuestra niña hasta esta misma mañana, después de que pidieran instrucciones al palacio. Por lo que me han contado, cuando Nessie se dio cuenta de que querían devolverla a casa, les costó la misma vida atraparla. Pero declararon una tregua cuando le prometieron traerla aquí. Me la entregaron poco después del amanecer, con los saludos del rey.

Isabella no sabía si reír o llorar. Temía hacer ambas cosas a la vez y sufrir un ataque de histeria.

La historia era tan absurda que le resultaba muy conocida. Era justo lo que habían hecho sus padres durante toda su vida: fingir con descaro algo que no eran. La condesa de Tal y el príncipe de Cual.

—En fin, siento que hayan molestado a Su Majestad por este asunto —dijo con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz.

—Renesmee, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar en privado —dijo Masen—. Mientras lo hacemos, te recomiendo que formes tus tropas como te he explicado si quieres repeler el ataque de los franceses tan bien como lo hizo el duque de Wellington.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Guest, yunayi, bella-maru, LUCYarg y Angie Muffiin por los reviews! Besos!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 15_**

_"El atrio emplazado al otro lado de la verja está mejor conservado, y su estilo tiene un aire distinguido por su simplicidad, no por su opulencia. El jardín situado a orillas del Támesis, con una gran profusión de árboles, protege la mansión de esos desagradables objetos que circulan por las orillas en esta vasta ciudad dedicada al comercio." **LEIGH HUNT (Una descripción de Northumberland House). La ciudad: sus personajes y acontecimientos memorables, Vol. I, 1848**_

Masen la llevó al jardín. Un lugar visible desde todas las ventanas con vistas al atrio. Era el mejor lugar para mantener una conversación privada. Consciente de que los criados los estarían observando, se obligaría a mantener la distancia apropiada.

Así no olería su perfume, que no lo embriagaría ni debilitaría su mente ni su voluntad.

Se detuvieron en el centro del atrio, lugar de donde convergían varios senderos.

—No debí acceder a tu exigencia de no volver a vernos nunca —dijo—. No pensé en la reacción de Renesmee.

—Renesmee no es responsabilidad tuya —le recordó Swan.

—Tuvo una experiencia traumática —señaló él.

—Los niños son fuertes. Tendrá varios berrinches, como le suele pasar siempre que no se sale con la suya, pero se recuperará.

—¿Tiene por costumbre escaparse de casa?

—No, y no volverá a suceder.

—No puedes asegurarlo —replicó—. Fue un gesto a la desesperada. No creo que lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado tan molesta.

—Estaba tan molesta porque sabía que no podía salirse con la suya —puntualizó Swan—. Sabe que las calles de la ciudad son muy peligrosas, pero estaba demasiado enfadada con nosotras para pensar en los peligros o en los sermones... y Zafrina, por desgracia, no la conoce lo bastante para reconocer las señales de su rebeldía.

Estaba tan tensa como la cuerda de un arco. Saltaba a la vista que estaba cansada, ya que tenía la cara pálida y demacrada, casi como cuando había enfermado en el paquebote. En cuanto superase el miedo al haber encontrado a Renesmee, seguramente sería víctima de la fatiga. Por tanto, era mejor ser breve e ir al grano, concluyó. Era evidente que Swan quería acabar con la conversación, y con él. Lo estaba expulsando de su vida y de la de Renesmee.

Aunque era la madre de la niña, Masen sabía que los padres no siempre hacían lo correcto, y Swan se equivocaba al alejarlo de ellas.

—Creo que no basta con eso —dijo.

—Creo que quien decide aquí soy yo —replicó ella.

Masen se obligó a decirlo. No le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

—Cuando mi madre y mi hermana murieron —dijo—, yo quería estar con mi padre. —Tuvo que tomar aire antes de seguir. Nunca le había confesado sus sufrimientos de niño a nadie, ni siquiera a Tanya, y acababa de descubrir que hablar de ellos era más difícil de lo que suponía—. Murieron en un accidente de carruaje. Mi padre estaba borracho y volcó el carruaje en una zanja. Él sobrevivió. Yo me quedé... No sabía cómo asimilarlo. Solo tenía nueve años por aquel entonces. Estaba consumido por el dolor, como es normal. Pero también estaba aterrado. No sé de qué, la verdad. Solo recuerdo que necesitaba desesperadamente estar con mi padre. Pero él me envió a vivir con mis tíos, y después se refugió en el alcohol hasta que encontró la muerte. Todo el mundo sabía que era un borracho. Todo el mundo sabía que por su culpa habían muerto mi madre y mi hermana. Pero yo era demasiado pequeño para entender otra cosa que no fuera lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Y para pensar que me había abandonado. —Volvió a tomar aire para tranquilizarse—. Renesmee ha sufrido una experiencia aterradora, y no quiero que piense que la he abandonado. Creo que en este caso deberíamos hacer una excepción, por su bien. Creo que debería ir a verla un día a la semana, por ejemplo, los domingos.

Se produjo un silencio muy largo.

—No —dijo a continuación Swan con serenidad, mientras lo miraba con una expresión inescrutable.

Con la misma expresión que usaba siempre que jugaba a las cartas.

La furia se apoderó de él. Después de contarle lo que no le había contado a nadie, ella lo alejaba de su vida.

—Tiene toda la razón —siguió Swan, sorprendiéndolo—. Renesmee lo necesita. Está asustada. Ha sufrido una experiencia traumática. Pero soy yo quien tiene que lidiar con eso. Dice que irá los domingos a verla. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? No podrá hacerlo siempre. Cuanto más lo vea, más reforzará su convicción de que usted le pertenece. Y dejando un lado a Renesmee y sus fantasías, ¿quiere ocasionarle más sufrimientos a lady Tanya? ¿Más humillaciones públicas? Nada de esto habría pasado, excelencia —hizo una pausa para enfatizar el uso del tratamiento—, nada de esto, si no hubiera abandonado su círculo social.

No difería mucho de lo que él mismo se había dicho ya. Se había comportado muy mal, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero quería enmendar su error. Había confiado en ella para conseguir que comprendiera la situación.

La furia gélida y pausada de su réplica era lo último que había esperado, y el uso del usted y del tratamiento de cortesía le sentó como un bofetón. Le ardía la cara como si en realidad se lo hubiera dado.

Dolido, reaccionó sin pensar.

—Te veo muy preocupada de repente por los sentimientos de lady Tanya.

Swan se alejó y soltó una carcajada.

—Estoy muy preocupada por su guardarropa, excelencia. ¿Cuánto va a metérsele eso en esa cabeza tan dura que tiene?

Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo, qué estaba diciendo?, se preguntó Masen. Había recurrido a él cuando Renesmee desapareció y la habían buscado juntos, compartiendo las mismas esperanzas y los mismos miedos. Se preocupaba por aquella niña y se preocupaba por ella, y Swan lo sabía.

—Hace dos noches me dijiste que me querías —le recordó.

—¿Y en qué cambia eso las cosas? —replicó ella, que se volvió y se enfrentó a su mirada con la barbilla en alto—. Sigo teniendo una tienda que regentar. Si no es capaz de pensar un poco y de empezar a actuar con sensatez, me obligará a marcharme de Inglaterra. No conseguiré nada si se empeña en dar que hablar y si sigue poniéndome la zancadilla cada dos pasos... con ese egoísmo tan suyo y ese afán por tener en cuenta tan solo sus necesidades. Hágame el favor de pensar un poco antes de hacer algo, ¿quiere? Reflexione sobre lo que ha hecho desde que me siguió a Londres, y en las consecuencias de todo lo que ha hecho. Y aunque solo sea por una vez, excelencia, piense en otra persona que no sea usted mismo.

Y con eso se volvió y se alejó. Masen no la siguió.

Apenas distinguía nada por culpa de la neblina rojiza que parecía cubrirlo todo. La rabia, la vergüenza y el dolor se debatían en su interior, y ansiaba poder desahogarse con ella, con la misma crueldad y la misma brutalidad que había empleado Swan con él.

Se limitó a odiarla sin moverse siquiera. Y a odiarse a sí mismo.

Pasó un buen rato de pie en el jardín, a solas. Un buen rato hasta que la furia comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco. Y cuando lo hizo del todo, descubrió que estaba helado, porque hasta aquella última mentira que siempre se había repetido se había evaporado y sabía que Swan había dicho la verdad. La pura y amarga verdad.

Ese mismo lunes el duque de Masen fue al distrito de los joyeros y compró en Rundell y Bridge el solitario más grande que encontró. Un diamante descomunal, tal como le recomendó Withlock.

Pasó el resto del día componiendo su proposición de matrimonio. La escribió y la reescribió. Tenía que ser perfecta. Tenía que dejar claro todo lo que sentía por Tanya. Tenía que dejar claro que su corazón le pertenecía por completo. Tenía que dejar claro que las tonterías y el egoísmo habían quedado atrás, y que iba a convertirse en el hombre que ella se merecía.

Cuando escribía, no tenía dificultad para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Siempre había tenido una gran facilidad para emplear un tono sencillo y coloquial donde otros parecerían rígidos y formales. Al escribir, las ideas cristalizaban con rapidez en su mente, algo que no era muy habitual cuando hablaba.

Siempre le había gustado mucho escribirle a Tanya, y no solo por la camaradería que compartían. Aunque en parte se trataba de la posibilidad de compartir sus pensamientos y experiencias con un espíritu afín, había mucho más. Porque escribirle a Tanya le ayudaba a clasificar y aclarar sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, su propuesta matrimonial no resultó tan fluida. Cuando por fin la acabó y la memorizó, ya era muy tarde. Demasiado tarde para plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de ir a Hale House. Clara estaría en algún baile, en alguna velada o algo por el estilo.

La vería al día siguiente.

El duque de Masen fue de visita a Hale House el martes, naturalmente, aunque sabía que la familia no recibía a nadie. Lady Tanya estuvo tentada por primera vez de no recibirlo.

Sin embargo, cuando le dijo a su madre que le dolía la cabeza, lady Hale replicó:

—Lady Crowley lo vio ayer saliendo de Rundell y Bridge. Y hoy está aquí porque sabe que te tendrá para él solo y que no tendrá que abrirse paso entre todos esos imbéciles arruinados que te rodean siempre. Estoy segura de que sabes sumar dos más dos, y estoy segura de que podrás disfrutar plenamente de tu dolor de cabeza después de haber escuchado lo que ha venido a decirte.

Su madre esperaba un anillo y una proposición. Tal vez estuviera en lo cierto, pero Tanya no estaba de humor ni para él ni para su madre. Lady Hale había protagonizado tres berrinches solo aquella mañana para quejarse de que todo el mundo hablaba del duque de Masen y «de esas tres arpías que se hacían llamar modistas, y de su malísima hija», que había estado a punto de costarle la vida.

Claro que todo quedaría olvidado en cuanto le pusiera a Tanya el anillo en el dedo y su madre pudiera presumir delante de sus amigas, cuyas hijas solo habían cazado a condes, a vizcondes y otros honorables señores...

Como hija, ella también sería perdonada por sus numerosos defectos. Porque ella tenía la culpa de que Masen persiguiera a aquellas comerciantes. Ella tenía la culpa de que fuese tan distante y de que se le olvidaran ciertas citas... como por ejemplo la cena prometida del sábado por la noche. Todo era culpa de Tanya porque no era capaz de mantenerlo interesado.

De modo que no era extraño que la sonrisa de Tanya fuera un poco tensa cuando Masen entró en el salón donde ella lo esperaba con su madre.

Después de mencionarle que Withlock les había contado el episodio del domingo, su madre le preguntó con voz dulce si la pequeña se encontraba bien. Masen le dijo que lo estaba. Aunque sus respuestas consistían en monosílabos y evidenciaban su renuencia a hablar de la niña, su madre siguió interrogándolo. En el postre, incapaz de resistir más la curiosidad, Tanya le preguntó:

—¿Es cierto que exigió ver a la princesa Victoria?

Masen soltó una carcajada y les contó la historia completa. La misma historia que Jasper les había contado, pero con el estilo de Masen, llena de detalles y muy graciosa, e incluyendo una divertida imitación de Renesmee Swan mientras explicaba que era la princesa Nessie de Albania.

—Y cuando su madre le recordó que no era una princesa —siguió él—, la señorita Renesmee replicó: «Sí, mamá, pero Su Alteza no iba a hablar con la señorita Renesmee Swan, ¿verdad?». —Lo dijo con voz de falsete y con su tono normal añadió—: Me costó mucho mantener una expresión seria.

Y Tanya pensó: «Adora a esa niña».

Seguido de: «¿Qué voy a hacer?».

—Me parece que esa niña se mete en unas situaciones espantosas —comentó su madre.

—Qué suerte ha tenido usted con tres hijas que jamás le han ocasionado una sola preocupación —señaló Masen.

—Qué equivocado estás si eso es lo que crees —replicó su madre riendo entre dientes—. Te juro que cuanto más mayores se hacen, más preocupaciones me ocasionan, y no al contrario.

—Sí, mamá está muy preocupada por la posibilidad de que acabemos siendo unas solteronas... o lo que es peor, de que acabemos casadas con un hombre inadecuado.

—Tanya tiene una pequeña jaqueca —repuso su madre al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia—. No está de muy buen humor.

Masen la miró.

—¿Te encuentras mal, querida? —le preguntó y se puso en pie—. No te molestaré más. Volveré en otro momento.

Y se marchó poco después, y también poco después Tanya se metió en la cama aquejada de un dolor de cabeza muy real por culpa del asedio de su madre, y en parte también debido a la vergüenza, a la furia y a otras emociones igual de turbulentas.

_**Miércoles por la tarde, Green Park**_

—Huiste —dijo Isabella, tuteándolo de nuevo.

Había llevado al parque a Renesmee, que empujaba su cochecito de bebé de juguete, uno de los numerosos regalos con los que Masen había llenado la habitación infantil. Jane, que seguía siendo su muñeca preferida, iba sentada en el cochecito, contemplando los alrededores con sus enormes ojos azules de cristal.

Isabella había intentado por todos los medios que la odiara para el resto de su vida. Sin embargo y pese a todo lo que le había dicho, Masen había vuelto.

Había ido a la tienda, y al no encontrarla allí y no sonsacarles ninguna información a sus hermanas, había insistido en hablar con Zafrina. Puesto que la niñera seguía siendo, oficialmente, su empleada, Alice y Rosalie se habían visto obligadas a permitírselo y Zafrina había tenido que decirle que madame Swan había llevado a Renesmee a Green Park.

De modo que había ido al parque, la había buscado... ¡para contarle sus problemas sentimentales nada más y nada menos!

Era un hombre inteligente, cariñoso y sensible. Era un amante habilidoso y apasionado.

También era testarudo y un tanto distraído. Se recordó que los duques no eran como el resto de los hombres. Salirse con la suya durante toda la vida les afectaba el cerebro.

De la misma manera que el suyo se había visto afectado, posiblemente por relacionarse demasiado con él. No, lo que se había visto afectado era su corazón. Porque en un rincón no tan oculto se alegraba de que todavía no se hubiera comprometido con lady Tanya.

«Pero pronto lo hará y tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso», se dijo.

—Aprovechaste la primera excusa para no proponerle matrimonio —le recriminó—. Si hubieras insistido, te aseguro que se le habría pasado el dolor de cabeza. Lo que la afecta es tu comportamiento, bobo.

—Sé que lo he estropeado todo —reconoció—. Lo que dijiste el otro día era cierto. Pero el desastre es tal que las estoy pasando canutas para salir del embrollo.

—Pues venir a verme no te ayuda mucho, la verdad —le advirtió.

—Tú eres la experta en señalarme los errores —adujo—. Eres una mujer despótica que sabe exactamente lo que los demás deben hacer.

—No, lo que sé es cómo tienen que vestirse —lo corrigió Isabella.

—Estoy segurísimo de que sabía para qué había ido a verla —siguió, volviendo al tema de la proposición—. Vi a lady Crowley cuando salía de la joyería, y como es natural debió de decírselo a todo el mundo. Pero conozco a Tanya, y no parecía muy contenta de verme. Y cuando insinué que me marchaba, su alivio fue evidente.

—¿Y no sabes por qué quería que te fueras? —le preguntó ella—. La has desatendido durante semanas. Has protagonizado un escándalo tremendo con unas modistas. Y de repente vas a comprar un anillo y, sin previo avisto, te presentas en su casa preparado para casarte.

—Las cosas no han sido así —protestó Masen.

—En todo caso, lo has hecho muy mal —insistió ella—. No la has cortejado en ningún momento.

—¡La conozco desde que tenía cinco años!

—A las mujeres nos gusta el cortejo. Lo sabes muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Es que estás ciego con respecto a lady Tanya?

Masen se detuvo en seco y la miró con una expresión espantada en su apuesto rostro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que perseguirla, ponerle ojitos y escucharla embobado como hace el grupo de imbéciles que la rodean siempre?

—No seas obtuso —contestó Isabella—. Si alguien sabe cómo conquistar a una mujer, eres tú. El problema es que la tratas como si fuera tu hermana.

Masen se tensó, pero se recuperó enseguida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba caminando de nuevo a su lado con su habitual arrogancia y serenidad, como si esperase que el mundo le dejara pasar primero. ¿Por qué no iba a exigirle a ella que resolviera sus dificultades sentimentales? Aquel era su propósito en la vida, al igual que el del resto de los pobres mortales: servirlo. ¿Acaso no era aquel su trabajo, servir a gente como él? No, no solo era un trabajo, era su ambición.

Era evidente que Masen no captaba cuán irracional era su comportamiento con ella, siendo como era la mujer a la que había intentado conquistar por todos los medios.

Era evidente que no había pensado en lo doloroso que resultaba para ella.

Se recordó que nadie tenía la culpa de que fuera doloroso, salvo ella misma, por haberse permitido enamorarse de él. Era una Swan. Debería haberse andado con ojo.

Y, puesto que era una Swan, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza. Y dejarse de sentimentalismos.

Masen tenía que casarse con lady Tanya. El propósito de su plan estaba bien claro: convertir a la duquesa de Masen en su fiel clienta. Si el matrimonio no se celebraba, a saber el tiempo que tardaría Masen en encontrar a otra candidata. Podían ser días. O años. Sin embargo, con independencia del tiempo que tardara, ¿cuántas mujeres había en Londres con el porte tan magnífico de lady Tanya para lucir sus vestidos?

Además, dicho porte le serviría de bien poco para promocionarse si lady Tanya acababa casándose con alguien de una clase inferior a la del duque de Masen.

En cualquier caso, ya se había ganado a lady Tanya y la estaba preparando para convertirla en un icono de la moda. Ya había conseguido su lealtad. Pese a todos los rumores y los escándalos. Pese a lady Hale.

De hecho, lady Tanya iría aquella tarde a la tienda para unas pruebas.

Una niñera que paseaba con una niña pequeña se detuvo para admirar la muñeca de Renesmee. Su hija detuvo el cochecito de bebé muy solícita y sacó a Jane para que la contemplaran.

—¡Qué vestido más bonito! —exclamó la niña.

—Lo ha hecho mi mamá —dijo Renesmee—. Hace vestidos para las damas y para las princesas. —Volvió a colocar a Jane en el cochecito y la niñera se alejó con su pupila, que se marchó a regañadientes y volviendo la cabeza para mirar la muñeca de Renesmee.

—Deberías darle algunas tarjetas a Renesmee para que las repartiera —sugirió Masen—. ¿Has pensado en crear una línea de vestidos para muñecas?

—No.

—Pues deberías.

Bastantes cosas tenía ya en que pensar, dadas las circunstancias.

—Lady Tanya vendrá esta tarde para una prueba —anunció—. Un vestido para el viernes por la noche. Creo que se trata de uno de los bailes más importantes de la temporada.

—¿El viernes? —Masen frunció el ceño, pensativo—. ¡Maldita sea! Seguro que es la fiesta de lady Siobhan. Supongo que tendré que asistir.

—Por supuesto que asistirás —le soltó ella—. Es uno de los puntos álgidos de la temporada social.

—Eso no dice mucho de la temporada...

—¿A qué viene eso? —le preguntó—. Sé que te gusta bailar.

—En París —puntualizó él—. En Viena. En Venecia.

—¿Sabes cuántos hombres y mujeres matarían por una invitación a ese baile? —le preguntó.

—¿Tú entre ellos? —preguntó él a su vez—. ¿Te gustaría asistir luciendo una de tus creaciones? —En las comisuras de sus labios se atisbaba una sonrisa y tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos—. Me encantaría verte entrar en esa fiesta sin invitación.

Isabella se habría puesto a gritar de buena gana.

—¿Estás sordo o qué? —exclamó—. Tienes que cortejar a lady Tanya. Solo faltaría que la mujer con la que todo el mundo piensa que estás enredado se convirtiera en el centro de atención. Y a mí tampoco me conviene despertar la antipatía de la gente que quiero que vaya a mi tienda. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicártelo? ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan duro de mollera?

Masen apartó la vista de ella.

—Te estaba imaginando en el baile y me ha parecido gracioso. En fin, seguiré imaginándolo cuando esté allí. Así aliviaré un poco el aburrimiento.

Ella también se imaginaba en aquel baile. No como la mujer en la que se había convertido, sino como la mujer que debería haber sido. Como la hija de un caballero. Pero claro, si las puertas de aquella fiesta hubieran estado abiertas para ella, no tendría a Renesmee. No habría aprendido a confeccionar ropa. Jamás se habría encontrado a sí misma.

Por no mencionar que iría vestida exactamente igual que todos los demás.

Su vida no sería tan difícil, pero tampoco sería tan divertida. Solo había que pensar en lo aburrido que estaba Masen, ¡el muy zoquete!

Lady Siobhan acababa de ser admitida en el comité organizador de Almack's. Era una de las anfitrionas más importantes de Londres. Sus fiestas eran famosas. Y él se comportaba como si lo obligaran a asistir a una lección de cálculo o a cualquiera de esas espantosas disciplinas matemáticas.

—Asistirás —insistió ella—. Y no llegarás tarde. Dejarás bien claro que vas porque quieres ver a lady Tanya, porque quieres estar con ella. Actuarás como si para ti no existiera otra mujer. Te comportarás como si en vez de conocerla de toda la vida, lo hubieras hecho hace poco. Como si de repente se te hubiera aparecido, como una visión, como si fuera Venus surgiendo de entre las olas. —Ojalá estuviera Alice con ellos para no tener que recurrir a todos aquellos clichés tan manidos—. La encandilarás. Y si el tiempo lo permite, la convencerás para que salga a la terraza o al balcón, o la llevarás a algún lugar íntimo que resulte romántico, y se lo propondrás de tal manera que su única respuesta posible sea un sí. Se trata de seducirla, Masen. Que no se te olvide. No estamos hablando de tu amiga ni de tu hermana. Es una mujer, una mujer hermosa y deseable, y vas a seducirla para convertirla en tu duquesa.

_**Baile de la condesa de Siobhan, viernes por la noche**_

El duque de Masen decidió hacer exactamente lo que Swan le había aconsejado. Se negó a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer porque, se dijo, no había nada en que pensar. Quería que Tanya se casara con él. Era la mujer destinada a convertirse en su esposa. Siempre la había querido.

«Como a una hermana», precisó en su fuero interno.

Desterró ese pensamiento en cuanto pasó por su cabeza. Y fue al baile de lady Siobhan. Siguió las instrucciones de Swan al pie de la letra. No llegó pronto porque no quería pecar de poco sofisticado, pero lo hizo a su debido tiempo. Y persiguió a Tanya como habría perseguido a una popular cortesana o a una excitante dama casada.

Se esforzó por entretenerla, susurrándole comentarios ingeniosos al oído cada vez que se acercaban. Aquella noche estaba muy guapa, y el grupo de imbéciles que siempre la rodeaban no se apartaban de su lado.

Swan había diseñado un vestido de crepé rosa al estilo túnica. La parte delantera estaba abierta y dejaba a la vista una capa inferior de satén blanco. El corpiño, que contaba con un pronunciado escote en forma de uve, estaba adornado con cintas y confeccionado con pliegues diagonales para resaltar su voluptuosa figura.

Los hombres prácticamente babeaban y las mujeres estaban verdes de la envidia.

La sacó a bailar, consciente de que era el hombre más afortunado de la fiesta.

Y de que la quería.

«Como a una hermana», se repitió.

Desterró de nuevo el pensamiento mientras bailaban, y lo dejó olvidado y despreciado en un rincón oscuro y tenebroso de su mente durante el resto de la velada. Todavía estaba oculto entre las sombras cuando, siguiendo instrucciones, sacó a Tanya a la terraza. Había otras personas, pero cada cual había encontrado un rincón tranquilo donde conversar. No podía decirse que fuera muy íntimo de todas formas. No era de ese tipo de fiestas. Las luces del salón de baile iluminaban la terraza con suavidad. La luna menguante se ocultaba tras los árboles en el horizonte, pero las vaporosas nubes que surcaban el cielo no lograban ocultar las estrellas. Era una noche bastante romántica.

La hizo reír, la hizo ruborizarse y después, cuando estimó que había llegado el momento oportuno, le dijo:

—Tengo que preguntarte una cosa muy importante, querida.

Tanya le sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Mi felicidad depende de tu respuesta —afirmó. ¿La sonrisa de Tanya era burlona? ¿Se estaba riendo de él? No, posiblemente se debiera al nerviosismo. Desde luego él estaba muy nervioso.

Había llegado el momento de abrazarla.

Lo hizo. Tanya no lo apartó.

Bien. La cosa iba bien.

Sin embargo, algo iba mal.

No, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

Ella levantó una mano, bloqueando el acceso a sus labios.

Él levantó la cabeza y sintió algo, un cosquilleo, algo parecido al alivio...

Pero no, era imposible.

Tanya lo estaba mirando todavía sonriente, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Intentó recordar cuándo había visto una expresión similar. Y después recordó haber visto aquel brillo cuando le replicaba enfadada a su madre.

Deseó que Swan estuviera cerca para que le diera instrucciones. O para que controlase a Tanya. Porque percibía que la situación había dado un giro inesperado, no precisamente para bien, y no estaba seguro de cómo encauzarla.

Y en ese momento se percató de lo que debería haber hecho.

Qué idiota.

Debería habérselo preguntado primero.

Se apartó y dijo:

—Perdóname. Ha sido una estupidez. Un atrevimiento.

Ella enarcó sus perfectas cejas.

Su discurso, el que había pasado horas ensayando, desapareció de repente de su memoria. Sin embargo, se lanzó de cabeza.

—Primero quería preguntarte si me concederías el grandísimo honor de casarte conmigo. —Hizo ademán de buscar el anillo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta—. Quiero decir... bueno, en realidad no sé lo que estoy diciendo. —¿Dónde demonios estaba el anillo?, se preguntó—. Estás tan guapa esta noche...

—Para —le dijo ella—. Para. ¿Tan imbécil crees que soy?

Masen cejó en su búsqueda.

—¿Imbécil? En absoluto. Tú y yo siempre nos hemos comprendido. Hemos compartido bromas. ¿Cómo iba a escribirle todas esas cartas a una imbécil?

—Dejaste de escribirme —le recordó ella—. Dejaste de escribirme en cuanto conociste... Pero no, esa no es la cuestión. Mírame.

Masen apartó la mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Llevo mirándote toda la noche —le aseguró—. Eres la mujer más guapa de la fiesta. La más guapa de todo Londres.

—¡Soy otra mujer! —exclamó Tanya—. Soy una mujer muy distinta. Pero no lo has notado. He cambiado. He aprendido. Los demás hombres se han percatado. Pero tú no. Para ti sigo siendo Tanya. Sigo siendo tu amiga. No me ves como a una mujer.

—No seas ridícula. Llevo toda la noche...

—¡Actuando! Llevas toda la noche actuando. Lo has ensayado, ¿verdad? Se te nota. ¡Te falta pasión!

Tanya estaba subiendo el volumen, y las demás personas presentes en la terraza comenzaban a acercarse a ellos.

—Tanya, quizá sería mejor que...

—Merezco un poco de pasión —lo interrumpió ella—. Merezco que me amen. En toda la amplitud del término. Merezco a un hombre que me entregue su corazón por entero, no la parte que no esté usando en ese momento, la parte que dedica a sus amigos.

—Eso es injusto —protestó—. Te he querido toda la vida.

—¡Como a una hermana!

El pensamiento oculto abandonó su rincón a la carrera y se situó en un lugar preeminente de su cabeza. Volvió a pisotearlo.

—Es mucho más que eso —le aseguró—. Tú sabes que te quiero mucho más que a una hermana.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues me da igual —replicó al tiempo que le volvía la cara. ¡Tanya le estaba volviendo la cara!—. Ya no me importa. Cuando estoy contigo es como si estuviera con Jasper. No, es peor, porque últimamente me aburro como una ostra cuando estoy contigo. Mi hermano, por irritante que sea, por lo menos es gracioso. Sé que está establecido que los hombres podéis tener vuestras vidas paralelas... ¡Por Dios, no sé ni para qué recurro a los eufemismos! Los dos sabemos que me refiero a otras mujeres. Mi madre me lo ha machacado hasta la saciedad. Supuestamente debemos hacer la vista gorda. Los hombres son así por naturaleza y no lo pueden remediar. Y yo estaba preparada para pasarlo por alto.

—Tanya, te juro que...

—No —lo interrumpió—. Eso ya no funcionará conmigo. Si no eres capaz de mantener el compromiso de venir a cenar, si ni siquiera se te ocurre enviar una nota, con unas palabras: «Tanya, lo siento. Me ha surgido algo», está claro que no eres capaz de hacerlo. Si así es como van a ser las cosas, si te vas a poner distante y malhumorado cada vez que te encapriches de alguna mujer... En fin, no tengo estómago para soportarlo. No tragaré con eso ni por un ducado. ¡Ni por tres ducados, fíjate lo que te digo! Merezco mucho más que el papel tradicional de esposa tolerante. Soy una mujer interesante. Leo. Tengo opinión propia. Aprecio la poesía. Tengo sentido del humor.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido.

—Merezco que me quieran, ¡merezco encontrar el amor verdadero! Merezco que me quieran en cuerpo y alma. Y por si no lo has notado, hay una cola de hombres dispuestos a entregármelo. ¿Por qué diantres iba a conformarme con un hombre que solo está dispuesto a ofrecerme amistad? ¿Por qué voy a conformarme contigo? —Levantó la barbilla y se fue hecha una furia.

Y en ese momento Masen se percató de que reinaba el silencio.

Miró en la dirección en la que Tanya caminaba. Todos los invitados que el espacio permitía estaban aglutinados en las puertas francesas. La multitud se separó para dejarla pasar, cosa que Tanya hizo sin titubear y con la cabeza bien alta.

Entre el gentío se oyeron algunos aplausos.

A lo lejos se oyó un grito. Lady Hale.

Después se oyeron los murmullos de una multitud emocionada por un escándalo. La música se oyó de nuevo y la gente regresó al salón de baile poco a poco.

Masen no lo hizo.

Atravesó la terraza, dejando atrás a las parejas que volvían a ocupar los oscuros rincones, y llegó al jardín, que procedió a cruzar en dirección a la puerta que daba a la calle.

Solo entonces se detuvo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Solo entonces se percató de que estaba temblando.

Levantó las manos y se las miró, extrañado.

El pensamiento que había despreciado, olvidado y desterrado se levantó de nuevo y empezó a brincar de felicidad.

El duque de Masen se enderezó mientras tomaba una honda bocanada de aire tras otra, como si... como si...

Y en ese momento comprendió a qué se debían sus temblores.

Se sentía como un hombre que había subido al cadalso, que había sentido el roce de la soga en el cuello y en los hombros, que había escuchado la oración del pastor, que había sido cubierto con la capucha...

Y que en el último minuto, en el último minuto, había logrado el indulto.

Alice llegó a casa cuando rayaba el alba.

Isabella, que se había pasado la noche en la cama sin pegar ojo, se levantó al oírla subir la escalera.

Alice había ido al baile. Masen iba a proponerle matrimonio a lady Tanya, y el mundo entero debía saber con exactitud lo que la dama llevaba y quién lo había diseñado. Alice no había ido para averiguar qué llevaba puesto lady Tanya, por supuesto. Ellas conocían cada detalle de su atuendo, incluidos los accesorios. Alice había ido porque Alec Foxe quería información de primera mano a cambio de un buen fragmento de columna en la edición del día siguiente (o más bien, de ese mismo día) en El Espectáculo Matinal. Información de primera mano de un testigo presencial.

No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que Alice se había colado en una mansión importante con aquel objetivo. En aquellos eventos tan concurridos todas las anfitrionas necesitaban personal adicional. Y existían agencias de empleo muy respetables para aquellos casos. Alice estaba registrada con otro nombre, por supuesto, en todas ellas. Sabía cómo dirigirse a las clases altas. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que tenía la edad de Renesmee. Y sabía cómo encajar en los distintos ambientes. Al fin y al cabo era una Swan.

—Todo ha salido bien —le dijo Alice mientras se quitaba la capa—. No exactamente como habíamos planeado, pero ya me he encargado de todo.

—No exactamente como habíamos planeado —repitió Isabella.

—Ella lo ha rechazado.

—Mon dieu! —exclamó Isabella, que sintió una opresión en el pecho. Le costaba trabajo respirar. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Sentía alivio. Y desesperación.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Rosalie, que estaba detrás de ella.

Isabella y Alice se volvieron hacia ella. Rosalie estaba en el vano de la puerta de su dormitorio. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse una bata, y se le había ladeado la cofia de dormir, un espléndido diseño de cintas y encaje. A juzgar por su cara, estaba medio dormida.

Por lo menos alguien había dormido aquella noche.

—Lady Tanya lo ha rechazado —repitió Alice—. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Masen la ha cortejado con mucha delicadeza. Parecía que la estuviera viendo por primera vez y que no tuviera ojos para nadie más. Todo ha sido muy romántico, como salido de una novela... De verdad, porque todas sabemos que los hombres, en general, no son muy románticos.

—¿Y qué ha pasado? —preguntó Rosalie—. Por lo que cuentas, parece que las cosas iban muy bien.

—Parecían ir muy bien. Yo estaba en una posición privilegiada, al lado de las puertas francesas, y he escuchado su conversación perfectamente. Cuando la he oído rechazarlo, os juro que me he quedado boquiabierta. No sé cómo ha encontrado el valor para negarse, pero lo ha hecho y de forma muy tajante. Todo el mundo la ha escuchado. Ha dado la casualidad de que la música se detenía en ese momento, y la gente que se encontraba cerca de la terraza lo ha oído todo. La noticia ha corrido como la pólvora por el salón de baile. Al cabo de un momento el silencio era total. Todo el mundo ha aguzado el oído para tratar de oír algo, algunos incluso se han abierto paso a empujones hasta las puertas francesas.

Isabella encorvó los hombros.

—¡No!

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a tranquilizarla Alice—. Nada más ver lo que pasaba, he sabido lo que tenía que hacer, lo he hecho y todo saldrá a las mil maravillas. Por favor, vuelve a la cama. No tienes motivos para preocuparte. Espero tener las pruebas necesarias a primera hora de la mañana, y así podréis comprobarlo vosotras mismas. Pero, queridas mías, de momento necesito dormir un poco. Estoy que me caigo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a LUCYarg, yunayi, bella-maru, Guest y Lucy por los reviews! Besoss!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 16_**

_"Si hace algunos años nuestros vecinos nos despreciaban diciendo que éramos una «nación de comerciantes», creo que ahora deberían reconocer que somos unos comerciantes con buen gusto. Es por todos sabido que en ningún otro lugar del mundo existe tal variedad de entretenimientos elegantes para la vista como en Londres con sus diversas tiendas." **El libro de los negocios ingleses y la biblioteca de las artes útiles, 1818**_

_**8 de la mañana, sábado**_

A pesar de haberse acostado hacía muy poco, Alice se presentó en el desayuno pocos minutos después de que lo hicieran sus hermanas. Llevaba un ejemplar de la última edición de El Espectáculo Matinal de Foxe en la mano y estaba sonriendo.

—Tal como os dije —comentó—. Columnas y columnas describiendo únicamente el vestido que lady Tanya Buring... o mejor dicho «lady T», tal como Foxe prefiere usar, lució en el baile de los Siobhan. —Se sentó y empezó a leer en voz alta—: Un vestido de satén blanco o poult de soie bajo el vestido, un corpiño bajo o corsage, y un escote cuadrado.

Isabella dejó la taza de café suspendida a medio camino de sus labios. Necesitaba café. No había dormido.

—Es evidente que le has dado a Alec Foxe lo que quería.

—Y él me ha dado un montón de columnas a cambio —repuso Alice con expresión satisfecha.

Rosalie le quitó el periódico.

—Deja que lo vea. «Túnica abierta de crepé en un suave tono rosa albaricoque... corsage... cae en pliegues longitudinales a cada lado...» —dijo y miró a Isabella—. Y sigue así, como si se tratara de la descripción de una revista de moda. Hasta describe los zapatos. ¡Madre del amor hermoso, Alice! ¿Qué le has hecho a ese hombre? No, no me lo digas. No es asunto nuestro.

—Os dije que me ocuparía de todo —replicó Alice—. Pero olvídate del resto de la descripción. Ya sabéis lo que llevaba puesto. —Señaló—. Empieza por aquí.

Rosalie empezó a leer:

—El lector se preguntará por qué hemos detallado tan minuciosamente el atuendo de la invitada. Sin embargo, estamos convencidos de que un tributo menor no haría justicia al vestido que le inspiró a su portadora no solo la confianza necesaria para rechazar las atenciones de un duque, sino también el fuego de la poesía, una denominación acertada para describir el discurso con el que la dama rechazó de forma categórica su proposición de matrimonio.

A continuación seguía el discurso con el que lady Tanya había rechazado la proposición. Enmarcado en aquel contexto, parecía salido de una de las novelas de lady Morgan.

Isabella soltó la taza de café y se frotó la frente.

—Es el duque de Masen. Ella lo quiere. Es el seductor más consumado del mundo... y lo ha estropeado. En fin, adiós a la duquesa de Masen.

—Sí, tal vez debamos despedirnos de la duquesa —comentó Alice—. Porque probablemente tarde un tiempo en encontrar a otra candidata. Pero míralo por el lado positivo: lady Tanya volverá a Maison Swan. Es consciente de lo que hemos hecho por ella. Ya sabes qué fue lo que le dijo: «Soy otra mujer».

—Sus amigas también vendrán —vaticinó Rosalie—. Todas las mujeres presentes en ese baile querrán ver las creaciones que le confieren a una mujer la confianza necesaria para rechazar a un duque. Querida Alice, te has superado.

—Rosalie tiene razón —dijo Isabella—. Excelente trabajo, cariño. Brillante, en realidad. Yo me habría quedado boquiabierta al presenciar la escena, con la mente en blanco. Pero tú has sabido aprovecharla a nuestro favor, como de costumbre.

—Tú nunca te quedas en blanco —replicó Alice—. Todas dominamos el arte de pensar deprisa. Y ha sido lo más fácil del mundo. Pero ahora debemos preparar algo para enseñarles. ¿Qué vestido ponemos en el escaparate?

—Déjanos esa parte a Isabella y a mí —dijo Rosalie—. Tú necesitas descansar. Lo de anoche será la comidilla de la alta sociedad y los folletines de cotilleos se apresurarán a copiar este artículo. Por la tarde ya se habrá enterado todo Londres. Va a ser un día agotador y solo has dormido unas horas.

Isabella no había pegado ojo, pero sus hermanas no tenían por qué saberlo. Se había pasado la noche en vela, repitiéndose que había hecho lo correcto, que había tomado la única decisión posible. Si hubiera habido una alternativa, se habría aferrado a ella como a un clavo ardiendo. Pero no la había: sus hermanas y ella se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma para conseguir la lealtad de lady Tanya. Habían dado lo que podían dar para convertirla en algo que ni ella misma sabía que era.

Masen tenía que casarse con ella. Ese era el quid de la cuestión.

Por ese motivo lo persiguió en París, pese a lo desquiciado del plan. La duquesa de Masen era su camino directo al éxito. Gracias a ella acabarían con el dominio de doña Desaliño. Y después esa incompetente y ruin mujer que se llamaba «modista» carecería del poder para minar su trabajo.

Ese era el plan. La duquesa de Masen había sido su principal objetivo.

Lady Tanya no sería la duquesa de Masen, no después de haber pronunciado semejante discurso delante de una multitud. Pero Alice las había rescatado, lo que quería decir que el plan esencial de dominar el mundo de la moda londinense seguía en pie.

Los sentimientos de Isabella no tenían nada que ver con aquello. Sus sentimientos eran cosa suya.

Alice, sin embargo, había pasado la noche en pie, trabajando, y eso después de haber estado trabajando todo el día en la tienda, también en pie.

—Admito que me he llevado más sobresaltos de lo esperado —confesó Alice—. Ya os he dicho que me coloqué en una posición estupenda cerca de las puertas francesas, desde donde podía escuchar todo lo que decían. Nadie se fijó en mí. Nadie se fija en los criados. Pero después, mientras me alejaba, me di de bruces con lord Withlock.

Isabella y Rosalie la miraron con las cejas enarcadas.

—No literalmente —precisó Alice—. Pero estaba allí. Esperaba que me mirase como si no existiera y que continuara su camino como acostumbran hacer todos los demás, como si no hubiera nadie. Al fin y al cabo, los criados, al igual que los comerciantes, no son nada. Pero se detuvo en seco y dijo: «¿Qué hace aquí?». Estuve a punto de caerme de la impresión, pero ni parpadeé. «Trabajando, milord», dije con mi voz de criada... ya sabéis, esa que pongo con el acento de una campesina de Lancashire. «¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La han echado de la tienda?», me preguntó. «¿Qué tienda?», le contesté. Y después, con mucha educación, le sugerí que tal vez me había confundido con otra. Pero no se lo tragó. Me miró con expresión adusta, y estoy convencida de que habría seguido con las preguntas y me habría delatado, pero su madre comenzó a chillar, de modo que puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado con él —le aconsejó Isabella con sequedad—. No es tan tonto como aparenta, y solo nos faltaría que os relacionasen también a vosotras con otro aristócrata.

—No creo que quiera relacionarse conmigo —comentó Alice—. Creo que le encantaría que nos fuéramos al infierno. De hecho, me parece que incluso cree que hemos salido de allí.

—Esperemos que las damas de la alta sociedad no sean de la misma opinión —repuso Rosalie.

—No lo serán —le aseguró Alice. Se puso en pie y echó a andar hacia la puerta—. Creo que me vuelvo a la cama. Pero no me dejéis dormir demasiado. No quiero perderme la diversión. Ah, y puesta a elegir, yo pondría el vestido verde.

_**Tienda de la señora Mallory, ese mismo día**_

La señora Mallory examinaba con expresión seria el vestido que descansaba sobre el mostrador.

—¿Cuántos van con este? —le preguntó a Kendrick, su encargada.

—Seis —contestó Kendrick.

—Lady Crowley me lo ha tirado a la cara —dijo la señora Mallory.

—Increíble, señora. —Kendrick, que había presenciado el suceso, no estaba sorprendida en absoluto. Si ella se hubiera enterado de que había pagado un ojo de la cara por un vestido igualito al que una de sus amigas se había puesto para acudir al teatro de Covent Garden el año anterior, habría reaccionado de la misma manera.

Kendrick había avisado a su jefa. Las mangas, le dijo cuando vio los diseños (supuestamente enviados por una socia de la señora en París), tenían el estilo del año anterior. O bien la señora Mallory la había tomado a ella por tonta o bien había supuesto que sus clientas no lo notarían. Muchas de ellas, acostumbradas a confiar ciegamente en ella, no lo habían hecho. Al principio. Pero no tardaron en reconocer su error.

Solo una modista londinense era capaz de crear aquellas memorables creaciones y esa modista no era la señora Mallory. La venda que sus clientas llevaban en los ojos no tardó en caer gracias a sus amistades y familiares, que demostraron ser más observadores, y que recordaron haber visto tal o cual vestido en un banquete, en el teatro, en Hyde Park o en otros lugares. De unos doce encargos, seis habían sido devueltos por sus clientas, furiosas por haber pagado semejante cantidad de dinero por una copia, cuyo original era, para más inri, del año anterior. A la señora Mallory la habían timado, era evidente, y la habían timado a base de bien.

Kendrick se preguntó cuánto había pagado su jefa por unos patrones antiguos y cuántas clientas iba a perder cuando se corriera la voz.

Había llegado el momento, pensó la encargada, de buscarse otro empleo.

La tienda, tal como Masen había esperado, estaba abarrotada aquel día.

Pasó por delante del establecimiento de camino a White's y de nuevo cuando fue a la zapatería, a la sombrerería, a la vinatería y a otras tiendas. Había comprado cosas que no necesitaba con tal de seguir en Saint James's Street. Estaba esperando que las impacientes hordas que inundaban Maison Swan desaparecieran.

Había leído El Espectáculo Matinal, al parecer igual que había hecho casi toda la alta sociedad. No le sorprendía que Foxe se hubiera enterado de la historia. Aquel hombre tenía fama de enterarse de todo. Los detalles eran harina de otro costal. Era evidente que Foxe les había colado un espía.

Dicho espía solo podía ser la señorita Alice. El artículo, centrado en su totalidad en el vestido, que había descrito al detalle, y en resaltar el nombre del establecimiento de sus creadoras, presentaba la tendencia a la exageración propia de su prosa. Y para tenerlo preparado a fin de que saliera en la edición de aquel día, tenía que haber estado presente.

La verdad, era un alivio.

Su única preocupación era que la debacle de la noche anterior significara el fin de Maison Swan. La alta sociedad culparía a madame Swan de desviarlo del buen camino y le daría la espalda, tal como ella le había advertido en repetidas ocasiones. Tanya nunca regresaría a la tienda y a madame Swan le colgarían el sambenito de seductora y de ramera. De modo que las aristócratas no querrían relacionarse con ella bajo ningún concepto.

Sin embargo, habían acudido en tropel aquel día, apeándose de sus carruajes para contemplar el escaparate antes de entrar. A ese paso iban a romper la campanilla de la puerta.

«... al vestido que le inspiró a su portadora no solo la confianza necesaria para rechazar las atenciones de un duque, sino también el fuego de la poesía...»

El descaro de aquella frase traspasaba todos los límites.

Era típico. El descaro de las hermanas Swan no conocía límites. Y al igual que todo lo que hacían, el artículo estaba muy bien hecho. Le habría gustado abrazar a Alice por componerlo, pero Alice no era su prioridad en ese momento.

No era Alice quien lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche.

No era Alice quien lo había instado a levantarse de la cama y ponerse a pasear y a discutir consigo mismo. Una discusión que resultaba inútil.

Desde que escapó de la fiesta, desde que puso un pie en la acera y comprendió el motivo de sus temblores, supo que solo había una forma de acabar con aquella farsa.

De ahí que hubiera esperado a que comenzara a atardecer y a que las damas se marcharan a sus casas para arreglarse antes de salir a pasear por Hyde Park.

En ese momento cruzó Saint James's Street y entró en Maison Swan.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó y Isabella pensó: «¿Es que no se van a ir nunca?».

Se alegraba, por supuesto. Había sido un día espectacular... ni siquiera comparable al día posterior a su regreso de París, cuando las damas habían ido a la tienda para ver el vestido rosa empolvado. Aquel día, en cambio, las mujeres habían tomado la tienda al asalto. Su antigua tienda jamás habría podido albergarlas a todas. De hecho, iba a tener que contratar a seis costureras más sin pérdida de tiempo, porque de lo contrario no terminarían todos los pedidos en la fecha prometida.

Todo aquello pasó por su cabeza un instante antes de que alzara la vista del montón de cintas que estaba organizando y mirara hacia la puerta.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

El caballero entró en la tienda, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Lo hizo tal como lo hacían todos los caballeros cuando entraban en una tienda por primera vez: la recorrían con mirada distante, evaluando lo que veían, decidiendo si merecía su atención y desentendiéndose del humilde comerciante que había al otro lado del mostrador.

Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que aquel caballero visitaba la tienda y tampoco era un caballero cualquiera.

Era Masen, alto y arrogante, con el sombrero inclinado en un ángulo altanero bajo cuya ala asomaba su pelo cobrizo. Llevaba un bastón de mango dorado y cuando se detuvo para examinar la puerta, apoyó ambas manos sobre él. Sus guantes marrones se ceñían como una segunda piel. Podía distinguir el contorno de sus nudillos.

«Sus manos... sus manos...»

Recordó su mano mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Mientras le tomaba la cara. Mientras se deslizaba por un pecho. Mientras se colaba entre sus piernas.

De haber sido otro caballero, la comerciante habría rodeado el mostrador, preparada para ofrecerle su atención personalizada y exclusiva.

Isabella se quedó donde estaba, aferrándose al mostrador con las dos manos.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó.

—Buenas tardes. —Masen se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia.

Ella respondió con una genuflexión.

Lo vio soltar el sombrero en una silla antes de acercarse al maniquí para inspeccionar el vestido.

Era un diseño de tul gris oscuro, un tono llamado «humo londinense» que el corpiño de brillante satén rosa resaltaba a la perfección. Unas rosas bordadas y unas hojitas adornaban la falda.

—Parece muy... francés —comentó él.

—Siempre visto el maniquí de forma mucho más atrevida y ostentosa de lo que vestiría a mis clientas —le explicó—. Después de ver lo que el maniquí lleva, es menos probable que les dé un ataque de nervios cuando les propongo algo mucho más atrevido de a lo que están acostumbradas.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa y se acercó al mostrador.

—Qué apropiado —comentó—. Tú eres mucho más atrevida de a lo que algunos de nosotros estamos acostumbrados.

—Algunos no —lo corrigió Isabella—. Todos. Maison Swan se sale de lo normal.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —convino él—. Me ha alegrado comprobar que la señorita Alice ha convertido la debacle de anoche en algo positivo. Claro que no sé por qué esperaba otra cosa.

—Esperaba mucho más de ti —dijo Isabella—. Lo has estropeado todo.

—Sí —dijo él—. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a la mujer equivocada.

Para Isabella fue como si se le parase el corazón de golpe. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

Masen se acercó a la puerta y colgó el cartel de cerrado.

—No hemos cerrado —dijo ella. Tenía la sensación de que su voz procedía de muy lejos.

—Ya has hecho bastantes negocios por un día —replicó él.

—Eso no lo decides tú —dijo.

Masen se acercó al mostrador.

—Sal de ahí —le ordenó él.

—Ni hablar.

En ese momento él sonrió. Fue lo único que hizo. Pero decir que «sonrió» no lo describía en absoluto. Cualquiera podía sonreír. Lo que él hizo... solo Alice encontraría las palabras adecuadas para describirlo.

Su preciosa boca se torció un tanto y sus ojos verdes la miraron con una expresión risueña y afectuosa que se clavó en su frenético corazón y la desarmó, dejándola débil y ansiosa.

—Necesito todas las clientas que pueda conseguir —dijo—. No estoy segura de que lady Tanya vaya a volver y...

—Sabes muy bien que volverá. Para conseguir más vestidos que le den la fuerza necesaria para lidiar con necios.

—... y dado que no va a haber una duquesa de Masen en un futuro inminente, tendré que conformarme con clientas inferiores.

—He pensado que tú deberías ser la duquesa de Masen —dijo él.

Isabella se quedó paralizada y sin habla por primera vez en la vida, aunque había presentido los problemas. Aun así, y pese a su acertado instinto, no era capaz de asimilarlo. Creía que sus oídos la estaban engañando. O que él la estaba engañando.

Estaba cansada. Había pasado un día muy largo y muy ajetreado después de una espantosa noche en vela... después de haber escuchado las noticias de Alice y de no saber si debía reírse aliviada o llorar de desesperación por los planes y el trabajo que se habían ido al traste. Todo había sido en vano. Se había esforzado al máximo y había pagado un precio mayor de lo que había imaginado. Cuando Alice volvió a casa y les contó lo sucedido, Isabella había visto cómo sus esperanzas y sus sueños de futuro se hacían añicos.

Inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Respirar no era suficiente. Necesitaba sentarse. Necesitaba un buen trago.

Dijo:

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

A lo que él respondió:

—La cabeza no lo sé, pero el corazón, sí.

Isabella intentó pensar a marchas forzadas.

—Ya sé lo que pasa. Tus sentimientos se han llevado un revés. Esa preciosa muchacha, a quien has querido toda tu vida...

—Igual que a una hermana. Tanya tenía razón. Tú tenías razón.

—Sigues desorientado —insistió ella—. Y seguro que también enfadado. Te ha humillado. Delante de todo el mundo. Tengo entendido que los presentes la aplaudieron.

—¿Te lo ha dicho tu hermana? Por la historia de El Espectáculo Matinal he deducido que estuvo allí anoche. Su estilo es inconfundible.

No iba a permitir que la distrajera.

—El asunto es que te estás vengando.

—¿De Tanya? No seas tonta. Tenía más razón que un santo. Sabía que mi corazón no estaba implicado. Sabía que estaba actuando. Seguí tus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Como se siguen todas las instrucciones. Y para estos casos no debería ser así. Debería suceder de forma espontánea, porque ninguna otra cosa es aceptable.

—Ya basta —dijo—. No sigas. —Necesitaba huir, marcharse lejos, de la misma manera que sus antepasados habían huido de los problemas. Necesitaba huir porque todo su cuerpo la instaba a decir que sí. Y ese era el camino más rápido a la destrucción.

—Cuando salí de la fiesta, estaba temblando —confesó él, mirándose las manos enfundadas en aquellos maravillosos guantes de piel. Las colocó encima del mostrador.

Las manos de Isabella, que seguían aferradas a la madera, no estaban muy lejos. Solo tenía que estirar un poco los dedos para tocarlo. Sin embargo, mantuvo las manos donde estaban.

—Y comprendí que lo hacía porque había estado a punto de cometer el peor error de mi vida —continuó él—. Un error que habría arruinado dos vidas. Comprendí que Tanya me había hecho un favor. Que nos había salvado a ambos. Ella tenía razón. Jamás habría sido el marido que se merece. Porque para mí nunca habrá nadie más que tú.

«No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas.»

Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Le costaba respirar.

—No seas tonto —le soltó.

—Escúchame —le pidió él.

—No, porque no estás pensando con claridad.

—Pensar es lo único que he hecho —le aseguró Masen—. Anoche, todo el día de hoy mientras recorría arriba y abajo Saint James's Street, a la espera de que las masas se fueran para poder hablar contigo. He tenido tiempo de sobra para cambiar de opinión, pero no lo he hecho. Todo lo contrario. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más seguro me sentía. Te quiero, Isabella. —Hizo una pausa—. Me dijiste que me querías.

No iba a detenerse. Seguiría insistiendo. Era terco. ¿No se había dado cuenta a esas alturas de lo terco que era?, se preguntó Isabella. Cuando quería algo, lo perseguía con todas sus fuerzas recurriendo incluso a métodos poco honestos.

Era igual que ella, en resumidas cuentas.

Menuda ironía.

Soltó el mostrador y cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho, en un gesto protector.

—Ya te dije que eso no importa —repuso—. No puedes casarte conmigo. Soy una comerciante. No puedes casarte con una comerciante.

—Hay aristócratas que se han casado con cortesanas —señaló él—. Con sus amas de llaves y con sus lecheras.

—Y nunca ha salido bien —replicó. Cuando los caballeros se casaban con una mujer de una clase social inferior, sus esposas y sus hijos pagaban las consecuencias. Se convertían en parias. Vivían en un limbo, incapaces de regresar a su propio mundo y con la entrada vetada en el nuevo—. No puedo creer que esto te parezca sensato.

—Sabes muy bien que es lo único sensato —insistió él—. Te quiero. Y quiero dártelo todo. Quiero darle a Renesmee todo lo que necesita, no solo unas cuantas muñecas, ropa bonita y educación, quiero darle un padre. Perdí a mi familia y sé lo valiosa que es. Te quiero y quiero a tu familia, y quiero formar parte de vuestras vidas.

Isabella reconoció el deje desesperado de su voz, la urgencia, y se sintió al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sé que la tienda es tu pasión —siguió Masen— y que te destrozaría renunciar a ella... pero no tienes que hacerlo. También he estado pensando en eso. De hecho, llevo semanas pensando en tu tienda.

Isabella no lo ponía en duda. De la misma forma que no ponía en duda que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—Tengo ideas —continuó él, entusiasmado—. Podemos hacerlo juntos. Otros aristócratas hacen inversiones mercantiles. A mí se me da bien escribir y tengo los recursos necesarios para fundar una revista. Como La Belle Assemblée, pero mejor. Tengo otras ideas para expandir el negocio. Tú misma dijiste que eras la mejor modista del mundo. Puedo ayudarte a que el mundo se dé cuenta. Cásate conmigo, Isabella.

No era justo, pensó ella.

Era una soñadora, sí. Toda su familia lo era. Soñaban con imposibles. Sin embargo, sus hermanas y ella habían conseguido hacer realidad algunos sueños.

Lo que él le ofrecía era un sueño precioso. Pero él solo veía la parte bonita.

—Las inversiones mercantiles de otros aristócratas se basan en los bienes inmuebles —le recordó—. En grandes proyectos. Compran minas e invierten su dinero en canales y en nuevas líneas de ferrocarril. No abren tiendecitas de moda femenina. La alta sociedad nunca te lo perdonará. No estamos en los viejos tiempos, Masen. No estamos en la época dorada del príncipe regente y de su desmadrado séquito. La sociedad no es tan tolerante como solía ser.

—Pues la sociedad es un muermo —replicó él—. No me importa si les gusta o no que emprenda un negocio. Creo en lo que haces. Quiero formar parte de lo que haces.

Masen no estaba pensando con claridad. No entendía lo que significaba perder el respeto de la alta sociedad y el de sus amigos, lo que significaba ser expulsado del mundo al que pertenecía por nacimiento. Isabella lo sabía muy bien.

Y aunque Masen pudiera entenderlo y aceptarlo, aun quedaría sin resolver el feo detalle de su verdadera identidad.

No tenía alternativa. Tendría que ser la parte sensata del asunto. Aquel era un sueño que no podía permitirse. Masen la estaba mirando, a la espera.

Descruzó los brazos.

Juntó las manos, como si estuviera rezando.

—Gracias, excelencia —dijo, recurriendo de nuevo al título de cortesía para distanciarse—. Es una proposición muy amable y generosa, y es un gran honor para mí recibirla... Sé que es lo que se supone que se debe decir, pero de verdad que...

—Isabella, no...

—Pero no, excelencia, no. No puedo casarme con usted.

Vio cómo Masen se quedaba blanco y ella se dio la vuelta, deprisa, antes de que le fallaran las fuerzas. Echó a andar hacia la puerta que conducía a la trastienda, la abrió, la atravesó y la cerró con muchísima suavidad.

Masen salió de la tienda, de vuelta a Saint James's Street, sin mirar por dónde iba. Al llegar al final de la calle se detuvo y observó el palacio de Saint James. Tenía un zumbido en la cabeza, un zumbido abrumador. Era consciente de la miseria, del dolor, de la rabia y de solo Dios sabía qué más. No tenía la capacidad necesaria para analizarlo todo y nombrar sus partes. Era como un brebaje demoníaco de sentimientos que lo consumía. No oyó el grito. No oía nada más que el zumbido de su cabeza.

—¿Qué narices te pasa, Masen? Te he estado llamando a gritos mientras corría calle abajo como un imbécil. Un imbécil persiguiendo a otro imbécil. Te he visto salir de esa tienda, zoquete.

Masen se volvió y miró a Withlock.

—Te recomiendo que no me provoques —lo avisó con frialdad—. Tengo ganas de pegarle a alguien y tú me servirías.

—No me digas más —replicó Withlock—. La modista tampoco te quiere. Dios, ¿verdad que no es tu día? Mejor dicho, no es tu semana.

El impulso de estampar a Withlock contra una farola o una valla o de lanzarlo directamente al desagüe era abrumador. Claro que los guardias del palacio saldrían corriendo... y eso llevaría su nombre de nuevo a los periódicos, y estaría otra vez en boca de todos los chismosos.

¡Al cuerno con todo! ¿Qué importaba un escándalo más?

Soltó el bastón, agarró a Withlock de los hombros y le dio un fuerte empujón. Withlock se lo devolvió mientras soltaba un juramento.

—Pelea como un hombre, malnacido —le dijo—. A ver si te atreves.

Al cabo de unos instantes estaban sin chaqueta. Y comenzaron a volar puñetazos mientras intentaban, con saña y concentración, darse una paliza de muerte.

Isabella le dijo a Alice que cerrase la tienda.

Aunque estaba cansada, cansadísima y destrozada, sabía que no debía acostarse. Renesmee creería que estaba enferma y se asustaría... y posiblemente cometería otra temeridad.

De todas maneras, sabía que no podría dormir. Necesitaba concentrarse diseñando preciosos vestidos. Eso la calmaría.

Estaba intentando rediseñar el cierre de una pelliza cuando Alice regresó. Seguida de Rosalie. Alice no había dicho nada antes, pero la había mirado con expresión inquisitiva. Incluso con su máscara impasible, la que usaba para jugar a las cartas, era complicado ocultarle sus emociones a su propia familia.

Sus dos hermanas querían averiguar cuál era el problema y consolarla, como siempre hacían.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Algo va mal?

—Masen —contestó Isabella. Clavó el lápiz en el papel. La punta se rompió—. ¡Uf, es ridículo! Debería echarme a reír. Pero no puedo. No os lo vais a creer.

—Claro que sí —replicó Alice.

—Te ha ofrecido carta blanca —sugirió Rosalie.

—No, me ha pedido que me case con él.

Se produjo un breve y estupefacto silencio.

A continuación se reanudó la conversación.

—Supongo que está de humor para casarse —comentó Alice.

Isabella soltó una carcajada. Y después se le escapó un sollozo.

Pero antes de que pudiera estallar en lágrimas, Bree Tanner apareció en la puerta.

—Madame, le pido disculpas. Pero acabo de volver (he ido a comprar cintas al establecimiento del señor Call al final de la calle) y cuando he salido de la tienda he visto a dos caballeros peleándose delante del palacio. La gente ha salido de las tiendas y de los clubes corriendo para ver la pelea.

—¿Dos caballeros? —preguntó Rosalie—. Querrás decir dos rufianes.

—No, señorita Rosalie. Eran su excelencia el duque de Masen y su amigo, ese caballero alto y rubio.

—¿Lord Withlock? —preguntó Alice—. Ha estado aquí hace un momento.

—Sí, señorita, ese. ¡Les juro que estaban intentando matarse! No he podido presenciar el espectáculo... además, se estaban congregando toda clase de hombres. No era un lugar adecuado para una mujer sola.

Alice y Rosalie no compartían la delicada sensibilidad de Tanner. Salieron a la carrera para ver la pelea. No se percataron de que su hermana mayor no las seguía.

Alice y Rosalie regresaron al cabo de poco tiempo.

Isabella había renunciado a crear algo precioso. No estaba de humor. Comprobó el trabajo de las costureras antes de subir la escalera y ver cómo estaba Renesmee, que le estaba leyendo a Jane uno de los cuentos que Masen le había regalado.

Tras la visita a la habitación infantil, Isabella se dirigió a su gabinete y se sirvió una copa de brandy.

Apenas había dado unos sorbitos cuando sus hermanas regresaron, un poco desaliñadas y jadeantes, pero sin más daños aparentes.

Ellas también se sirvieron una copa de brandy y procedieron a darle un informe.

—Ha sido maravilloso —dijo Alice—. Seguro que practican en los salones de boxeo, porque son muy buenos.

—Pues a mí no me ha parecido una pelea de entrenamiento —señaló Rosalie—. A mí me ha parecido que estaban intentando matarse.

—Ha sido increíblemente violento —continuó Alice—. Se habían quitado los sombreros, y también las chaquetas, y se habían aflojado las corbatas. Tenían el pelo revuelto y la ropa manchada de sangre. —Se abanicó con una mano—. Una imagen impactante para una mujer.

—Me ha hecho pensar en la turba del Coliseo —dijo Rosalie—. La mitad de los miembros de White's estaban presentes. Todos esos caballeros elegantes... gritando, apostando sobre el resultado y vitoreándolos.

—Rosalie tiene razón —convino Alice—. La cosa parecía que se les iba de las manos y por un momento he pensado que tendríamos que buscarnos un lugar más seguro para verlo todo. Pero en ese momento ha salido el conde de Black del palacio de Saint James acompañado de varios hombres.

—Y se ha metido justo en medio de la turba, apartando a la gente de su camino... y eso que tendrá unos sesenta años —comentó Rosalie.

—Pero se comporta como si fuera Zeus —apostilló Alice—. Los hombres se han apartado para dejarle pasar mientras él les ordenaba al duque y al conde que dejaran de hacer el tonto.

—No le han hecho caso —dijo Rosalie.

—Porque estaban sedientos de sangre —repuso Alice—. Eran como lobos.

—Los demás ni siquiera se habían atrevido a intentar separarlos —señaló Rosalie.

—Pero lord Black se ha metido justo en el medio —siguió Alice—. Y se ha interpuesto en la trayectoria del puño de Withlock. Pero el conde ha esquivado el puñetazo... ¡Ay, Isabella, ojalá lo hubieras visto! El conde ha cogido a Withlock del brazo y lo ha apartado de Masen. Y uno de los caballeros que lo acompañaban (debía de ser uno de sus hijos, porque tenía las mismas facciones, su constitución y su color de pelo)... Fuera quien fuese, el caso es que ese otro caballero ha agarrado a Masen.

—Y después el conde y su hijo se los han llevado.

—Y otro de los caballeros ha amenazado con llamar a la guardia para que disolviera la concentración, de modo que nos hemos marchado. —Alice apuró el brandy y se sirvió un poco más.

—En fin, no creo que haga falta preguntarse por qué —dijo Isabella—. Withlock estaba vengando el honor de su hermana o algo así.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó Alice—. Todo el mundo está convencido de que lady Tanya vengó su honor sin ayuda de nadie. Cualquier cosa que hiciera Withlock estropearía el efecto, ¿no crees?

—Y entonces ¿qué ha provocado una pelea en mitad de Saint James's Street? —quiso saber Rosalie.

—No digas tonterías —replicó Alice—. Los hombres no necesitan un motivo sensato para pelear. Ambos estaban de un humor de perros. Uno de ellos provocó la pelea. Y os apuesto lo que queráis a que, ahora que ha pasado todo, se están emborrachando juntos.

—¿Por qué estaba Withlock de malhumor, Alice? —preguntó Isabella—. Has comentado que se ha pasado por aquí después de que Masen se fuera.

—Ha venido para darme la tabarra por el baile y para tacharme de traidora por espiar a su hermana y a su amigo para Alec Foxe. He fingido no saber de lo que me estaba hablando. ¡Ay, Dios! —Adoptó una expresión arrepentida—. Ay, Isabella, qué malas hermanas somos. Nos hablan de una pelea y allá vamos, como dos gatas salvajes, mientras tú te quedas aquí, con el corazón destrozado...

—No seas tonta —le soltó Isabella—. Deja el drama para los periódicos.

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado, cariño? —Alice soltó la copa, se arrodilló junto a Isabella y la cogió de la mano—. ¿Qué ha dicho Masen y qué le has contestado tú? ¿Y por qué estás fingiendo que no tienes el corazón destrozado?

_**Masen House, domingo, 10 de mayo, 3 de la madrugada**_

La casa se hallaba a oscuras, ya que todo el mundo estaba en la cama menos una persona. En la biblioteca una única vela iluminaba a la solitaria figura en batín cuya pluma volaba sobre el papel.

El duque de Masen había hecho todo lo posible para darle una paliza a Withlock. Después habían acabado compartiendo una botella detrás de otra. Sin embargo, había vuelto a casa demasiado sobrio. Tenía la sensación de que no había suficiente alcohol en el mundo para calmar el dolor de su corazón o para acallar su conciencia y permitirle dormir.

No podía hacer nada por su corazón roto salvo soportar el dolor.

Su conciencia era otra cuestión.

Y lo había obligado a ir a la biblioteca. Nada más entrar, incluso antes de coger la pluma para escribirle a Tanya, sabía cómo debía comenzar:

_No se alarme, señorita, al recibir esta carta, ni tema que vaya a repetir en ella, ni a renovar, los sentimientos que anoche la disgustaron hasta tal extremo._

Era el comienzo de la carta que el señor Darcy le enviaba a Elizabeth Bennet en Orgullo y Prejuicio, la novela preferida de Tanya. Se imaginaba a la perfección la sonrisa renuente que esbozaría al leerla.

Después de eso, continuó con sus propias palabras:

_No debí hacerte esa proposición y acertaste con todo lo que dijiste, pero te quedaste corta. Quienes nos escucharon debieron de enterarse de las mil y una formas en las que te menosprecié, en las que puse a prueba tu buena disposición y en las que solo pensé en mí, nunca en ti. Tú me has sido fiel desde que nos conocemos y durante todo ese tiempo yo solo me he sido fiel a mí mismo. Mientras llorabas la pérdida de tu abuela, a quien sabía que querías muchísimo, te abandoné para recorrer el continente. Supuse que me esperarías, y lo hiciste. ¿Y cómo te agradezco esa paciencia y esa lealtad? Comportándome con desidia, insensibilidad y deslealtad._

Siguió describiendo todas las injusticias que había cometido con ella. Tanya había aportado luz y alegría a su vida cuando era un niño solitario con el corazón destrozado. Sus cartas le habían alegrado los días. Le tenía mucho cariño y se lo tendría siempre, pero eran amigos, nada más. Estaba seguro de que en su corazón siempre había sabido que esa no era una buena base para el matrimonio, pero como era el camino más fácil, había seguido por él. Había sido desleal con ella y también consigo mismo, y también había sido un cobarde, porque le había dado miedo arriesgar su corazón.

Admitió todos aquellos actos irreflexivos y desconsiderados y concluyó así:

_Lo siento, querida, lo siento mucho. Ojalá que con el tiempo me perdones... aunque no puedo darte un motivo en este momento para que lo hagas. Deseo de todo corazón que encuentres la felicidad que yo debería haberte proporcionado y mucha más._

Continuó con su habitual despedida cariñosa y firmó con su inicial, como de costumbre.

Dobló el papel, escribió la dirección y la dejó en la bandeja para que un criado la echara al correo de la mañana.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su dolorido corazón.

* * *

**Qué pasará con Bella y Edward? Terminarán juntos? Qué piensan? Mañana último cap. y si me dejan muchos reviews hoy, también mañana el epílogo!**

**Gracias por los reviews a LUCYarg, Guest, yunayi y Gabrielle.C!**


	18. Capítulo 17

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Capítulo 17_**

_"La experiencia, que no es sino la madre de la sabiduría, hace mucho que me convenció de que la verdadera belleza solo es apreciada por un juez apropiado. De modo que las atenciones de un amante sensato son el mejor cumplido que puede recibir una mujer con cabeza." **Anuncios de junio. La Belle Assemblée, 1807**_

_**Domingo, 10 de mayo, primeras horas de la tarde**_

El duque de Masen parpadeó por el exceso de luz. Raoul, el muy sádico, lo miraba en silencio. Había descorrido las cortinas y la luz del sol era tan cegadora como un relámpago. Cuando movió la cabeza, oyó un trueno, justo junto a su cráneo.

—Siento mucho molestarlo, excelencia.

—Mentira —gruñó Masen.

—El señor Peter ha insistido —explicó Raoul—. Asegura que usted querría que lo despertase. Madame Swan está aquí.

Masen se incorporó de repente. Sentía un dolor palpitante en la cabeza, como si algo duro y afilado le estuviera golpeando el cerebro. Seguro que le habían crecido espinas en la parte interna del cráneo.

—Renesmee —dijo—. ¿Está enferma? ¿Se ha perdido? Maldita sea, le dije que esa niña necesitaba... —Dejó la frase sin concluir cuando su abotargado cerebro por fin consiguió ponerle freno a su lengua.

—Madame Swan nos ha pedido que le aseguremos a su excelencia que la princesa Nessie de Albania está sana y salva en casa, practicando las sumas con su tía. El señor Peter se ha tomado la libertad de pedirle a madame Swan que lo espere en la biblioteca. Consciente de que usted necesitaría un tiempo para arreglarse, ha ordenado que le lleven un refrigerio. Le he traído café, señor.

A esas alturas también le palpitaba dolorosamente el corazón, junto con el cerebro, pero a distinto ritmo.

Si bien no bajó de la cama de un salto, sí lo hizo con más rapidez de la conveniente para un hombre en su estado. Se bebió el café a la carrera. Se lavó y se vistió en un tiempo que habría batido todas las marcas, aunque a él le pareció una eternidad, y decidió pasar por alto el afeitado.

Una simple mirada en el espejo le bastó para confirmar que el afeitado haría bien poco por mejorar su apariencia. Parecía un cadáver andante. Se anudó la corbata sin pararse a pensar en el tipo de nudo, se puso la chaqueta y salió del dormitorio mientras se la abrochaba.

Cuando Masen entró, alisándose la corbata como si fuera un colegial nervioso al que le hubieran ordenado recitar La Ilíada, se encontró a Swan inclinada sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

Swan estaba perfecta, como siempre, con uno de sus más atrevidos diseños. Un vestido de gruesa seda blanca bordado de arriba abajo con flores rojas y amarillas. La esclavina de dos capas festoneada y rematada con una tira de encaje negro estaba confeccionada con la misma tela. Le cubría los hombros y las abultadas mangas del vestido. Alrededor del cuello llevaba un pañuelo, o como se llamara eso, de encaje negro. Su cara quedaba enmarcada por el ala del bonete, cuya parte interna estaba adornada con encaje y cintas. Al igual que la posterior, que también contaba con un puñado de largas plumas.

Era evidente que él no estaba ni mucho menos tan elegante. Swan levantó la mirada cuando lo oyó entrar y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Ay, no! —exclamó antes de poder contenerse y después añadió ya más calmada—: Me han contado lo de la pelea.

—No es para tanto —le aseguró él, aunque mentía, claro—. Sé esquivar un puñetazo directo a la cara. Deberías ver a Withlock. En cualquier caso, esta es la pinta que tengo después de pasar una noche demasiado cordial con un hombre que intentó matarme. ¿Por qué has venido? —Se cuidó mucho de no demostrar el menor rastro de esperanza ni en su expresión ni en su voz. Aunque era mucho más difícil mantener la esperanza alejada del corazón. No quería permitirse pensar que ella podría haber cambiado de opinión. A esas alturas estaba bien despierto, sobrio y deseando seguir borracho.

Por fin comprendía los motivos que habían llevado a su padre a refugiarse en el alcohol. La bebida entumecía el dolor. Al igual que el dolor físico. Mientras peleaba con Withlock no había sentido nada. Sin embargo, en ese momento recordaba cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a Swan, cómo le había desnudado su alma, sin esconder nada. No había sido suficiente. Porque él no era adecuado para ella.

Swan señaló la mesa.

—Estaba ojeando las revistas —dijo—. Soy una maleducada. También he ojeado tus notas. Pero no entiendo tu letra. Me dijiste que se te habían ocurrido algunas ideas. Para mi negocio.

—¿Por eso has venido? —le preguntó con tirantez—. ¿En busca de las ideas para tu tienda, en busca de las ideas que te conviertan en la mejor modista del mundo?

—Ya soy la mejor modista del mundo —lo corrigió ella.

¡Por el amor de Dios, cómo la amaba! Adoraba su seguridad, su falta de escrúpulos, su determinación, su fuerza, su genio... y su pasión.

Se permitió una sonrisa, aunque deseó que el gesto no lo hiciera parecer un bobo enamorado hasta las cejas.

—Te pido disculpas —dijo—. No sé cómo he podido olvidarlo. Eres la mejor modista del mundo.

—Pero también soy algo más —replicó ella, alejándose de la mesa y caminando hasta la ventana para contemplar el jardín.

Masen esperó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Ayer estaba cansada —siguió ella, con la vista clavada en el exterior—. Muy cansada. Fue una jornada terriblemente agotadora, todo el día corriendo de un lado para otro. Estaba exhausta y lo que pretendía era no desmoronarme. —Se volvió para enfrentarse a su mirada—. Hasta tal punto lo estaba intentando que al final fui injusta y cruel contigo.

—Al contrario, rechazaste mi proposición con mucha educación —la contradijo él—. Me dijiste que era un gesto amable y generoso. —Fue incapaz de evitar un deje amargo, porque aquellas palabras eran lo mismo que si le hubiera dicho que podían seguir siendo amigos. Y no podía ser su amigo. No era suficiente. A esas alturas sabía, y no solo porque su mente lo hubiera asimilado sino porque era una sensación que experimentaba con todo el cuerpo, por qué Tanya le había dicho que no era suficiente.

—Fuiste lo bastante amable y generoso para merecer que te diga la verdad —precisó ella—. Sobre mí.

En ese momento Masen recordó lo primero que pensó el día que vio a Renesmee.

—¡Que me parta un rayo, Swan! Ya estás casada. Lo pensé al principio, pero se me olvidó. Me refiero a que pensé que Renesmee tendría un padre, pero que no estaba por ningún lado. Estabais solas.

—Está muerto.

El alivio fue tan intenso que se mareó. Se acercó a la chimenea y fingió apoyarse en la repisa con una pose natural. Le temblaban las manos. Otra vez. Estaba fatal.

—Masen, tienes muy mal aspecto —la oyó decir—. Siéntate, por favor.

—No, estoy bien.

—No, por favor, siéntate, te lo ruego. Bastante nerviosa estoy yo ahora mismo. Esperar que te desmayes no me facilita mucho las cosas.

—¡No me he desmayado en la vida! —exclamó, indignado. Sin embargo, trasladó su maltrecho cuerpo al sofá y se sentó.

Ella regresó a la mesa de la biblioteca y cogió una taza de la bandeja para llevársela.

—Se ha enfriado —le advirtió—, pero lo necesitas.

Masen la aceptó y se la llevó a los labios. Estaba frío, pero le sentó bien.

La observó sentarse en un sillón cercano. Entre ellos solo había unos cuantos centímetros de alfombra, muy pocos centímetros. Aunque eran todo un mundo.

La vio entrelazar las manos sobre el regazo.

—Mi marido se llamaba Jacob Swan. Era un primo lejano. Murió en Francia hace unos años, durante la epidemia de cólera. Al igual que la mayoría de mi familia. Renesmee estuvo muy enferma.

Su marido, muerto. Su familia, muerta. Su hija, al borde de la muerte.

Intentó imaginarse lo que debió de ser, pero no pudo. Withlock y él estaban en el continente cuando se produjo la epidemia. Habían sobrevivido y eso, en su opinión, ya era un milagro de por sí. La mayoría de las víctimas murieron en cuestión de horas.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No lo sabía.

—¿Por qué ibas a saberlo? —replicó ella—. El quid de todo esto es mi familia, mi apellido.

—Que es realmente Swan —comentó Masen—. Me preguntaba si sería solo un nombre afrancesado que habíais adoptado para la tienda.

La vio esbozar una sonrisa tensa.

—Fue el apellido que adoptó mi abuelo paterno cuando huyó de Francia durante la revolución. Otros miembros de su familia no tuvieron tanta suerte. Su hermano mayor, el comte de Stewart, fue capturado mientras trataba de abandonar París. Después de que él y su familia fueran condenados a la guillotina, mi abuelo heredó el título. Pero vio que intentar utilizarlo sería una insensatez. Su familia, los Clarke, no tenía muy buena fama en Francia. ¿Conoces al vizconde de Valmont, el personaje de la novela de Laclos, Las relaciones peligrosas?

Masen asintió con la cabeza. Era uno de los libros que lord Hale había vetado porque según él no era apto para personas decentes. Como era natural, Withlock se hizo con una copia cuando eran adolescentes, y ambos lo leyeron.

—Los hombres de la familia Clarke eran ese tipo de aristócratas franceses —siguió ella—. Libertinos y jugadores que usaban a la gente como si fueran peones o juguetes. No eran muy populares en aquella época, y en Francia siguen sin apreciarlos hoy en día. Así que como mi abuelo quería moverse libremente, adoptó un apellido normal y corriente: Swan. Esa era la versión inglesa. La versión francesa era «Cygne». Tanto él como sus descendientes usaban uno u otro según la seducción, la estafa o el embrollo que tuvieran entre manos.

Masen se había inclinado hacia delante y la escuchaba con atención. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar: su forma de hablar, su perfecto francés y su acento aristocrático... Sin embargo, le había dicho que era inglesa. Bueno, parecía ser que también había mentido sobre eso.

—Sabía que no eras lo que aparentabas —dijo—. Mis criados pensaron que eras una aristócrata, y es difícil engañar a la servidumbre en este aspecto.

—¡Pero nosotras somos capaces de engañar a cualquiera! —le aseguró ella—. Lo llevamos en la sangre. Mi familia jamás olvidó su condición de nobleza. Nunca abandonaron sus extravagantes costumbres. Eran seductores expertos y usaban sus habilidades para encontrar cónyuges ricos. Puesto que las inglesas eran más románticas y menos prácticas que sus congéneres francesas, los hombres de mi familia encontraron un buen filón aquí.

—Supongo que esa definición también se aplica a los ingleses —señaló él.

Los ojos oscuros de Isabella lo miraron fijamente.

—Pues sí. Pero en mi caso yo no trataba de buscar marido. He mentido y he hecho trampas, ni te imaginas todo lo que he hecho, pero todo para conseguir el objetivo que te expliqué al poco tiempo de conocernos.

—Sé que haces trampas jugando a las cartas —comentó Masen.

—Pero no las hice durante la última partida de veintiuno —le aseguró—. Me limité a jugar como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Los miembros de mi familia suelen encontrarse en esas circunstancias a menudo: jugando una partida de cartas de la que depende su vida. Pero hacer trampas en una partida de cartas no es gran cosa. Para poder salir de Francia lo antes posible, falsifiqué nuestros pasaportes. Es normal que mi familia necesite abandonar un país de repente. Así que mis hermanas y yo aprendimos muy pronto esa habilidad y practicamos con empeño, porque no se sabía cuándo podríamos necesitarla. También disfrutamos de una educación tradicional: buena conducta, matemáticas y geografía. Los Swan podemos ser de lo peor, pero somos aristócratas, y esa es nuestra posesión más valiosa. La posibilidad de hablar y de comportarnos como damas y caballeros... Supongo que te imaginas la cantidad de puertas que nos abre y las desconfianzas que rompe.

—Supongo que es más fácil seducir a una joven aristócrata inglesa si no hablas como si fueras un contable o un pañero —aventuró—. Pero tú te casaste con un primo lejano. Tienes una tienda. No has seguido el camino de tu familia.

Isabella se levantó de repente y se alejó del sillón acompañada por el frufrú de sus enaguas. Él también se puso en pie, aunque tambaleándose un poco, cosa que no sabía si achacar a las consecuencias de la pelea o a la esperanza que batallaba en su interior contra la certeza de que la había perdido.

La vio acercarse a la mesa para coger sus notas.

—Tienes una letra deplorable —dijo mientras las soltaba. Después se volvió hacia él y añadió—: No te he hablado de mi madre.

—Una aristócrata inglesa, ¿verdad? ¿O era algo más?

Su pregunta le arrancó una carcajada.

—Las dos cosas —contestó mientras volvía al sillón y se sentaba.

Masen también se sentó. Tenía el corazón desbocado. Sabía que estaba a punto de escuchar una revelación importante y que no era buena. Estaba segurísimo. Se inclinó hacia delante, a la espera. Ansiaba que lo dijera ya, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran malas noticias. Pero no podían ser buenas, porque en ese caso ella no estaría tan nerviosa. Ella, que jamás se ponía nerviosa porque siempre estaba al mando en cualquier situación.

De repente, se preguntó si se estaría volviendo loco. ¡Isabella acababa de confesar que había falsificado su pasaporte! ¡Le había confesado que procedía de un linaje de delincuentes franceses de clase alta!

—Mi madre era Reneé Dwyer —la oyó decir.

El apellido le resultaba conocido, pero tardó un instante en identificarlo. Y luego lo recordó. Unos ojos azules, muy azules.

—Los ojos de Renesmee —dijo—. Esos increíbles ojos azules. Y los de Alice. Y los de Rosalie. Sabía que me resultaban familiares. Son inolvidables. Los Dwyer. La familia del conde de Mandeville.

Isabella se sonrojó y después se quedó lívida. Entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo con fuerza.

Y en ese momento Masen recordó algo. Un antiguo escándalo relacionado con uno de los hijos de lord Randall. No con el que lo había empujado el día anterior. ¿Cuál de ellos era? No lo recordaba. No le funcionaba bien el cerebro, lo tenía entumecido y dolorido.

Isabella dijo:

—Esos Dwyer no. Mi madre no pertenecía a los Dwyer buenos cuya propiedad está cerca de Bristol. Pertenecía a los otros.

Masen la había escuchado con avidez, inclinado hacia delante, y Isabella había vislumbrado la esperanza que brillaba en sus ojos, así como la incertidumbre.

Y después llegó el momento de la verdad. Lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás, tensar el cuerpo y apartar la mirada, como si no pudiera enfrentarse a la suya.

Alice y Rosalie le habían dicho que no hacía falta que Masen supiera la verdad. Que con eso solo conseguiría arrojarse piedras a su propio tejado. Y le preguntaron que desde cuándo adoptaba el papel de mártir.

Sin embargo, ellas no sabían lo que era querer a un hombre, de modo que tampoco sabían lo que se sentía cuando se era culpable de su sufrimiento. Masen le había desnudado su alma. Le había ofrecido la luna y las estrellas sin saber nada sobre ella. Y no había tenido el valor de corresponderlo con lo que merecía: la verdad.

Le había recordado con insistencia el negocio al que se dedicaba, porque si la rechazaba por su forma de ganarse la vida, sería un rechazo al que podría enfrentarse. No obstante, confesarle su identidad, ver el cambio que se obraba en su cara mientras la rechazaba por aquello... Le dolería más de lo que podría soportar.

Y aquello era lo que estaba viendo en ese instante. Y le dolía más de lo que había pensado. Sin embargo, lo peor había pasado. Sobreviviría.

Siguió hablando, ansiosa por acabar con el sórdido relato.

—Mi madre era una aristócrata de sangre azul, pero no era como las demás esposas de los Swan. No tenía dinero. Mis padres se casaron para obtener unas fortunas que no existían. No se enteraron de la verdad hasta la noche de bodas, y cuando lo hicieron, les pareció graciosísimo. Mis padres llevaron una vida nómada, de una estafa a la siguiente. Dejaban deudas acumuladas en un lugar y se marchaban en plena noche a otro sitio. Sus hijas éramos un equipaje muy inconveniente. Nos dejaban con un pariente o con otro. Después, cuando cumplí los nueve años, nos dejaron con una mujer que se había casado con uno de los primos de mi padre. Tenía un taller de costura en París donde hacía vestidos para las damas. Nos enseñó el oficio y se preocupó de que tuviéramos una educación. Las tres éramos guapas, y la prima Emma se aseguró de que nuestros modales fueran exquisitos. Porque era bueno para el negocio. Y, por supuesto, porque una muchacha guapa con buenos modales podía atraer a un marido rico y de buena posición.

Levantó la vista para ver la reacción de Masen, pero parecía estar examinando la alfombra. Sus espesas pestañas negras, cuyo color suponía un enorme contraste con la palidez de su piel, le ocultaban los ojos.

Pero, Isabella no necesitaba ver la expresión de sus ojos para saber lo que había en ellos: un muro.

La invadió una sensación de pérdida semejante a una enfermedad. De repente, se sintió muy cansada. Tragó saliva y continuó:

—Sin embargo, me enamoré del sobrino de la prima Emma, de Jacob, y él no tenía dinero. Tuve que seguir trabajando. Y luego llegó el cólera a París. —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Murieron todos. Tuvimos que cerrar la tienda... aunque tampoco me habría quedado allí. Me aterraba la idea de enfermar. Porque si lo hacía, ¿quién iba a cuidar de mi hija y de mis hermanas? Creía que estaríamos a salvo en Londres, aunque apenas teníamos dinero. Pero fui a los antros de juego, tuve suerte con las cartas y gané. Ya viste cómo gané en París. Así pagaba la comida y el techo que mi familia necesitaba cuando llegamos a Londres hace tres años. Así fue como conseguí abrir mi negocio. Jugando a las cartas. —Se puso en pie—. Y ya está. Ahora lo sabes todo. Tu amigo Withlock nos ve como al diablo, y no anda muy desencaminado. No podrías emparentarte con una familia peor. Seducimos, estafamos, mentimos y engañamos. Carecemos de escrúpulos, de moral y de ética. Ignoramos lo que son. Al decirte que no, te hice el mayor favor del mundo. Ningún miembro de mi familia entendería por qué te rechacé. —Echó a andar hacia la puerta mientras hablaba, incapaz de contenerse. Tal vez fuera la última vez que hablaban—. Ellos solo verían que eres una víctima lista para ser desplumada. Eso sí, no creas que rechacé tu proposición en un alarde de nobleza y sacrificio. Lo hice por egoísmo. Soy demasiado orgullosa para soportar los desaires de tus amigos aristócratas.

—Podrías soportarlos —lo oyó decir en voz baja justo a su espalda.

No lo había oído levantarse del sofá. Había estado sorda y ciega a otra cosa que no fuera la desesperación; había estado demasiado ocupada intentando no derrumbarse. No iba a volverse. Nada de lo que Masen dijera cambiaría las cosas. Posiblemente su intención fuera la de ser amable, nada más. Y no podría soportar su amabilidad. Continuó hacia la puerta.

—Eres capaz de soportar a esas mujeres tan irritantes, sus exigencias y su trato vejatorio —siguió él—. Y las manejas como quieres. Lograste que lady Tanya comiera de la palma de tu mano.

La esperanza amenazaba con salir arrastrándose del pozo oscuro donde la había enterrado. Isabella le cerró el paso sin miramientos.

—Es el negocio —replicó sin volver la cabeza—. Forma parte del engaño y de la manipulación. Mi tienda es mi castillo. Pero la alta sociedad es un mundo muy distinto.

—Es a Renesmee a quien proteges, no a ti —la acusó él—. Insistes en que no tienes cualidades que te rediman, pero adoras a tu hija. No eres como tu madre. Tu hija no es un inconveniente para ti.

Isabella se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y un sollozo amenazaba con brotar de su garganta.

—Tal vez carezcas de los escrúpulos, de la moral y de la ética como se suelen entender —prosiguió Masen—, pero no engañas a tus clientas.

—Las manipulo —repuso ella—. Por su dinero.

—Y a cambio les das lo mejor de ti. Las conviertes en algo mejor de lo que creen que pueden llegar a ser. Le diste a Tanya el coraje para enfrentarse a su madre y para enfrentarse a mí.

—¡Ay, Masen, qué tonto eres! El amor te ha cegado. —Se volvió hacia él en ese momento—. ¿Crees que porque tú ves una o dos cualidades redentoras en mi negro corazón también las verá el resto de la aristocracia? No lo harán. Lo único que verán es que te has casado con una despreciable Dwyer...

—El hijo del conde de Randall se casó con una, y la hija de esta se casó con un conde.

—He oído esa historia, sí —replicó Isabella—. Te refieres a Mary Dwyer. Pero ella le ofreció a lord Rathbourne una fortuna inmensa. ¿Qué puedo ofrecer yo? Una tienda. Además, el padre de lord Rathbourne, lord Randall, es un hombre poderoso. Tú lo superas en rango, sí, pero careces de su poder. Ayer se abrió paso entre una multitud de hombres sedientos de sangre como si fueseis meros colegiales. El mundo lo respeta y lo teme. Tú no eres así y no tienes de tu parte a alguien así para que te apoye. Has vivido en el continente y te has movido en la periferia londinense adonde van a jugar los aristócratas hastiados. Careces de poder político. No has cultivado tu poder social. No podrías conseguir que tu mundo me aceptase. No podrías conseguir que aceptasen y quisieran a Renesmee.

—Si no os acogieran en mi mundo —adujo él—, preferiría no vivir en él.

El espantoso sollozo se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

—Te quiero —oyó que Masen le decía—. Creo que te he querido desde que te vi en la ópera. O desde que me quitaste el alfiler del diamante. Soy consciente de que el asunto es complicado...

—¡Complicado!

—Pero tu plan de ir a París para llamar mi atención con la esperanza de echarle el guante a mi duquesa era una locura —siguió él—. Y también fue una locura y una valentía venir a Londres en primer lugar, con una niña pequeña, dos hermanas menores y sin dinero. Fue una locura pensar que podrías abrir una tienda de artículos de ropa femenina con el dinero que ganaras jugando a las cartas. Pero lo conseguiste antes de conocerme, antes de que pensaras siquiera en la duquesa de Masen. De modo que estoy seguro... no, estoy segurísimo de que se te ocurrirá otra locura para solucionar nuestros problemas, sobre todo si cuentas con la ayuda de mi brillante intelecto.

Isabella lo estaba mirando, estaba mirando sus peligrosos ojos verdes, y lo único que veía en ellos era amor. Su preciosa boca esbozaba una sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón de una mujer... y otros órganos situados más abajo.

La amaba de verdad. Pese a todo lo que le había dicho. La creía capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —le preguntó—. ¿Y si estas complicaciones que tenemos entre manos superan mi astucia y mi imaginación y...?

—Nos las apañaremos —la interrumpió él—. La vida no es perfecta. Pero prefiero vivirla de forma imperfecta a tu lado.

—Es un... un sentimiento muy... muy noble. —El sollozo creció un poco más.

—No lo he ensayado —le aseguró.

—¡Ay, Masen! —exclamó.

Lo vio extender los brazos y corrió para refugiarse en ellos. No le quedaba alternativa. Ninguna. Sus brazos la estrecharon y se echó a llorar como una tonta, pero llevaba días y noches guardando en su interior los miedos, las preocupaciones, la pena, la furia y la esperanza.

La esperanza, contra todo pronóstico. Porque era una soñadora y una intrigante, y no se podía soñar ni intrigar sin esperanza.

—¿Esto significa que he ganado? —le preguntó Masen. Las lágrimas le parecían buena prueba de ello, pero necesitaba asegurarse por completo.

—Sí —contestó ella con la voz amortiguada por su chaleco—. Aunque algunos dirían que has perdido.

—¿Te casarás conmigo?

Un largo silencio.

La estrechó con más fuerza.

—Isabella...

—Sí, no soy lo bastante noble para negarme.

—No seas noble, te lo suplico —replicó él—. Creo que la nobleza de espíritu y la moral y la ética y los escrúpulos, todas esas cosas están muy bien. Hasta cierto punto. Pero en exceso me producen empacho.

Ella lo miró y vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero también distinguió la risa en ellos, al igual que en sus labios, que esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me sientan bien —prosiguió Masen—. Intenté ser bueno. Intenté no parecerme a mi padre. Intenté estar a la altura de lo que lord Hale esperaba de mí. En un momento dado descubrí que era imposible, y que ya estaba harto. Fue entonces cuando me fui con Withlock para realizar un viaje por Europa. Sin embargo, cuando él se cansó del continente y quiso volver a casa, descubrí que la idea de regresar me resultaba insoportable. Y después tú llegaste a mi vida y todo cambió. Porque eras lo que necesitaba. Eres lo que necesito. La mujer de mi vida. —Le pasó una mano por la espalda y la oyó contener el aliento.

No necesitó más. Ese pequeño sonido bastó. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Había sufrido la tortura de los condenados al infierno.

Pero ya había pasado.

Le alzó la barbilla para desatarle el bonete y lo arrojó al suelo.

Ella dio un respingo.

—Era mi mejor bonete. He tardado una eternidad en decidirme cuál me ponía.

—¿Tú? Si siempre sabes qué ponerte...

—Pero era la primera vez que tenía que confesarme con alguien —adujo—. Es mi bonete para las confesiones. Lo he adornado de forma especial. Y tú vas y lo tiras al suelo como si fuera un pañuelo sucio.

—Has confesado —dijo Masen—. Y lo has hecho de maravilla. Como todo lo que haces. —Le quitó aquella cosa de encaje negro que llevaba al cuello.

Ella le aferró la mano antes de que pudiera tirarlo también al suelo.

—Masen, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ya habían esperado durante demasiado tiempo. Ya se habían hecho desdichados el uno al otro durante demasiado tiempo. Había llegado el momento de ser felices.

—Como si no lo supieras...

—Ni siquiera has cerrado la puerta con el pestillo —señaló Isabella.

—Cierto.

Le soltó la mano, cogió la silla más cercana y la colocó debajo del pomo de la puerta.

Después la condujo hasta el sofá. Dejó el pañuelo de encaje sobre el respaldo e hizo ademán de desabrochar los cierres de la esclavina.

—No puedes desnudarme —le advirtió.

Masen examinó la esclavina de dos capas, las enormes mangas de farol y el ceñidor, y recordó lo que llevaba debajo. Capas y capas. Recordó haberla visto desnudarse. La recordó con el pie en la cama, junto a su cadera, quitándose la media mientras la enrollaba por la pierna.

El recuerdo lo dejó sin aliento. El corazón le latía muy rápido, respiraba con dificultad, y aquello no era nada en comparación con lo que sentía más abajo...

—Cierto —repitió—. En otra ocasión. —La obligó a tumbarse en el sofá y la abrazó con fuerza. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó, con ferocidad y avidez, hasta que notó cómo se rendía y le arrojó los brazos al cuello mientras le devolvía el beso con la misma ferocidad que él le demostraba.

Al cabo de un instante, Masen se separó de sus labios y dijo:

—He pasado por un tormento.

—Yo también —replicó ella—. No se me da demasiado bien ser buena.

Isabella le aferró la cabeza y tiró de él para que continuara con el beso.

Fue un beso largo en el que se exploraron el uno al otro y que pareció durar una vida entera, porque precisamente una vida entera era lo que tenían por delante. Masen casi había arruinado sus vidas, pero por fin habían encontrado el camino correcto.

Apartó sus labios de los de Isabella y le dijo junto a la mejilla:

—Un día de estos... pronto... tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer el amor. Me pasaré una deliciosa eternidad quitándote tu preciosa ropa. Pero ahora mismo... —Tanteó bajo la esclavina hasta dar con los corchetes del corpiño y se lo desabrochó un poco, tras lo cual hizo lo propio con el corsé y con la camisola, consiguiendo así desnudar unos centímetros de su aterciopelada piel. Dejó un reguero de besos en el hueco de su garganta y continuó por la elegante curva de su cuello, a lo que ella respondió arqueando la espalda y estirándose como una gata por el placer que le proporcionaba.

Isabella seguía teniendo una mano enredada en su pelo al tiempo que movía la mano libre para apoderarse de él de la misma manera que él se estaba apoderando de ella, con suma facilidad y naturalidad, con una simple caricia. Masen escuchó el paso de sus dedos por la lana de la manga de la chaqueta y el frufrú de su corbata cuando la mano descendió. Al llegar a la pretina de sus pantalones, se quedó sin aliento.

Cuando deslizó la mano más abajo, su verga dio un respingo.

—Es mía —dijo ella en voz baja—. Esta belleza tan masculina. Es solo mía.

Masen le agarró el vestido, y las flores bordadas en la tela le parecieron reales al tacto. Le subió las faldas sin muchos miramientos y dejó que los metros y metros de tela del vestido y las enaguas cayeran por su brazo. La acarició por encima de los calzones, subiendo por sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna, en busca de la abertura. En cuanto la cubrió con la palma de la mano, la notó estremecerse.

—Es mía —dijo él—. Esta perfección femenina. Mía.

Buscó de nuevo sus labios para besarla y embriagarse con su sabor, con el roce de su boca y de su lengua, como si su deseo fuera insaciable. Mientras la besaba, sus dedos comenzaron a explorarla. Estaba húmeda, y notó que le temblaban las piernas mientras la acariciaba. Y acto seguido él también se echó a temblar. Sentía tantísima felicidad...

—Soy un hombre muy afortunado —dijo.

Isabella soltó una carcajada ronca.

—Tu suerte está a punto de mejorar.

Isabella le desabrochó los pantalones por completo para tomarlo con la mano.

—Te deseo —dijo ella en voz baja—. Te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero que seas mío y quiero ser tuya.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. —La penetró, y en esos momentos fue como si estuviera volando. Porque vio las estrellas.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella—. ¡Masen!

—Edward —la corrigió.

—Edward —repitió ella, con un susurro que le provocó un escalofrío—. Mon amour.

A continuación Isabella procedió a murmurar en francés tonterías acerca de su amor y del placer mientras hacían el amor lentamente, antes de acelerar el ritmo, hasta que ya no pudieron seguir y se toparon con una felicidad cegadora, como si hubieran tocado el sol. El clímax llegó como una cascada de dulzura. En ese momento Masen se hundió en ella, enterrándole la cara en el cuello y murmurando su nombre.

Se quedaron tumbados, abrazados, un buen rato.

En silencio. En paz.

Era difícil de asimilar después de semejante torbellino. Pero allí estaba él, entre sus brazos, y allí estaban los latidos del corazón de Isabella, llenándolo de felicidad.

Isabella lo abrazó, disfrutando de su peso, del sedoso roce de sus cabellos contra la piel y de su olor mientras se calmaba su respiración y volvía a tomar conciencia del mundo.

—Eso ha sido muchísimo más divertido que el sacrificio —masculló él.

Soltó una carcajada al oírlo.

—Sí, chéri, lo ha sido.

Masen se incorporó para mirarla.

—Chéri —repitió Masen—. ¿Por qué suena tan delicioso dicho por ti?

—Porque yo soy deliciosa —respondió ella.

—La deliciosa duquesa de Masen —dijo—. Me gusta cómo suena. Aunque me gusta más tocarla —siguió él—. Y olerla. Y escuchar su voz. Y ver cómo se mueve. Porque la quiero con locura. Me encantaría quedarme aquí, describir todo lo que adoro de ella y demostrarle lo mucho que la quiero. Pero el mundo nos reclama. La vida nos reclama. —La besó con una ternura increíble en la frente—. Tenemos que arreglarnos.

Solo tardaron unos minutos, ya que no se habían quitado mucha ropa. Ella solo precisó colocarse la ropa interior, abrocharse unos cuantos corchetes, subirse una media y atarse la liga. Él, subirse los pantalones y los calzones, meterse los faldones de la camisa bajo el pantalón y abrocharse la bragueta.

Masen recogió su pañoleta de encaje negro, se la dio y ella se la colocó sobre los hombros.

Acto seguido, fue en busca de su bonete, que había acabado en un rincón. Lo sacudió e intentó enderezar las plumas.

Isabella lo observó un momento y después soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ay, Masen, eres un encanto de hombre! —exclamó—. Dame eso. No tienes ni idea de lo que hay que hacerle, pero te quiero solo por intentarlo.

Sus palabras lo detuvieron. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el sombrero y después en ella.

—En eso consiste, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. En intentarlo. Si lo intentamos de verdad, ¿no crees que seremos capaces de lograr que esto funcione? ¿De qué lo nuestro funcione? Y después, aunque las cosas no salgan como deseamos, al menos tendremos la tranquilidad de haberlo intentado de corazón. Así es como tú haces las cosas, ¿no? Poniendo todo tu corazón. Y mira hasta dónde has llegado y lo que has logrado. Piensa en lo que podremos lograr juntos.

—Bueno, de momento está esto —replicó ella, señalando el sofá con el bonete—. Una cosa que hacemos muy bien. Juntos.

Masen soltó una carcajada.

—Sí. ¿Y no crees que si un hombre puede hacer algo así, después de una pelea y de una noche de borrachera, es capaz de enfrentarse a la alta sociedad? Puede que no sea gran cosa como duque, pero tampoco le he puesto mucho empeño. Piensa en lo que puedo conseguir si me lo propongo, con la señora duquesa aquí presente a mi lado. —Sonrió y añadió—: O debajo, o encima, o detrás, según nos apetezca.

Isabella enarcó las cejas.

—¡Excelencia! —exclamó con sorna—. ¿Detrás?

—Veo que te quedan ciertas cosas por aprender —comentó él mientras se enderezaba el chaleco.

—Me casé muy joven y mi matrimonio duró muy poco —adujo Isabella—. Prácticamente soy virgen.

Masen rió de nuevo y su risa fue un bálsamo para sus oídos. Era feliz, y ella también. Por eso se atrevió a darle alas a la esperanza, y a soñar, como siempre hacía. Y se atrevió a creer que todo saldría a la perfección, a su debido tiempo.

Masen la abrazó, aplastando el bonete.

Pero a Isabella no le importó.

—Tengo un plan —lo oyó decir.

—Sí.

—Vamos a casarnos —siguió él.

—Sí.

—Vamos a conquistar el mundo —continuó.

—Sí. —A ningún miembro de la familia Swan podrían acusarlo de no soñar a lo grande.

—Vamos a poner a la alta sociedad de rodillas.

—Sí.

—Vamos a lograr que supliquen por tus diseños.

—Sí —dijo ella—. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

—¿Mañana te parece demasiado precipitado?

—No —contestó—. Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer, como por ejemplo conquistar el mundo. Debemos empezar ya. No podemos perder ni un minuto.

—Me encanta oírte decir eso —replicó Masen.

Y la besó. Fue un beso muy largo.

Como largo sería su amor. Eterno. Isabella estaba dispuesta a apostar lo que fuera.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Ga. con. gi, AnnieKP, LUCYarg, yunayi, vale55, ana, Guest, Nccm y bella-maru! De regalo por sus reviews les dejo el epílogo también! Que lo disfruten, nos vemos en la próxima adaptación! Besos! **


	19. Epílogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUSURROS DE SEDA**

**.**

**_Epílogo_**

_"Los vestidos eran increíblemente espléndidos; y nos alegró sobremanera ver que el atuendo que lucía Su Majestad la reina, así como el resto de las damas de la familia real, al igual que el de muchas otras, estaba confeccionado casi en su totalidad con materiales británicos." **El diario real, sábado, 30 de mayo de 1835**_

El duque de Masen se casó con la señora de Jacob Swan en Masen House el sábado dieciséis de mayo. Asistieron al enlace las hermanas de la novia, las tías del novio, lord Withlock y lady Tanya Buring.

Los dos últimos invitados acudieron desafiando a sus progenitores, pero Withlock no era conocido por su obediencia filial y lady Tanya parecía haber desarrollado la estimulante costumbre de desafiar a su madre. El jueves de la semana anterior llevó un diseño de Maison Swan a una recepción de la reina, lo que causó un revuelo de lo más agradable.

Cuando su hermano empezó a fastidiarla por el hecho de que ayudara y contribuyera a la locura de Masen, lady Tanya contestó:

—Sigue siendo mi amigo y detesto guardarle rencor. Desde luego que no pienso quedarme ciega por verlo tuerto. Sabes que nadie ha conseguido, ni conseguirá, sacarme tanto partido como madame Swan. Deja de comportarte como mamá.

Ese último comentario convenció a Withlock.

Las tías del duque supusieron un desafío más formidable. En cuanto recibieron la carta en la que les comunicaba sus inminentes nupcias, corrieron a la ciudad y tomaron posesión de Masen House, decididas a conseguir que su sobrino recuperara el juicio. El miércoles por la tarde se sentaron para tomar el té y para acosarlo, pero Peter hizo pasar a la futura novia y a las futuras cuñadas de su excelencia; y como artillería pesada, a Renesmee. Tal vez sus tías hubieran aguantado el encanto de las Swan, pero dicho encanto aderezado con unos vestidos celestiales debilitaron sus defensas, y Renesmee, quien se esforzó más que nunca por mostrarse encantadora, las conquistó por completo.

El lunes siguiente a la boda, la tía menor, lady Senna, visitó a la reina, con quien compartía uno de sus nombres de pila y con quien mantenía una estrecha relación. Su ilustrísima alabó la elegancia y el buen gusto de la flamante duquesa. Al enterarse de que la reina había admirado el vestido de lady Tanya Buring, lady Senna señaló que Maison Swan se nutría de proveedores ingleses casi en exclusividad... una de las causas preferidas de Sus Majestades. También mencionó que las hermanas Swan eran las fundadoras de la Agrupación de Modistas para la Educación de las Mujeres Desfavorecidas... otro punto a su favor.

Lady Senna le dio la razón a la reina en lo referente a que la duquesa de Masen, que tenía la intención de continuar con su negocio, presentaba un dilema social para la Corona. Claro que, afirmó lady Senna, la duquesa actuaba de buena fe, ya que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar ni a sus clientas ni a las jóvenes a quienes estaba instruyendo para ser costureras. Además, tal como el duque les había dicho a sus tías, era impensable que una artista renunciara a su arte.

En el postre lady Senna obtuvo el permiso para presentar a la flamante duquesa a la reina. Lo hizo en la recepción que se celebró en honor al cumpleaños del rey, que se conmemoraba el 28 de mayo. En un momento dado durante la celebración, el rey mandó llamar a Masen y mantuvo una charla en privado con él. Los testigos afirmaron que Su Majestad se echó a reír.

Cuando Masen regresó junto a su esposa, ella le preguntó:

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—La princesa Nessie de Albania —contestó Masen—. Ha preguntado por ella. —Tenía una sonrisa ladina—. Creo que lo hemos logrado. Han decidido que yo soy un excéntrico y que tú eres irresistible.

—O al revés —replicó ella.

—¿Qué más da? —repuso él.

—Cierto —contestó Isabella, que inclinó la cabeza y el sonido, aunque muy bajo, fue inconfundible.

—Duquesa, ¿acabas de soltar una risita?

Isabella levantó la cabeza con una expresión risueña en sus ojos oscuros.

—Es que acabo de caer en la cuenta de que esta debe de ser la mayor estafa llevada a cabo por un Swan o un Dwyer.

—Pues piensa que solo es el principio —repuso él.

Poco días después, durante un paseo por Saint James's Park, la señorita Renesmee Swan permitió que la princesa Victoria admirara a Jane. La muñeca, como era de esperar, iba vestida para la ocasión con una pelliza lila y un bonete de paille de riz, ribeteado con cintas blancas y coronado por dos plumas del mismo color.

* * *

**La historia se llama Susurros de Seda y la autora es Loretta Chase. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la adaptación y gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews! Gracias a los/las que leen todas mis adaptaciones, me hace muy feliz ver sus reviews en cada una de ellas! **

**La próxima adaptación será Enmendando a un Granuja, les dejo un resumen:**

_Edward Masen, el sexto conde de Cullen, se ve obligado a encargarse de la presentación en sociedad de su prima._  
_Soltero y de un cinismo refinado, Edward, que apenas soporta a su prima ni a su odiosa madre, se ha propuesto casarla cuanto antes para librarse de ella, y para ello contrata los servicios de una institutriz. Isabella Swan es una mujer de alta alcurnia que se ha visto forzada a ganarse su sustento como institutriz. Sin embargo, cuando descubre que el apuesto hombre que la ha entrevistado es un conde libertino duda de aceptar el trabajo para evitar nuevos escándalos. Poco a poco se da cuenta de que el conde no sólo espera que ella instruya a su prima en el arte de la conducta social, sino que además está interesado en instruirla a ella en el arte de la seducción._  
_Aun así, Isabella es una mujer de fuerte personalidad que no sucumbirá tan fácilmente a los ardides del conde y pondrá a prueba sus propios límites._

**Mañana subo el segundo cap.! ****Espero que les guste! **

**Besos y gracias por todo!**


End file.
